New Start
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with either, Glee, Pretty Little Liars or Music used. Hi, this is a crossover story, with the character's Emily and Quinn being the couple. There's also a twist but don't worry too much about this. I hope you enjoy and Thank-you in advance for reading this story :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello to any newcomers to my work, I am very glad you have opened this story up to have a look to see what it is about and to anyone who's read my previous stories, thank-you for coming to read this on as well; just a big Hello to everyone. My name is KJ99 or Kate, if you'd prefer, I am Australia; in case you needed to know. This is my first every crossover story and I'm very nervous to publish it, because I know both Pretty Little Liars and Glee have massive fan base and I wanted to do both stories justice.

I am a huge Emily Fields fan so it only makes sense for me to make it about her. Most of the story is told through her point of view, however on a occasion I will use other characters point of views. I have been working on this story for about five months now, so I have another 25 chapters waiting; but I don't want to post it all at once. I'm going to hopefully be posting a new chapter every Saturday.

Just so you are aware I do have dyslexia, so I sometimes don't pick up on spelling or grammically errors, I am working very hard on it. So I apologise in advance if there are mistake, to make matters worse I was working with a computers that 'L,O and full stop buttons didn't work. I've just a new laptop, so hopefully I've fixed them all up but again sorry. Another thing you should be aware about is I have attendance to mix words up or put the wrong name in, when I'm meaning someone else. Again I am very sorry if this happens.

There's also a slight twist in this story but it won't happen for serval chapters, so don't worry to much about it; I just wanted to give you the heads up. There is also violence and maybe some swear words, or offences terms, I have nothing against anyone and I am only using them to tell this story. my portrayal of Finn, isn't a good one but I mean nothing about it; I am just telling a story. With this using glee, there will be a lot music used through out the story, if you have any song requested then go right ahead and I'll try my best to use that song. I am happy to receive any feedback, whether it's good or bad, that's how we grow. Now, I think that's everything. Sorry for rambling on I just want you to be aware of these thing.

* * *

New Start

* * *

Chapter 1

"Why did we even have to move in the first place?" I asked my parents while texting with my friends.

Mum replied with "Your Dad got stationed here and it made sense for us to all move with him."

"But you promised we wouldn't have to move again," I say annoyed at moving.

"I know we did Kiddo, I'm sorry. But it won't be that bad," my Dad said trying to reason.

I replied with "Dad, it's Lima, Ohio. The no gays allowed capital of America and the school I'm going to doesn't even have a swim team."

Mum asked "Can you please just make the most of this place? And you better get going don't want to be late for school."

"Alright," I say not happy but wanting to please my parents.

Dad hands me my school bag and asked, "Do you need me to walk you?"

"Thanks but I think I'll manage it, now was it a left or right turn at the cow? Kidding, I know it's right."

"Very funny," Mum said giving me a kiss on the cheek before sending me out the door. My family and I had just moved from Rosewood, Pittsburgh to Lima, Ohio. We moved for my Dads work, his in the army and this was his new station. This isn't the first we've moved but Rosewood had just started to feel like home. I had even made friends thinking I wouldn't need to worry about saying goodbye.

I left four best friends in Rosewood, Spencer Hastings the smartest person I know, Hanna Marin the funniest person I know, Aria Montgomery the most creative person I know and Alison DiLaurentis my best friend turn girlfriend of two months. When I learned, I was moving, it had lead us to a serious conversation and us realising we made better friends than girlfriends; so, we mutually decided to break up. I didn't think I was going to move again here I am walking to my new high school.

I'm in my second to last year of high school making me a junior. I wondered on my walk what this new school would be like, there school website made them look like every other school in America. They had already lost points by not having a swim team but it didn't mean I wouldn't look at other sports, I just preferred swimming. I'm halfway to school when my phone started ringing and pulling it out, I see Hanna's face.

"Hey Hanna," I answer trying to sound happy.

Hanna asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm walking to school, I can't believe they start earlier than us."

"Well hang in there Em, you'll survive it."

"Thanks Han. What are you doing awake you still have another hour before you need to be awake?"

"I knew you'd be over thinking on the walk to school, so I made sure I'd be awake to call you and tell you to stop overthinking."

"Again thanks Han."

"Oh it's nothing."

"You may think it's nothing but right now, it means a lot to me." We spent the rest of my walk talking about everything and it was like nothing had change, but I knew it had because I wasn't there and here.

"Han, I have to go I'm almost there."

"Oh yeah, I should probably start getting ready."

"Thank-you for calling me and tell the girls I miss them."

"Will do Em, have a good first day." As we hang up our phones I took one more step and I was at the school. The building was a medium size, I could see the car parking for both students and teacher, there was a football fields but from what I read they weren't successful. The building had in block letters 'McKinley High School. I wasn't starting very late, only two weeks after everyone else; so I hadn't missed much work.

I shook my head when I saw cheerleaders, our school didn't really have them it was more of a support the team you want to kind of thing. Careful of not getting hit by a car or bumping into anyone, I made my way to the front door and was successful. Opening the door, I walked in and was grateful when I saw the administration office was just to the left; I could see it. Slipping into the office, I saw a student sitting awaiting and a lady sitting behind the computer looking bored but acting like she was doing something.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she asked.

Approaching, I say "Hey, I'm new here. They said I had to collect my stuff here."

"Rachel, here she is," she said. Confused I turn around to see the student staying right behind me, so close it actually scared me.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and as president of the welcoming community of McKinley it's my job to show you around, make sure you don't get lost on your first day. Of course, it's not the only club I'm a part of; it would be silly to not be well-rounded student. I'm a part of the Glee Club, do you sing? If you did that would be excellent we lost a few members last year, since we only made it to regionals but this year we plan to win Nationals. So, can you sing?" I stood amazed at the amount of words that could come out of such a small person and at one time.

"Sure I can sing, along to the radio just as well as the next person," I say knowing singing wasn't my strong point.

Rachel said "Oh that's okay. Anyway, here is your class schedule, we have most classes together. This is your locker and the combination; it's on the second floor near the English classrooms. Lastly here is the list of programs we run at the school, we have just about everything from sports to the arts but of course sports has more funding."

"Right, well you don't have the one thing I actually want," I say still annoyed.

"What don't we have?" Rachel asked almost confused.

"A swim team, everywhere I have been has had a swim team but not here."

"Oh yeah, we don't have one of those."

"It's cool, I'll work something out."

Rachel said, "Glee Club is always open to new members even if you can't sing well, if you can dance that's good too."

"I know the whole dance routine to Single Ladies and MC Hammer, if that helps?" I questioned.

"Everyone knows those dances but if you want to join, you're more than welcome too. We meet every day after school," Rachel started explaining where the building was and about the group as we walked towards my locker.

We had just walked up the stairs when I hear someone shouts, "Hey Berry!" when we turn theirs this big kid walking towards us with a cup. I watch as he throws whatever liquid in the cup straight at Rachel, which both stuns and shocks me.

A Latin girl from nowhere said "You better stay away new kid, unless you want the same treatment."

"Hi I'm Brittany S. Pearce," a blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit said walking around the Latin girl.

Brittany said, "Don't mind Santana, she just acts tough."

"Britts stop," Santana said annoyed.

"Who are you?" Brittany asked poking my nose which confused me, extremely. When I heard laughter I look to see Rachel scurrying away, I don't where to though maybe to change.

"Do you talk? Can you talk? Brittany asked looking at me closely.

I replied with "Yes I can talk, sorry. I'm Emily, Emily Fields."

Brittany asked "Can you speak Spanish too? Your just as tan as Santana which is because she's Latin whatever that means but can you speak Spanish?"

"No, I can't speak Spanish. My family is from an Asian descent," I try to explain.

"How come you don't have straight eyes like Asian people?" Brittany asked.

I went to reply when a girl said, "There you two are," like the other two she was wearing a cheerleading uniform but it looked a lot better on her.

"Hey Q, what did Coach want?" Santana asked.

This Q person replied with "Just want to ramble on about winning again this year, that she won't accept failure on her squad."

"So the usual then," Santana said making Q laugh which brought a smile to my face because her laugh was amazing.

Brittany then said, "Quinn this is Emily, she's really tan but can't speak Spanish like Santana because she Asian but doesn't have straight line for eyes; like Tina and Mike." I watched Quinn's face through Brittany speech and she looked completely confused.

Quinn questioned "Your Emily?"

"Yes, I'm Emily Fields," I say holding my hand out.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Quinn Fabray," Quinn shakes my hand while smiling. Thinking in my head this place has gotten a whole lot better. Just then the bell rang, while still holding Quinn's hand I look to the roof annoyed at it for ring.

I say ,"Guess I'll have to find my locker later, just have to find my classroom instead," I look at my schedule confused as to where anything was.

"What do you have first?" Quinn asked.

"It said Spanish with Mr Schuster."

"That's what we have," Brittany said taking my hand from Quinn's and dragging me.

"Britt! That's the wrong way!" I heard Santana and Quinn shout after me.

* * *

With Brittany dragging me we made it to class on time, I saw Rachel sitting at the front next to this very stylish guy.

Mr Schuster spoke "You must be Emily, the new student."

"And you're Mr Schuester?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Welcome to McKinley High School, I have new kids introduce themselves is that okay?"

"Sure, knowing I didn't really have much choice."

Brittany said, "Come sit up the back with us."

"Okay Brittany," I say allowing her to pull me to the back of the room. I am placed in a seat next to Quinn with Brittany and Santana in front of us.

Quinn asked, "Where are you from?"

"That depends, but my hometown is Rosewood."

"That's not too far away," Quinn commented.

I replied with "Far enough when you don't have a car."

"Can't you drive?" Quinn asked.

"No, I can but we had to sell my car to help move here. Once we are set up again, I'll get a new car."

"So did you miss Rosewood?"

"Yeah, I made some really good friends there thinking we'd stay but here I am at a new school."

"Leave anyone special behind?" Quinn asked which got a couple of snickers out of Santana and Brittany

"Technically yes and technically no."

"Explain."

"So my best friend Alison and I started dating two months ago, however when we found out I was moving it lead to a serious conversation. We realised we are better friends than girlfriends."

"You're a unicorn?" Brittany asked loud enough for everyone to turn around and look at us.

Whispering to Quinn after most people turned away "What does unicorn me?"

Quinn whispered back "It's Britts way of asking if your gay, we've tried telling her it's not okay to ask people that."

"Brittany," I say tapping her shoulder to turn.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked turning to look, so does Santana.

"I'm a unicorn."

"Oh yay!" Brittany said clapping her hands happy.

Santana asked "You are?"

"Very much so, hence why I had a girlfriend?"

"You could be Bi though," Santana pointed out.

I replied with "Well let's just say guys don't do it for me, the way girls do; if you get what I mean."

Santana said "Oh I'm going to like you," I smiled very pleased with myself.

Quinn asked "Is that girl you were dating going to be upset?"

"No, it was mutual decision beside I've put money on her and one of my other friends getting together."

"And you're okay with that?" Santana asked shocked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I had my chance with Alison, who was hot by the way but it didn't work. At least I had a chance, not many people could say that."

Santana asked "How hot are we talking?" pulling my phone out of my pocket, I bring up a photo of Alison and show the three of them.

"Okay, fair point," Santana said.

Mr Schuester clapped his hands and spoke "Okay everyone we have a new student today, Emily would you like to introduce yourself."

"Hey, I'm Emily Fields; I'm from Rosewood which is in Pittsburgh for those who don't know geography. So far, this school doesn't suck as much as I thought it would, but you don't have a swim team which does suck. Also, to answer Brittany's question, yes, I am a unicorn, a very big and gay unicorn," I smiled at the end and sit back down after shocking everyone.

Mr Schuester began his lesson which was terrible, if what Santana was saying was anything to go by. When I had the chance, I sent a message to the girls saying, I'm a unicorn I couldn't wait to see their replies. Looking across at Quinn she was doing her best to pay attention but I could tell she was bored. She was twirling her hair around in her hair, when her head lulled to the side she saw me looking and smiled.

"Homework on the board, quietly move onto your next lesson," Mr Schuester announced I read the board and knew I couldn't do this by myself.

I asked the three when we were walking out "Hey, do you guys want to come to my place after school to do the homework?"

Quinn replied with "Sure but we have glee club after school."

"Yeah Rachel was saying something about it. I was thinking of checking it out, I don't sing but I can dance."

"You can?" Brittany asked getting excited.

"To single ladies and MC Hammer but I normally pick most dances up easily."

Brittany said, "You should audition today with single ladies, we could be back up dances and help sing."

"Really, you'd do that for me?"

"Yes," Brittany said as Santana and Quinn nodded.

"Cool."

"Oh Mr Schue," Quinn said.

"What's up Quinn?" Mr Schuester asked.

Brittany said "Emily going to audition for glee club today."

"That's great, you can sing?"

"No she dances, which we definitely need more of," Santana said.

Mr Schue said "Awesome, I'll see you girls this afternoon."

Quinn asked "What's your next class?"

"Home Economics with Ms Johnson," I say after looking at my schedule.

Santana spoke "That's with me, I'll show you and work out what else you have with us."

"Thanks," I smile.

* * *

The rest of the day run smoothly along, I had a few classes with Santana, Brittany and Quinn, I was happy when Quinn and I had classes just us. At lunchtime, the four of us spent the time rehearsing my audition, we each had a part to sing in the song but Brittany was going to take most of it. The four of us walked into the room in perfect timing, from what I could tell most people were here.

Mr Schue walked in behind us "Sorry I'm late," he said.

"Alright to start we have an audition, Emily Fields, who can dance; show us what you got," Mr Schue took a seat next to this really tall guy and that was sitting down.

I started off with "All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the singles."

Santana, Brittany and Quinn sang "Now put your hands up," the four us raise our hands as did a few in the room.

Brittany started to sing "Up in the club, we just broke up I'm doing my own little thing. You decided to dip but now you wanna trip, cause another brother noticed me. I'm up on him, he up on me don't pay her any attention. Cause I cried my tear, for thee good year, ya can't be mad at me," the four us did the dance meant for three. We had talked about changing the song to make it about girls instead of guys more so for me but they admitted to me that, Santana is also a unicorn while Quinn and Brittany are dolphins; which meant they are Bi. However, this information isn't out in public but they felt they could trust me, I certainly wasn't going to tell anyone.

Santana took over with "Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it, if you liked it then you should've put a ring on it. Don't be mad once you see that he want it, if you liked it then you should've put a ring on it." There are a few cheers and scream throughout the song with the group getting into it.

Quinn sang by herself "I got gloss my lips, a man on my hips, hold me tighter than my Dereon jean. Actin up, drinking m cup, I could care less what you think. I need no permission, did I mention. Don't pay him any attention, cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn; what it really feels like to miss me."

As the girls encouraged me, I sang hopefully in tune "Don't treat me to these things of the world, I'm not that king of girl. Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve. Is a man that makes me then takes me and delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond. Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you want. If you don't, you'll be alone and like a ghost I'll be gone." Everyone seemed to enjoy my singing even if I was a little patchy in area.

Together we finished the song off "All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the sing ladies. Now put your hands up!" When the four of us stopped singing and doing the dance everyone stopped up to clap, a few threw out a few words of encouragement.

Mr Schue stood up and said, "Great work girls, what does everyone thinking?" After everyone voted, I was welcomed into the club and was introduced to everyone. Four football players, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Sam Evans Michael 'Mike' Chang and Finn Hudson, Puck kind of reminded me of this guy from Rosewood called Noel Kahn but only time would tell. Then there was Artie Abrams who was in a wheelchair or a robot as Brittany said, Mercedes Jones who looked ready to belt out any high note, Kurt Hummel he was in my Spanish class with Rachel this morning and lastly Tina Cohen-Chang who isn't Mike's sister but his girlfriend.

"Up here Emily," Brittany said waving me over to the back with her, Santana and Quinn. Taking the seat free next to Santana, they confirmed they would be able to come to my house after glee club and Mr Schuester started talking.

* * *

When glee club finished for the day Mr Schue dismissed us and Quinn agreed to give me a lift, so I could direct them. We spent that time talking, they were telling me things about them and I added in a few words every now and then.

Walking into the house, I shout "Mum! Dad!"

Dad shouted back "In the kitchen!" I lead the girl through the house which still had boxes waiting to be empty.

"Hey kiddo, how was school? Dad asked before seeing me.

Mum asked, "Was it as terrible as you were thinking?"

"Okay, I might have been overdramatic but blame Hanna for that," I say defending myself.

Dad then noticed the girls "You made friends."

"That was quick," Mum said jokingly.

Mum said "Please come in, welcome to our house. I'm sorry for the mess, we are still unpacking and working out if we really need everything. Anyway, I'm Pam Fields and this is my husband Wayne Fields."

Quinn replied with "It's nice to meet you Mr and Ms Fields, I'm Quinn Fabray, and these are my friends Santana Lopez and Brittany Pearce." Quinn shook their hands as did Santana and Brittany.

Dad asked "What brings you girls over not that we mind?"

I replied with "They are in my Spanish class and the Spanish teacher isn't really good at speaking it, where Santana is."

"Nice Alison move Em," Mum said with a smile.

"Spencer would be proud, I'm actually going to do homework," I said.

Dad asked "Have you heard from them today?"

I answered with "Yeah Hanna rang me this morning and we've been texting throughout the day. They'll ring again when they've finished school and doing the traditional after school trip to the brew."

"Who replaced you there?" Mum asked confused.

I replied with "Aria, they had to get her a step ladder so she can reach things now."

Mum nods her head and said "Okay, well you better get studying and Emily take the box never the stairs up to room as you go please."

"Sure thing Mum," I say pecking her and Dad on the cheek before leading the way back to the stairs. Collecting the box, which is heavy because it has my trophies' and medals. Entering my room, I had a nicely sized bedroom which now had blue and white walls; thanks to the paint job Dad and I did over the weekend. On one wall, I had big spread picture of the girls, all of us together our favourite photo together, around them were other little ones of us together.

I had a double bed which currently had a toy shark resting by the pillows. Above my bed in a darker blue was the word 'shark' in big bold letters, which Mum did since she had steadier hands. I had a window but no-window seat unlike my old room, however it allowed for my desk to go in front of it. My white wardrobe was across from my bed placed nicely in front of a wall, I had different item on top of it.

"Nice room," Santana commented while still looking.

Brittany asked "Why blue and white? And why do you have the word sharks on your wall?"

"Thanks. Well blue and white are Rosewoods colours and sharks is what our teams are called, it's like how you guys have red and white and are called the titans."

"Oh, I like yours better," Brittany said with a nod.

"Thanks."

Quinn asked, "Are these your friends?"

"Yeah, Alison in the middle, I'm on her right, Spencer is on her left. Hanna is on my other side and Aria's next to Spencer," I explained while pointing them out.

Santana said, "They look like a good group."

"Yeah," I say missing them.

"What's that?" Brittany asked pointing at the jacket on my desk chair.

I answered with "It's my sharks jacket."

"Why does it say anchor?" Quinn asked confused.

I asked, "Do you guys know anything about a swim team?" I placed the box down on my bed and moved across to pick the jacket up.

"No," the three said at the same time.

I explain "Anchor basically means in the group swims, I'm the last swimmer because I'm the fastest swimmer on the team."

"Oh and these are all your trophy's and medal?" Santana asked looking through the box.

"Yeah, though I'm missing one medal and three M.V.P trophy's," I say knowing exactly where they are.

Quinn asked "Where are they?"

"I gave a trophy to Hanna, Spencer and Aria before leaving, then my second every medal won from swimming I gave to Alison."

"That was sweet of you," Quinn said.

"Well I know they'll be safe with the girls, besides I know where each of them live and I have some of their things."

"Like what exactly?" Brittany asked.

"I have Alison yellow singlet top, this bracelet is Hanna's, I have a couple of Spencer textbooks just to mess with her but also one of her brown vest jackets and I have a few of Aria's paintings and a pair of her fork earrings."

"Seriously?" Santana questioned. Smiling I go to my desk, I open my jewellery box and pull out the earrings.

"Wow, you were serious," Santana said amazed. Hearing my phone ringing in my pocket, I pull it out and see Alison's face on the screen.

"I'll just quickly take this," I say quickly before answering the phone with "Hello Darling, I've been thinking about you all day."

"Well that's good because I've been thinking the same thing," I heard Aria say.

I replied with "It's scary, I knew Alison wouldn't actually answer but I thought Spencer would've answer."

"Shut it Emily!" Spencer shouts.

"Feeling the love Spence," I say with a smile.

Alison asked, "How was your first day of hell?"

"Okay, I don't remember calling it hell."

"You did, a thousand of times and in texts too," Hanna stated.

"Well I was being overdramatic."

"She learnt from the best," Hanna cut me off with.

Spencer spoke "Just what we need another Hanna."

"Hey!" Hanna and I shout out together.

Aria asked, "Anyway how did the day go?"

"I made friends with these three really awesome girls," I say smiling across at Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"Any potential there Em?" Hanna asked.

"Oh definitely Han."

"Get in there Em, get in there," Hanna said encouragingly.

I replied with "Reading you loud and clear there Han."

Alison shouted "You two are officially gross!"

Spencer asked "What's the actual school like?"

"Well the Spanish teacher can't actually speak Spanish, so that basically sums it up."

Worried Spencer asked "How are you going to learn?"

"That's what friends are for, Santana is very fluent in Spanish."

"Whose Santana?" Aria asked.

"One of the girls I met."

"Is the potential there Em?"

"No."

"So she not a unicorn."

"No, she's a unicorn."

"Just into another one or a dolphin?" Hanna question.

"That would be dolphin, a definite dolphin."

Aria said "I am so confused."

"Second that," Alison and Spencer spoke out.

Hanna said "That's what happens when you don't text with her during the day."

"Which you got detention for," the three point out.

Hanna asked "Anyway, is the other one a dolphin or a unicorn?"

"The first one."

"Why not say it?"

"Because they are here Hanna."

"Well that was quick work, what precision are you in?"

"Santana, Quinn and Brittany are here studying, we have the same Spanish class and I need help."

"It's about time you focus on your studies," Spencer commented.

Hanna said "Whatever, which one if the potential Em?"

Alison saved me with "Obviously she can't tell you with them being in the same room with her."

"Right, we'll pick this us when they aren't there," Hanna stated meaning I had no choice in the matter.

Aria asked "Did you do anything else?"

"Yeah well the school doesn't have a swim team, they do have a glee club which I joined today."

"No way, you," Alison said.

"Em, you can barely sing and it's never good," Spencer commented.

I replied with "Well it's a good thing I can dance."

"Yeah to single ladies and MC Hammer," Hanna said.

"With Santana, Quinn and Brittany's help I auditioned with single ladies, only singing a little but mostly dancing."

"Did you get in?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Good job Em!" they all shout.

I replied with "Thanks guys, I should probably go study."

"Okay Spencer," Hanna said.

"Ow," came Hanna again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I just punched Hanna," Spencer stated.

"So the normal then."

"Pretty much," Aria said.

"I'm glad the schools better than you thought it would be Em."

"Thanks Ali," I say sweetly.

"Talk tonight?" Alison asked.

"Of course, I want to hear about your potential."

"Bye Em," Alison said before hanging up on me. Looking over at Santana, Quinn and Brittany they were sitting on my bed with their book, listening to my side of the conversation.

I say "Sorry about. After swim practice, I use to meet them at the brew and we'd talk like that until closing."

Quinn replied with "It's fine, you seem really happy talking to them."

"They are always fun and good for a laugh, especially Hanna," I say looking across at the photo.

Santana asked "Can we have a glass of water?"

"Yeah sure, if you head back to the kitchen Mum should be able to help you."

"Okay come on Britts," Santana said dragging Brittany out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked once the door was closed.

"Yeah, I just miss them. Don't get me wrong, you guys are going to be great friends and what not but they've been my group for five years."

"That's a long time."

"I knew I'd miss them but not this much."

"You'll see them again."

"When I have a car again, I'm going to plan a weekend trip up there."

"That sounds nice."

"You girls should come, meet them you'll like each other."

"I'd, I mean we'd like that."

* * *

A/N: So I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. Any chapters that I uses songs, i'll put a list down the bottom so you know what the song is called.

Song List:

Single Ladies by Beyoncé.

I'll see you next Saturday with another chapter ~KJ99


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had been living in Lima, Ohio for a month now and it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I had become great friends with Santana, Brittany and Quinn, who I have a flirty back and forth relationship with. I think she likes me as more than a friend but I don't want to force anything on her that she might not be ready for. Hanna wanted daily updates on my progress with Quinn, absolutely loving that I had found someone here, especially with Spencer and Alison getting closer to the day. The girls still couldn't believe I had joined a glee club swearing they'd be at sectionals wherever it maybe.

We were currently rehearsing in the choir room; Mr Schue was going over choreography with Finn and Mike. Finn was a terrible dance, I'm surprised he can tell his left foot from his right and I really applaud Mr Schue and Mike's efforts to get him to dance. Sam, Puck and Artie were messing around with the instruments, trying to get the right sound. Rachel, Mercedes and Tina were doing vocal warm-ups before practicing lines from the group number we have chosen to do. Brittany, Santana and Quinn were dancing around for fun, it was Brittany's idea and as I have learnt; no one can say no to Brittany. This left me sitting back watching but also catching up on work, I had fallen a little behind but nothing studying wouldn't fix.

"Why don't you come dance?" Quinn asked sitting down next to me.

I replied with "Because I have last nights and the night before homework to do. Damm I hate not knowing teachers."

"What do you mean?"

"Aria's parents are English teacher, her Dad at the local college and her Mum just took up a teaching precision at the high school. She was so good at getting me to understand English and any other subject, that's where Spencer came in."

Quinn questioned "Right but you did do other things with them then study?"

"Of course.

"Good, so that means you can come dance."

Looking up at Quinn, I say "I'd really love to, you know how much I love dancing but I really need to finish this stupid biology assignment."

"Fine," Quinn said walking away angry and annoyed at me. Shaking my head at myself for being poor with Quinn and my school work, I shouldn't have fallen so far behind. I was getting my focus back on studying when a phone began to ring, looking around when it didn't stop ringing and no else's phones were ringing; I realised it was mine.

"Sorry," I say pulling my phone out of my bag to see Alison face upon the screen.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" I asked as I step out of the classroom.

"Everything's a mess Emily, I've messed everything up."

"Calm down and tell me what's happen."

"I don't know why I did it, I was such an idiot."

"Ali, what happened?"

"I was focusing on all the wrong stuff and she told me, then I stupidly kiss her."

"Who did you kiss?"

"Spencer."

"Well it's about time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Ali, you and Spencer have practically been having eye sex for years."

"Eye sex?" Ali questioned.

"I've been around Santana a lot."

"But everything is still a mess."

"How did Spencer react?"

"I didn't give her a chance, I just ran. I couldn't stay there and have her nicely reject me. God why did it have to be her, she just so perfect you know?"

"Yes, I know. Alison, have you had your medication today?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because your sounding like you haven't had your medication."

"You don't get to know the answer, you're the one who left and now Spencer will to."

"I had to leave, you know I didn't have a choice and Spencer is not going to leave you. Where are you?"

"At the brew, where else would I be?"

"Are you with anyone?"

"No everyone still at school."

"Right," I say knowing I need to call someone but the girls are all still in class and wouldn't answered.

"Em?"

"Yeah, Ali."

"I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Everyone's going to leave me, that's what always happens. They love me for a short period of time and then they leave."

"I know a lot of people have let you down in your life Ali, me included but Spencer isn't like anyone else. It might take her a while to process everything but it'll work out in the end."

"Thanks Em."

"Anytime Ali, I'm always here for you," I say just as Ali hangs up her phone. Quickly I dial Jason number thinking he was the best one to call, since I didn't want Ali to get into trouble.

"Hello," Jason questioned into the phone probably not having my new number in his phone.

"Hey Jas, it's Emily."

"Em, hey, sorry I didn't recognise the number."

"It's all good."

"How are you? Ali said you are enjoying Ohio."

"Yeah, it's different with a few same qualities to Rosewood but I've been good. Just making new friends and trying to keep up with the work."

"Sorry to ask but was there a reason you called."

"There is, I just had a phone call from, Ali and she didn't sound good. I don't think she been taking her medicine. She's paranoid and thinks everyone is going to  
leave her."

"They are her classic signs of being off her medication."

"I think with us breaking up, me moving and then everything going on between her and Spencer. I think she's getting overwhelmed."

"Did she say where she was?"

"At the brew but I don't know if she'll be there for long."

Jason replied with "Okay Emily, thank-you. I better go try find her."

"Yeah, good luck. Can you let me know when you do?"

"Of course," Jason said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. Taking a deep breath as I try not to feel like that was my fault, that her not taking her medication was my fault. Shoving my phone back into my pocket, I walked into the room to find everyone doing what they had been doing before I left.

"You okay?" I heard Quinn ask suddenly right next to me.

"Mr Schue," I say ignoring Quinn and moving towards the teacher.

Mr Schue looked up and said, "Yes Emily."

"Would it be okay if I sung?"

"Of course," Mr Schue said a little too excited but probably just wanting to stop hitting his head up against a brick wall.

Mr Schue yells "Everyone sit; Emily is going to sing something." While everyone sits down, I go across to Puck and whisper something into his ear. Puck nods his head; I grab two stools while he picks up a guitar.

I say, "Okay, this was a friend of mine favourite song and she's going through a bit so this is for her," I hope Jason finds her.

I sing "All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for their daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere." Puck was able to play the guitar very well for this song and Brad the piano guy dropped in when needed.

Emily: "Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression. Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow."

Puck and Emily: "And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles, it's a very, very mad world, mad world." When I look out at everyone they seemed confused but were still enjoying the song nonetheless.

Emily: "Children waiting the day they feel good. Happy birthday, happy birthday. And I feel the way that every child should, sit and listen, sit and listen." As the song picked up in energy and meaning, I felt something come over me that made me stand up and kick my stool back.

Emily: "Went to school and I was very nervous, no one knew me, no one knew me. Hello teacher tells me what's my lesson, look right through me, look right through me."

Emily: "And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had." I remember going with Alison through every emotion she had while trying to figure out what was wrong. She said that line to me once and it crushed my heart, to hear someone talk about themselves like that.

Emily: "I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles, it's a very, very mad world, mad world." As I finish the song strong as I started, I felt the emotions of this song just pull me to the ground and before I knew it I was crying. Feeling arms wrap around me, I look up to see Quinn, Brittany and Santana all circled around me on the ground, holding me.

After a couple of minutes, Mr Schue said "Emily, that was incredible and I think that should be a contender for sectionals. Alright, everyone good work today, please head home for the day." I can sense everyone leaving still looking at the four of us confused and when the door closed, I knew it was just the four of us left in the room. Feeling my phone vibrate, I pull out of the six pairs of arms to pull my phone out from my pocket.

-Jas  
I found her Emily, she hasn't been taking her meds. Got her to take one before going to bed, where I am watching over her until our parents get home, I must tell them. I've also booked an appointment for her tomorrow with her doctor, to try and work out why she stopped taking them. Also, informed the girls what happened.

I release a deep breath after reading the message a couple of times, it was good to hear that Alison had been found and was now safe.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked.

I replied with "Yeah, just a bit going on back in Rosewood."

Brittany asked, "Do you want to tell us over some breadsticks?"

"Sounds great Brittany," I say agreeing and the others do too. Eventually we stand up from the ground and make or way out of school, Quinn agrees to give me a lift  
to breadsticks. In the car, I message my parents where I was going and just saying I would explain later.

"I'm sorry," I say towards Quinn.

"For what?"

"For not dancing with you, Santana and Brittany today in glee club and how I told you no. When I get stressed, I don't really handle it well and take it out on others. The girls use to call me tiger or killer."

"It's okay Emily, I should've left you alone. Why on earth did they call you that?"

"Because I'm seriously protective of the ones I care about, especially of Ali. I once punched a guy serval feet taller than me, all because he called Alison a bitch. Then I punched a girl smaller than me because she called Spencer stupid, even though Spencer is like the smartest person on the planet."

"Well damm," Quinn said surprise.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant, Santana and Brittany getting there first, Quinn pulled her car up next to theirs and we got out. Walking into the restaurant, I held the door open for the three girls and made my way in between them. Following them across to the booth as Santana explained that legally they must keep serving you breadsticks since that's their name, it made me smile and wonder if the Apple Rose Grill should be doing that as well; the three of them then looked at me weirdly.

I say, "You can stare now but when you guys come to Rosewood, you'll see what I'm talking about."

"Awesome, when are we going?" Santana asked.

I replied with "I'm not sure but it'll be a while. Mums not making as much as she'd like and Dad's away every odd week, so money's a little hard come by. So, I don't think I'll be getting a car anytime soon, which is fine. I don't mind walking everywhere, I just hate seeing them struggle."

"You have a very big heart Emily," Quinn said smiling across the table at me.

"Thanks," I say smiling back.

Brittany then suggested "Why don't you use Quinn's or Santana's cars?"

Santana said "You're a genius Britts," Brittany gave her a told you so look of some sorts, making me smile.

"That is a good idea but I can't ask you guys to do that, it's a very long way for your cars to travel."

Quinn asked "How far is Rosewood?"

I replied with "It's a three hour drive."

"That's not long, beside we drove to New York last year which is an eight hour drive," Santana explained.

"Would your parents be okay with you using your cars?" I asked worried about their parents.

Brittany said "You didn't hear Santana, we drove to New York. Whose car do you think we used?"

"So that's a yes," I say trying to confirm it.

Quinn stated "Yes. Beside my Mum absolutely loves you, she would literally do anything for you."

Santana asked "How do you do that by the way? How do you get adults to love you?"

I replied with "Have you met my parents? No way would they let me be anything but polite and in Rosewood you have to be nice, everyone knows everyone there."

"Sounds nice,"' Brittany said.

"It does, until you drive an exes car into a fence or want to do anything actually fun, then you're the talk of the town."

When they all looked at me oddly, I explained "Hanna drove her exes car into a fence after he wouldn't sleep with her, she was drunk at the time."

Santana asked "How could you not want to sleep with Hanna? Sorry Britt."

Brittany replied with "No, I agree with you. Emily has some incredibly hot friends."

Quinn asked, "And the fun bit?"

"Well in junior high there was a kissing rock in the park, a lot of people lost their first kiss there and a lot of other firsts. In high school, every teenager who isn't on a date or is on are a date, will be seen at the Kahn cabin drinking until you pass out."

"So it's like Puck's?" Santana asked.

"Pretty much, I actually thought Puck was Noel when I first met him but there's a difference."

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

"I can actually stand Puck," they smiled and nodded their heads.

Brittany asked, "So what did you do for fun?"

I replied with "Sleepover at the girl's houses, every single weekend."

"That's lame," Santana stated.

Smiling, I say "I can see how you would think that. What could five girls' possibly get up to in a big house and no one around, what could we possibly do?" By the way Santana was looking at me, I knew she was imaging what you could to do, I couldn't help but laugh.

I then say "Calm down Santana, the other four are straight of sorts. At least Hanna and Aria are, Alison and Spencer are another story. All we did was drink a bit of alcohol, play truth or dare and other games like that."

"Wild," Quinn stated sarcastically.

"That came after Alison I began dating but they're stories for another time and by another time I mean never."

I then asked, "So are we going to get food or just sit here in this booth?" Santana smiled, clicked her fingers and a waitress appeared. Quinn ordered a hamburger and fries with a diet coke, Brittany ordered chili cheese fires, salad and chocolate milk, Santana ordered a ton of breadsticks, medium-rare steak with mushroom dressing, chips and a grape juice. I ordered five pancakes with maple syrup and a hot chocolate. Once our orders were placed, the waitress disappeared and it was silent.

Brittany asked, "What's going on back in Rosewood?"

"Britt," Santana and Quinn said in a hush tone.

"What that is what we came to discuss," Brittany said not thinking she had done anything wrong.

Santana went to say something but I cut in with "It's okay, she's right it is what we came here to talk about. See the thing I left out about Alison is that she has Bipolar Disorder, which doesn't affect her too much if she takes her medication. However, Alison must've stopped taking her medication some time ago, I don't when but she can get paranoid. With us breaking up while amicable and then me leaving, it must've been a trigger for her. Alison and I were friends before we meet the others, so I know how bad it used to be. Like if I didn't arrive on time to something, she thought I hated her and didn't love her anymore, or she'd think I had been in an accident. That's kind of how I got those nicknames, if anyone said Alison was crazy they were up against a wall or the ground in a matter of seconds. After getting into trouble a lot, I started gluing lockers together and other stuff. So, when we meet the other three, they noticed and started to call me killer or tiger just because of how much I protect Alison."

"That's very sweet," Quinn said now understanding my nicknames.

I replied with "Yeah. So, Alison stopped taking her medication, which lead to her kissing Spencer today. While I think that's great because they can finally talk about what's going on between them. Either Spencer reacted badly or didn't react; making Alison think Spencer didn't feel the same way. This lead to Alison head spinning and she called me, I'm the one who knows how to calm her down." I pause when the waitress comes back with our plates, placing them each in front of us and our drinks soon follow.

While eating, I continue with "Alison thought Spencer was going to leave her, because it's what everyone in her life does. Her parents are always busy with their business and trips out of town, Jason while he is a good brother he has a few problems of his own, which sometimes land him in rehab. Alison doesn't like any other family members, said they are too old. So really the girls are the only family she's really got, her and I dating made sense at the time. It was always leading there and maybe it would've gone somewhere if I had stay but she's in love with someone else, which I only really knew after we stopped dating. I saw the way Spencer looked at her and how she looked at Spencer, they just fit in away Alison and I never could. With the breakup and then me leaving, in her mind she probably thinks I left because of us breaking us. Which is insane but I understand how Alison's mind works."

"But why that song?" Santana asked.

"She lives in a mad, mad world. Rosewood is a small town, so most people did think she was insane for how she would act. I'm not saying some of the things she did weren't crazy but I found it cool, cool that she wasn't like anyone else."

Quinn said, "Seems like you and Alison have an intense past."

"Yeah, I sort of do with all the girls, if not intense funny or crazy. Well at least with how I meet each of them."

"So it wasn't through school you met them all?" Santana asked.

"Nope."

"Then how?" Brittany questioned.

"Well Hanna we meet at a swim met, she got lost and went into the wrong changing rooms to surprise her at the time boyfriend; let's just say I saw all of Hanna. So how can you not be friends after that? Aria, we meet at a party. I was force to go by the swim girls, Aria was being harassed by these guys who wouldn't take no for an answer. I was worried and couldn't tell if she was with anyone at the party, so I pretend to be her girlfriend arriving late; which did lead to us kissing. Aria was grateful and we spent most of the night upstairs in a room, talking. Then Spencer, well I might her through her sister Melissa. I was at Alison house, when we overheard Melissa saying she needed someone to take some good photos of her, for her at the time jerk of a boyfriend and with a smile I accepted. I was taking some really, hot pictures of Melissa when Spencer walked out and questioned what we were doing. Melissa introduces us while saying it was none of Spencer's business. A few weeks later Spencer saw me at school, thought I was some perv, so I told her what I had been doing and that if she ever wanted her picture taken just to ask. Somehow after that we became friends, we just hung out a lot, and she already knew Alison and Hanna."

Quinn then stated "Wow, no wonder you get along with Puck, you two are so much alike," she then stood up and stormed out.

"What did I say?" I questioned.

Santana asked, "Are you a complete idiot?"

"Maybe, quite possibly yes."

"She likes you, dummy," Brittany said smacking my head.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so hearing about how you meet your friends. As innocent as it may seem, in Quinn's head, she's thinking you did other stuff with them," Santana explains.

"Oh," I say.

"Would you stop saying that!" Santana yells smacking my head

I then say, "I better go after her."

"You think," they both say shaking their heads at me. Standing up from the booth, I make my way outside to find Quinn had walked down a path, which lead to a bridge.

* * *

Quinn was currently standing on the bridge looking out at the world before her. This wasn't much, just a lot of darkness.

Standing next to Quinn, she said "I wondered how long it would take for you to follow."

"Sorry, I'm an idiot and really slow."

"You think?" Quinn stated with a smile.

I replied with "Sometimes I can talk like a guy or act like a guy, but really I'm just talking big, so people won't think of me being weird."

"So what have you talked big on?"

"Nothing really, however Alison and I never actually kissed."

"How is that possible? You did date."

"That's why the relationship didn't work; it seemed weird to kiss your best friend."

Quinn asked, "So you've never kissed or had sex?"

"Nope, kissing someone and having sex, I've always just made it a big deal. It doesn't have to be special or anything, I don't know. No one my age, understand this. Which is why I talk big, so they think I'm not normal."

"I understand it, I do. If anyone our age did find out they would think you're weird."

"It's not that I haven't thought about kissing anyone, several people. I guess in a way I do want it to be special, I can't even explain it. I am weird," I say turning around to lean against the other side of the bridge.

"You are but it's a good thing," Quinn stated stepping up to me.

I asked "But you have right, kissed someone and had sex?"

"Yes," Quinn replied and went on with "My first kiss was with Finn and the first guy, I had sex with was Puck; he got me pregnant."

"Oh my," I say forgetting my issues and placing my hand upon her belly.

Quinn explained with teary eyes "I was five months pregnant when I got into an accident, a car slammed into mine and I lost the baby. It was a baby girl, Beth. Puck had already chosen a name; we were going to keep her. It was going to be hard, we both knew that but we didn't care. With the support of glee club, Puck's Mum and my Mum; we could do it."

"I'm so sorry Quinn," I say pulling her into my arms as she began to cry.

Quinn asked "Do you remember that time at my house; you went into a room with pink walls and toys. How you asked me, if my Mum was pregnant or my sister?"

"Yeah."

"That was going to Beth's room, I haven't been able to change the room and no one beside me goes in there."

"I'm so sorry I went in there," I say feeling extremely bad.

Quinn explained "You're the only person who I didn't mind being in that room. Everyone else, I've screamed at or hurt until they left the room. But not you."

"But me," I repeat.

"I don't know what it is about you Emily, but you're not like anyone I've ever met," Quinn said stepping out of my arms.

With a smile, I say "You said that already."

"Well it's true," Quinn stated with a shrug of the shoulders.

I asked carefully "Is that why you want to date girls now? So, you don't get pregnant again."

"Sort of but even before everything with the baby, I had started to notice girls. That's why I was so mean to Rachel; I was trying to hide my attraction for her. It wasn't the best way but I can now see her and Finn are perfect for each other."

"Really? I think she could do better," I say gesturing my eyes to Quinn making her laugh.

"Rachel just gets Finn, in a way no else can. I'm guessing it's like how you get Alison the way no else does."

"Maybe but Alison and I aren't perfect for each other, unless it's friendship; then we'll definitely be best friends forever."

Quinn said "My point was that my feelings towards Rachel are gone, which Santana is very grateful for; she doesn't want to have to be nice to Rachel."

"But it's sweet that she would be, just because you like her or want to date her."

"True. Some people wouldn't see that in Santana, some don't even realise Santana has feelings."

"Well most people don't understand what it's like to be gay, having the pressure of coming out."

"How'd you do it?" Quinn asked curious.

"It wasn't easy with having a military father; there were lots of tears, angry words and lots of nights sleeping at Alison. Eventually my parents saw that I a female being with another female wasn't anything wrong, they saw how happy girls had made me my whole life. Sure, if I brought a guy home, they'd be happy but if I brought a girl home, they'd still be happy for me."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, does your Mum know?"

"I think she does. I think she understands that being with a guy isn't what I want right now, doesn't mean I won't in the future but I don't think so."

"Why not? How are you so sure?"

"Because I think I've already met the person I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life."

"Who?" I asked excited for Quinn but feeling my heartbreak at the same time.

"You, Emily," Quinn said as she placed her hand upon my heart.

"What?"

"Since the moment I first met you I've had these butterflies in my stomach, they are always around when you're around. I forget what to say, I get breathless when I see you. You surprise me every day that I learn something new about you. When you sing or dance, I smile because I can see how much fun you are having and it makes me so happy that I can't hold back a smile."

"What?" I asked again still not understanding.

Quinn stated "Okay, in easier terms. I really, really, really like you!"

"Oh," I say not really expressing how I felt.

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same but I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just had to say something," Quinn said while walking away.

"Hey Quinn!" I say shouting at her.

"Yeah," she said while turning around to face me. Taking the four steps towards Quinn, the ones she had taken away from me. I take her head in my hands and smash our lips together, feeling like if I didn't I wouldn't be able to breath. Finally kissing someone felt good but when that person was Quinn, even better.

Quinn pulled back saying "Wait, stop, I thought you wanted your first kiss to be special."

"With you it is special Quinn. I've wanted to kiss you since we first met, I've just wanted to walk up to you and kiss you. But I didn't because I was scared it'd ruin our friendship and that you wouldn't want me too."

"If you'd kissed me like, you can kiss me anytime."

"Awesome," I say with a dorky smile.

Quinn asked "Do you want to head back to the restaurant the girls might still be there and we can share dessert?"

"Sounds good Quinn," I say holding my hand out for her.

Quinn said "Don't get me wrong, I'm scared of what everyone will say about our relationship and me being with a girl. But I like you too much to care what others think, doesn't mean it won't get to me."

"Don't worry Quinn, I understand we'll take things slow and go day-by-day."

"Thank-you," Quinn said resting her head upon my shoulder.

Swing my arm around Quinn; I say "You're welcome Quinn. Just in case it's not clear to you, I really, really, really like you too."

"You're a dork," Quinn stated as we continued the walk back to the restaurant.

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

Walking into the restaurant again we found Brittany and Santana still sitting at the table, talking and enjoying themselves.

"Hey," I said as I slide into our side of the booth first and Emily followed.

"Hi, is everything okay between you two?" Santana asked.

"I'd say it's more than okay, right Emily?"

Emily smiled and said, "Right Quinn."

"What happened?" Brittany asked.

"A little bit of this," I said before kissing Emily on the lips, would never get sick of that feeling.

Santana asked, "So you two are officially together?"

"I guess you could say that, if it's what Quinn wants," Emily said not wanting to get ahead of herself.

"It's what she wants," Brittany, Santana and I said at the same time, making Emily laugh. When Emily pulled out her ringing phone, I saw Hanna's face upon the screen and Emily was looking at me for permission; which she didn't need. I nod my head telling her it's okay, she smiles at me, stands up and pecks my forehead before making her way back outside.

"Looks like you have a good one there Quinn," Brittany stated.

"Definitely, she is incredibly sweet."

Santana asked, "Who called her?"

"Hanna."

"The friend she saw naked and you're okay with that?" Santana asked.

"Look I'm not thrilled that she's seen Hanna naked but it was a long time ago, and well."

Brittany asked. "Well what?"

I replied with "Emily hasn't slept with anyone or kissed anyone until now."

"But she dated Alison?" Brittany said confused.

"That's why it didn't work, it seemed weird to kiss your friend," I say.

Santana said. "So, you were her first kiss, nice."

"It was nice, she kissed me though and it was extremely nice. Like the best kiss, I've ever had."

"That's not saying much, since you've only kissed Finn and Puck," Santana said from previous experience.

"True, they are both bad kisses. With Emily, it's all fireworks and rainbows, I never thought I'd say that."

"But you do seem a lot happier then you were before," Brittany states.

I responded with "I've been a lot happier since meeting Emily. I never use to believe in your one true love or soulmates, with you guys it made me believe more but it wasn't until Emily, I now actually truly believe it."

"That's beautiful," Brittany said while Santana replied with "Stop Quinn you're going to make me throw up."

"Shut it Santana," Brittany said slapping Santana chest making me smile at Santana wince.

Santana asked "So are you guys going be secret or?"

"No, we will be public. Emily understands that I do care what others think but I like her too much to care. Also, I know Emily will protect me if need be, also I can do the same to her."

"Great, now you make me feel bad," Santana said while looking at Brittany.

Brittany said "Why can't we come out too? With them, everyone kind of already knows. Your parents, most of glee club and a few other students."

Santana took a deep breath before saying "Okay, I guess if Quinn's not scared, I guess I can too."

"You can too what?" Emily asked sliding into the booth making us all jump.

Emily quickly said "Sorry, I thought you would've seen me coming over."

Brittany replied with "No, we were talking."

I asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, Hanna just wanted a few pointers on what to do with Alison and Spencer. Most of the conversation was talking about us, I told her about the trip she excited but way more excited about us getting together," Emily explained.

Before we could response Emily asked "So what were you guys talking about so deeply?"

"Santana just made a big step," Brittany said smiling and wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

Emily looked at me and I say "Santana has decided it's time to come out at school, with us."

"Cool," Emily said looking across at Santana who looked like she was about throw up.

I say "It'll be fine S, we'll all be there to help if anyone said anything out of line."

"Yeah," Brittany encouraging my statement. Santana nods but looks at Emily to say something, I don't blame her, and Emily can be very inspiring with her words.

Emily said "No, I won't help you." I snapped my head towards Emily glare in place, Santana and Brittany both doing the same.

"Let me finish," Emily said with a relaxed smile.

Emily continued with "I won't help you because you won't need it. You are one of the strongest people I know and have ever met, you are stronger than me. Therefore, I know you'll be able to handle whatever comes your way by yourself. However, with still knowing this, if anyone so much as gives you a wrong look; they'll be praying for their mama's faster than anything they can say about you. They don't call me killer and tiger for no reason," Emily shrugged at the end. I went from wanting to slap some sense into her to having a very melted heart.

"Thank-you Emily," Santana said with a smile.

"Anytime Tana, I'll always have your back whenever you need it," Emily said calling Santana that for the first time.

I asked "What's with the nickname?"

Emily answered with "Most of my friends have nicknames, Alison = Ali, Spencer = Spence or Spenny, Hanna = Han, Aria = Pinkie."

"Okay, I followed all until Aria's," Brittany said.

"Aria used to have this pink strip of hair and she's really good at keeping promises," Emily shrugged thinking it made sense but not really.

"So why don't we have nicknames?" Brittany asked pointing between her and I.

Emily replied with "Well I figured since most people call you Britts, that you'd want someone to call you Brittany; however, I do call you dolphin to my friends."

"I like that," Brittany nods her head.

"And me?" I asked.

"How about beautiful, sexy, cutie, baby, angel, adorable?"

"Very smooth," I said pecking her cheek.

"That's what I thought but I like the name Quinn, it's unique just like you," Emily winked at me after her words.

Brittany asked "Dessert?" Again, Santana clicked her fingers and waitress appeared, I think they hate her here but knew they couldn't say anything. Brittany and Santana ordered a banana split while Emily and I ordered a chocolate lava cake.

* * *

A/N: Hello, I just want to say a big thank-you to everyone who has read the first chapter and are now reading this chapter, THANK-YOU! It means a lot to me. Last chapter I told you all that I would post a new chapter every Saturday, which is still true but I just realised with time difference some of you might receive it on Friday's. So it could be Saturdays or Fridays depending on where you are from, being from Australia myself; it will be Saturday's here.

List of Song Reference:

Mad World by Gary Jules and Michael Andrews

Thank-you once again for welcoming this story, it means the absolute world to me. ~KJ99


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, on Saturday I was volunteering and was completely focus on that and forgot. I am so sorry and to make it up to you guys, I'm going to give you two chapters this week. I hope you enjoy this chapter ~KJ99

* * *

Chapter 3

Emily's P.O.V

Last night had been amazing, after Quinn dropped me home; I couldn't stop smiling and I told my parents what happened. They were thrilled, probably guessing something would happen between Quinn and I but not wanting to say anything. I also told them about our plan for the next day of school plan. Quinn was going to pick Santana and Brittany up from Santana's house since that's where they were staying tonight, then they'd come get me.

We'd go to school extremely early because they had cheerios' practice, I didn't mind sitting in the bleachers and watching; maybe even catch up on more school work. After practice and then getting changed for school, out of sweaty clothes and showering, we would all enter school together. Partners attach to the arms, just strutting down the hallway, to our first class together Spanish with Mr Schue.

It was a good solid plan, we wouldn't care what anyone thought expect for the glee club kids; they were a different thing all together. Santana and Brittany were thinking of performing a song together, to express their feelings and coming out fully to glee club. After glee, we were going to get pizza and hang out at Quinn's house for the night and start planning the trip to Rosewood.

As I sat at the breakfast table that morning, I ate nervously not really knowing how everyone here would react. Nothing had really happened to me since coming out but now that the other three were coming out it might be different. This place was completely different to Rosewood, no one there really cared that I was gay. I think the guys found it hot and the girls felt relieved they could have the male attention to them.

"You okay Emmy?" Dad asked he was home until the weekend and then he'd be gone for two weeks.

I replied with "Yeah, just nervous about how today's going to go."

"I thought you said everything was going to be fine," Mum said.

"I just don't know, Lima is so different to Rosewood. The only other gay people in Lima are Rachel's Dad and Kurt. I see the way the guys pick on Kurt and tease him, I've tried talking to a teacher but they won't do anything."

"That's terrible," Mum said almost scarred for me.

"No, one has done anything to me. Santana's convinced everyone will react badly to her being, I've told her everything will be fine but I'll protect her as best as I can. So maybe expect a phone call today, saying I've been suspended or something."

Dad smiled proud but quickly stopped when Mum looked at me, "Don't go looking for trouble, kiddo," Dad said.

"I won't but I'm not going to let my friend get hurt because of some close minded person."

"Just be careful," Mum said in her Mum tone of voice.

"Okay, I'm going to go brush my teeth before the girls get here," I say standing up and making my way upstairs. The four of us now stood in front of the school, scared of what was to come when we went into the building. The girls practice had been good, of course their crazy coach didn't think so but I still found it amazing how a person could lift several other people up. I had a chance to catch up on some of my school work; I was only now behind on Spanish and English; which hopefully wouldn't be the case for long.

"We can do this," I say hoping to encourage them.

Santana questioned "You'll be there right?"

"Of course Tana," I smiled across at her.

"Okay let's do this," Quinn said taking my hand and walking towards the building. With Santana and Brittany following our lead, we walked into the building and everyone inside stopped to look at us. Looking behind at Brittany, I nod my head and together we wrap our arms around our girls, to do the sailors kiss. Which takes both girls by surprised but neither one is complaining quite opposite in fact. Straightening up, I smiled over at Brittany and then at Santana when I see her dazed look. Turning to Quinn she has the same look but a smile has spread across her face. With arms around each other, we continue down the very silent and shocked crowded hallway. This continued including all the way to Spanish classroom, when we entered people looked at us like we had two head. Not caring we made our way to the back of the class and took our normal seats.

"You could've told us you were going to do that," Quinn and Santana yelled pushing our shoulders.

Brittany replied with "It was Emily's idea; she thought it would help our statement and I agree because anytime I get to kiss Santana is a good time."

Quinn laughed and said "Sweetie, you've got some of my lipstick smudge on your upper lip."

When Quinn went to wipe it away, I say "Don't, I want everyone to know who I belong too."

"Hot," Quinn breathed out. Smiling, I wrap my arm around Quinn and pull her closer into me.

I whisper into Quinn's ear "This was never the way I planned, not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion. It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on. I'm curious as for you, caught my attention. I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick."

I was interrupted by Mr Schue's voice saying "Emily, something you'd like to share with the class?" a few people snickered realising I had no idea what was going on.

Smiling I sing "I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick," I then said, "It's the chap stick, man who can resisted?" While Quinn was giggle, everyone else just looked at me in complete shock.

Mr Schue covered with "Thank-you for sharing, now as I was saying," I tuned him out and stared directly at Quinn for as long as I could.

"I thought you were cute before but now your just plain adorable," Quinn whispered.

"I live to please, I live to please," I say making Quinn giggle into her hand when Mr Schue noticed it.

* * *

At lunch, I didn't have any of the girls in my class before lunch so we agreed to meet in the cafeteria. We weren't going to hide our relationships from the school but we weren't coming to advertise them either. I had just finished at my locker and began happily walking towards the cafeteria.

I was in my own world when I heard a voice yell "Please don't this is polyester and it's very hard to wash after you meatheads through slushies at it. I've only just bought this," it was Kurt voice and he sounded in distress. Pausing in my step, I step into the hallway but hide so they don't see me. From my precision, I can see about five jocks surrounding Kurt and Rachel, who both look scared and I didn't blame them those cold drinks would hurt.

One jock yells "Yeah, calling us meatheads isn't exactly helping your case."

Rachel shouted back "What else would be more suited, you do eat a lot of meat."

Another shouted back "And what would you know about it kale lover, that stuff doesn't even have taste." I smiled when I saw Rachel, Kurt and some other jocks give him a look, he then played off as a dare.

The jock closet to me said "Enough of this, let's just do this before a teacher comes," they laughed that off since teacher won't do anything to stop this.

Just as they are raising their cups, I yell "Hey! Pick on someone your own size," I run down to join the shocked group of teens.

A jock yells "Well we haven't slushes the newbie yet."

Another very scared jock said "But Tony, you know what Quinn and Santana said. If we touch her, they will hurt us."

The Tony guy replies with "They won't do anything. They're just as gay as these pathetic humans."

Looking at Rachel and Kurt, I said "At least he knows we are humans to," Kurt smiled but was too scared to do anything else.

"You little poser," Tony yelled dropping his cup to the ground and pushing me back.

"Emily!" I heard Rachel and Kurt yell but they were being blocked off by the other jock, who had also dropped their cup; which made me smile because they probably hadn't realised it.

Standing back up, I say "Bring it Tony," I put my arms up ready to fight. Tony swing his arm at my head, I duck just in time and get two jabs to his ribs. Straightening up at the wrong time because I was met with Tony's right fisted to my eye, I stepped back in pain.

Tony asked, "Had enough yet, loser?"

"Loser, is that all you got? I've heard a lot worse," I say as I take two swings at his face both connecting to his jaw. Tony takes a deep breath before charging straight for me, he tackled me to the ground and I knew I was in a little trouble. As he sat upon me, he began punching anywhere he could reach, even hitting the ground a couple of time but he didn't seem to notice. I could tell Tony was getting tired, so using my energy; I flipped us over and punched him twice in the face. Punching his torso three times before I felt arms wrap around mine and pull me up off him. Two jocks held my arms, allowing Tony to stand up and regain some more energy.

Tony questioned "Sure you want this or do you want something else?" he grossly held his junk, which made me want to throw up more than anything else.

"Well you know what they say about lesbians? They've got more stamina than an average straight person or in this case, an average jock," I say not impressed with him at all.

"You little bitch," one of the jocks said as Tony walked up and heavily punch me in the torso. He punched me over and over in my stomach before moving to my face, which was going to hurt tomorrow. Going over my plan in my head, when I felt one of the guys relax on my arm probably thinking I would pass out soon. Angling my foot to kick his ankle causing him to fall in pain, using the element of surprise I was able to push the other jock holding my arm straight into the locker. Being pulled back and pushed away by Tony, who was protecting his mate from me hurting him; not that I had even started. I stood in my best fighting stance and looked around quickly to see Kurt and Rachel still standing there, supporting me as best they could without getting hurt. Back to the jock, I saw there was only three of them now; the other two probably running in fear.

I asked, "How about we call this a tie, neither has lost nor won?"

"You wish," Tony said charging towards me. Being ready for it this time, I am able to duck his advance and punch the next jock that came towards me. Pushing him a side, I kicked the third jock in the balls and he went to his knees; giving me the perfect chance to punch me hard and fast into his head. I watched as he lands hard against the floor, when he didn't move I knew he was out cold. The jocks pushed me as they rushed to their friend, obviously caring a lot about him.

"This isn't over," Tony said as him and the other jerk picked their friend up. They limped away probably heading towards their locker room, wherever that was but I didn't care.

I asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we are fine," Rachel said as the two approached me.

Kurt spoke "Thank-you, thank-you for stopping them and protecting my jacket."

"No problem, I'm sorry I haven't done sooner. I was always taught that if you see something wrong to speak up but that doesn't seem to be working here," I explain while trying to stand as straight as possible.

Rachel said, "The teachers don't care but once we are big Broadway stars, they'll care then."

"Right," I said not knowing what else to say.

I asked "Do you want to walk with me to the cafeteria? I'm supposed to meet Quinn, Santana and Brittany there and I'm guessing your sitting with the glee club, since they all sit in there."

"Sure, that be nice," Kurt said as we began walking towards the cafeteria.

Rachel asked, "Does it hurt?"

I replied with "Not yet but it will later, it's not my first fight."

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Rachel asked.

"That's an easy one and something people seem to forget. My Dad he is in the military, so since I was five I've learnt how to fight but only to protect myself and others in danger."

Kurt said "Sounds like a cool Dad."

"In the words of my Dad, he just wants his little Emmy to be safe," I say smiling every time he had to explain that to Mum when we were out the back fighting.

I then said when we arrived at the cafeteria doors "Well this is our finale stops ladies and gentleman, if you look inside you will see the very common cafeteria, which holds things that might be food but it has yet to be confirm. I hope you have enjoyed the ride, thank-you for travelling Fields style."

When Kurt and Rachel both looked at me like I had grown two heads, I say "It always worked back home."

"Well thank-you for defending us and for walking us here," Kurt said.

Rachel added "Yeah thank-you," she gave me a quick hug, blink and you would've missed it.

"No worries, I'm one of the new directions and we look out for each other."

"Right," they both said before walking into the cafeteria. Taking a deep breath, I stepped in behind them, I watched as they walked away and went to stand in the line; I wanted to make sure they made it their safely. Looking around the cafeteria, I saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany sitting at a table with a few other cheerleaders. Making my way over there, I see that Quinn and Brittany have their backs to me but Santana has now seen me and my face, if her subtle reaction is anything to go by. Placing my finger to my lips for her to stay quiet, a little smile comes upon her face but quickly disappears. Walking up behind Quinn, I bend down and peck her cheek before quickly taking the seat next to her but facing the other way.

"Hello to you," Quinn said running her hand up and down my back.

Brittany asked, "Why aren't you facing us?"

"There's just something really great over there, I want to see," I say weakly.

Santana snickered and said "Nice try Emily. The real reason is she doesn't want Quinn to see her face and I don't blame her." Hearing a noise but I didn't look until I had Brittany standing in front of me, she gasped in shock probably not thinking it would look like that.

Brittany said, "Oh yeah, I see why you wouldn't want Quinn to see your face."

Quinn asked "Why can't I see your beautiful face?"

"Let's just say, it doesn't look like it did the last time you saw it. You're going to be mad and I don't want peoples in body bags."

"Great sale pitch, sweetie," Quinn placed small pecks upon my neck.

I replied with "Okay, I'll show you but you have to promise to let me handle it."

"Fine, I promise," Quinn said reluctant; which made me not believe her. Sighing to myself, I slowly turned around and moved so Quinn could see my face. I watch her face turn from happiness, to horror, to sadness and to anger in a matter of seconds.

"Who?" Quinn asked in a voice, I hadn't heard yet and I'm glad I hadn't.

I replied with "It was jock, I only got one of their names but you said you'd let me handle it."

Santana asked before Quinn could say anything "What happened?"

"I was walking here, when I heard Kurt's voice he was scared and I wanted to help if I could. I saw him and Rachel surrounded by five jocks, they were all holding slushies or I assumed as much. I watched them talk and just as they were about to slushy them, I stepped in telling them to pick on someone their own size. This lead to me and the leader battling it out with punches, a lot on his side because I was just defending myself and protecting Kurt and Rachel. Two jocks held me to be strung out, so the leader could punch me as hard as he wanted without me being able to fight back. I broke out of that and it became a three on one, but I did well because I knocked one of the out cold."

"How did you manage that?" Santana asked surprised just like everyone else at the table.

I replied with "Thanks for the faith Tana but I've been trained to fight since I was five. I had to be able to protect my Mum, if anything was to happen when Dad was away. Though that wasn't Dads real reason, as to why he taught me to fight."

Brittany asked, "What was it?"

"Dad hopes that one day; I'll continue the family business. Which means being some form of military, army, navy or air force, just something."

"No," Quinn said automatically wrapping her arms around me tight.

I replied with "That's what Mum said to, the only way I could ever join the military is over her dead body. Though I'm sure if it's what I really wanted then Mum would let me."

Santana asked, "Do you want to join the military?"

"No," Quinn said not letting me go for a second.

Smiling, I say "I've thought about it. Growing up, I always wanted to be like my Dad but I don't really know."

Quinn said, "What part of no don't you get," I smiled and peck Quinn upon the top of her head.

Changing the subject, I asked "Have you picked out a song to sing in Glee today?" the topic changed from me which I was grateful for, we went into discussing anything and everything that we wanted to.

* * *

My last lesson before glee club was with Santana, I was doing a lot worse by the time it came around. My stomach was hurting; it was starting to turn purple. My face wasn't much better, if what Santana said was anything to go by. My right eye felt swollen and did as well. I certainly wasn't a pretty sight but I didn't care, it was all worth it. I protect Kurt and Rachel; I would do it time and time again. I managed to con Santana into carrying me to the glee club; I was surprised that she was easily able to lift me.

Santana said "Don't get use to this, I'm only doing it because you look like hell and Quinn would kill me if I didn't."

"It's okay Tana, I know you love me and that you're not ready to say it, I understand," I jokingly patted Santana's laugh making her laugh.

"You are such a weirdo."

"That may be so but guess what?"

"What?" Santana asked.

"You're meant to guess."

"Sorry, I'm too busy carrying you around."

"Fine, be a party pooper but you were meant to guess that, I might be a weirdo but I'm Quinn's weirdo."

"Great you make me want to throw up and I got nowhere to go," I couldn't help but laugh because Santana's voice had changed making her sound different. Via Santana's arms I entered the choir room to see Brittany and Quinn already there sitting and talking to each other, I could also see Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Artie sitting in the front aisle.

"Well look at you two," Quinn said smiling.

I replied with "I know Tana just loves me."

"I hate you," Santana mumbled.

"You said you loved me," for effect I drop out of Santana's arms and walk away. Sitting down next to Quinn, who automatically began to inspect my face.

"It looks worse, why does it look worse?" Quinn asked panicked.

I replied with "That's how it heals, it gets worse and then it gets better."

"Does it hurt?" Brittany asked.

"It doesn't exactly tickle, that I know for sure."

Quinn asked "Are you still up for pizza after school? We'd understand if you'd just want to go home and relax."

"I'm all good, I still want pizza," I say seriously making them look at me weird.

I say "Don't get between me and my pizza; just ask the girls how well it works. I once bite Aria because she tried taking my pizza box away from me."

Santana asked, "How can you eat everything you eat and still stay in shape?"

"Well thank-you for noticing what shape I am in. It's simple, it's call swimming for years."

"No way, does swimming help you stay in shape," Quinn said not being mean just not believing me.

I replied with "Not how normal people swim but watch how I swim and you'll understand but you can't your bloody town doesn't have a swimming pool."

Brittany spoke "Santana has one at her house."

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" I asked trying to contain my excitement but failing.

Santana replied with "We hardly use it, Brittany and I just make out in it."

I asked "How big, wide and deep is it?"

"Standard pool size, fifty metres long, fifteen metres wide and two metres deep," Santana spoke as I tried not to hyperventilate at the idea of being in a pool again.

I asked nervous "Can…I mean may I. Dammit, can I please swim in your pool? I can like pay for the use of it? Please, pretty please?"

Quinn said, "Say yes Santana before she self-combusts."

"Of course you can use it Emily, it practically going to waste at our place and you don't have to pay to use it. You can use it whenever, just give me a half an hour call beforehand," Santana explained. Nodding my head, I pull my phone out and ring Santana's phone.

Santana looks at me as her phone rings, she answers saying "Hello."

"Hi Tana, thank-you for letting me uses your pool. Umm…this is my half an hour call beforehand, I might be there in an hour though."

"Okay," Santana said looking at me weird before hanging up her phone.

Brittany asked "I thought we were having pizza at Quinn's house?"

"We are but I guess it would make sense at Santana's house," Quinn said looking at me confused.

Quinn then asked "Are you really up for swimming in your condition?"

"Trust me, I've been in a lot worse condition and still been able to swim. Though are we able to stop by my house before going to Santana's, I need to grab a couple of things?"

Santana replied with "Yeah, if it's fine with Q. Your house is sort of along the way to mine."

I looked at Quinn, who replied with "Of course we can Emily."

"Yes!" I yell excited and begin dancing in excitement. Brittany stands up, she takes my hands and pulls me down toward the floor and we begin to dance.

"I'm going to swim, I'm going to swim," I sing excited. Stepping to my right as Brittany goes left, we drop our shoulders down and do a couple of body rolls; which hurts more than I'll let anyone know.

Brittany sings "She's going to swim, we're going to see her swim," she points towards Santana and Quinn beckoning them over. Taking Quinn's hand, I spin her into me and rock from side to side with my arms wrapped tightly around.

We then hear Mr Schue voices asks, "What are you guys doing?"

I replied with "Sorry, I got excited about swimming. I haven't been in a pool for months and for someone who lived in water for the last five years, I'm going through withdrawals."

"Okay," Mr Schue said instructing us to take our seats. He went to doing his own thing as we wait for Puck and Finn to join us.

"Smooth moves, sweetie," Quinn said wrapping her arm around me and having me lay my head upon her shoulder.

"Why thank-you, cutie," Quinn peck the top of my head as she realised a sigh.

I asked "You okay?"

"Yeah, just for once in my life I'm actually happy and it's all because of you."

Moving a hand to rest upon her belly, "I'm glad I could make you happy again and I'm not going to stop."

Mr Schue broke our moment by saying "Guys thank-you for joining us," Puck and Finn walked in and took seats up the back next to Sam and Mike.

"Alright, now we really must start deciding which songs we will sing and who will solo," Mr Schue spoke making everyone want to sigh at the same lecture.

"Mr Schue?" Santana asked raising her hand.

"Yes," he said looking at us.

Santana spoke almost nervous "Britts, Q and I have prepared something, can we please sing it?"

Mr Schue said, "Floors yours," he took a seat next to Artie. Sitting up in surprise because I didn't know Quinn was going to sing today as well. Quinn pecks the top of my head before standing up and following Brittany and Santana over to the stools, to sit in the middle of the room.

Santana spoke "As everyone in here probably knows or has guessed, my relationship with Brittany is way more than friendship. Brittany is the only person to really get and understand me and all she's wanted in return is for me to be myself. With the support of our new friend Emily, you guys and my family, I am finally able to say how I feel and who I really am. I'm Santana Lopez and I'm a girl who fell in love with her best friend, who is also a girl. I like girls, I always have but this doesn't change who I am. I am still the spicy Latino, everyone seems to either like or hate," I clapped when Santana finished speaking but no one really joined me.

Quinn said "Everyone knows my story; I'm the cheerleader who got pregnant at the age of sixteen and lied about who the father was. I've told so many lies in my life; it's been hard trying to figure out what is true in my life and what's not. I think I've always know that I'm different but being different in Lima, isn't good. Everyone picks on you for being different; I'm one those people who has done that. Kurt and Rachel, I want to apologise to you for all the hurt I have caused you, I am sorry. I was struggling with something inside of me and the only way I knew how to deal with it was by lashing out at others. With the support of glee club, my closet friends and the new addition in my life Emily, I have been able to slowly grasp the concept of who I am. I'm a girl who was loved boys but I'm also a girl who's fallen in love with girls," I smiled proudly at Quinn. When I clapped, Rachel, Kurt and Puck joined me.

Brittany spoke "I'm a dolphin and you all know it. This song while it's for us personally but we want to also dedicate it to Kurt and Emily. You two have had your own struggles to deal with when it comes to being unicorns, so we dedicated this song to you," Brittany winked at me and I smiled down at her. As the piano began playing, I instantly recognise the tune, having listened to a thousand of times with my parent.

Santana: "What the world needs now is love, sweet love. It's the only thing that there's just too little of. What the world needs now is love, sweet love. No not just for some but for everyone," Santana gestured around the room at everyone.

Brittany: "Lord we don't need another mountain; there are mountains and hillsides, enough to climb. There are oceans and rivers, enough to cross, enough to last. Until the end of time."

Quinn: "What the world needs now is love, sweet love. It's the only thing that there's just too little of. What the world needs now is love, sweet love. No not just for some but for everyone," Quinn gestured around the room at everyone.

Brittany: "Lord we don't need another meadow, there are corn fields and wheats, enough to grow," when Brittany sang fields, they all winked across at me making me smile more than I already was.

Santana: "There are sun beams and moon beams, enough to shine, oh listen lord if you want to know."

Quinn, Brittany and Santana: "What the world needs now is love, sweet love. It's the only thing that there's just too little of. What the world needs now is love, sweet love. No not just for some but for everyone," they all gestured around the room at everyone.

Brittany: "What the world needs now is love, sweet love," Brittany stood from her stool to wrap her arms around Santana.

Santana: "What the world needs now is love, sweet love," Santana looked up at Brittany and pecked her cheek. Seeing them made me so happy and proud, I had helped a little in getting this out and public, not everything but it was awesome being a small part of it.

Quinn: What the world needs now is love, sweet love," Quinn had moved to stand right in front of me and took my hand. The three looked at Kurt and I to sing the last line, looking at Kurt we nodded our heads.

Kurt and Emily: "What the world needs." When the music faded, everyone stood up and clapped. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Quinn, hugging her extremely tight. Everyone went around hugging Santana, Brittany and Quinn, this meant I had to let go of Quinn but it gave me a chance to hug Santana and Brittany. With Brittany, she picked me up and spun me around in circles, making me a little dizzy.

Everyone took theirs seats and Mr Schue said "I'm extremely proud of you three, for opening up to us all and truly accepting who you are. It gave me a grab topic for this week's assignment," he turned and went to write on the white board. Mr Schue wrote the words 'Regret/acceptance.'

Finn asked, "What do you mean Mr Schue?"

Mr Schue explained "We all might've done something in our lives that we regret, whether it's how we treated someone in the past or being selfish at the wrong point. So, the point is that you must sing about something you regret but you accept it. Quinn, Santana and Brittany, thank-you for this idea, you've already done your song but you are welcome to sing again." I understood the topic but I didn't know if I could really sing or find a song to express what happened, it was definitely going to be hard.

"Alright, let's rehearse the group number for sectionals," we all stood up and stack the chairs into the corner.

Quinn asked "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem in your head."

"Just thinking about what song to do," I say with a smile and stand behind Rachel ready to begin the number.

* * *

A/N:

List of Songs:

I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry

The Swimming Song by KJ99

What The World Needs Now by Jackie Deshannon

I hope you enjoyed this chapter ~KJ99


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After glee club, we went to their favourite pizza shop in town, which I had yet to try and then we drove to my place. At my house, I change into my old shark's swim suit which they had let me keep. Over the top, I wore my Rosewood shark's pants and jacket, I was a shark again and it felt good; not that I had ever really stop. I also brought other clothes to change into just in case, as well as my lucky pair of goggles and swim cap. We were driving to Santana's house, quietly singing along to the music when my phone rings and I see Hanna face upon my screen.

Smiling across at Quinn, as I answer "Hey."

"Hi, how was your day?" Hanna asked.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Always know when somethings happened to me."

"Because I'm good like that, so something did happen.

"Yeah, I just got into a fight, no big deal," I heard Quinn made a sound implying it was a big deal.

Hanna replied with "Tell Mama what happened?"

"You know it's creepy to call yourself Mama right? Especially when we look nothing a like."

"That is no way to talk to your Mama, go to your room young lady."

"No."

"Rude child, it's your bloody father fault."

"And who exactly is my father?"

I heard Brittany yell "It's Luke, Luke is your father Emily," we giggled at Brittany's words.

Hanna said "I was going to say it's either Caleb or Toby."

"I don't look anything like them but I guess Caleb's skin is darker than Toby's. How is my boy Toby?"

"He is good, got another construction job and I heard he is dating someone but I don't know who. Have you spoken to him since you left?"

"I rung him a few weeks ago but not since, he has been extremely busy."

Hanna spoke "I'll try and get him to ring you, I want to know who his dating and if she's nice. You know have to be all protective since his home girl isn't here to look after him, I mean baby him."

"I still can't believe he calls me that."

"I can, it's just like you calling him your boy."

I replied with "Well you know his the only guy, I've ever remotely thought was hot or something."

"Caleb is offended."

"Tell him to get a haircut and we will talk."

Hanna laughed and said "Anyway, how did you get into a fight?"

"I told you about Kurt and Rachel right."

"The fashion master and the gold star."

"Yeah them, well they were being bullied. I stepped in, punched a bit and got a few back end of story."

"Send me a photo of your face."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty Please," Hanna said desperate.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"No," I say laughing.

Hanna asked "Fine, what are you doing?"

"I'm currently sitting in Quinn's car with her, Santana and Brittany on the way to Tana's house."

"Cute nickname, what are you going to do there?"

"We've got some pizza."

"Have you warned them?"

"Yes, I told them that I once bite Aria."

I heard Aria voice yell "It was more than once, I still have the scar."

"Fine, I've bitten you four times but you're the one who didn't learn your lesson."

Quinn asked "You bite your friend four times?"

"Yes."

"You just going to eat pizza?" Hanna asked.

"Well we deserve it after the day we've had but no, I just been informed that there something at Santana's house that I want."

"What a dildo?" Hanna asked I heard her get slapped.

I replied with "Okay, one that's just gross, two when on earth did I tell you that, three no, and four that's just gross."

"Calm down, I just asked and you told me when you were drunk. You were very detailed about it."

"Oh my god."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetie."

"Yes, it is and you can't call me that anymore."

"Why not? I've always called you sweetie," Hanna said upset.

I replied with "Because it's reserved for a special person and as much as I love you Han, it isn't you."

"Let me guess Quinn."

"Bingo."

"Aww, that's so cute."

"Exactly, so you can't call me it anymore."

"Okay honeybuns."

"I regret that decision now."

"You know you love your Mama."

"Never change Hanna."

"But I don't really like these clothes."

"What are you wearing?"

Hanna replied with "That blue top you gave me before leaving, white denim jeans and black flats."

"That doesn't sound very you."

"I like the shirt just not the pants or shoes."

"Okay, you can change then."

"Why, thank-you honeybuns."

Smiling, I asked "Guess what I am going to do?"

"Foursome, threesome?"

"No and no," I say looking across at Quinn.

"What then?"

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. I'm wearing something I use to wear every single day when I was in Rosewood."

"Oh my but how?"

"Tana has one at her house."

"I bet she has the other thing too."

"Oh shut it or I'll hang up."

"You could always just ask."

"No Hanna, no I couldn't and you know why."

"Fine be that way, so you're going to swim?"

"Yep, after almost two months of no swimming, it'll be good to get back into it. I hope I'm not rusty."

Spencer then said "You being rusty at swimming, yeah right. Just no showing off."

"Oh but Spence, I'm so good at it. However, I need to stay being a good swimmer, need to kick McCullers butt."

"Did you hear she's team captain now?" Aria asked.

"No surprising, Coach only made us co because she didn't know who to choose."

I then asked, "Do you know what her times are?"

"She's taken half a mil-second off her personal best," Spencer said being the only one who understood what we were talking about.

"Damm, I knew she'd get better but not that quick. It took her six months to get that personal best. So, she's team anchor, now?"

Hanna replied with "Yeah, but everyone knows she's only got it because you moved."

"Well I am relived I don't have to fight for it anymore."

"Yeah, now you're just fighting for solos," Aria said cheekily.

"Something like that, hey I should go we are pulling up to Tana's house."

Hanna replied with "Have fun superstar; go show them what swimming actually means. Call later, talk about Ali?"

"Yeah, course thanks Han."

"No problem honeybuns," Hanna said as I hung up my phone.

* * *

I say, "I'm sorry for the phone call; I didn't think it would take so long."

Quinn replied with "It's okay. It's good hearing you talk about your friends, you have interesting conversations."

"What's Hanna calling you now?" Santana asked.

"Honeybuns, I should've just let her keep sweetie." Quinn smiles at me before we all get out of the car and make our way up to Santana's front door. I had yet to meet Santana's parents, they were out of town on business most weeks and I'd only been to her house twice.

Santana spoke "My parents are home," noticing the car in the garage I'm guessing. Following behind Quinn inside, making sure to wipe my feet at the door, a nervous habit I had picked up over the years.

"Mama, Papa!" Santana yelled into the house.

A male's voice yelled "In the kitchen San." Santana placed her bag at the bottom of the staircase, Brittany doing the same. Brittany was carrying the two pizza boxes, which made it difficult to take her bag of but she surprisingly managed. Looking around the house, you would definitely know a Spanish family lived here if you entered, it just screamed Spanish.

Santana walked into the kitchen and said "Mama, Papa, Quinn and Brittany are here."

Her Mama spoke "Of course but there's a new face."

Before Santana could introduce me, I basically turned into my Mum, "Good Afternoon Mr Lopez and Mrs Lopez, your house is absolutely beautiful, as is your amazing daughter and her friends," I stepped forward to shake their hands.

Mrs Lopez spoke "Thank-you dear, what is your name?"

"Right, forgot that bit. My name is Emily Marie Fields, my family just moved here from Rosewood."

"Marie, does this mean you have some Spanish in you?" Mrs Lopez asked.

I replied with "I don't believe so, Marie is a family name. My Mum, my Dads Mum and my Mum's Mum all have Marie as their middle names, hence why mine is that."

Mrs Lopez said, "Good family tradition then, we must have your family over for dinner."

"If you'd like, I'm sure they'd be thrilled. Mum's still getting used to the place and hasn't really met anyone, well that she likes. Though it might have to be in three weeks, as my Dad is about to leave town again."

Mr Lopez asked, "Why is he going?"

I replied with "I believe the phrase is, duty calls. He is a solider and is needed to train the future soldiers in Texas."

"We will have to thank him for his sacrifice," Mrs Lopez said more to Mr Lopez then to me.

"Dad just wants to help whenever he can, which does mean sometimes he gets ship out to the front line."

Mr Lopez asked, "When was his last tour?"

"A year ago, they need more men and he was called. He was gone for about seven months."

"Wow," Mrs Lopez said amazed.

"Yes, Mum and I missed him but understood, duty calls and it was just is time. Luckily, he made it home, sadly others didn't," I said while remembering all the times I spent worried I'd get a phone call from Mum.

Mrs Lopez asked, "What are you wearing dear?"

"When I was in Rosewood, I was on the swim team. Sadly, moving here meant no more swimming but I kept my old uniform because it's comfy but also so I don't forget Rosewood. It's been my home for five years, I made some good friends there and I don't want to forget."

Mrs Lopez spoke "Yes, this town is a bit unfortunate not to have a swim team or a swimming pool. You know we have a pool; you are more than welcome to use is whenever. I'm sure you won't forget, planning any trip back?"

"Thank-you Mrs Lopez, it's very kind of you to offer and I'll accept. Yes, planning's been a bit slow with me having no car."

Mr Lopez asked, "Santana would you lend your car for Emily to go back to Rosewood?"

Santana replied with "Of course I would Papa but we were thinking of planning a trip there together. We would like to see Rosewood and meet Emily's friends, she's always talking about."

"Let me know when you're going to go, I'll give you some money for fuel," Mr Lopez spoke.

Smiling, I say "Thank-you Mr Lopez, it is very kind of you to offer Tana's car and money for fuel."

"Tana, she even has a nickname like the rest do," Mrs Lopez said.

Santana then said "We are going to go head outside, Emily wants to swim and we want to see it; while eating pizza."

Mrs Lopez "You kids have fun now."

"Thank-you Mrs Lopez, it was very nice to meet you both."

"You too dear, you too," Mrs Lopez said. I was then lead out to the backyard by Santana. Outside I saw the pool currently had the cover over it but it didn't stop my excitement, it just grew even more.

As I went to start uncovering Santana asked "How do you do that? My parents normally have people running for the hills but with you, it's all dear and offering my car to you."

"Santana, you've met my Mother. If I wasn't nice to someone who's older than me, she would kill me. If she was to disown me for anything, it would be because I was rude to someone older than me."

Quinn spoke "But it took Brittany and I, so long for them to like us and not think we were a bad influence on Santana. We met in grade two."

I replied with "I don't know why parents just like me."

"Even the ones back in Rosewood?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, Spencer and Alison just loved that I was friends with them so they didn't have to pay attention to their non-favourite kid. Aria's parents were glad Aria had friends and Hanna's Mum well I'm sure she's in love with me. I think I once heard her say to Hanna, that she better watch out or she'd go for the daughter upgrade."

Quinn asked "Why'd she say that?"

"I cooked them both breakfast on my first morning of living at their house, to say thank-you and that isn't really Hanna's thing," I say smiling at Hanna's asking her Mum how much she should tip me.

Santana asked "Wait you lived with Hanna and her Mum?"

I answered with "Only for three or four month, while Mum lived in Texas to be with Dad for a bit." Finally, the pool cover was off and double check the water was okay to swim in, I trust the Lopez family but I didn't want anything to go wrong. Santana, Quinn and Brittany sat down on the lounge chairs and started into the pizza. From my bag, I pulled my swim cap and lucky goggles. It was always hard to get all your hair into the small cap but I always managed with slight ease the others I had seen. With swim cap and goggle on, I pulled my phone out and I turned to my favourite song to listen to before swimming, turning full volume I gave it to Quinn to hold so it wouldn't get wet.

"I stand in line," I sing on par with the song. Taking deep breaths as I stretch, making sure I wouldn't pull any muscles on my first time back in the pool. When I finally felt ready, I unzipped my jacket and slide my shoes and socks off. Neatly folding them into a pile like I did before going to swim don't need any disqualifications. My pants soon followed and I was now only standing in my one-piece swim suit.

Hearing some whistling, I looked over at the girls to see it had been Brittany because Quinn was still checking me out. Smiling, I flexed my muscle knowing everyone used to love when I did that in Rosewood and by the looks on the girls faces here to. Stepping up to the side of the pool, it didn't have any blocks but that's okay I'll just have to make do. Taking one last deep breath before getting into precision, in my mind I was ready and now my body was too.

Turning my head to the side, the girls had moved to stand at the side of the pool and I said, "Don't blink or you'll miss." It was a very cocky thing to say but since they knew nothing about swim teams, I knew I could get away with saying it.

Brittany shouts "On your marks get set, go!" Diving naturally into the water, I stared down the bottom of the pool as I took off swimming freestyle. Gliding with ease across the water, I made it to the other end easily and wanting to show off, I turned mid water and pushed hard back of the water. Turning my head for one last deep breath, I just reached for water and moved back to the other end. Sitting against the wall, I looked up at the girls to see them completely stunned and amazed. I was happy I finally got to show them, how good I was at swimming.

Santana then spoke "Yeah, no one in Lima could do that."

"Years of practice," I say knowing if I hadn't of had the years behind me it would be a different story.

Brittany asked "Can you do that again but more laps?"

"Yeah, McCullers and I always had to do twenty laps to start most practices to see who was quicker; me of course."

"Go!" Quinn shouts. Smiling, I adjust my goggles and use the wall to kick off. This time I started off slower, knowing I needed to pace myself and not overdo it until the last five laps. While swimming I thought about what song I could sing and whether a song could make sense with it, but I couldn't really think of a song. I wondered if Mr Schue would let me do a dance piece instead of singing, maybe I should check tomorrow.

Dance might be harder to explain as well but maybe it'd be for the best. Coming to the last lap, I enjoyed it even though my shoulders hurt; it was so good to be in the pool again. I could hear cheering coming from the three girls, who were still in their cheer uniforms. Pushing myself up out of the pool very carefully, I walked over to where the girls had set the pizza and took two piece and inhaled them.

"Water," Santana offered a water bottle.

"Thanks," I say sipping at the water. I then felt a towel wrap around me and Quinn's arms soon followed the towel.

Quinn spoke "That was incredible."

"Thanks," I said after one deep breath.

Santana said, "I can see why you are anchor."

"I was anchor, now McCullers is anchor."

"Whose McCullers?" Brittany asked.

"My only friend on the swim team, she and I have been competing against each other for years. Her actual name is Paige but we call each other by our last names, to pump each other up."

"She sounds nice," Quinn said.

"Definitely is now, wasn't always."

Santana asked "How so?"

I replied with "After some stuff that happened, she tried to drown me but it's all forgiven."

Quinn asked "How can you forgive someone who tried to drown you?"

"It's complicate; she had a lot going on back then and none it was her fault. Okay she didn't have to drown me but we've all been there," I say with a shrug."

"Oh," Brittany said understanding what I meant.

Brittany questioned "Unicorn?"

"Yep," I say nodding.

"Oh," Santana and Quinn said coming to the realisation.

* * *

The next day at lunch, I told the girls I would be in the library studying but it was a cover story I was really going to see Mr Schue. Last night had been a lot of fun, I had gotten changed into normal clothes and we sat in Santana's room just talking. Mostly about the trip to Rosewood but other things as well. Walking into the choir room and across the floor to Mr Schue office, I could see him in through the window but the door was close. Knocking on the door, I heard Mr Schue grant permission for me to enter.

"Emily, hi, please come in," I walked in closing the door behind me.

Taking a seat behind in front of his desk, Mr Schue asked "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk about this week's assignment."

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"Well I can't really think or find a song that best represents something I want to do, so I was thinking maybe I could create a dance piece. It might still not work but it's something at least."

"Maybe if you tell me, I can help you find a song or help with the dance piece."

"Sorry, I'm not comfortable with sharing it. I don't really want to do this assignment but it's bit unfair for me not to do it."

Mr Schue said "Emily, glee club is about being comfortable. I don't want to force people into doing something they're not comfortable with, so if you'd prefer not to do this assignment then that's okay."

"Yeah, thanks Mr Schue but what about the others? I don't want to be given any special treatment."

"That's not what this is Emily and they'll understand. However, if you'd prefer I could give you a new topic for you only."

"I guess but what?"

"How about something that expresses your emotion about having a military father and having to move?" Mr Schue suggested.

"I guess I could find something to sing."

"Alright then, was that all?"

"Yeah, sorry to be so difficult?"

"Please that is the least difficult issues I've come across. However, if you do ever need to talk, my door is always open or if you feel more comfortable talking to a female Ms Pillsbury is always welcoming to talk to."

"Thanks Mr Schue," I say standing up and leaving his office to begin thinking of what song I could do with this new topic. Walking back to my locker deciding to get my book for my next class, early since I didn't feel like studying.

Opening my locker, I felt all the blood drain from my body when I saw what was inside. Sitting in my locker was a black jacket and note attached saying **'I'm back bitch and I know everything -A'** I felt like throwing up but didn't want to act weird around people. Taking the note, I put it into my bag and I threw the jacket into the nearest trash can.

"Hey, where were you?" I heard a voice ask making me jump and I turned to see it was just Quinn.

Quinn said "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just didn't see you," I cover it up and try to act normal.

"Anyway, where were you I went to library and you weren't there?"

"Sorry, I lied I went to see Mr Schue."

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to him about this week's assignment."

Quinn asked "What about it exactly?"

"Well I told him I didn't think there's song that can express what I need too, so I thought dancing might and I wanted to see if I could dance instead of sing. He thought it be fine but said he could help look for a song, I told him that it was okay and then expressed that I wasn't comfortable with this topic. He told me I didn't have to do it, so I've got a new topic and I think I might have a song but I'll have to think some more."

"Why didn't you tell me you were uncomfortable?"

"I just didn't want you to worry or have to answer any questions."

"Why would you have to answer questions?"

"There just somethings I'm not ready to share. I know you've been open about everything with yourself and I'll do my best to do the same, it's just something I can't."

"Emily, I understand. No need to stress."

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure.

"Yes," Quinn said wrapping her arms around me.

* * *

List of Songs:

Hurricane by Faker

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are liking the story so far ~KJ99!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Favourite colour?" I asked while lying on the couch with my arms wrapped around Quinn. It had been a complete week since, I had gotten that message. Since then nothing else had happened, I decided to write it off as a one-time thing. I knew I should asked the girls about it but I didn't want to freak them out again, we were all only just getting back to normal.

"Green," Quinn responded.

"Why green?"

"It's an earthy, natural and relaxing colour. I just need to see colour green and I am calm. No one else seems to like the colour green, which I don't get."

"I guess it's like my thing with blue," I comment.

"Why do you like blue so much?"

"Because it means swimming, water or sharks. Even though I've lived other places, nowhere has compared to Rosewood expect for here obviously. There was just something magical about Rosewood too me, I don't know whether it was because I would never have to move again and I could make friends. I'm not sure but it relaxes me, like you and the colour green."

I then asked, "What colour does green and blue together make?"

"I think it's just a litter blue."

"What like cyan?" I asked.

"I guess that could be the actual name," Quinn stood up and walked away, leaving me confused. We were currently at her house; it was a rare occasion where we were alone. Quinn's Mum was working late and I was going to stay as late as I was allowed too, which was only until ten. Quinn walked back into the room carrying her laptop, she explained she wanted to know or it would annoy her for the rest of the night.

Quinn said, "Here it is, it makes the colour Cyan."

"What does it mean as a colour?"

"The colour can be associated with making someone feel better and protection. Well that's just plain you," Quinn said.

"And you?"

"How so?"

"Well you've made my heart feel safe and your protecting it from anyone who may hurt it."

"Very smooth," Quinn said pecking my lips.

I continued to read "Also associated with good heath from exercise by going swimming. Okay maybe this colour is reading into my life."

"Just a little."

I pick back up with "This is because the water in a swimming pool is usually coloured cyan from having a plaster white bottom that reflects the blue sky. Swimming pool tiles are often coloured cyan to make the cyan colour of the water in a swimming pool more intense. I didn't know that about swimming pools."

"Me neither, I didn't realise colours could have so much meaning."

"Well they are just like people, people have a lot of meaning and colours should too."

"Such a wise person I am sitting with," I smiled across at Quinn shaking my head.

Quinn took over reading "Cyan can be restful calming colour that symbolizes relaxation, hey that's me."

I replied with "So you're green and my blue, we make cyan. A colour in which explains both aspects of us, if I didn't believe it before then I certainly do now. Quinn, we were meant to be together."

"Yeah," Quinn said with side smile.

Lying back down, I asked "What's your favourite movie?"

Quinn lay back down as well, resting her head on my shoulder and responded with "The Other Woman, all-time favourite movie. It funny, it's got Cameron Diaz, what more could you ask for?"

"That is very true."

"What's yours?"

"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince."

"I didn't peg you as Harry Potter fan."

"Who isn't in this day and age, everyone is just waiting for their Hogwarts letters. Don't tell me you don't like the movies."

"No, I do. I did read all books."

"I read the first three but the swimming took up most of my time."

Quinn said, "So let me guess you're a Ravenclaw because it's got blue in their colours, it even has white."

"I'd see why'd you think so but Ravenclaws are also known for their intelligent academically, which I don't have much of. I don't really know which house I'd fit in. Not Slytherin, I don't think I'm brave enough to be Gryffindor but I am loyal like a Hufflepuff."

"Well there's your answer, you're a Hufflepuff. However, I do think you are brave enough to be a Gryffindor, the way you stuck up for Kurt and Rachel just last week. I also think you are intelligent to be a Ravenclaw; you can be in any house you want. Though Slytherin doesn't suit you, whatsoever."

"Thanks but you have to say that, but you're my girlfriend."

Quinn smiled and said "Maybe so but it's true. You are one of the unique people, who could be put into any house."

"Excluding Slytherin, of course."

"Of course," Quinn confirmed.

I asked, "Which house would you want to be in?"

"Which ever one has you in it."

"Cute but seriously, which house do you want?"

"I was being serious but I guess, I've always liked the idea of Gryffindor. Being brave enough to stand up to anything that comes your way, having the heart of a lion."

"It's decided, we will be Gryffindor's together, unless you want me to be something else."

"No, like I said. I wanted to be in whichever house you're in, we'll be Gryffindor's together."

"Cool."

Quinn asked, "Why do you like the Half Blood Prince so much?"

"It didn't really end happy, I guess. You were left wondering what would happen the next year, sure order was the same but the prince; nothing could beat the prince."

"Makes sense, I liked goblet the most. Emma Watson was stunning in that movie, as she is in most movies."

"Have a little crush on Emma Watson, do we?"

"Only a little one, you must have a celebrity crush."

"Of course."

"Who is it?"

"Anna Kendrick, have you seen those arms of hers."

"Yes, I have. They are okay, I guess," Quinn said reluctant.

I said, "But that's only a little celebrity crush, do you know who my big, big celebrity crush is?"

"No, who?" Quinn asked sounding hurt.

"Well they are incredible and extremely beautiful. A sense of humour that would put any comedian to shame," as I spoke, I rolled so I could lie on top of Quinn but careful not to hurt her.

I continued with "They have the most gorgeous and marvellous green eyes that I have ever seen in my life. With one single smile, she can make the world smile."

"Okay, stop. Who are you talking about?" Quinn asked annoyed.

I replied with "I thought it was obviously. Beautiful it's you."

"Oh," Quinn said her frown turning into smile.

"As I was saying, she has a voice like an angel. It is incredible just to hear her speak but too sing, well that's just phenomenal. Being with her is just pure joy; if you're having a bad day just seeing her will change your whole day. This is way Quinn Fabray, you are my big, big celebrity crush."

"I'm not a celebrity."

"You are to me beautiful," I say leaning forward to kiss Quinn's lips. Quinn wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me in closer to kiss her; I didn't have a problem whatsoever. As the build-up continues, this was our first heavy make-out session. I felt my arm begin to ache from holding my weight up for so long, without moving.

Dropping my arm into a relaxing precision I thought everything was okay until Quinn pulled back and yelled "No!" Panicked and scared, I stood up onto my feet and move back from Quinn. I didn't know what I had done wrong or what I could do, so I stood there waiting for Quinn to say something. Looking at Quinn she looked completely freaked, she had back herself up into the corner and her knees pressed to her chest. When Quinn stayed like that for another five minutes, still freaked out, I knew I needed to do something and I did the only thing I thought would help; sing.

Emily: "So long, I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long. Sometimes I don't know what I will find; I only know it's a matter of time. When you love someone, when you love someone." Quinn's head turned to look at me and I took a deep breath as I went to continue the song.

Emily: "It feels so right, so warm and true; I need to know if you feel it too. Maybe, I'm wrong. Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong, this heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I want to be sure." Walking across to the one-seater, I take a seat and stare at Quinn with deep love in my eyes.

Emily: "I've been waiting for a girl like you, to come into my life. I've been waiting for a girl like you, a love that will survive. I've been waiting for someone new, to make me feel alive. Yeah, waiting for a girl like you, to come into my life."

Emily: "When you love someone, yeah, really love someone. Now, I know it's right. From the moment, I wake up till deep in the night. There's no where on earth I'd rather be, then holding you, tenderly.

Emily and Quinn: "I've been waiting for a girl like you, to come into my life. I've been waiting for a girl like you, a love that will survive. I've been waiting for someone new, to make me feel alive. Yeah, waiting for a girl like you, to come into my life." I was happily surprised when Quinn sang the last of the song, with my voice and her angel like voice; it was incredible.

Speaking I say, "I'm sorry Quinn, I don't know what I did but I'm extremely sorry."

Quinn replied with "It's not your fault, it's mine," I watched as Quinn stood up and walked across to me. Sitting back in the chair, this allowed Quinn to sit in my lap and I wrapped my arms around her vulnerable shaking body.

"It's not your fault, can you tell me what went wrong?"

"The last time someone touched me their while making out, they got me pregnant and I lost the baby."

"Oh," I say realising what happened.

I then said "I just want to clear one thing up, no matter how much I talk like a guy, I am completely female. So, I can't actually get you pregnant, just had to clear that up. I'm sorry Quinn; I didn't mean to touch you anywhere that is uncomfortable for you I don't want to put you in any precision like that. I also want to say I'm not ready to go there yet; I only just had my first kiss last week and my first make-out session today. I don't want to rush things with us, I want to do everything right, right by me, right by you and right by us."

"I know you can't get me pregnant Emily and I know you didn't mean to. Your arms were probably just hurting from holding your weight up, so you relaxed and I freak out. I didn't mean to freak out like I did, just everything that happen with Puck was a lot."

"I understand that. I don't want to put any pressure on you to talk about what you went through or to have sex. We don't need to rush anything; we can do everything at a speed we are comfortable with."

Quinn asked, "So you don't mind playing the get to know you game for a while?"

"Heck no, I like playing that game. It gives me the chance to know all your favourite things and I can use them for future references."

"Very smooth."

"Thank-you."

I then asked, "Are you okay?"

"I will be. I'm still continuing with my counselling every Tuesday with Ms Pillsbury; she's actually very helpful to talk to about this. It feels good to have someone to talk to about it."

"I'm glad you feel comfortable to talk to Ms Pillsbury and you found that person. If you ever need to talk to me, you should know I'm only a phone call away."

"I know you are sweetie," Quinn said pecking my lips before standing up.

I asked "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get cleaned up, I didn't realise I had actually cried."

"Sorry."

"You did nothing wrong."

"Technically I did, hey, can I grab a bottle of water from your fridge?"

"Of course, you can," Quinn threw back as she left the room. Standing up from the seat, I was making my way into the kitchen when I heard the doorbell ring. I wasn't sure what to do since this wasn't my house, it wasn't until I heard Quinn shout if I could get, yelling back that I could. I walked back through house to the front door and opened to reveal Brittany and Santana standing there with two pizza boxes, also a bag of breadsticks.

"Hey," I say surprised to see them.

Santana said "We thought you guys might be hungry," she gestured towards the pizza boxes.

"Sure, come in, I guess," I say not really sure but offering them into the house.

Brittany asked "Where's Quinn?"

I responded with "Ah, she's upstairs getting cleaned up."

"Oh, did you have lady kissing time?" Brittany asked.

"Not sure, here let me take these and I'll find some plates," taking the pizza boxes and bag from the pair I make my way back towards the kitchen. Busying myself in the kitchen, I didn't think anyone had followed me it wasn't until I looked up to see Santana standing there that I jumped.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I was in my head."

"You seem to do that a lot," Santana noticed.

"I just tend to overthink things a lot."

"Understandable, what happened?"

"We just got freaked out, I think, I don't really know."

"Explain," Santana said with no judgement.

"We were making out, which was going fine and then I accidently touch somewhere I shouldn't and it freaked Quinn out. She went quiet, huddle into the back of the couch and started crying. I didn't know what else to do, so I sang and that helped. I think we are just realising how intense this thing is between us, really is."

"How can you tell so soon? You've only been dating for a week."

"And I already don't want to spend any time away from her, like my heart hurts when I'm not with her."

"Wow that's intense," Santana said while opening a pizza box and grabbing out a slice.

Santana questioned "Maybe it's the lesbians urge to merge?"

"Wait that actually exists?" I asked while eating my own piece of pizza.

"Sure does, Britt and I find ourselves doing stuff together all the time. Maybe we should start spending less time together with our couple and with other people."

"What like you and I hang out?"

"Yeah," Santana spoke with a shrug.

"What would we do?"

"Talk about our girls," Santana smirked making me laugh.

I replied with "Yeah, if we did that it wouldn't work for very long."

"You could teach me to swim, like you do. We could go running together."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm fat?"

"Yes, I thought it was time to bring it up. I can't believe how fat you are," looking up at Santana it didn't take us long to burst out laughing.

I replied with "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try but I also need to take Quinn out, we haven't even really had a first date."

"Got any ideas?"

"Always, the only thing I'm really good at is planning."

"Well that's good because I am terrible at it."

"Where was your first date with Brittany?"

"Britt loves ducks, so it didn't take a genius to work out that was the best place to take her. It was simple, sweet and Britt loved it; win-win."

"Nice," I say very impressed but also happy for the pair.

Santana asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, I'm not afraid of answering most questions."

"How did your relationship with Alison even work?"

"I guess it didn't really, not in the way we thought it would. We just thought we could go from being friends to something more but it just felt awkward."

"So if you hadn't of moved?"

"We still would've broken up and been good friends. Like I said, I had my chance to date Alison and it didn't work out, why should I be bitter about it and lose friends over it."

"But now your friend Spencer and she are getting together, doesn't that hurt?"

"Nope, why should it? Alison and I are better than friend, if Alison finds true happiness with Spencer and vice versa then I'm happy for the pair. Besides, I'm now dating someone else who is incredible and Alison is happy for me."

"How is she doing Alison?" Santana asked concerned about Alison.

"I spoke to Hanna last night. She back in counselling, much to her disgusted but everyone is under the agreement she needs it. Spencer has seen Alison a couple of times but it's been awkward, Hanna thinks Spencer hasn't said anything because she wants Alison to get better first. Which makes sense but doesn't at the same time, when the one thing Alison wants to hear is that Spencer's not going to leave her. I've tried calling Spencer but she's dodging my calls, which leaves it up to Hanna to try help out."

"Your friends are complicated."

"I wouldn't have it any other," I smiled across at Santana

"Hey is there any pizza left?" Brittany asked walking into the kitchen with Quinn behind her.

I asked Santana "Is it time to go running?"

"Oh shut up," Santana said smacking the back of my head making me laugh and Quinn rush to my side. I laughed when Brittany smacked Santana on her head for being mean to, I burst when Brittany made Santana apologise to me.

"You okay?" I asked while leaning against the counter bench with Quinn standing in front of me.

"Yeah, I was thinking of having a movie marathon with Brittany this weekend if that's okay?"

"Sure it is, Santana and I were going to go running anyway."

"Hey, I never fully agreed," Santana said complaining. Giving a Santana a look, she smiled and nodded her head seeming to understand.

Brittany asked "Pizza, movies?"

"Sounds good," Quinn said grabbing a pizza box and following Brittany out of the room.

Santana said "Maybe Britts suggest the same thing, I'll ask her later."

"Nah, I don't want it to seem like I'm going behind Quinn's back. You don't have to hang out with me this weekend, I'm sure Dad needs help around the house."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you seemed to go from happy to sad suddenly."

"Nope, all good. Here, I'll just grab a bottle of water," I say handing the other pizza box to Santana.

"Don't forget the breadsticks," I nod and watch as Santana leaves the room. Crossing to the fridge, I opened it looking for a water bottle and just as I pick it up I felt my phone vibrate. Pulling it out, I don't take any notice of the number and just unlock my phone to read the text.  
 **-Unknown  
Isn't young love sweet, watch out sweetie I can get jealous –A**

Dropping my phone extremely hard on the bench, I stepped back and took serval deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart. What did this mean? I couldn't comprehend what was really going on, not in this house, not with the girls in the other room.

"Yo Fields! Bring those breadsticks, pronto!" I heard Santana yell snapping me back to some form of reality. Take more deep breaths, I close the text and shove my phone back into my pocket. Headed back into the lounge room, where the girls were waiting for me, I decided to try and forget the text; just enjoy the time.

* * *

"Hey Mr Schue, you wanted to see," I say knocking on his open door. He had messaged me this morning, telling me to come see him at lunch or when free, lunch was easier to do since I need study period to actually study.

"Yes, come in," he instructed getting up to welcome me and move to close the door.

Mr Schue asked "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good, good classes this morning?"

"Yeah, they were alright."

"I just wanted to have a chat to you about your Spanish work."

"I know I'm far behind but I've never done Spanish before and you talk really fast, I don't always pick up what you're saying. Santana's been helping me out a bit."

"I'm sorry you've been struggling, I had picked it up but I didn't want to say anything in case it was just getting use to a new school. Is Santana helping you learn Spanish better than me?"

"Yeah. you're a great teacher and all, Santana just talks at a speed I can handle."

"Okay, I'll propose this to you. What if you and Santana were to go to the library for a couple of my lesson a week to study? I'll still help you out if need, it'll only be twice a week."

"If it helps my work, I'm up for it but I don't know about Santana."

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"I can ask her, she'll probably say yes if it's coming from me."

"Alright but if Santana doesn't work, we could find someone else. Rachel has picked up Spanish very quickly and can probably teach it."

"Okay was that all?" I asked not sure.

Mr Schue said, "I was also going to ask you about your assignment, everyone's almost performed there's only you, Sam, Puck and Tina left."

"Sort of, I've kind of made up my own song. I wanted it to be personal you know, so what better way than making it about me. Is that okay?"

"That's more than okay, when were you thinking of performing?"

"I can today but would someone be able to film it."

"Odd request, most kids don't want to be filmed."

"Don't get me wrong, I don't like being on camera but it's for my Dad. He hasn't really heard me sing, only things around the house but nothing I really care about. His currently back in Texas for another week and he really wants to hear me sing this song. So, do my friends back in Rosewood."

"Oh, well then sure. I can arrange Artie to bring his camera and be ready to film."

I asked "Can I also perform in the auditrom? Better vibe in there."

"Sure thing, I think Puck said he wanted to perform in there to."

"Awesome, sorry if it's difficult."

"It's not," Mr Schue said confirming.

"See you this afternoon," I say awkwardly leaving his office to go join Quinn, Santana and Brittany in the cafeteria for the last few minutes of lunch.

* * *

Sitting in the auditrom as we watch Puck perform American Idiot by Green day, I guess it made sense but I wasn't really listening. I was going over lyrics in my head and making sure I knew them all. Feeling a peck against my cheek I looked down to see Quinn smiling up at me from her snuggled up precision, she looked so adorable.

Last night had been alright, we were a little awkward but it all washed away after a few kisses here and there. Brittany had ended up driving me home since it made more sense than for Quinn to if Brittany was going that way. Conversations with Brittany were always interesting and I enjoyed them, quite a lot.  
Mr Schue spoke after everyone finished clapping Pucks performance "Alright Puck, great job," they high-fived awkwardly as Puck stepped down off the stage and took a seat next to Sam.

"Up next Emily," he pointed at me and I stood up much to Quinn's disappointment. Even though I had needed the study time during my study period I had been here with the band going over how I want the music to sound, they thrilled for the new challenge. Going to the drummer and guitarist, I went over it with them quickly to make sure they remember. After that I walked to the edge of the stage were all the lights and production stuff was kept, I put my USB into the laptop and waited. After a lot of loading and other stuff, eight faces finally appeared on the screen. When everything was set up how I want it, I went and stood in the middle stage.

Into my microphone I asked "Artie, we good to go?"

"All good," Artie said giving me the thumbs up as he began to record me.

I spoke "Mr Schue and I talked last week about how I was uncomfortable with the group assignment and how I didn't want to do it. So instead of writing this week off he gave a new assignment about leaving and moving to a new place or having a military father. I accepted the challenge but I couldn't find a song that best suited me and my decision, so with a lot of hard work and finding the right way I managed to come up with a little song. Don't worry about Artie, he is just recording this from my Dad who is currently away on duty and hasn't heard me sing yet, also for my other friends. I hope you enjoy the song," I nod and turn my back to them but look up at the eight faces.

Slowly the drummer hit the top of hi-hat for around of five beat, keeping one stick on the hi-hats he brought in the snare drum on every second beat and lastly on the third beat he brought in the bass drum. After a count of four drum solo set the guitar came in slowly but matching to the drums speed, which was a medium pace. A final breath, I turned and faced everyone.

Emily: "In my hometown, I could swim; win medals and trophies galore because I was the fastest they'd ever seen before. Nobody could beat me in my hometown, strongest competitor P.M, always a challenging competitor but a better friend of mine," P.M stood for Paige McCullers because I didn't have permission to use anyone's name in my song, I decided to do initials.

Emily: "In my hometown, I met a girl, A.D; she had crystal blue eyes and a heart that had been broken many times before. People said she was crazy but nah, she was just dealing with something no one could understand. As we grew up together, we changed and shaped each other for the world ahead of us. We tried dating once but friendship was a better solution in the end," A.D was Alison DiLaurentis.

Emily: "In my hometown three girls came into my life in unique ways, which will never be forgotten. H.M, S.H, A.M. They each showed me something different and brought a new part of me out onto the surface during every conversation, which are still funny and interesting to this day. They don't understand the importance of our friendship but I sure do. My home boy, T.C what a guy, he protected me from all the bad that this world could provide me. He was my older brother and I his little sister, I look up to him and love him dearly." H.M is Hanna Marin, S.H is Spencer Hastings, A.M is Aria Montgomery and T.C was Toby Cavanaugh.

Emily: "One day in my hometown, my parents tell me with tears running down their faces that we have to move. I don't want to leave, especially because we are moving to a town with no pool; that just aint right. Suddenly medals and trophies are in boxes, final photos and goodbyes are being said. Swimming in a pool one last time before leaving for good, my coach tells me once a shark; always a shark and nothing will ever change that."

Taking off my jacket and throwing to side stage, I reveal I am wearing my sharks anchor shirt and have two medals around my neck and pushed into view behind by a couple of band members that like me are two of my trophies I have won from swimming. As the beat picks up, I'm really getting into the song really proud of how it's turning out. I do a couple of cheesy dance moves before doing two back flips in a-row and then a couple side ones. Quickly the photos on the screen change to pictures of Lima and some people in the school, I want to set the scene that this was me traveling to Lima from Rosewood. The beat slow down, giving me a chance to take serval deep breaths and prepare myself for the rest of the song.

Emily: "Arriving in our new town, my new town that didn't feel like home. Painted my room blue and white, always a shark never a titan, sorry that's the way it goes; always do what coach tells you to do. Soon walking to a new school, nervous as ever before because everything seemed different, you guys don't even have a swim team."

I stripped myself of my medals, placing the carefully on the ground and the trophies were pulled out of sight. Knowing the next bit of the song was were interaction was to begin, I did a very dramatic run to the edge of the stage and jump. Doing a twist mid-air before safety landing on me, in front of the stage liked planned and rehearsed a couple of times. Moving I quickly stood in front of Rachel, seeing as I was taller than her I quickly kneeled down in front of her.

Emily: "First person I meet at my new school, small and talks faster than anyone I have ever met. She seems nice enough, invites me to join glee club, R-star. She walked me to my locker, but then she got slushed which is a new form of bullying here, that I aint seen anywhere before. I'm warned to be careful who I become friends with. I didn't understand what happened or why they had done that to someone who seemed nice enough at the time and still is. Don't you worry R-Star one day you'll be a big Broadway Star, all who stood by and watch you get bullied will rue the day they did mess with you."

I knew these words would affect Quinn and Santana but they had to believe I didn't mean them to hurt them; I just want to boost Rachel up so she never gave up on her dream; all because of some bullying. Standing back up I twirled until I was standing in front of Brittany, Santana and Quinn, I smiled at them and they did smile back.

Emily: "Soon after that I meet the three people who made this place without a pool seem okay. B.P, S.L and Q.F, three people who changed everything in a matter of seconds, they helped me join glee club, enjoy dancing with me, amazed at my swimming ability and help me with anything I may need. I am incredibly grateful to these three people, who changed everything in a matter of seconds."

I made sure to side step, so during this portion of the song I at least stood in front of each of them and not just one of them. Winking at Quinn before running and doing front-flip to land on my feet in front of a very surprised Kurt, smiling at him I knelt down in front of him and caught my breath again.

Emily: "This place aint like Rosewood, kids get picked on for any reason the bully sees fit. K.H, most inspiring guy I have met here. He is not afraid to stand up and be proud of who he is. Sadly, others don't get that, which makes me mad. Teachers aren't listening to my pleas, turning their backs and walking away from a kid in trouble; that aint right. Don't worry K.H, if you need me I'll be there, ready to fight and protect you from the idiot of the month that decided to mess with you." Kurt bowed his head grateful to me for the offer of protecting, he probably wouldn't use it but I was there if he needed it.

Standing back up, I did a slide-shimmy back over to where the girls were sitting but this time I offered my hand out to Quinn. When Quinn took my hand, I pulled her out of her seat and lead her up onto the stage; where a stool had now been placed in the middle. Leaving Quinn sitting on the stool, I run to the wing where a guy handed me a crown made out holly. Dancing smoothly over to Quinn, I placed the crown upon her head and peck her cheek. With Quinn's smiling face, I took her hand in mine and swung it as I got ready for the last part of the song.

Emily: "Q.F made this place without a swimming pool feel like my hometown; somewhere that I belonged. While Rosewood is still a place I can call home, and will live in my heart, forever. I now have more room for Lima in my very big heart. E.F, out!" As the song end with a loud crash on the cymbals by the drum, I raised my hand to the air and paused like that; with the light dropping all at the same time.

As I held my precision after a song like I had seen many artists do after song, everyone else stood up, clapped and shouts out words of encouragement. After standing still for a minute and a few seconds, I stepped back to and smiled as I realised how well everything had gone. I hoped Artie had managed to get everything on film but I'd be happy to perform that song again and again.

Quinn stood up from her stool and gave me a big hug, she then asked, "Why a crown?"

"It was going to be flowers but I couldn't find any green flower and I saw a crown made out of holly which seemed perfect."

"I would've been happy with flowers."

"I'll remember that for next time," I say putting that in my note file I was keeping in my head about Quinn.

"Artie, how'd we go?" I asked looking out at Artie.

"Really good, I'll get you the film tomorrow. How many copies do you need?"

"Is ten too many?"

"No easy done, just let me know if you need more."

"Sure thing and thank-you," I nod my head to him.

Mr Schue walked up onto stage and said "Well damm, now that's how you do a song and the production value."

"It wasn't really much; I just want to make it special." Pulling myself out of Quinn's arms, I walked over to the band and thanked then individually for their efforts on this song.

Mr Schue asked, "Anyone else want to perform?"

Tina raised her hand and spoke "It'll be hard but I'm ready with my song Mr Schue."

"Alright, come on up Tina," Mr Schue said while also instructing Quinn and I to sit down. Walking of the stage, I received a quick side hug from Rachel followed by Kurt who once again nodded his head at me. Walking over to our seats, Brittany stood up and hugged me; squeezing the life out of me. While Santana just stuck with a handshake and head nod of understanding. Sitting down as Tina began to sing a song I didn't know, I leaned my head-on Quinn's shoulder feeling tired from my performance. I felt Quinn smile down at me as she moved her arm to wrap around my shoulder; it was my turn to snuggle up to Quinn.

* * *

When Tina finished singing everyone clapped her performance, I had felt bad that I hadn't paid attention. Sam still need another day to practice his song, so after that Mr Schue dismissed us all and he left quickly.

"Breadsticks?" Santana asked.

Quinn replied with "I'm in, Emily."

Yawning, I replied with "I might give it a miss, sorry I was up late last night perfecting every detail of this song."

"It's okay, do you need a lift?"

"No, I've got the family car today since Mum didn't need it today. I had to get my trophies here somehow."

"Right," Quinn said remember my trophies.

Brittany suggested "We will help you carry everything to your car."

"Thanks but you don't need to," I say feeling bad.

"Nope we are doing it, no one said no to Brittany remember," Santana said already heading to the back. Shaking my head Quinn and I followed them to the back of the stage where my trophies, medals and other things that were mine I had used.

Quinn said as the four of us walk out to the parking lot "Your song really was good."

Santana added "Yeah who knew you could write."

"It was just a case of telling the story of the people I met in Rosewood and had to leave behind, coming here and meeting you guys. It wrote itself really."

"Then why were you up late last night?" Brittany questioned.

I replied with "Because I am perfectionist with this sort of stuff. Unlocking the car, I opened the boot and side door and went to help place everything in so it wouldn't get damaged.

"See you tomorrow," Santana said as she and Brittany walked away to her car.

I noticed "You're cold."

"Am not," Quinn said but shriving didn't help. Smiling I leant back into the car and pull my Rosewood high swim jacket out. Carefully I wrap it around Quinn and she reluctantly puts it on.

"You love this jacket."

"I do, which is why I'm only letting you borrow it. I know it's safe with you, I also have another two spare just so you."

"Well thank-you for keeping me warm."

"Anytime beautiful," I straighten the jacket a little.

"I better let you go, see you tomorrow?"

"You know it," I say with a smile. Quinn leant forward to peck my lips before she turned to walk to her car, I didn't move until I knew she was safely in her car and was okay. Opening the front door, I almost screamed when I saw a post-it note on my steering wheel, it wasn't scary but when you didn't know it was there then it was. Pulling it off so I could read, the message sent chills down my spine.  
 **-Unknown  
What about M.V? I thought she made a huge influence on your life and your move –A  
**Crumbling it up into a paper bowl in which was shoved into my pocket, I started the car up and began driving home on autopilot as I thought about M.V some more.

* * *

List of Songs:

Waiting For A Girl Like You By Foreigner

American Idiot by Green Day

Hometown by KJ99

Hope you liked this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Couple of days later I was sitting well more like lying in the choir room, I didn't have anything better to do; well I could do school work but I didn't feel like it. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had been summoned to Coach Sylvester's office, their crazy cheerleading coach and I didn't want them to get to trouble. So here I was lying on the ground in the choir room strumming my fingers against my chest, not thinking about anything it was completely silent. Mr Schue was having lunch in the stuff room today with Ms Pillsbury probably, it didn't take a genius to work out those two were at least hot for each other; they were like teenagers but worse because they are adults.

Suddenly a voice said, "There you are freak," knowing that voice I looked up to see Tony and at least twelve other jocks none that I knew. I couldn't stop the gulp that I produce, I tried not to show my fear but I think I wasn't doing very well.

"What do you want Tony?" I asked sitting up.

One guy yelled "Don't you dare speak to him freak!" I watch as four went outside and the doors closed, they were probably now guarding the door. One jock stood in front of the door just in case they need to leave and could hear the warning signal was my guess, this still left six guys spare them taller and bigger ones of course. There was no escape as the six approached me before I knew it; I was surrounded by them all looking at me smugly. Two guys behind me grabbed a hold of my arms and pulled me to my feet. For a straight seven minutes, I was punched over and over again in the stomach, I figured around sixty punches combined between the six guys and Tony.

"Had enough freak?" Tony asked.

"You wished," I was then roughly thrown to the ground. Now it was kicking, hard swift kicks across my whole entire body hurt but I wasn't giving them the satisfaction of showing pain. Hearing a knock, I was relieved a little until I saw one of the guys open the door and two more jocks different ones, ones I still didn't know; they were holding two boxes each. Tony walked over to them with a smile shaking their hands, I watched as he pulled out a cup and new this couldn't be good. Standing above me, he smiled as he tipped the frozen beverage over me and the other began to laugh. Being my first time being hit with a slushy, nothing could prepare you for how cold it was.

Tony then commanded "Destroy this place." I watched in horror as from another box they pulled out spray cans, black and red they then began spray painting around the room. Scribbling words like loser freak and anything else they thought of. Rolls of toilet paper were thrown around the room. They all looked around proud of their work on the choir room; chairs had even been flipped and broken.

"Alright, your turn," Tony said as their focus turned back to me. I was still cold from the slushy but it was stickier then anything. The eight guys and Tony began kicking me again; one guy even drugged me along the ground and pushed me so I would roll down the platforms until I was on the actual floor. It was only when the bell rang did they stop their punches and kicks, I waited for them to leave but they just smirked. Tony lead them over to the box, they all pulled out two cups each and I knew they were filled with slushy. There was no chance I was going to be able to move or run from this, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the cold shower of slushy I was about to take. Surrounding me one again at the same time they each tipped their two cups of slushy, I tried not to show pain but I couldn't stop the small yelp that came when cold liquid connects with open wounds. Dropping their empty cups to the ground, they all began leaving snickering and laughing as they went.

Tony then said while grabbing face roughly in his hands "Tell anyone it was us and you're a dead freak," he slapped my face and gave me two hard kicks before leaving. When they were gone completely that's when I allowed the tears to fall from my eyes, sob after sob left my body as I circled up into a ball. That movement alone hurt so I didn't know how I was going walk or move, I decided to just stay here and maybe die.

"Oh my," I heard voices stay. Looking as best I could through my slushy covered face I saw Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes standing in the open doorway. They looked around the whole room trying to take it all in, Mercedes was the first to notice me but she couldn't tell who I was probably because of the slushy.

"Emily, oh my!" Rachel shouts charging over to me. Rachel drops down in front of me not caring that she's kneeling in the slushy; I watched as Rachel analysis my body trying to work something out.  
Staring up into Rachel eyes, I breathed out "Quinn," I see Rachel nod her head before turning to look at Kurt and Mercedes. I heard Kurt say he'd go, I wasn't sure where but I hoped to go get Quinn and Mercedes said she was already on it which also could mean Quinn. Not being able understand sucked but I was into much pain to focus on the conversation going around. I histed when I tried to sit up, which made Rachel turn and tell me not to move, also to relax.

I breath out "I…couldn't stop…them, from…destroying the room. Too…many, too…sore."

"I don't give a damm about the choir room, everything can be replaced but you can't."

"I'm an original is what everyone use to say in Rosewood."

"Rosewood sounds like a good place to live."

"It is, like here but with nicer people."

I then heard a voice say "Kurt, I don't understand why-oh my! Emily!" Rachel moved out of my view and Quinn stepped into my view.

"Quinn," I breath out as tear begin to well-up again.

"I'm here sweetie, I'm not going anywhere," Quinn breathed as tears fell from her eyes. Quinn laid down next to me and carefully placed an arm around me, we looked deeply into each other's eyes and felt the others pain.

"It hurts."

"I know sweetie, I know."

"Quinn?" I asked still feeling out of breath.

"Yes sweetie, I'm still here."

"You're beautiful."

"Always so smooth, even when you're in pain."

"Thought I'd try to lighten the mood," I smile when Quinn smiles.

"Oh my," I heard two voice say at the same time.

I asked, "Who's that?"

Quinn looked quickly before saying "Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury, the others probably called them. Ms Pillsbury has towels."

"You've gotten slushy on your uniform," I say realising her coach would be pissed.

"It's okay, I'll handle coach and I'll buy a new one."

"I'll buy it for you."

"Not need Emily, I can do it."

"Okay," I say yawning.

I heard Mr Schue say "Emily, you can't go to sleep. The ambulance is on its way in the meantime we need to dry the slushy as best we can."

I asked, "Can I have some water please?"

"Mercedes in my office there should be a bottle on my desk," he instructed and Mercedes followed.

"Mr Schue, can I borrow your hand for a minute please?"

"Okay but what for?"

"I'm going to try and sit up, which will hurt and I need something to squeeze and well, I don't want to hurt anyone," I say thinking that's the safest way.

"Alright," Mr Schue held his hand. Taking his hand in mine, I used my other one to boost myself up right. Mr Schue yelped a little at how hard I was squeezing but didn't make any more noise after that, I sat up so I had a back rest if I needed.

"Thanks and sorry," I say when I see the nail marks in his hands.

"It's all good," as he walked away to inspect his hand then the room.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked handing me the bottle of water.

I replied with "Oh just great, never better."

"Stupid question, huh?"

"For you, no but also yes."

"Still so smooth," Quinn said with a smile as she moved to sit the other side of me.

Looking at Mr Schue, I say "I'm sorry about the choir room, if I could've I would've tried to stop them."

"I don't care about the choir room Emily, you're more important right now," Mr Schue explained and everyone nods their head.

Ms Pillsbury asked "Do you know who it was?" Looking from Ms Pillsbury, I looked to Kurt and Rachel knowing they knew who it was.

"It was him wasn't it?" Rachel asked.

"He did this because you protect us against him?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah but it wasn't just him, I don't know anyone else and that's all I'm saying," I say looking in between Kurt and Rachel. Feeling my phone vibrate shocked me, I did not think it would still be working not after all slushy.

"Here let me," Quinn said carefully pulling my phone from my pocket and turns it over to see Hanna's face.

Smiling, I say "She always knows."

Taking the phone, I answered with "Hello."

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought I sensed something was wrong."

"Maybe you are my Mama," I say to make Quinn and Hanna laugh.

"Tell Mama what happened?" Hanna instructed.

"Umm…nothing really, I just got into another fight where I lost big time."

"How big time?"

"Worse than that time when Toby pulled me from the gutter."

"Oh my god! Emily, are you okay! You're not going to die right?"

"I'm fine Han, just a little sore all over and that's yet to be determine."

"How can you make jokes at a time like this?"

"It's all I've got going though Quinn said I'm smooth."

"Aww, don't change the subject."

"Oh but I'm talking to queen of changing the topic."

"How rude!"

"Talk about changing the topic."

Hanna said seriously "If it weren't for me being seriously worried, I'd hang up on you."

"Aren't you meant to be in class?"

"It's only English, I'll make it up with Aria's Mum and she'll understand my whole making too sure you're okay thing."

"Hanna Judith Marin, don't make me come all the back to Rosewood just to make sure you go to school."

"Don't tease."

"Hey, I got to go paramedics are here."

"Okay, keep me update. I love you."

"I love you too Han, can you make sure the others know?"

"Of course Em, stay safe."

"Stay smart," I say hanging up the phone just as the paramedics walk into the room and everyone looks at me like I have two heads.

The male paramedic introduced "Hi, I'm Ned fully trained and licensed to be a paramedic. What seems to the problem?"

Quinn states "My girlfriend was brutally bashed," he nods his head and begins inspecting my wound or at least the ones he could see.

Ned asked, "What is this liquid covering you?"

"Slushy."

"Seriously?" he asked and I nod my head.

Ned spoke "Okay it's a little hard to tell what is exactly where with this slushy but I've count at least three wounds big enough for stitches. So, we will take you with us in the ambulance unfortunately a teacher needs to act as your legal guardian, which means your girlfriend can't ride with us."

"What! No, I want to go with her," Quinn said immediately.

"Quinn, baby, it's the law they can't take me without a teacher. But it doesn't stop you from coming to the hospital all together."

Mr Schue suggested "Emma, why don't you travel with Emily while trying to contact her Mum? I'll drive Quinn over to the hospital."

"Santana and Brittany too," Quinn added and Mr Schue nods his head.

Kurt then said, "We will inform Mr Figgins, Coach Beastie and Sue what's happened."

Mercedes added "As well as the rest of the glee club and get started on cleaning this up."

"Thanks," Mr Schue spoke.

Ned asked, "Can you walk?" I shook my head and he instructed the female paramedic named Angelic go and get the stretcher. After being transferred onto the stretcher and strapped in ready for travelling, I asked for a moment with Quinn.

Staring up at Quinn's green eyes, I say "I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into life," Quinn smiled down at me and pecks my lips before I was rolled out of the room with Ms Pillsbury following us.

* * *

In the ambulance Ned sits in the back with us while Angelica drives, Ned tells Ms Pillsbury it's good to talk to me while travelling.

"That's a nice song, you sang," Ms Pillsbury said.

"Yeah, it's just something between Quinn and I."

"Understandable."

I asked "You're completely freaked out aren't you?"

"No?" she said but I knew it wasn't the truth.

I say "I'm sorry you had to go into the choir room and then see me."

"It was a lot of mess."

"You seemed to handle it very well, not many people like you could've."

Ms Pillsbury asked "How did you know?"

"I notice things, everyone knows but doesn't say anything."

"Oh," she said surprised.

"Don't worry if they did, I'd put them in their place."

Ms Pillsbury asked "Do you always stick up for people you barely know?'

"If they are an underdog, of course but I'll help anyone if they need. Some people can't fight their own battles, so I'll help them fight."

"William said something about one of your friends back in Rosewood has a condition no one else understands, is it like mine?"

"No, my friend has Bipolar Disorder."

"Rough," Ned and Ms Pillsbury said.

"Yeah. It wasn't exactly easy getting diagnosed either. She went off her medication the other week, which made her become paranoid. It sucked not being there to help her, especially when I've always been the one to help her."

"She's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her, she's my best friend. I'd do anything to keep her safe and I mean it," I say deeply serious probably scaring them but I didn't care.

Ned spoke "Here we are."

"What's going to happen now?" I asked a little scared.

Ned explained "A doctor will look you over, probably instructed a nurse to sponge bath you and then access after that."

"Great, does it have to be a nurse or could we wait for my Mum to get here?"

"You'd rather your Mum then a nurse?" Ned questioned.

I replied with "Yes, I'm happy with my girlfriend and I don't want to anything to change that."

"Surely Quinn would understand," Ms Pillsbury said.

"Maybe so but if it can be my Mum, I would prefer that."

Ned said "Sorry it's not up to me, it depends on which doctor you get."

"Okay but thanks for the help."

"We just gave you a lift nothing special," he said and I gave him a look which made him smile. The back doors to the ambulance open and different voice began speaking. I was wheeled into the building with different people swarming me like I was a bee hive and they were bees, I laughed at my own metaphor.

Ms Pillsbury asked "What's so funny?"

"I'm a bee hive and they're the bees, just looking for honey but instead of honey it's blood," a few doctors did pause to laugh as did Ms Pillsbury.  
In a private room, a male spoke "Hello my name is Doctor Tristen Thomas."

I asked "So TT?"

"If you'd prefer, can you tell me what happened here?" he gestured around.

I replied with "I got into a fight and well lost big time."

"At least tell me, the others are being wheeled in behind you?"

"No, it was unfair fight. Eight against one, not exactly great odds."

"Idiots," he said shaking his head.

A female asked, "Can you tell me what this sticky stuff is?"

"Slushy," I say and she looked at me almost asking if I was serious, to which I nod my head.

Doctor Tristen spoke "Alright Emily, there's not a whole lot I can do or see while your covered in this slushy. This means you are going to be treated to a nice sponge bath by one of our lovely nurses, that won't be a problem, will it?"

Looking at the nurse, I say "Don't get me wrong, you seem lovely and well nice. However, my girlfriend is the jealous type and probably wouldn't want anyone seeing me naked that isn't her."

The nurse smiled and said "That's okay, who would like to give you sponge bath?"

"Is it possible to wait for my Mum, she's been contact I believe and should be here soon."

The pair looked at each other before Doctor Tristan said "Okay, we can wait forty-five minutes but any longer than that won't do, you could have internal damage and I'll explain that to your girlfriend if it comes to it."

"Thanks," I say smiling and watching him walk away.

The nurse asked "Anything I can get you?"

"Your name, only because I hate not knowing what to call people and there are several nurses here or I'm guessing, you could be the only nurse I'd have no idea."

"My name is Meredith."

"Thanks," I nod my appreciation just as Ms Pillsbury walks in.

Meredith asked "Is she your Mum?"

"No, the schools guidance counsellor, school policy to have a teacher ride with me," Meredith nods her head and continues her job.

"Mr Figgins rang your Mum for me; she should be here in ten minutes. As she was only at the park," Mrs Pillsbury explained

"Oh Mum," I say smiling and shaking my head.

I then explained after the looks I got "My Mum neither takes a break from anything the only times she does, is her birthday, mother day and one day during a week where Dads gone. Today must be the day."

"I'm sorry about your dad," Ms Pillsbury said probably assuming he was dead.

"His not dead, he works in the military which means he's often gone for long periods of times."

"Oh," they both said.

A voice then yelled "I DON'T GIVE DAMM ABOUT YOUR STUPID POLICY, TELL ME WHERE MY BLOODY GIRLFRIEND IS NOW!"

"Quinn's here," I say.

Meredith said "Okay, yeah I aint giving you a sponge bath, not after seeing your girlfriend."

Smiling, I say "She's not going to stop yelling until they tell, can you go get her please."

"Sure thing," Meredith said before leaving. Two minutes later Quinn walked in looking scared with a crying Brittany, whited face Santana and Mr Schue.

"Hey," I say casually.

Quinn asked "Why do you still look the same? Hasn't a doctor check you out yet?"

"Yes, they have but I need to have a sponge bath first, so we are waiting for my Mum," I say with my head lowered at Quinn's harsh voice.

"Why are you waiting for your Mum? I'm fairly sure people here are trained to do it."

I replied with "Well…umm…I refused them to do it."

"Why would you do that?" Quinn asked in a softer tone. Glancing up at Santana, I connected with her through her eyes and she got it; I knew because she burst out laughing.

Ms Pillsbury spoke "Santana, I don't think this is the time to be laughing."

"Sorry but what she said was funny and by funny, it's gross and makes me want to throw up," Santana explained.

Quinn said gently "You can tell me, sweetie I won't be mad."

"Well, I thought if I could have a relative to do it that would be better because I didn't think, umm…that you'd want anyone else to see me naked. Unless they were family, hence my Mum," I say not looking Quinn in the eye.

"Oh sweetie, you are just the cutest. No, I wouldn't want that but if it helps get you cleaned up quicker than I'd be okay."

"Still I'd rather wait for my Mum. It's like I said that night, I do want things to be special."

"Okay sweetie, we'll wait," Quinn said calmly as she leant forward to peck my forehead.

I asked, "You're not mad?"

"Mad at you? Of course not, sweetie."

"I really, really, really like you."

"And I really, really, really like you," Quinn replied with a smiled.

"Emily?" Brittany asked.

"What's up Dolphin?" I asked knowing Brittany was probably scared.

"Are you tickling again all over?"

"Definitely but just like last time they'll heal."

"Good," Brittany said with a nod.

"You okay Tana?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Santana said in a voice which told a different story. Looking at Brittany I instructed her to come closer, Quinn stepped back to give Brittany room to do so.

I whisper, "I can't because of this bed, I'm in pain and don't want ruin her uniform but can you please give Tana and big hug for me please?" Brittany smiled and went to exactly what I instructed. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and as soon as she did, Santana burst into tears which made my heart break.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS OR HEAVEN FOR BID!" I heard an angry female voice shout.

I say, "Quick everyone other side before my Mum enters," everyone did but slowly.

"Emmy! Emmy! Emmy!" I heard my Mum begin to shout.

"Thank-you," Mum said before entering. She gasped before rushing to me and wrapping her arms around.

"Are you okay? What did they do to you? Who did this? Why did they do this?"

"Mum, one question at a time please," I say in her arms.

"Sorry Emmy, I was just so scared after what they said on the phone. They made it sound like you were going to die."

"The slushy didn't help them, they probably thought it was blood."

"Slushy, as in that cold drink?"

"Yes they tipped it on you here."

"Oh, jerks," Mum said making me smile.

I then said "I need to ask a favour of you."

"Anytime Emmy, you know that," she said while tacking a fallen strand behind my ear.

I asked "Would you be able to give me a sponge bath? I don't want to make Quinn jealous and the safest way to do that is if you were to do it."

"Of course I can Emmy."

Meredith spoke "Great, I'll go inform the doctor and gather up the supplies."

"Thanks Meredith," I say as she leaves the room.

* * *

When Mum had finished cleaning the slushy from my body and helped me get changed into a gown, the hospital had provided. I had told her every detail of what had happened and what they did; she was disgusted to hear this. Once I was cleaned up, I was wheeled to an x-ray machine where serval photos were taken. Wheeling back into a room for me, I was pleasantly surprised to see balloons practically covering the ceiling and flowers covering surfaces.

Quinn walked up behind us "The rest of the glee club were here but we sent the home, not wanting to overwhelm you." A nurse helped me transfer from the wheelchair and up onto the bed, looking around the room I saw my Mum, Quinn, Santana and Brittany all looking back at me.

"I'll page the doctor now and he'll come look," I nod my head as she leaves the room.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Quinn asked stepping up to the bed.

I replied with "Definitely had better days."

"You don't look as bad now," Santana commented.

"I think the slushy made it hard to tell but you don't want to see my stomach," I shook my head.

Quinn asked, "Is it bad?" Quinn looked over at my Mum who was the only other person to see it.

Mum replied with "It's an ugly purple colour; I'll be making sure the doctor looks at it." Quinn gave me the biggest sad eyes I had seen, I reached out with my hand for hers to take and she did.

"Knock, knock," I heard a male's voice say and I looked to see it was Doctor Tristan.

"Hey TT."

"Hello Emily, now that you're all cleaned up we can see what's been damage," Doctor Tristan explained as he was handed my x-ray's.

Doctor Tristan spoke "Well your legs, torso and head seem to be fine, however there is a slight break in that left arm. Is it in any pain?"

"No," I say shaking my head.

"Okay, we will still have to put a cast on it to help it heal properly. I'll need to do a concussion test and an exam across your body. Fingers-crossed everything's good and you won't have to stay the night," I instantly cross my fingers making them all smile.

Doctor Tristan said, "Okay Nurse Meredith here is going to cast your arm while I do a concussion test." He shone a bright torch into my eyes, which I followed when moved as in instructed.

Feeling the back of my neck he asked, "Can you tell me your full name, your age, your parents name and your girlfriend's name please?"

"My name is Emily Marie Fields, I am 17 years old and my parents' names are Pam Marie Fields and Wayne Adam Fields. My beautiful girlfriends name is Quinn Fabray, I don't know her middle name because she hasn't told me yet."

"It's complicated story but my full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray," looking around the doctor at Quinn confused and she just said she'd explain another time.

Doctor Tristan said "Very good, I don't feel any lumps or bumps appearing but if at any time, you do you must warn someone. Now I can see you have a big cut on this arm, which needs to clean up and stitched to stop any inflections; Nurse Meredith when you finish that please."

"Yes Doctor," Meredith said walking into the room.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?"

"Good, sorry you have to bandage my arm."

"It makes for good practice, haven't done one since med school," she said sitting down and beginning to clean my arm.

"Unfortunately you are going to have a nasty black eye in the morning and a bruise upon the back of your neck. How is the torso and back?"

"Not a pretty sight," I say shaking my head.

"Can you sit up for me please?" I do my best to sit up without moving my arm from Meredith's grip.

Doctor Tristan spoke "You right it's not a pretty sight, it's definitely going to hurt. I suggest doing as little as possible, no carrying any bags or anything." He then moved to the front and carefully looked at my torso coming to the same conclusion as my back.

"When sleeping I suggest have a pillow either side, so when you roll over you will have something soft to level you. I'm going to write you a prescription for some painkillers which can be filled here, take two a day with food, one in the morning and one at night that sort of thing."

"Just your legs and if everything's fine, you should be okay to go. How's the cast coming nurse Meredith?" Doctor Tristan asked while beginning to inspect my legs.

"Good, I know the colour casts are for kids but I get an inkling Emily will like this colour I chose."

Brittany asked "What colour is it?"

"Blue," Meredith said making everyone smile and nod their heads.

Doctor Tristan asked "Emily have you had previous knee injury?"

Looking across at Mum, I say carefully "Yeah, I umm…broken it a few month ago."

"That must be why it looks bad, it's still recovering. I suggest wearing a knee brace over this knee just for a couple of week to help support it."

"Sure thing," I say still looking at my Mum who looked at me and nods her head.

Nurse Meredith asked "How did you break your knee?"

"Illegal tackle when I was playing a friendly game of soccer," I answer but it's a complete lie.

Doctor Tristan commented "Your friendly game and my friendly game are very different."

Smiling, I asked "Am I able to go home?"

"Yes, the wounds on your legs do look bad but they don't need stitches. So, once you've had your arms done, I'll have your Mum sign some paperwork and you are free to go. However if something goes wrong or feels wrong, come back here immediately."

"Okay TT," I say before he leaves the room with your Mum.

Santana asked "So I was thinking if you were up to it, we could all come over to your house, order some pizza and watch Disney movies all night?"

"I'd take that offer," Nurse Meredith said as she stood up and looked at my now cast arm.

She then explained "When taking a shower cover your arms up with a plastic bag, if it gets itchy try a ruler that helps some people."

"I know Nurse Meredith, not my first broken bone. I've had my shoulder broken, head cut open, wrist broken and two ribs, I think I know how to protect them."

"Okay, okay but how'd you do that?" Nurse Meredith asked surprised.

I replied with "I fell out of bed wrong."

"Yeah, we aint believing that," Santana said what everyone was thinking.

"How did you do it?" Quinn asked.

"I was just a clumsy kid was all."

Meredith asked, "You parents didn't like, hit you, did they?"

"What no! Get out! I want a new nurse!" I yell pulling my arms out of her reach and Quinn stands protectively in front of me.

Mum and Doctor Tristan rush in and asked, "What's going on?"

I yell "She thought my parents abused me as a kid!"

"That's an outrage, we'd never hit a kid," Mum said upset and angry.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Nurse Meredith said and tried getting my arm back.

"Emily, calm down, you'll hurt yourself more. Nurse Meredith, please see to other patients I will attend to Emily's arm," Doctor Tristan said calmly. Nurse Meredith apologised once more before leaving the room.

"Can I please see your arm?" he asked sitting down on the stool Meredith had been using. Holding out my arm again, as he pulls gloves on and begins cleaning my arm up.

Looking at my Mum, I asked "Can the girls come over tonight?"

Mum replied with "Sure, if it's okay with your parents."

"We already confirmed it with. Emily, we're going to go get the pizza and meet you back at your place, okay?" Santana spoke; I nod my head and watch as she and Brittany leave the room. We heard very loud, Spanish words being yelled before silence outside.

Quinn said, "Well Santana has left the building," I smiled up at Quinn.

* * *

Limping slowly into my house with Quinn and Santana either side of me, ready to catch me if I was to fall or if I needed any help.

"Emily, why don't you sleep downstairs tonight? I can bring your mattress down for you, so you can be comfortable."

"The couch should be fine Mum," I say sitting down on the two seater in the lounge room.

Mum said "No, I'll go bring it down now," she then left the room.

"Hold up, Mrs Fields, I'll help," Santana quickly yells.

Quinn asked "How's the pain?"

"Manageable," I say widening my arm and Quinn sat down, leaning into me.

"Seeing you in that choir room today, I've never been so scared."

"I'm sorry, you had to see me so messed up."

"I'm glad you let me see you that messed up."

"All I want after they left was to die and you."

"Please don't say stuff like that," Quinn said pulling away.

"I'm sorry. I was in so much pain and felt bad for not stopping them from destroying the choir room."

"No one blames you for that. Everyone just wants you to get better, the balloons and flowers sum that up."

"Your still in your cheer uniform, you'll never get that red stain out," I say pointing out the obvious red stain blending into the white strip of cheerio uniform.

"I should probably change out of it. I have spare clothes in my car; can I use your bathroom?"

I replied with "Of course."

"Stop feeling bad Emily, you didn't do anything wrong, they did," Quinn said standing up and walking out of the house.

"Where'd Quinn go?" Brittany asked walking into the room.

"Get clothes to change into."

"Oh," Brittany nodded and sat down next to me.

Brittany asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm super Brittany."

"Well you seem angry."

"I am."

"Santana said I'm always good at telling what emotions everyone is feeling."

"That's a great skill to have."

"It is but why are you angry?"

"Because I didn't get the chance to fight back, they surrounded me in a matter of seconds. I hate not getting the chance to fight back."

"The way I see it, you did fight back."

"How? Because from where I'm sitting, I got my ass kick."

"They didn't break you Emily, you're going to go into school tomorrow or whenever and be stronger, that's the best way to fight back."

"You sound like Mr Schue."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Brittany questioned.

"I guess not but I really would love to punch them all in their smug little faces."

"Who? You haven't said who did this."

"Because I only know one of the guy's name, I'm still new everyone kind of looks like everyone here."

"What was his name? We will know."

"I can't tell you."

"Emily by not telling us, your letting him win."

"I know Brittany, don't you think I know that," I say angry just as Santana and Mum walk into the room.

Santana yelled "Hey, don't get angry at her."

"I'm going to go change," I say slowly standing up and slowly making my way upstairs. In my room, I walked over to the poster of my friends and wished they were here right now.

"I know we're not them but we can be," I heard a voice say and I looked to see Brittany standing there.

"Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's fine, I can understand yelling but why did you get so angry at me. All I was doing was trying to help."

I replied with "Before he left he said that if I told anyone who had done this, I was dead. I just didn't want any more trouble."

"But your letting them get away with it."

"I know."

"You can't keep this a secret, you need to face this."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You've made a point of sticking up for other people and now it's time to do the same for yourself," looking across at Brittany she stood there looking so right. Groaning in frustration, I gently punch the wall not harder enough to break through or hurt but it does scare Brittany.

"When did life get so hard."

"I don't know Emily, I don't know but you can do this and we will all help you get through this."

"Britt's right, you promised to help me and it's not a one-way street, I'll be there to help you if you need it," Santana spoke walking into my room.

"Thanks, I might need it while I've got this on," I say gesturing to my cast.

"Such a sweet moment," Quinn said changed into jeans and t-shirt.

"Disney movies, pizza?" Santana asked. Quinn nods her head and the pair leave, leaving Brittany and I alone again.

"Everything will work out Emily, you'll see," Brittany offered before leaving the room. Sighing, I move to start changing when I see a note upon my cupboard which I had never seen, it was upon blue water. Picking it up, I freaked out when I saw it was another message from A.  
 **  
-Unknown  
Ouch! That looks painful want some of my special cream to help with that –A.  
**

I hate that this person was getting to me so much, especially since I didn't know who it was and it felt just like last time; however, this time I'm alone. Ripping the note into several pieces, I threw it into the bin and went to change my clothing fast. Once change, I joined the girls downstairs where we ate pizza and watch Disney movies until they had to go home for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two weeks had flown by fast; everyone had done their best to protect me. Brittany helped me tell Mr Figgins that Tony was the one who had done it with other jocks but I didn't know who else. Tony was put on suspension for a month, where he'd have to think about his behaviour and come back with a better attitude but I didn't see it working. Most time was spent preparing for sectional, which were only a couple of days away. I was nervous and excited, felt just like a swim met expected I'd be singing in front of a lot of people.

While the girls had promised to come down for it, they didn't think about exams being the same week for them. Unfortunately, they weren't going to see me sing but my parents would, they'd never seen me sing and so this was going to be. Puck had announced that after the competition there would be a party at his place, to celebrate or drown our sorrows. I had asked Quinn if she wanted to go but she said she had been too many Puck parties to last a lifetime, she said I could go. However, I suggested maybe we could go on our first date that, she laughed since it'd mean we'd been dating for a whole month without going on an official date.

We had done things like lunch dates at school in the auditrom, dinners with Brittany and Santana at breadstick and pizza/movies with them but nothing had been labelled as our official date. My reasoning was I wanted to get to know Quinn better, so I could plan something she'd want to do and not to be lame. Quinn said just being with me would be special, which was sweet but I did want my first date ever and with her too be special. With this all being said Quinn agreed to go whether we won or lose but we hoped to win. My injuries from that brutal attack were slowly going; I still had to wear my knee brace just to help with dancing for glee club.

My torso and back were no longer looking purple, instead an ugly green colour but that just meant they were healing. My stitches had been taken out; leaving me with a scar which would heal but Quinn liked kissing the edges of it. My arm had healed faster than the doctors thought it would and so the cast was removed, but if the pain got too much I could bandage it or come get it casted up again.

Today was Tuesday, I was currently in glee club we were rehearsing heavily and longer this week with the competition being Friday. Mike was going over the dance for the group number with Finn, Sam and Puck. Brittany was doing the same but with Tina, Quinn and Mercedes. This left Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Santana and I going over vocals with Mr Schue, every thirty seconds Rachel put in her opinion; which helped a little.

Mr Schue said, "Emily you need to reach a little higher."

"I'll try Mr Schue," he nods probably understanding my nerves. Hearing a knock on the door we all paused to look at one another to work out what to do, who it was. Mr Schue eventually stood up and went to open the door.

Mr Schue said "Emily, there's someone here to see you," he sounded confused. When we stood back I couldn't stop the tears that sprung to my eyes, I sat back shock and gasp; having no control over anything.

With all eyes on me, I said "Oh my!" Jumping from my seat I run across to him and jump up into his arms. He laughed while holding me in his arms, I buried my head into his shoulder just enjoying hugging him again.

"Ready?" he asked placing me back on the ground.

"Always," I say getting ready.

Toby then said "I swear on my bike that I will always be Emily's brother and friend until she said otherwise," he held his hand forward.

"I swear on my lucky goggled that I will always be Toby's sister and friend until he said otherwise," connecting my hand into his as we shake hands.

"Friends for life," we say on the last shake.

I asked "What are you doing here?"

"Hanna told me you were singing now; no way was I going to miss seeing that. I arranged with your Mum to come down a few days earlier since it's been a while."

"I can't believe she hid this from me."

"Well it was for the best."

"True but she's terrible at keeping secrets."

"Now that is true, since when are you singing?"

"You knew I could always sing but swimming was always more important. They don't have a swimming pool here."

"I remember you telling me that, you said you would die if you didn't swim in a chlorine filled pool at least once a day. You also asked me if your hair was going to start falling out because you no longer wore a swimming cap," Toby quoted me.

I replied with "Okay, I might've been somewhat dramatic when coming here but I'm happy to be here now."

"You seem it. Hanna also let it slip, it was because a special someone."

I responded with "Hanna and her big mouth."

"Hey, I could tell you other things she said."

"No, no not need," I say.

Toby asked, "Which one is she?" Turning around I gesture for Quinn to come over, she smiles nervously and walks over to me.

"Quinn this is my brother, we lived on the same street in Rosewood and he has been a great support when I was questioning my sexuality. Toby this is my girlfriend, she has been incredible since the moment I met her."

Toby spoke "Hi, it's nice to meet you," he held his hand out.

"Likewise," Quinn agreed shaking his hand.

"So this is glee club?"

"Yep," I say with a smile.

Turning around I bring Toby forward and said "Okay, we have Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Finn, Sam, Puck or Noah, Rachel and Mr Schue our choir director."

"It's great to meet you all sorry if I mix everyone up, bad with names but Emily your missing two," Toby spoke.

"I know, they are my closet friends here, thought I'd introduce them separately."

"Right," he said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Santana and Brittany this is my brother Toby. Toby this is Santana and Brittany, Quinn's closet friends and I think it's safe to say mine too."

Toby smiled and said "It's nice to meet you guys too but Emily don't let Hanna hear you say that."

"Good point but she still knows I love her."

"True," he nods.

Mr Schue stepped forward and spoke "It's nice to meet you and welcome to Lima."

"Thank-you, I'm sorry for interrupting your practice. I just couldn't wait to see Emily, I hadn't seen her in a while."

"You're welcome to stay and watch, just please don't interrupt."

"Thanks but I'll wait for the show. Em, I'll be in the car park, orange truck."

"Alright, I shouldn't be too long," I say hopeful but knowing that wasn't the case. Toby quickly leaves and practice resumes, though I am hopeless distracted but I try my best to focus for the club's sake.

"So, Toby's here," Quinn spoke as everyone packed up for the day twenty minutes.

I replied with "Yeah, I'm so excited. I was wondering if you guys would want to go to breadsticks for food and get to know Toby. If not it's cool."

"Emily, you had us at breadsticks," Santana said pointing at herself and Brittany.

Quinn said "Of course, I want to Emily," I smiled happy and we left the choir room for the car park. Walking out of the building and out of all the vehicles left in the parking lot, Toby's beat up truck stood out like a sore thumb. As I approach the truck, I saw Toby reading a book; always a reader I thought.

"Hey," I say while pulling the door open.

"Hi," Toby said startled but putting his book down.

"Sorry it took so long, with the competition this week everyone is stressing out and that means practicing longer."

"It's okay."

I asked "Are you hungry?"

"Always."

"I'm glad that hasn't changed."

"What are you talking about I haven't changed at all."

"Not answering your best friends phone calls, you even got a haircut," I say ruffling his hair.

Toby said "Emily, I'm sorry. My boss was giving us fourteen hour shifts by the time I got any free time, all I wanted to do was sleep."

"You didn't return any of my phone calls, I thought you were mad at me."

"For what? Leaving, Emily I understood why you had to leave. I know how important family is, especially to you. I'm sorry for not answering your calls."

"It's okay, I'm just really glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here too."

I then instructed "We better get going the girls will be waiting."

"Waiting where?"

"Well I assumed you'd be hungry and also want to get to know my friends, so we're going to the local restaurant here for food."

"You know me so well," Toby commented before turning the ignition on and began following my directions.

* * *

Walking into breadsticks behind Quinn, who was following Santana and Brittany over to a table. Sliding into the booth after Quinn, I shuffled further over to make room for Toby, who happily sat down next to me. I think Santana had freaked him out a little on how breadstick crazed she was, which only made me laugh.

Toby spoke "So your face doesn't look to bad?"

"Thanks."

"You don't think you were a bit dramatic with Hanna? I thought you were dying when I heard it was worse than that time with the gutter," Toby said serious.

"At the time, I couldn't actually tell what was hurt but everything did."

Santana asked, "What's this gutter you are referring to?" Toby and I looked at each other having a silent conversation with our eyes.

Sighing, I finally say "There were these guys in Rosewood who didn't accept that I was gay and well, they took me out on an adventure that lead to a broken shoulder and two broken ribs."

"Adventures are meant to be fun," Brittany said looking up from her menu.

I replied with "Safe to say this one was not. Anyway they threw me into a gutter and Toby was the one to find me."

Quinn then asked "Can we change the topic?"

"Sure," I say placing a calming hand upon hers.

Toby asked "So how long have you two been dating."

"Almost a month," Quinn replied with a smile.

"Nice, does Alison know?"

"I believe it's come up in conversation a couple of times."

"Who brought it up?"

"Both of us, I only did to help her move on as well."

Toby asked "You mean to Spencer?"

"You're not still pinning over her are you?"

"No, I'm actually seeing someone now," Toby said.

"Hanna mentioned that she thought you were seeing someone, she wasn't sure though."

Toby asked back "When is that girl ever not sure about something?"

"True, so when do I get to me this mystery girl?"

"She should be coming to the competition this weekend."

"I'm going to the bathroom, if the waitress comes can order my usual?" Toby asked standing up.

"Sure thing," I say watching him go.

Quinn spoke "He seems nice."

"Cute," Brittany said making Santana snap her head.

Brittany explained "What he is, those dimples and that bad boy look he has going, really works for him."

"I liked him until Brittany said that," Santana said making me laugh.

Quinn asked "How does he already have a usual when it's first time being here?"

"There's only one thing Toby ever eats, whenever we go out to eat. Cheeseburgers, it his staple food," I explained. Santana clicked her fingers which summoned a waitress, who quickly wrote our orders down. Santana ordered a chicken schnitzel with gravy and an ice tea, Brittany went with a beef schnitzel with gravy and an ice tea and Quinn ordered a chicken curry with an ice tea to drink as well. For Toby and I, I ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a coke each.

Toby sat back down five minutes later saying "Sorry, did you order my usual?"

"Sure did," I say smiling up at him.

I then asked "Oh, how's Jenna?"

"Wondered when you'd ask about her. She's doing a lot better, your letters are helping a lot or that's what she's said. She's even thinking of returning to Rosewood High soon."

"Really, are you sure she's ready for that?"

Toby spoke "No but it's not up to me. I'd feel better if she had a friend, someone to actually look out for here."

"I could ask the girls or Paige?" I suggest.

"Em, the girls not a good idea and Paige, she's too busy trying to beat your record."

"That girl never learns, she is never going to beat me," I say smiling.

Toby said, "She might, you look a bit rusty."

"Shut up and I am not rusty, I was swimming but then had to stop after the fight, since I had a cast on and now I'm busy with sectionals. I am in no way rusty."

"How? You said in your thousands of phone calls that this place doesn't have a swimming pool."

"Which they don't but my new friend Tana has one in her backyard that she allows me to use."

Santana then said, "Hey Toby, do your parents like Emily?"

Toby replied with "Are you kidding me? They love her, I'm sure they want Emily as their kid more than me."

"That's not true they love you, they just also love me," I say smiling.

Santana said "That's like my parents. When I don't pick up the dishes to take into the kitchen I get, why can't you be like Emily? Do you think she lets her parents do everything for her, no, now take these to the kitchen."

Toby replied with "Been there done that? One time we were playing video games, making a little mess and Mum comments on it. Emily drops her control and starts cleaning, apologizing for the mess."

"You are not normal," Santana said shaking her head.

"Don't worry sweetie, I find it endearing," Quinn said placing her arm around my back and rubbing it.

"Thank-you," I say leaning forward to peck her lips.

"Okay, get a room," Santana tosses at us. We continued talking about random things, the girls were really working at getting to know Toby and he was doing the same; which made me extremely happy. Ten minutes later and a waitress approach our table, she place our plates down in front of the correct person; although having to do two trips.

Santana asked "How did you and Emily meet?"

"When Emily's family moved into the street, my parents forced me to welcome them to the neighbourhood and we hit it off straight away."

"Until you saw me hanging with Alison," I say around my burger.

Toby replied with "I was just protecting you, I didn't know that she was sick."

"I'm just messing with you."

"You seem older and I'm assuming you don't go school, what do you do?" Quinn asked.

Toby answered with "Actually I'm Emily's age and I'll take it as a compliment that you think I look older than I actually am. However, I don't go to school."

Santana asked, "Why not?"

"I had very disruptive sophomore year and well didn't want to continue wasting time on school, so I pick up a trade and joined a few construction crew," Toby explained.

I asked, "How is work going?"

"Good, the crew I was just with did a job out Philly way. I got to see Melissa a bit,"

Before he continued, I say "No way, don't tell me you're dating Melissa?" By Toby's little grin and trying to hide it, as well as his blush gave him up immediately.

"You and Melissa Hastings never would've seen that," I say honestly.

Toby replied with "We just had coffee a few times, I asked her out thinking it wouldn't go anywhere and well we kept going out. She's nice, smart, funny and talent."

"Oh and just happens to look exactly like Spencer, who you had a crush on for I don't know your whole life."

"Melissa and Spencer may look alike but they are nothing alike. I know it seems weird now but just see us together and give us a chance."

"Fine but if you end up marrying her, just remember Mrs Hastings will be your mother-in-law."

Santana interrupted "I thought you said all parents loved you."

"They do, doesn't mean the feeling is mutual. Mrs Hastings, is one scary lady she'd give Sue a run for her money," I say shocking the girls that they actually pause to look up at me.

"Who's Sue?" Toby asked.

I replied with "The girls coach, she is nothing like my coach. I actually like my coach. Sue once made them run in hail from the outskirts of town, if they didn't make it back in a certain amount of time; they were kicked of the team."

"Damm, Mrs Hastings isn't that bad. You just don't like her because of what she said when she learnt you were gay."

Brittany asked, "What did she say?"

I replied with "She basically warned me to stay away from her daughters, looks like she frighten the wrong person."

"How can you be so sure Spencer and Alison will be together?" Toby asked.

"Because of how they look at each other, longingly, dreamingly, plus they both told me while drunk."

"Spencer drunk that's a sight to see," Toby said with a smile.

I replied with "Well-being one of her closet friend, I have seen it and it aint a pretty sight. She's the type of drink that won't stop talking and throws up, a lot," I shake my head at the thoughts.

"Lightweights," Santana scoff making Quinn and Brittany giggled.

I replied with "Meet Spencer parents and then tell Spencer she's a lightweight, or better yet see what she can do with a hockey stick in hand."

"Ouch," Toby said shaking his hand.

I asked "How can it still hurt?"

"It doesn't, I'm just remembering."

"You were the idiot who caught it."

"Because you told me too," Toby argued.

"Such an idiot," I say shaking my head.

I asked "Anyway, got any more jobs line-up?" I smiled when Quinn sneaked a few of my fries to eat but I act like I didn't notice.

"No, the crew said they'd give me a call if I was need but a reference call was all they can give me."

"Well that's okay, I guess. Gives you time to focus on Melissa."

"Oh shut," Toby said tapping my head gently.

Quinn asked, "How come you've never heard Emily sing?"

Toby replied with "Emily was too busy swimming, I knew she could but she never had time to show me."

"How can one person be so crazy about swimming?" Quinn questioned.

"I never understood it," Toby spoke.

Santana asked, "How did you pick up swimming Emily?" I smiled at the question knowing the answer quite well in fact but not really wanting to share.

I replied with "It's a mermaid secret."

Brittany said, "But you're a unicorn."

"I know Brittany but I'm also a mermaid," I say with a smile.

Toby said, "I know that reference, I can't pick it," he shook his head. Feeling vibrating I looked to see if it's my phone but it was Toby's, I watched as he pulled it out I see Melissa face upon the screen and I steal the phone from his hand.

"Hey honey," I say answering Toby's phone but also wrapping my arm around Quinn's shoulder. Quinn looks up at me and I winked at her, making her smile and nod her head.

Melissa replied with "Well that was the last voice I expect to hear on the end of my boyfriend's phone."

"I think the more unexpected thing to hear is you and Tobs dating."

"You might have a point, anyway where's Toby?"

I replied with "Bleeding on the ground, you know how I get when people don't answer my phone calls after a very long period of time."

"Yeah like you would do that much damage to him, I'm sorry for not answering your calls."

"So you should be, I had important stuff to tell you."

"What?"

"That's not how it works Melissa and you know it."

"Fine, what do you want?"

I replied with "Check on Spence before leaving would you."

"Why?"

"Oh come on Melissa be the big caring sister you are meant to be to her."

"I hate you so much."

"Everyone seems to say that to me a lot, well not my girlfriend of course."

"Wait, girlfriend since when?"

"Again that's not how it works, but I guess you'll met her this weekend."

"Okay you've gotten a lot weirder since leaving."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Can you put him on the phone, please?"

"Sure thing honey," I say pulling the phone way.

Looking at Toby, I say "Apparently she wants to talk to you."

"I hate you so much," Toby spoke as he took the phone back and walked away. I can't help but laugh at Toby's words, knowing it wasn't true whatsoever.

Santana asked, "What's the deal with you and this Melissa person?"

"Nothing really, she's just never really cared about Spencer and her parents play favourites, let's just say Spencer never wins."

"She sounds mean," Quinn commented.

I replied with "Actually it's the opposite. She's a Hastings, not her fault that happened; they are incapable of feeling or expressing emotion."

Quinn asked, "Does that included Spencer?"

"Sort of, she at least has us, where Melissa friends just encourage that side of her. However, Spencer hasn't broken away from the module and since Melissa's moved out, they're focus is on her. Training for the next lawyer, I guess."

Brittany stated, "Their parents don't seem very nice."

"It's not their fault, something just happened to them when they became lawyers. The Hastings as a collective are pretty messed up but some are slowly breaking that module, Spencer and Melissa are the most human Hastings I have ever met."

"That's crazy that a family can be like that," Santana commented to which I nod my head.

I then say "But don't worry, not all of Rosewood is that messed up. You just have to meet Hanna's and Aria's Mum to declare that."

Brittany asked, "Will we meet them on our visit to Rosewood?"

"Yeah, they'll insist on it. Besides, I think Hanna will plan a huge get together for everyone, it's the kind of thing she'd do."

"Sounds good," Quinn said resting her head on my shoulder.

I asked "You full?"

"If I eat anymore I won't fit into my cheerio's uniform."

Leaning down to Quinn's ear, I whisper "You're beautiful," I kiss her temple before straightening up.

As Toby sat back down he apologised for the phone call and I asked "Everything okay?"

"Melissa just needed directions on how to get here," Toby explained and continued with "Melissa told me to tell you, she hates you."

"Feeling the love," I say with a smirk.

Toby asked "Why do you have to mess with her like that?"

"Because she hates it, it wouldn't be fun if she liked it. Besides, she makes it way too easy."

Toby looked at Quinn and said "How can you stand to be with her? She's annoying."

Quinn replied with "No, she cute and adorable that's what she is. Beside she makes everything fun and I like spending time with her."

"Aww, I feel the same way beautiful," I say kissing Quinn upon the lips.

"Cut it out you two!" I heard Santana shout. Smiling against Quinn's lips, I continue kissing Quinn who doesn't seem to mind at all.

Toby then said "Okay break it up, don't make me hurt you."

Pulling back slightly, I say "Like you could," Quinn wraps her hands around my neck pulling me back down to kiss her.

"Fine, you're paying for my meal and you can find your own way home," Toby said as he stood up and left breadsticks.

"See you two tomorrow," I heard Santana say as they stood up and also left.

Quinn pulled back and said "They left."

"Must've been something we said," Quinn smiles and pulls me back into kiss. As we continue to make-out in the middle of breadstick, I made sure my hands stay where they were and I didn't rush Quinn in anyway; whatsoever.

A voice then said "Alright, break it up you two, we aint a make-out business. Either order something or get out," turning to see who it was I see it's our waitress obviously bored. Pulling my wallet out, I place two twenty dollars bills down and that was enough to cover mine, Quinn and Toby's meal; luckily Santana and Brittany had left money before leaving. Sliding out of the booth, I offer my hand to Quinn who takes my hand and I help her out of the booth.

In the parking lot, I see Toby's car is gone and Quinn asked, "Want a lift home?"

"If you don't mind, that'd be nice."

"It's not a problem Emily," Quinn said as lead the way over to her park car. Once we are driving, I feel Quinn reach over and take my hand in hers.

"You are cute, you know, that right?" Quinn asked.

I replied with "Not really."

"You have the biggest and most giving heart, I have ever met and it makes you the cutest person ever."

"Thanks beautiful," pulling Quinn's hand up I place a small kiss upon the top of her hand. As we continue to drive in the direction of the car, I feel my phone vibrate once. Pulling my phone out, I think it's just a text from Toby but when unknown appears on the screen; it freaks me out.

 **-Unknown**  
 **Hey our best friend is in town. Just making it too easy –A.**

"You okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. It was just Hanna, wishing us good luck for the competition. She doesn't want to miss saying it but she'll be having exam brain for the next few days."

"Well that's incredible sweet of her, say thank-you from me."

"Will do," I say fake writing a text and putting my phone away. I tried my best to enjoy the car ride home with Quinn but that text and the other messages are completely on my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Alright, everyone circle up!" I heard Mr Schue shout as he enters the green room. I could feel myself practically shaking, I was nervous and I had never felt this nervous before. Quinn was doing her best to calm me down, as was Brittany and it was helping a little. Looking around the green room at everyone they all seemed nervous but it was an excited nervous, I tried to get that to wash over me. The guys were all wearing black button up shirts, black denim jean, which match their black shoes, the only colour were their ties and they were a light blue colour. All of us girls were wearing light blue dress, which cut off at our knee, there was also a black stripe around our waist, and we had on black flat shoes. Mum and Dad were out in the audience with Toby and Melissa; they managed to get seats together. I had made sure to get loads of photos taken of me, not just for my parents but for the girls who were still back in Rosewood.

Mr Schue speaks "So this is our first performance of the year and with Emily in New Directions. Let's make it a good performance but remember to have fun, that's the number rule when performing. Hands in," Brittany had explained this bit to me; we all put our hands in and shout amazing at the same time. Something about Mr Schue old choir director doing it, that's what Quinn, explained to me when I didn't understand what Brittany had told me. The girls all walked up onto stage, while the guys waited in the wings. We were starting our performance with all the girls singing together and then the guys would take over, before we all came together for our last song.

"You okay?" Quinn whispered as we wait for the curtain to rise.

"I stand in line," I say making Quinn look at me confused.

I explain "I always listen to that song before going to swim; this is just like swimming but with more clothes on." As Quinn takes in my words, I see she's confused as to whether I'm serious or not and when I nod my head she's silently laughs.

"See, I'm relaxed now," I say. Quinn laughing and relaxing herself is what made me relax. We then hear the announcer announcing us, I can hear the crowd cheer as the curtain gets pulled up and bright lights are on us very quickly.

Rachel: "Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes but it's the only thing that I know," Rachel had started the song off beautifully, as she sung out she walk down the two step we had in place for our number. Rachel moved to stand in the middle of the stage, she swayed gently with the music.

Mercedes: "When it gets hard, you know it can hard sometime, it is the only thing that makes us feel alive," Mercedes followed Rachel action, going down the step to stand on Rachel's right side and swaying with the music.

Brittany: "We keep this love in a photography, we made these memories for ourselves," Brittany walk down and went to stand on Rachel's left right.

Tina: "When our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, times forever frozen still," Tina walked over to stand by Mercedes.

Santana: "So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans," keeping up the pace of the song Santana sang and walked over to stand by Brittany. I could help but smile when Santana and Brittany held hands for a brief second before standing evenly a part.

Quinn: "Holding me closer, til our eyes met," I smiled proudly as Quinn sang while moving across the stage to stand next to Santana. She had such a beautiful voice and I loved hearing her sing, it was always incredible.

Emily: "You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come," next it was my turn to sing and I hoped I didn't let anyone down. Since we were uneven group, we spilt into pairs but would leave someone not in a pair, Rachel was happy to sing and dance by herself. I walked over to stand next to Quinn, who looked across at me and smiled, I smiled back at her.

The group: "Loving can heal, loving can mend you soul and it's the only thing that I know (I know.) I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya and it's the only thing we take with us when we die," as we sang perfectly together the audience clapped a little enjoying our performance so far.

Santana and Brittany: "We keep this love in this photography, we made these memories for ourselves." As the pair sang we all jumped to be face to face with our partner, Rachel however jumped one hundred and eighty degrees to be facing the back of the stage.

Tina and Mercedes: "When our eyes are never closing, out heart were never broken, times forever frozen still." When Tina and Mercedes sung, we all started walking towards each other to be right in front of each other, Rachel turn back around to face the crowd and start swaying with the music.

Emily and Quinn: "So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans," as Quinn and I sang we all reach out and grabbed our partners, pulling them into our arms. I looked deeply into Quinn's eyes; we were singing to each other, it felt like there was no else in the room and it was just us.

Rachel: "Holding me close, til our eyes meet, you won't ever be alone. And if you hurt me, that's okay baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages, you just hold me and I won't ever let you go," when Rachel sang we all pulled out of our individual moments and moved around the stage, to change places. Mercedes was now on the wing with Brittany next to her, Rachel, followed by Quinn. Next to Quinn was Tina, with myself on her other side and lastly Santana.

Santana and Brittany: "Wait for me to come home," as the pair sang they both took one step back before turning to face each other.

Tina and Mercedes: "Wait for me to come home," the two sang beautifully together and took two step back, before turning to face each other.

Emily and Quinn: "Wait for me to come home," as we sang together, we took three steep back and turned to face each other.

Rachel: "Wait for me to come home." With Rachel singing all couples walked towards each other, to join in the middle and stand behind Rachel.

Santana: "Oh you can fit me inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen," Santana took one step so she was now diagonal to Rachel. Santana reached up with her right hand and placed it on Rachel's shoulder.

Brittany: "Next to your heartbeat, where I should be, keep it deep within your soul," Brittany took a couple of steps so she could be diagonal from Santana. Brittany reached up with her right hand and placed it on Santana shoulder. Santana with her left hand, place it upon Brittany shoulder.

Mercedes: "And if you hurt me, well that's okay baby, only words bleed," Mercedes took one step left, so she was now diagonal from Rachel. Mercedes reached up her left hand and place it on Rachel's shoulder.

Tina: "Inside these page you just hold me and I won't ever let you go," Tina took a couple of steps so she could be diagonal from Mercedes. Tina reached up with her left hand and placed it on Mercedes shoulder. Mercedes with her right hand, place it upon Tina shoulder.

Rachel: "When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me," Rachel placed her right upon Mercedes shoulder and placed her left hand upon Santana's shoulder.

Quinn: "Under the lamppost back on Sixth Street," Quinn took a couple of steps so she could be diagonal from Brittany. Quinn reached up with her right hand and placed it on Brittany shoulder. Brittany with her left hand placed it upon Quinn's shoulder.

Emily: "Hearing you whisper through the phone, wait for me to come home," with having the last line, I had to move quickly while singing smoothly. I stepped an inch forward to place my left hand upon Quinn's shoulder and my right hand upon Tina's shoulder. Quinn with her right hand placed it upon my shoulder and Tina with her left hand placed it upon my shoulder. As the light shone brightly down on us, we formed a triangle. When the music stopped, our head went down into a bowing precession, we heard the audience cheering, I smiled as I soaked it all up. After a two second count, the light dropped out giving us the chance to run off and the boys to run on and get into precision.

"You girls were amazing," Mr Schue spoke giving us all high-fives as we joined him centre wing.

I heard Santana say, "You know for your first performance you weren't that bad."

"Thanks," I say with my signature smile and wrap my arms around Quinn.

* * *

As the familiar tune rung out the guys start off facing away from the audience, the boys tapped their right leg to the ground in time to the music. In time to the music they jumped to face the crowd and begin doing different muscle precision. They then changed into doing different training moves, fake jump-roping, punches into thin air, star-jumps and pretending to hold weights and doing cruels with their arms.

Artie: "Rising up, back on the street, did my time took my chances," as Artie started the song. He had Finn pushing he chair down the middle of the stage as he sang.

Finn: "Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet. Just a man and his will to survive," Finn sang while pushing Artie's chair. When they reach their precision, he sang the last note out to the crowd with his signature smirk in place.

Puck: "So many times it happens to fast, you trade your passion for glory," Puck rudely walked in between Finn and Artie, making both glare. Puck walked away smiling and shaking his head at the pair.

Sam: "Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past; you must fight just to keep them alive." Finn and Artie had turned to go after Puck but Sam run over while singing to stop them, while also backing Puck up; the two weren't happy.

The group: "It's the eye of the tiger; it's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rival and the last known survivor. Stalks his prey in the night and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger." As the chores came up, the four guys turned towards the audience pausing their fight, however every now and then they'd turn to glare at each other; just reviving the fight up.

Kurt: "Face to face, out in the heat. Hanging tough, staying hungry," as the two fight groups approach each other ready for battle; Kurt run over trying to intervene. Puck lightly threw Kurt backwards, making Finn and Artie angrier.

Mike: "They stack the odds still we take to the street for the kill with skill to survive," Mike run over to catch Kurt from falling and made sure Kurt was okay. However, in the meantime things were only heating up between them all.

Finn and Puck: "It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight," while the two sung they did different things to train for the fight. Puck practice boxing with Sam ducking, he also did push-up and sits-up with Sam fake counting. Finn did the same, but also did laps around Artie each time getting faster.

Artie and Sam: "Rising up to the challenge of our rival and the last known survivor," they swapped roles. Artie and Sam began practicing while Puck and Finn trained them. Artie did stretches with his arms before doing leaning back on his chair for a wheelie which he held in place, he then did a couple of punches upwards; proving he had sneaky tricks.

Mike and Kurt: "Stalks his prey in the night and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger." Kurt and Mike shrugged their shoulders knowing this fight was going ahead no matter what; however, they had to make sure it'd be a fair fight.

Puck and Artie: "Rising up, straight to the top. Had the gut, got the glory," the fight broke out it was Puck taking on Artie and Sam taking on Finn. All getting cheap little shots in, ducking when they could and running circles around each other.

Mike "Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop, just a man and his will to survive," Mike called a time-out and went to check up on each fighter before clearing them to fight once again.

Finn and Sam: "It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight," when the fight was resumed neither side were going to back down, going harder than before. Artie run over Pucks foot giving Finn the perfect chance to punch Puck in the face, Sam quickly pushed Artie away and punched Finn in the head twice.

Kurt: "Rising up to the challenge of our rival and the last known survivor." Kurt goes into break the fight up and give everyone a breather, however when he goes in he doesn't see Puck fists aiming Finn but instead connects with Kurt. Kurt falls down and lay they're not moving, no one moves.

Puck and Sam: "Stalks his prey in the night and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger," the pair sing while looking down at Kurt who is being assessed by Mike. The pair realise their mistakes, walk across to Finn and Artie and hold their hands out.

Kurt: "The eye of the tiger," as they are shaking hands Kurt sits up and sings. The group rush to Kurt to apologize for the stupid fight and that he got caught up in it.

The group: "The eye of the tiger, the eye of the tiger, the eye of the tiger." As a group they stand up, all with a hand on Kurt shoulder and finish the song off strongly together. When the music drops away the audience starts clapping, as do we on the sidelines. I was really impressed with the guy's performance they had done so well to tell the story while singing.

* * *

With the lights dropping once again, the boys quickly run side stage to quickly unbutton their shirts and reveal their white t-shirts. We helped each of them unbutton their shirts and straighten out their white shirts. During the guy's performance, the girls and I had changed out of our dresses and into our own white shirts with black pants. This had been Mr Schue idea; you see they weren't just normal shirts they each had something written on them. A quality of our own, which we didn't like however we couldn't change it and we would have to accept it either now or in the future.  
Kurt: "Likes Boys" Tina: "Brown Eyes" Artie: "Four Eyes" Mercedes: "No Weaves" Rachel: "Nose" Finn: "Can't Dance" Emily: "Not Straight" Quinn: "Bisexual" Santana: "Lesbian" Brittany: "I'm With Stoopid" Puck: "I'm With Stupid" Mike: "Can't Sing" Sam: "Trouty Mouth"

"Nice shirt," Quinn whispered.

"Right back at you," I whispered back before using the back of the stage to get to other side of the stage, to stand in the correct wing. Kurt walked out onto stage in a certain way which blocked the audience view from his shirt. He stood alone with his back to the crowd as we waited for the music to begin.

Kurt: "It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M, just put your paws up baby, cause you were born this way, baby." As Kurt began the song, he turned around just as strong as he was singing. I looked out in the audience to see their reactions, they were surprised but whether they liked it that was another thing.

Tina: "My mama told me when I was young we are all born superstars," Tina walk onto stage from the same wing I am in. She walked to the middle of the stage where Kurt was, she paused and showed her shirt to the crowd before high-fiving Kurt and continuing to walk. Tina stopped at the side of the stage but up at the top step.

Santana: "She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudoir," Santana walked out onto stage from the same wing Quinn was currently standing in. I watched as Santana strutter across the stage with a signature smirk upon her face, it was like a weight was begin lifted of her chest. Santana stopped at Kurt who looked at her shirt, nodding his head approvingly before high-fiving her and Santana continued across the stage. I smiled out at Santana as she walked near us to get to the side of the stage and going up to the top part.

Finn: "There's nothing wrong with loving who you are," Finn walked out from my wing and walked steadily over to Kurt. Kurt smiled at Finn, giving him a high-five and sending him on his way. Finn went and stood next to Tina, evenly spread out.

Sam: "She said cause he made you perfect babe," Sam walked out from the opposite wing to me and went straight over Kurt. Once again Kurt looked at his shirt, approved of it and sent Sam on his merrier way with a high-five. Sam walked up and joined Santana up top of stage, evenly spread out.

Mercedes: "So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, listen to me when I say," Mercedes walked out from my side and strutter over towards Kurt with a smile in place. After Kurt approved her shirt, he high-five her and she stepped up into the middle placing of the back row. Kurt quickly stepped down, so the next group of people could use that step to stand on.

Quinn: "I'm beautiful in my way, cause god makes no mistakes," I watch again proudly as Quinn walked out onto stage. She paused to show her shirt off a little before moving to walk across the stage towards Kurt. I watch Kurt nod his head with a smile, giving Quinn a high-five before she continued on her way. Quinn moved her lips a little when she walked passed me to go to her precision, it was her way of sending me a kiss.

Emily: "I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way," I walked out onto stage and taking a leaf out of Quinn's book, I did the same thing in pausing to show off my shirt. As I sang the words born this way, everyone who was on stage did a fist pump to the air. Walking across to Kurt who was smiling at me proudly, I stopped right in front of him and I watched as he looked me up and down. Kurt gave me a high-five before approving me to continue on which I did. While walking I saw Mr Schue smiling proudly as we all revealed ourselves to strangers, I nod my head to him before moving to my correction precision.

Rachel: "Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and your set," Rachel walked out from the wing I am now standing near. Like everyone else she walked across to Kurt, who approved of her shirt with a high-five and she went to stand next to Quinn.

Mike: "I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way," when Mike sang those words this time we all fist pump the air again. Mike walked out from the wing I had, he walked across to Kurt with a smile upon his face. Mike was quickly approved and stood next to me.

Puck: "Oh there aint no other, baby I was born this way," as Puck walked on stage he kind of gestured towards his junk; which was such a him thing to do. Kurt shook his head at Puck's actions but still gave him and high-five. Puck stepped up to stand into the middle of our row.

Brittany: "Baby I was born this way, oh there aint no other way," Brittany walked out from the same side of the stage as I had done. She walked over to Kurt, who approved her shirt and high-fived Brittany. Brittany stood on the bottom level of the stage but in between Mike and I and Tina and Finn.

Artie: "Baby I was born this way, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way," we do two fist pumps to the air this time. As Artie rolled out onto stage from the wing I am closet to, he rolled over to Kurt who stopped him. Artie turned toward the audience and showed them his shirt before getting a high-five from Kurt. Artie turned back and rolled toward the other wing, stopping when he was in the middle of Quinn and Santana but at bottom level.

Kurt: "Don't be a drag just be a queen, don't be a drag just be a queen, don't be a drag just be a queen. Don't be!" Kurt fitted nicely in place with the rest of us, he was in between Brittany and Artie on the bottom level. When Kurt had sung don't be, at the end of his solo, we all did another fist pump to the air.

The group: "Give yourself prudence and love your friend. Subway kid, rejoice your truth. In the religion of insecure, I must be myself, respect my youth. A different lover is not a sin; believe capital H-I-M. Hey, hey, hey." We sang together nicely as a group, you could hear all our voice together and no one was trying to overpower the other.

Finn and Rachel: "I love my life, I love this record and Mi amor vole fe ya." As their pair sang in perfect harmony together, they both also walked down from their precision on the stage. They joined together in front of Kurt, took each other's hand and Rachel led them to the edge of the stage and then to the right.

Santana and Brittany: "I'm beautiful in my way cause God makes no mistakes." Brittany and Santana sang beautiful together. Santana joined Brittany in front of Kurt; they linked arms before strutting down to the edge of the stage. They then walked off to the left.

Mercedes and Sam: "I'm on the right track baby I was born this way," the pair who were standing next to each other sung towards each other. Sam took Mercedes hand and led her down the levels, to then stand in front of Kurt and strut down the middle together. At the edge of the stage, Sam showed Mercedes off getting the crowd to encouraging Mercedes it was very sweet and the pair walked across the right of stage.

Emily and Quinn: "Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set," Quinn and I meet in front of Kurt. Offering my arm to Quinn, she smiled as she looped her arm through mine and rests her head upon my shoulder as we walked down the middle of stage. At the edge, we showed off our shirt before turning left and going to join Santana and Brittany.

Mike and Tina: "I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way." The two were both near each other, Mike had turned to offer his hand to Tina and help her walk down to his level before they move to stand in front of Kurt. Together they cutely walked down the middle and got to the edge, flaunting their shirts quite proudly. Mike then lead them to the right of stage to join Mercedes, Sam, Finn and Rachel.

Artie and Puck: "Oh there aint no other way, baby I was born this way. Baby I was born this way, oh there aint no other way." Puck moved to meet Artie in front of Kurt, Puck strutted down the stage in his fashion and Artie rolled himself down fast enough to keep up with Puck. At the edge of the stage they showed their shirts off before turning and going spate ways, Artie joined our side and Puck went to the other side.

Kurt: "Baby I was born this way. I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way," as Kurt sang he strutted down the stage. At the edge, he flaunted he shirt off proudly. We all quickly huddle to wrap our arms around each other in support.

Mercedes: "Don't be a drag, just be a queen," after her line Mercedes turned around and went to stand on the top level of stage.

Sam: "Whether you're broke or evergreen," after his line Sam turned around and went to stand on the middle level of stage but the opposite end to Mercedes.

Tina: "You're black, white, beige, chola descent," after her line Tina turned around went to stand on the stage level; but the opposite end to Sam.

Puck: "You're Lebanese, you're orient," after his line Puck turned around and went to join Sam up on the middle level of the stage.

Artie: "Whether life's disabilities," after his line Artie turned around he is chair and joined Tina on the bottom level of the stage.

Rachel: "Let you outcast, bullied or teased," after her line Rachel turned around and went to join Mercedes on the top level of the stage.

Quinn: "Rejoice and love yourself today," when Quinn sung rejoice she looked up to the sky and it was like a weight had also been lifted from her shoulders. After finished her line Quinn turned around and went to stand on the bottom level of the stand, but the opposite end to Tina and Artie.

Brittany: "Cause baby you were born this way," after her life Brittany turned around and went to joined Quinn at the bottom of the stage.

Emily and Santana: "No matter gay, straight, or bi, lesbian, transgendered life. I'm on the right track baby, I was born to survive." Santana and I were meant to be singing at different times like everyone else has but we thought this line was important for us and important for everyone else to know you're not alone in the world. Mr Schue had approved the idea, blaming himself for not thinking of it before. As we finished the line, we turned together and walked over to join Brittany and Quinn.

Mike: "No matter black, white or beige, chola or orient made," after his line Mike turned and went to joined Tina and Artie.

Finn and Kurt: "I'm on the right track baby, I was born to be brave," the two shared the line in order to have Kurt move as well. The pair turned and head in different directions, Finn joined Puck and Sam on the middle level and Kurt joined Mercedes and Rachel on the top level.

Emily, Quinn, Brittany and Santana: "I'm beautiful in my way, cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way," as the four of sang together perfectly. It had been important for the four of us to get this line and the others understood the message we need to get across together, plus we did sound amazing together. Everyone had practiced the same moved during these lines; we would hit our hips with our fist and wiggle before turning around; doing it as much as we could during the portion of that part of the song.

The group: "Oh there aint no other way, baby I was born this way. Baby I was born this way. Oh, there aint no other way. Baby I was born this way, I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way," we continued to do our small dance routine; we hit our hips, wiggled and turned.

Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes: "I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! I'm on the right track baby," we did continue to dance but the three-sing stopped to sing and pumped their fists encouragingly.

Tina, Mike and Artie: "I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey!" Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes started dancing again while Tina, Mike and Artie stopped to sing.

Finn, Puck and Sam: "I was born this way, hey! I'm on the right track baby, I way born this way, hey!" The three guys stopped dancing while the last three singers resumed dancing. The guys sound really good together, I thought made they should do a song together later but now was not the time to think about it.

The Group: "Same DNA, but born this way. Same DNA, but born this way," we all sing together as the music fades away and we drop our heads at the same time as the music stops completely. Everyone in the audience is on their feet applauding our performance, I soaked up everything as best as I could. Enjoying this new rush of adrenaline, you get from performing, it was almost like swimming; however nothing could beat my swimming high.

* * *

As we all quietly walked off stage after the curtain dropped, we had to be quiet because there was still more to do after our performance; another school still had to perform. Mr Schue high-fived us all as we head down towards our green room, which was our choir room. When we entered, the whole room erupted with loud noise, everyone praising each other and just talking about the performance.

Mr Schue walks in last and said "You guys were incredible. Girls great show of emotion, I truly was going to cry. Boys great acting skills, I really did believe you were about to hurt each other. Then you all come out with that performance, damm you guys were hot."

"You know it," Santana said making everyone laugh.

I then heard a voice behind me ask "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought I was little rough on some of my notes," I replied turning around to see Quinn.

"I didn't notice. Maybe you were but everyone out there didn't seem to mind," Quinn said trying to boost me up.

I then say, "We better get changed back into our dressed," I pick mine up from the back of my chair.

"Hey Emily, you were great out there, perfect even."

"Thanks," I say with a smile before turning around and heading towards the girl's bathroom. In the bathroom, I see Mercedes and Rachel talking and redoing their make-up, but they were still in there born this way outfits.

Mercedes said "Hey, you were good out there. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's not your first time performing."

"Thanks. You were good too. It wasn't, not really. I mean this was the first time with more clothing on," I say and laugh at their horrid expression.

I then say before Rachel winds up to give me a lecture "I'm a swimmer remember, that is like performing for me."

"Swimming, isn't that just were you relax and have fun?" Mercedes questioned.

I replied with "Maybe that's what it is here but back in Rosewood, swimming like I do it's an art."

Rachel said "You talk about swimming the way I talk about singing or Broadway."

"Swimming has been my entire life and it's something I love doing," I say with a shrug before heading into a stall.

I then heard a voice ask "Hey Emily, are we still on for our date after this?" it was Quinn.

"Yes, of course we are Quinn. Unless you need to cancel, we can always reschedule or something."

Quinn spoke "Don't you even think about rescheduling, we are still on,'" I heard some Aww being said which made me shake my head and smile.  
Once we had all changed back into our dresses or shirts/ties, we went out to watch the last group to perform; they had been good but not as good as us. We were then told to come up onto stage, I was holding Quinn's hand as the announcer thanked sponsors, judges and audience members for joining us today. Third place was announced it went to group from St. Andrews, we all clapped because that's what Mr Schue expressed urgently; that we clapped our fellow competitors no matter what.

The Announcer said, "And now, in first place from William McKinley High School it's the New Directions," after the announcer called us as the winners, we all began jumping up down; crazily. Finn and Rachel run to collect the trophy for us, as well as thanking everyone. With the trophy in the air, we cheered and screamed as loud as we could.

"You guys did it," Mr Schue said. It had been an hour since they announced us as the winners, the celebrating slowly died down and all of us head for the choir room.

Mr Schue spoke "Once again you guys have proven that being different and having different stories, shouldn't be the thing that tears you down; it should be the thing that lifts you up. I am so proud of you guys, you were incredible out there. As a tradition, we all put this in the trophy cabinet together, however I think the new member should do it," he looked directly at me and everyone seem encouraging. I was then pushed forward by Santana; I smiled back at her before walking over to Mr Schue.

I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you do know how to lift trophies?" Mr Schue spoke cheekily back.

"Of course," I say with a smile. Picking up the trophy carefully, I walked across to the trophy case and carefully place it next to the twelfth-placed trophy they'd all won last year at nationals. Once it was out of my hands, the celebrations began again and I was surrounded by arms hugging me, patting my back.

"Hey, can we come in," I heard a voice say and it was my Mum's voice. After Mr Schue approved it everyone's parents flooded in a scooped their child up.

"Emmy," Dad said.

"Hey," I say reaching over to hug him.

"You were really good out there," he whispered into my ear.

"Thanks Dad."

Mum said "I never knew you could sound that good."

"Thanks Mum," I say hugging her.

"Damm Em, I knew you could sing but damm," Toby said and pick me up in his arm for a hug.

I replied with "Thanks Tobs."

Melissa added "They're right, you were amazing."

"Thanks," I say smiling across at her while still in Toby's arms. While my parents continued talking, I look across at Quinn who was talking to her Mum. When Quinn's eyes lock on mine and I smiled, Quinn smiled back. Holding up two fingers to her, signalling I would pick her up in two hours, Quinn nods her head and goes back to listening to her Mum.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey, so sorry I didn't post this chapter last weekend. I went out Saturday night to a birthday party and I completely forgot to post the story before leaving my house. As for this weekend I just completely forgot and wanted to have a weekend where I wasn't doing anything. So, I am very sorry that you've had to wait two weeks for this chapter. I also didn't realise when I uploaded Chapter 8, I didn't post the song list. So, I'll quickly post the list here and let you get to reading.

List of Songs from Chapter 8:

Photography by Ed Sheeran

Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor

Born This Way by Lady Gaga

Once again, I am very sorry for the lateness in posting but I hope you enjoy this chapter ~KJ99

* * *

Chapter 9

Sitting down on my bed in my room after showering, I was picking Quinn up in an hour using the family's car. I was a little nervous while Alison and I had date; we didn't really do anything special. This was kind of marking my first date ever and it was with the most amazing girl ever. I had spoken to Hanna on the phone while been driven home by my parents, she was with everyone and they want to know how the performance went.

So far everything today had gone to plan; now I just hoped the date was the same. Standing from my bed, I quickly dry myself and put underwear on. Once that's done, I walk over to my bed where I had placed my favourite clothing that I liked to wear. Firstly, I pulled on a small pair of black short and then a black singlet. Secondly, I carefully picked up my navy-blue dress, I stepped into it just as there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Toby. Can I come in?"

"Of course," I yell while holding the back of the dress up.

Toby walks in quickly closing the door behind him, I hear him say "Here let me," he walks over and zips my dress up.

"Thanks," I say turning around to face him.

"Very elegant, I think she'll really love the no shoes look."

"I haven't put them on, yet," I say tapping his hand while sitting down upon my bed. Picking up my black boots which had been a Christmas present a few years ago from Hanna and Aria, they claimed I needed to own something other than sneaker. These were actually quite comfy and fitted quite nicely with my dress.

Toby spoke "When I told Jenna I was coming down to see you, she remembers me telling you about your girlfriend. Jenna and I both know how important this girl is to you, not because you've told us anything but because you're with her. We wanted to get or give you something but again we know you don't like a big fuss being made about you."

"That's right, I don't. So, you don't have to get me anything just because I've got a girlfriend."

"Well I didn't know how serious things with Quinn and you are, so I brought something down with me. I thought I'd see and if it's nothing, then maybe a box of chocolates but if it was something then I'd have it with me."

"And what's the decision?" I asked curious.

"Do you remember the day of my Mums funeral? You and Jenna had been my complete rock that day; I didn't want to show any emotion because I was being strong like I thought my Mum would want me too. However, you told me that it was okay to cry, you told me when I cry it lets my Mum know that I miss her and she can see when she's watching me."

"Yeah, I remember. I didn't know how to make things better again, I didn't think I could. I just couldn't let you turn into someone who doesn't feel any emotion or show emotion."

"Well that day, I did cry because of you. I remember you holding me while I slept or cried, you were there for me through everything and that's how it's always been you and I. Which is why I know that something special is going to happen between you and Quinn, I know you'll say you're the lucky to have found her but in my eyes she is. Emily, I think people have told you that you're like no one there've ever met, which is true. However, I think Quinn is the only one to truly see you for the beautiful, loving, big-hearted person that you truly are. So, yes, I am going to give you something."

"That's sweet of you Tobs but I don't need anything."

"Just shut up, close your eyes and hold your hands out," Toby said. Sighing, I closed my eyes and held both hands out for him. Gently I felt a leather box being placed in my hands, which confused me and when I heard moving I was confused.

Toby then whispers "Open," just as I hear the door close. Opening my eyes, I look around to see Toby has left the room. Looking down at my hands I see a black rectangular box, with white ribbon around which is holding a piece of paper in place. Untying the ribbon from the box, I pull the piece paper out and see that it's a note.

-Emily  
Since the accident no one has been more kind to me then you have. I know that if you were still in Rosewood, you'd be visiting me every week and helping me out. You'd be the one leading me around town, making me confident to come back to Rosewood because that's the kind of person you are. You don't let anyone down or give up on themselves, it's one of things I like most about you. Since you are not here, you've been spending me letters which is a great help. I love hearing about the new life you are creating in Lima and oh don't think for a second next time I see you, you're not singing for me. Because I seem to remember you telling me you couldn't sing, which is now a lie apparently. Anyway, Quinn sounds amazing. Someone who can finally understand everything that goes in that big swimmer brain of yours, yes, I sneaked in a swimming pun! This is a gift from Toby and I, we hope you like it and we miss you all the best with Quinn. I can't wait to meet the girl of your dreams.

Sending all my love and happiness to you,  
From Jenna Marshall

Smiling to myself after reading Jenna message to me, it was sweet of her to say everything she said. Placing the note to the side, I slowly open the box up and I am surprised to see what I find. Inside the box is a silver necklace, it's beautiful. It has a dog tag in the middle, I see T.C and J.M engraved on the inside, as well as E.F; it was beautiful.

"When thing with you and Quinn get more serious, you can have her initial engraved too but we didn't want to over step. There's also room for the other's, people here or back in Rosewood; whoever you want really," I heard Toby say as he entered the room.

I replied with "This is incredibly sweet of you. How do you know if things with Quinn and I will work out?"

"Your different with her, you seem more open to life, to love; I don't know how explain it."

"Can you help me put it on?" I asked. Toby nods his head and walks across to me. Taking the necklace out of the box, I hand it to him and pull my hair up. Toby places the necklace around my neck and clasps it together at the back.

"Thank-you," I say.

"You're welcome, it goes really well with you. We were going to get a key but they are harder to engrave, plus Jenna and I know how much you want your own set of them."

Smiling up at Toby, I say "Yeah that's not going to happen, not with Mum and Quinn around," Toby smiles back at.

I asked, "Are things with you and Melissa serious?"

"We don't know, we are just taking it one day at a time. It starts out as a bit of fun for both of us, just someone to not feel so lonely with but then things grew between us. Now there are actual feelings for each other."

"I hope things work out for you Tobs, I just want you to be happy."

"And for now I am."

"Good," I say nodding my head and standing up.

Toby asked, "So you're ready?"

"Nope, one more item," I say while walking across to my cupboard draws and I open the top corner draw. Pulling out a jacket, I swing it around and pulling it up my arms. Looking in the mirror, I smile at the jacket and looking at Toby through it I can see him smiling.

"Why that jacket?" he asked

"Because I always feel lucky when wearing, I know I was lucky to get it in the first place," I say looking down at my sharks team jacket.

Toby said "Well it makes you look great, it surprisingly goes extremely well with your dress; which is the most surprising thing."

"Thanks Tobs," I say after putting in a set of earrings Alison had given me for my birthday years ago.

"Now, I'm ready," I breath out after looking myself over one more time.

"So where are you taking here?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." I walked over to the desk to big up my hand bag which was carrying my phone, keys to the family car and my wallet. Toby took my hand with a smile, he leads me out of my room making sure to close my door and we walked downstairs together.

"Emmy, honey you look gorgeous," Mum spoke breathless.

"My little girl, all dressed up," Dad spoke also breathless. Much to my annoyance and Toby's humour, Mum began taking serval photos of me, even with Toby; anyone would think it was prom.

"Okay, now I really must get going," I say picking the flowers and box of chocolates up from the coffee table.

Mum spoke "Alright honey, you have fun but treat Quinn like a lady."

"Of course Mum," I say with a smile knowing she wanted me to treat Quinn nicely or it was out on the street with me.

* * *

Pulling the car to a stop out the front of Quinn's house, I could see Santana's car parked across the street and it made me wonder if she had help Quinn get ready. I had five minutes to spare, I took a deep breath before opening my car door. Taking the flowers and chocolates with me, I close my car door and lock the car. Walking up to the front door, I went as slow as I could to calm my racing heart down. At the front door, I carefully reached up and rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

The door was then opened by Quinn's Mum Judy Fabray, smiling I say "Hi, oh you must be Quinn's sister. We have yet to meet."

"Oh cut it out you," Ms Fabray states shaking her hand.

I say "Seriously though you don't look a day over nineteen."

"Okay, now you really need to stop it."

"I'm sorry Ms Fabray."

"Honey it's Judy not Ms Fabray."

"Sorry Jude."

"There we are, now come on in sweetie," she offered me into the house and I gracefully walked into the house.

Judy spoke "Now, let me get a look at you," she instructs me to spin.

"Don't you look nice and your Rosewood sharks jacket, I see very nice touch."

I replied with "Thank-you, it always brings me good luck and I thought tonight was a good night to wear it."

"Aint you just the sweetest thing."

Shrugging my shoulders, I offer "Umm…these are for you," I hold out the box of chocolates which I knew were her favourite.

Judy said "I repeat, aint you just the sweetest thing," smiling up at Judy as I once again shrug my shoulders.

"Quinn, your date is here!" I heard Judy yell up the stairs. Taking a deep breath as I heard footsteps, I knew any second now Quinn would be walking down those stairs and would be standing right in front of me. Watching as Quinn stepped down each step carefully so she wouldn't trip, she looks stunning. Quinn was wearing a bright yellow sundress with a white belt around her waist, she wore flat white shoes and in her hair, was a yellow headband. This was the first time since meeting Quinn I was seeing her with her hair down, every other time was pulled back. She looked beautiful with her hair up but down looked even better, however she'll always look good in my eyes.

"Hey," I heard Quinn whispers as stood right in front of me.

"Hi," I whisper back.

"You look incredible."

"I was going say that about you," I whisper back making Quinn smile.

Quinn said, "I really like your jacket."

"Thanks. It always brings me good luck."

"Cute," Quinn said with a smile.

I replied with "These are for you," I say holding out the red roses.

"Thank-you, they are beautiful just like you," I couldn't help but smile and the little blush that rose upon my cheek at Quinn's word.

"I'll take these put them in some water," I heard Santana's voice. I looked up to see Santana standing there taking the flowers from Quinn, I smiled at Santana and she smiled back.

I asked "Umm…are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Quinn said with a nod.

"Cool. We should be back by curfew, elven a 'clock," I say directly towards Judy.

"You two kids have fun now," Judy said as we walked out of the door. Once the door was closed Quinn reached over and pecked my cheek, making me smile but also confused.

"I thought it'd help you relax."

"Right, good thinking. Sorry, first date nerves I guess."

Quinn spoke "Well I'm honoured to be your first ever date but I'm not going anywhere, I want to be with you remember."

"Okay," I say while taking Quinn's hand and leading her down the pathway towards my car.

"I finally get to see you drive, see if your any good."

"Trust me, I'm good."

"I do trust you Emily," Quinn said as I opened the door for her. Once Quinn was safely seated in the car, I walked around to the side taking calming breaths as I went.

Quinn asked as we began driving "So where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I say concentrating on driving.

"Sneak."

"Hey, you were really good today at regionals."

"Thank-you but you weren't bad yourself."

"I don't know," I say with a shrug.

"Don't cut yourself short. You were amazing."

"Thanks Quinn."

"You're welcome. Is that necklace new?"

I responded with "Yeah, I got it today. It's from Tobs and his step-sister Jenna."

"You haven't spoken much about Jenna."

"I just miss going to see her."

"What do you mean going to see her?"

I explained "A few years ago there was an accident and well Jenna lost her ability to see, so she had to move to Philly. They have a blind school for teenagers or early adulthood, just to help them readjust to their new life. I used to go see Jenna at least once a week."

"Oh my, that's so sad."

"Yeah, that's who I'm always writing letters to. It takes me a while to send them because I get them translate to brail."

"Jenna must appreciate the effort."

"Well her letters get translate into words, so if she can do that then I can do the same for her."

"You are seriously one of the kindest people I have ever met."

"That's sweet of you to say," I smile across at Quinn as we enter the next town over from Lima. After a few right turns, a couple lefts we finally reach our location.

"The carnival," Quinn said reading the sign.

I asked, "Want to be a kid again?"

"Of course," I smile before quickly finding a park. Once the car is park, I hop out of the car and go around to open Quinn's door and help her out of the car if she needs.

"I can't remember the last time I went to one of these."

"I know, hence why it's a good date option."

"How'd you hear about it?" Quinn asked as we walked towards the entrances.

I replied with "A few weeks ago, I was out running and I got to the edge of Lima when I saw a sign advertising. I just thought it was an option then when you said you hadn't been but how much fun you had as a kid, well I wanted to bring the kid back out of you."

"That's sweet of you. I can't believe you run all the way out of town, trying to get to Rosewood?"

"Something like that." We stand at the back of queue waiting patiently for our turn, while waiting we just talking about what could be inside and other things.

"How many?" The ticket lady asked.

I responded with "Two students please."

"ID," she instructs making us sigh but we pull out our school ID's. I then handed over one twenty-dollar bill and received five dollars back.

"Emily, you really didn't need to buy my ticket," Quinn said annoyed as we walk into the carnival.

"Don't worry about it. I had money saved up from my days working at the brew and I'm currently looking for job."

"What's the brew? Where are you looking?"

I answer with "The brew is Rosewoods version of Lima Bean, which is where I'm looking for work. Makes sense to work at a coffee shop after just finishing working at one. They are currently approving my references and I have an interview with them next week."

"That's incredible."

I asked, "So what do you want to do first?" I gesture out to carnival.

"Bumper cars?" Quinn asked hopefully to which I smile and nod my head.

We had been at the carnival for an hour now, it had been fun. After the bumper cars, we shared a bag of cotton candy and that was followed with a ride on the carousel. The next ride we went on was my idea, it was called break dance. The seats can rotate a full three hundred and sixty degrees but in opposite direction, so you don't know which way you're going until you're going that way. Quinn had screamed a couple of times but also was a fit of giggles. Wanting something light and easy next we took a ride on the fun slide, which five metres in length.

We had to walk up servals stairs and wait a bit to get to the top. Once at the top we shared the mat, I sat down at the back and Quinn sat in front of me, leaning back so I could wrap my arms around her as we went down the slide. Wanting another thrill Quinn had lead me over to the rollercoaster line, not wanting to back down from a challenge I stayed in the line and went on the rollercoaster with Quinn.

However, it was my turn to scream my head off and hold tightly onto Quinn's hand, but she didn't seem to mind. I was very happy to be on solid ground after that ride. We made our way over to food lane as I call it because it's where all venders set up their food carts. Quinn got a hot dog with cheese, bacon and mustard and a diet coke to drink. While I had chosen fish and chip and a vanilla coke to drink.

"Here's good," Quinn instructed as we sat down on the grass to eat.

I asked, "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I've never laughed or screamed so much in my life."

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"Are you though?" Quinn asked.

"I always have fun when I'm with you," I smile across at Quinn who smiles back it was an incredibly cheesy line but it was true none the less. After eating we wanted to let our food settle, so we went to look at the carnival games. Quinn and I both had a go at the high striker game, I only managed to get it halfway and Quinn was able to ring the bell, so she won me a little teddy bear.

Continuing walking around, we stopped a played the basketball game; I was more successful there. However. I only won Quinn this small frog. We played a couple rounds of ring toss, which we weren't very good at. The next game we played was one were you had to put ping pong balls into the clowns moving mouth. Together we play it and won a little stuff dog, we elected to share it but really, I was claiming it as Quinn's.

"More rides?" Quinn asked. I nod my head and we walk over to join the line for the rotor ride. This ride we were standing up strapped to the wall, the door was closed and we were spun around and around. I laughed enjoying it, Quinn seemed to like it too but looked to get very dizzy.

"You okay?" I asked when the ride stops.

"All good," Quinn gives me the thumbs up just as the ride spins around one more time. After that ride, I direct us into the teacup ride always wanting to go on this ride but never having the chance before.

"Hey, are you cold?" I asked when I touched Quinn's bare shoulders.

"I'm fine Emily," shaking my head at Quinn's word. I strip myself of my jacket and quickly place it around Quinn, making her place her arms through it.

"Thank-you," Quinn said as we stepped up and walked over to the blue and green teacup. Relaxing nicely back into the cup with my arm around Quinn, so far everything was going to plan and I hope it stay that way. Quinn chose the next ride which was called music express, we stood watching to see what it did before both deciding we needed to experience it together.

Sitting down in the same cart, we held hands as the ride started up. The ride was slowly occasionally bouncing, after one loop the ride got faster and continued to get faster. The bouncer and turns were soon all happening at the same time. The music playing was good. I laughed every time we turned because Quinn would scream, obviously not ready for them. We went on the music express a couple more times after that, deciding it was our favourite ride so far.

Walking hand in hand together, we walked across the fairground and saw the Ferris wheel; I was trying to make it the last thing we did. Looking at my phone for time, I saw we did still have time but would have to leave afterwards if I was going to get Quinn home on time. I explained this to Quinn and she nods her head understanding, we join the line to the ferries wheel and it takes a bit to get to the front of the line. We are put into a red carriage, we sit opposite sides from each other, I'm sitting the side that will go backwards to start with.

Quinn spoke "This has been a really good night."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"It was definitely worth the wait."

"Good," I say smiling across at Quinn.

"I really do like you Emily and I want to see where this keeps going."

"Same here Quinn."

"Cool," Quin said. When the Ferris wheel stops, Quinn freaked a little, I smiled before quickly moving to sit next to her.

"Don't do that," Quinn yelled hitting my shoulder.

"Sorry, I want to sit next to you. I'll go back if you want."

"Don't you dare," Quinn then wraps her arm around my shoulder and instructs me to rest my head upon her shoulder.

* * *

Arriving back at Quinn's house, I pulled the car to a stop and got out to open Quinn's door. Once Quinn was out of the car, we walk hand in hand up to the front door where we pause.

"Thank-you for tonight, I had a lot of fun with you. I mean I normally do but it was good just to let go tonight."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"What are you doing over the weekend?" Quinn asked.

"I have to help Dad with a few things around the house, you?"

"Sounds like fun. I have something planned with Santana and Brittany but nothing to exciting."

"Well, have fun with whatever it is."

"Thanks," Quinn said with a smile.

"I'll see you Monday."

"Yes, goodnight Emily," Quinn said before reaching up and kissing me upon the lips.

"Goodnight Quinn," I replied after the kiss with a smile upon my face. Quinn and I exchange more smiles before I start walking back towards my car. At my car door, I wave toward Quinn who has opened her front door but is still waiting to see me off.

Entering my bedroom that night, I smiled when I saw Toby sitting on my bed reading a book that I had to read for English.

"Enjoy it?" I asked.

"Hey," he whispered before saying "Your parents tried to stay awake until you got home but they got to tired."

"It's okay, I'm too tired to tell them everything anyway."

"How was it?"

"Best night or I should say day of my life."

"I'm glad you had fun," I smiled at Toby before walking over to my cupboard. I unclasped my necklace to place upon the cupboard, my earring were next to follow. After the struggle of unzipping my dress, I was finally successful. Pulling it down not worried if Toby sure anything since he is my brother and nothing else. I place my dress in the hamper before pulling on a pair of sweatpants ready for bed.

Toby then said "I was thinking of hanging around for the rest of next week, what do you thinking?"

I ask back "What are you going to do while I'm in school?"

"I don't know, I heard there's a good book shop somewhere here look for that."

"Okay, just don't get lost."

"I won't," Toby said with a smile as he lay down on his makeshift bed.

As we steadily down ready for sleep, I heard Toby whisper "I'm glad everything's working out here for you," I smiled at his words before I drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next weekend I was hanging out at Santana's house, she had invited everyone over for a pool party and because everyone wanted to see me swim. Toby was on the road back to Rosewood, it had been good hanging out with him for the week but he needed to return because a company was looking to hire him for a long period of time. Glee club was very hyper especially since this week's lesson was about happiness. I had ended up doing the song Happy by Pharrell Williams with Brittany; it had been a great simple number.

"Emily," I heard Mrs Lopez voice calling me out. I look up from my relaxing precision on my towel to see Santana's Mum walking down the stairs with some lady I had never seen before.

Standing up, I walk over asking "What's going on?" By now the glee club had noticed this lady and had quietened down to see what was going on.

Mrs Lopez said "Apparently, this lady is here to talk to you. Your Mum rung me after she left your place, warning me and I can act as your guardian if something's wrong."

"Thanks," I say grateful but confused.

The lady then asked, "Emily Fields?"

I replied with "Yeah that's me, what's going on?"

"You've been served," she said handing me a yellow envelope before showing herself out.

I heard Quinn's voice asked, "What's going on Emily?" Ignoring Quinn for the minute while I open the envelope to hopefully see what's going on. Reading over the document serval times to see if I could make sense of what was going on and whether this was really happening. Shaking my head after finishing reading the document four times, I turn around and storm over to my bag. Pulling out my phone I see a text from an unknown number but ignore it when I see a miss call from all of the girls back in Rosewood. Soon Aria's face appears upon my phone, I quickly answer the phone.

"Emily, finally," Aria said sounding relieved.

I replied with "Let me guess, you guys all just got served."

"You too?" I heard Spencer ask.

"Yep, just got it now, while still at Santana's place with the whole of glee club here."

Alison asked, "What have you told them?"

I respond with "Absolutely nothing, like we agreed, after well you know."

"What are we going to do?" Hanna asked.

Aria replied with "No way is that bitch getting out, things have just started to feel normal again."

Spencer said "Maybe we should leave town, like Emily did."

I quickly say "Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I'm not safe, or are we forgetting about London and New York?"

"Like we even could," Alison snapped.

Hanna said "Maybe she's better."

"Or she's faking it to get out and start messing with us again," Aria stated.

"Point Aria," I heard Spencer say making me smile.

I asked "Do we really feel safe again? I mean I know I don't and I'm not even in Rosewood."

"I don't know, maybe we are in the sense of feeling safe but we aren't really safe because she could come back," Alison said.

"We can't be afraid of that bitch forever," Hanna stated getting angry.

"Emily, is everything okay?" I heard Quinn ask coming up behind me. Turning to look I see everyone standing around looking at me.

I replied with "Not really. Sorry something's just come up from Rosewood, I shouldn't be much longer."

"Okay," Quinn nods her head before walking away.

Aria asked "When did you become such a good liar?"

"Maybe, I'm taking a leaf out of your book," I say making Aria gasp before laughing.

I replied with "If it keeps them safe, that's all I care about."

Spencer said "You sound just like you did when we were going through this before."

"Em, what are you hiding?" I heard Hanna ask.

"Nothing," I say knowing they weren't going to buy it whatsoever.

Alison replied with "Okay, now that's bullshit, we can tell when you're lying Em. What's going on?"

Sighing, I take a deep breath before whispering into the phone "Let's just say I've been getting some messages from someone I don't know, signed with the letter that made Aria and Alison want to change their names."

"What!?" was then shouted across the phone.

Hanna asked, "Why are you only telling us this now?"

"What have they been saying?" Spencer asked.

Aria asked, "Are you okay?"

"Do they sound like the bitch? She could've bribed someone into giving her a phone," Alison said.

I replied with "Look, we'll talk later tonight I promise. This conversation isn't safe to have here and it's going to be a long conversation, especially now."

"You cannot drop something like that and run," Hanna yelled.

"I'm sorry, speak to you later," I say before hanging up the phone. After the call, I took a couple of minutes just to breath and try to get rid of these thoughts in my head. Hiding the envelope and phone in my bag, I turn around to find everyone looking at me concerned.

Quinn asked "What's going on?" she stood in front of me.

I replied with "You know that thing I can't tell you about because I'm not ready, well it's that and I'm still not ready to tell you."

"Don't you think that's a little unfair considering I've told you about everything," I look down as Quinn placed her hands on her stomach.

"I used to be such an honest person. I know you have been but this thing is bigger than you can handle, it's bigger than that."

"Let me be the judge of what is big enough for me to handle, I could help you get through whatever going on."

"Believe me I want that but I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Quinn asked.

"Everything you think about me, everything you know about, your opinion of me, will change and I can't handle that okay. I'm not ready for everything to change between us."

"Emily, my opinion of you will never change. You are the girl who captured my heart within a couple of minute. You are the girl who made me smile, properly smile since losing the most precious thing in my life. You are the girl who made me fall in love again, believe in love again, you did all that Emily."

"I'm glad I could make you smile and believe in love again but that's why I can't tell you about this."

"Don't you trust me."

"No, I do trust you."

"Just not with this," Quinn states. Tilting my head up to the sky as I release a deep breath, in one second everything had changed Quinn and I. I didn't know if things would ever be the same again between us. Hearing an engine but from a distance, I lower my head a little to see a plane in the sky. I watch as the smoke comes out the back and it writes the initial's M.V, which seals it for me that I can't tell Quinn about this.

Quinn asked, "What's going on in that head of yours Emily?" Looking at Quinn I see her eyes have turned soft, there's a few tears rolling down her cheek and it pains me because I'm the one who put them there.

"I can't tell you," I say feeling my heart break.

"Then I guess we are over, unless you tell me what's going on right now," Quinn said begging me with her eyes to tell her. Turning around I pick my bag and towel up from the ground, I look at Quinn and shrug my shoulders before leaving the Lopez house. That night my bedroom end with a new whole in it, Dad would fix it in the morning understanding my anger. I had cried to sleep that night, mostly from the break up with Quinn but also for everything the girls and I suffered through together.

* * *

Waking up on Monday felt harder than ever before, I had barely slept. Just mostly crying, I felt like I didn't have a heart anymore. Mum wasn't going to allow me to miss school, she would if I was sick but I couldn't get away with it. I took a very long shower trying to wake myself up but it didn't work out, sadly this meant I didn't have time to eat since I need to walk to school. Walking into the building it felt dark, darker than ever before. Opening my locker, I jumped back in surprise when I see a black hoodie with a note reading.

-Unknown  
Wouldn't it have just been easy if you had joined when you had the chance, instead of rebelling –A.

Pulling the hoodie out, I slip it on over my shirt and quickly scribble on the note. This means nothing but thanks for the hoodie; I was feeling a little cold. Slamming my locker door shut, after pulling the books out that I would need for my first three lessons. Walking into the Spanish class room, I saw Mr Schue writing on the board, Kurt and Rachel sitting at the front of the class and then I saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany in our normal spot.

"Emily hey, how is the studying with Santana going? Is it helping?" Mr Schue asked innocent to the tension and the breaking of my heart after seeing Quinn's face. Staring at Quinn, I see she's not wearing any make-up and while her hair is tied back it's not as strongly held as it normally would be. Quinn has dark circles under her eyes, telling me sleep has been non-existent. When Quinn looked up, she saw me and I saw her eyes swell up ready to start crying.

"Emily, I know you want to go sit with your friends but can you please answer me," Mr Schue said trying to get my attention again.

"Not today, Mr Schue," I mumble before walking around him and going to sit at a new desk. At this desk, I pull the hoodie up and rest my head on the desk trying not to cry. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I look up confused to see Brittany sitting at the desk next to me. Brittany is smiling but it's a put-on smile, her eyes tell me she's sad. Shrugging at Brittany, I turn my head back to stare down at the desk. Feeling my phone buzz in my pocket, I pull it out to see a message from unknown and I was almost tempted to throw it at a wall. Sighing to myself, I decided to see what it said this time.

-Unknown  
You are making this way too easy. Although with you out of the way now, I can have Quinn all to myself. She seems like fun to mess with you, some form of innocence –A.

Snapping my head up at the mention of Quinn, I turn my head to look over at her to see she's deep in conversation with Santana; not even looking my way. I picture everything that happened to the girls and I, I imagine them happening to Quinn and sudden feeling to be sick washes over me. Standing up from my desk causing Mr Schue to stop his lesson, I vaguely hear him ask what's wrong and what I'm doing. Walking down the aisle of desks until I reach the bin, I crouch down and start throwing up into it.

"Nurse Office," I heard Mr Schue instruct and suddenly Rachel is by my side with all of my stuff. Rachel led me down different corridors until we finally did reach the nurses office, the lady had me lay down in one of the sick rooms with Rachel watching over me.

"You can go," I say feeling angry at myself more than anything.

Rachel replied with "It's fine." Shaking my head at Rachel's words, I sit up and strip myself of the black hoodie and I ditch it at the waste bin.

"That was a perfectly good hoodie, why are you throwing it away?"

"Because I can," I say standing up from the bed and making my way out of the sick room.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"Somewhere else, why do you care? Why do you care about me, your Quinn's friend, so really you shouldn't care about me?"

"While Quinn and I are some sort of friends, so are you and I. It's to my understanding that friends make sure the other is okay, especially after a break up."

"I'm fine Rachel. Just please leave me alone, I just need to be alone."

"Okay," Rachel said before walking away. Shaking my head, I make my way towards a secret hide out Quinn had told me about a few weeks ago. I didn't want to go to anymore classes, so I decided to hide out until Glee club.

* * *

When I enter the choir room I saw everyone was already here and by the way conversation stopped, I knew they had all been talking about me and it proved my case when some wouldn't meet my eye. Shaking my head as I pull out my ringing phone to see Alison face on the screen, I was revealed it wasn't another message.

"Ali, what's up?" I ask answering the phone.

"Not Ali, Spencer."

"Spencer what are you doing with Ali's phone?"

Spencer replied with "We were hanging out and she started to freak out about you know what, she's in full panic attack and I can't get through to her. I thought you were more likely to answer if it was her."

"Right, umm…can you put her on the phone please?"

I hear Spencer distance voice saying "Ali, Ali, honey, it's Emily, she wants to talk to you, do you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah," I heard Alison voice say making me sigh in relief.

"Hello," Alison scared voice said.

"Hey you, what's going on?"

"I'm freaking out that's what's going on."

"About what?"

"You know what," Alison yells.

"Okay, okay. You know everything's going to be okay."

"How do you know? It feels like it's all happening again, people are going to get hurt."

"This is not happening again, we aren't going to let it and no one's going to get hurt," I say glancing across at Quinn.

"You can't control it Emily, someone could die just like last time."

"Believe me when I say, I know I can't control this, I wish I could. But this time we know what we are up against and no one will die."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because together we won't let the ones we love the most go, we will hold them close until it's over once again."

"Emily, you broke up with Quinn because of this," Alison states.

I replied with "I can't be with her and be dealing with this, it's safer that way for everyone involved."

"I can hear your heartbreaking from here. I hate that you don't trust anyone anymore, I understand why but it crushes me when you don't trust someone you love fully." Snapping my head up when I heard a noise, I realise Mr Schue has enter the room and mumbling about something.

Mr Schue sees me on the face and said "Emily, can you please hang up your phone?"

"Sorry, umm…I have a song to sing and I want them to hear it."

"Oh, well I guess the floors all yours then," he said taking a step down next to Tina. Taking a deep breath as I stand up from my chair, I quickly instruct the band making sure Ali couldn't hear what song I was singing yet. Pulling down a stool, I seat myself down in the middle of the choir room and look out at everyone.

"Ali, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Alison said.

I asked "Can you put your phone on speaker phone? I want Spence to hear this to."

"Okay," "Done," Alison said confirming once it's done. Nodding my head across at the band start softly playing their instruments in time to the beat of the song.

Emily: "When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse and the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something, you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse." I look into Quinn's eyes as I sang feeling so vulnerable and emotional. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, I didn't know how well I was sounding but I need to continue.

Emily: "Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you. And high above or down below. When you're too in love to let it go, but if you never try you'll never know just what your worth." I heard the sounds of crying coming across the phone but my eyes never left Quinn for a second.

Emily: "Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you. Tears stream down your face, when you lose something you cannot replace. Tears stream down your face and I, tears stream down your face. I promise you I will learn from my mistakes, tears stream down your face and I. Lights will guide you home and ignite your bone, and I will try to fix you." As I finish the song off completely balling, I could feel my heart breaking repeatedly.

Wiping my tears slightly even though they continue to fall, I say "That's why I can't, okay, I just can't." Quinn goes to say or move, I don't know which one because I'm running from the room before I even knew.

* * *

By Thursday I was completely exhausted from school, from seeing Quinn's sad face everywhere I went. I hadn't really been paying any attention in my classes, some I even skip just not feeling up to going. Whoever had been texting me those unknown messages hadn't given up, I got at least two a day threatening to hurt Quinn. Every day after school, I came home, went to room and cried until I fell asleep. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I was at my locker trying to work out what I was going to do after lunch period finished. Turning around, I was shocked to see three jocks surrounding me all with slushy cups in hand.

"Tony said hi," they say before tossing the cups of liquid at me.

"Loser," one said as they dump the cups to the ground and walk away. My eyes feel like they are burning while this isn't the first time I've been slushy, I don't think you can ever get used to it. Trying my best to wipe my eyes clean but failing miserable, I then power my senses up and blindly walk towards the closet bathroom. Guiding myself to the paper towel dispenser, I pull out serval paper towel and gently clean the slushy from my eyes. Once I can finally see again, I pull my shirt up over my body and sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. Turning to the side, I look at the marks upon my body; which have been there since that night. I graze my fingertips over the marks I can reach, I feel a slight twinge in doing so; like it was happening again.

"What are they?" I heard a voice say shocking me, especially because the voice belonged to Brittany.

"Nothing, they are just something I've had since I was born," I say lying and hoping she believed me.

"What happened to your shirt?"

"Slushy attack, mates of Tony's. I don't know and I really don't care."

"What's happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Brittany explained "Ever since you got that envelop at Sanny's house you've been acting different, more emotional I guess. One minute you seem sad like you're going to cry and the next you are angry like you're going to punch a hole through a wall. So, what was in that envelop?"

"It was nothing, so drop it."

"I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not Brittany. I just can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because if I can't tell Quinn, then I can't tell you."

"I hate this. Your sad, Quinn's sad, it doesn't make sense to me; no matter how many times Sanny tries to explain it to me I will not understand."

"I'm sorry Brittany," I say not really sure what else to say. Brittany then steps up to me and to my shock wraps her arms around me, I don't know why but I start crying again. The weight of the week and everything going on in Rosewood, I just can't hold it in anymore. We sit down on the bathroom floor and I am practically in Brittany's lap while I continue to cry.

* * *

Brittany's P.O.V

This week had confused me so much, I had tried being there for Emily but she's just in her own world. So is Quinn, however she's at least letting Santana in; which is good. Emily just seems like she's carrying the weight of the whole world on her shoulders and I don't understand why she won't let us help. When she sang, I was confused as to whether to message was to her friend or Quinn, it was very short and Emily was crying so it made it hard to understand her.

As I sat on this gross bathroom floor with Emily in my arms, I knew that whatever was going on it was a lot bigger than I had originally thought. Emily isn't the type of person who cries and for her to just burst at me hugging her, well it was strange. Hours later I was sitting in Quinn's bedroom we had bought a pizza to share on the way to Quinn's house, Santana and I had been sleeping at Quinn's place for this week; since her break up with Emily.

"Have either of you spoken to Emily this week?" I ask breaking the fallen silence.

"No," Quinn said with a sigh.

"Why would we?" was Santana's responds. I knew Santana was just putting on a brave face for Quinn, wanting to support the friend she knew the longest. However, knowing Santana as long as I had, I know she is very concerned for Emily's wellbeing.

"She got slushed today, by some of Tony's mates. I was in the bathroom when she came in, I watched in silence and she took off her shirt."

"Get a good look in?" Santana asked.

I replied with "Sort of."

"What?" Quinn asked snapping her head to look at me.

"It was weird. She has these marks on her torso area; they've been there for a while. According to Emily she got them when she was born but I don't think you get these marks from birth. They kind of looked like burns but I don't know."

Santana asked, "What has Emily told you about her life?"

"Well she lived in Rosewood for five years before that it was California, then Mississippi, Texas for a couple of months, Hawaii but only for a year and I think Montana is the last one," Quinn said numbering them off.

I say "That's a lot of moving. However, she got those it must've been in Rosewood, they only look three years old."

"Okay, so what has she told us about her time in Rosewood? She was a swimmer, had four closest friends and a few others and she had a job at a coffee shop; maybe that's it," Santana spoke.

I replied with "Any coffee burns wouldn't stay and these were weird, I've never seen then before."

Quinn asked, "Do you remember when Toby was here and he and Emily were talking about his sister Jenna?" At our nods, Quinn continued with "Emily told me Jenna is blind but it wasn't from birth, she was in accident but I don't know what accident could cause someone to go blind."

"Maybe, that's what happened to Emily. She was there when it happened and those are her wounds," Santana reason.

"Or it has to do with whatever she can't tell us, more you Quinn then us," I say remembering Emily's answer.

Quinn asks, "Did she say anything?"

I answered with "No, she tried playing the burns down as nothing but I knew better than that. When I tried asking her, she said she couldn't tell me, not if she couldn't tell you first."

"Whatever is going on, it must be serious. Emily seems like a very open person," Santana comment to which we nod our heads.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emily's P.O.V

Last day of school for the week, I was very grateful for its arrival because I don't think I can handle anymore. Quinn and I hadn't talked yet, I hadn't really talked much this week; only to Brittany really. Brittany told me Santana does care about me but it's a loyalty thing with her, I could understand where Santana was coming from; so, I wasn't holding it against her.

"I see the head thinking hasn't change," I heard a voice say next to me. Looking up from the ground I see someone I haven't seen in two years, walking side by side to me. Stopping dead in the walkaway not caring about the others around me.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here!?" I ask/shout all at once while pulling her into a hug. Maya, a girl who I kind of liked but nothing ever really happened. She had a boyfriend at the time and I was sort of with Alison, so we just became really good friends instead.

Maya said, "Hanna called;" she pushed me back to give me a look before saying "The real question is why didn't you tell me it was happening again?"

I replied with "Because I don't know what's exactly going on here. I haven't told anyone here, someone could've googled Rosewood to find out, but I don't know anyone who would."

"The one thing I know is it's not her, she's been locked up and hasn't been near a phone."

"She could still have people working for her until she gets out, which is a strong possibility," I say while starting to walk again towards my locker.

"Hanna told me about the court date, at least you get to go back to Rosewood."

"I don't want to go back not for this. That is why we moved in the first place, to get away from it."

I then asked, "You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"Well I told my Mum about everything that's been going on with you, she made the decision we'd move here at least until the end of term. So, this is my new school," Maya said gesturing around.

"Are you serious?" I asked excited.

"Yep, you know my Mum loves you."

"I do but still doesn't mean she'd uproot her life, just for you to see if I'm okay."

"Look at this way; I'm just here to protect you. The girls have each other and well you have no one."

I replied with "I did have people and then everything got messed up."

"Hanna also told me about that, why can't you just tell her?"

"Because I promised the girls when I left, I wasn't going to tell anyone what happened and that's what I'm doing."

"Even if you're losing someone you love. I know you find it hard to trust people after everything but surely, you've determine that these people that your friends with here you can trust."

"Yes, I've determine I can trust them. They just think of me as the good girl, who has done nothing wrong, the person who sticks up for everyone no matter what."

"Just tell them the full story," Maya said as we got to my locker. Looking down the hallway I saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany walking down the hallway, everyone was moving out of their way as quickly as possible.

"I can't Maya and you can't make me either," I say pointedly. Maya shook her head at me but allowed me to go through my locker in silencer and once I was finished, we made our way to the Spanish classroom.

I asked as we entered the room "Where's your cello? Normally it's strapped to your back."

"Yeah, I sold it online and with some other money I saved up, I bought a car."

"Seriously?"

"Mum wasn't too thrilled when I sold my cello but I thought if you'd want to go to Rosewood, you'd need a car."

"Always thinking about me," I say shaking my head at Maya.

Maya spoke "You're the one that got away," I smiled and went to take a seat while Maya stopped to talk to Mr Schue.

Maya asked walking over "How good is your Spanish?"

"As good as yours."

"So terrible then," I nod my head with a smile.

Maya said "If you weren't so pretty to look at, I'd be sitting next to someone who knows what's going on."

"Aww you're so cute. What happened to what's her face?"

"You mean Taylor, well we were happy until I found out she had been cheating on me for at least two months."

I asked "Where is she? I will destroy her."

"Calm down tiger, I already did that. I punched her in the face a couple of times."

Smiling as we both say, "Because that's the only way to get a cheating bitch," we exchanged smiles before bursting into a fit of laugh.

I then say, "You know if you were back at Rosewood, I would know the perfect person to set you up with."

"Don't you dare say Paige," Maya raised her fist.

"I was going to say McCullers." Maya looked at me angry before she began gently punching me all over the place, making me laugh more than anything.

I say, "Come on Maya, give her a chance."

"No way, not after she tried to drown you."

"Hey, she doesn't do that anymore. Beside you can't swim, so you'll never have to experience that."

"I can swim."

"In all the years I have known you, not once have you been in a swimming pool and you've told me serval times you cannot swim."

"Everyone please welcome Maya St. Germain to the school, Maya would you like to introduce myself?" Mr Schue said interrupting our talking.

Maya stands up and said "Hey, I'm Maya."

"Great start, they already know that," I say with a laugh.

"Shut it you," Maya warned before saying "Like Emily, I'm from Rosewood and she is definitely the one that got away," she then leant down and kiss my lips. I had no choice in the matter but I did not close my eyes and tried pushing her away, making her laugh.

"Anyway, I am very much single. So, if there any single girls in this school, I'm definitely the girl to be dating. Thank-you," Maya bowed as she sat down.

"You're an idiot," I say punching her shoulder hard while silently laughing.

* * *

"What is she doing here?" I heard Santana ask when she, Quinn and Brittany walked into glee club. Most of us were here, I had told Maya about the glee club and she automatically wanted to join.

I replied with "She's here to join glee club."

Mercedes asked, "Can she sing?"

Looking at Maya, I smiled and said, "Floors all yours."

"Why thank you," Maya said standing up and getting ready to sing.

Maya: "When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around. Those pretty faces always made you stand out in the crowd, but someone picked you out of the bunch, one glance was all it took. Now it's much too late for me to take a second look," Maya bent her legs as she slides over to stand in front of me and sing; which was making me laugh.

Maya: "Oh baby, give me on more chance to show you that I love you. Won't you please let me back in your heart, oh darling I was blind to let you go. Let you go baby. But now since I see you in her arms, I want you back. Yes, I do now, I want you back. Ooh, ooh baby, I want you back. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I want you back, na, na, na, na." Maya was singing better than I had heard before, she was making weird gesture just to make me laugh. I knew Maya didn't want me as her girlfriend and I didn't want her as mine, which is why it made such a great song. Maya gestured towards me saying to sing with her.

Emily: "Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night. Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right. Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground. Following the girl, I didn't even want around." When I started singing I jumped on top of my chair and followed Maya's different dance moves. Turning carefully on the chair to look at Quinn, I send a wink her way before jumping off the chair. Mid-air I did a sideways turn and was lucky enough to land on the ground in front of Maya, I smiled at her amazed face and couldn't resist tapping it.

Emily: "Let me tell ya now, oh baby, all I need is one more chance, to show you that I love you. Won't you please let me back in your heart, oh darling, I was blind to let you go. Let you go, baby, but now since I see you in her arms." I had run to stand in front of Quinn and sing but I didn't look directly into her eyes.

Maya: "All I want. All I need. All I want! All I need!" Maya run over to me and pulled me as we started to dance together.

Emily: "Oh, just one more chance to show you that I love you."

Maya: "Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby! I want you back."

Emily: "Forget what happened then, I want you back and let me live again," I sang this line with more heart wishing that A and M.V would let me live my life again, the way I want to live it.

Maya: "Oh baby, I was blind to let you go but now since I see you in her arms, I want you back."

Emily: "Spare me this cause, I want you back, give me back what I lost!"

Maya and Emily: "Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah. I tell you that I love you. Baby, oh, baby, oh, baby, oh! I want you back! I want you back!" As we finished the song off strongly together, we smiled at each other and caught our breath. Everyone clapped the performance, looking at Quinn I saw tears running down her face; which absolutely broke my heart.

"You are definitely welcome into the club Maya," Mr Schue said making me smile across at Maya. Hearing a noise, I look up to see Quinn running from the room, I stood there for a second before I was running out after her.

"Quinn! Quinn!" I yell trying to catch up with her.

"Just leave me alone Emily, go back to your girlfriend."

"Maya isn't my girlfriend," I say which forces Quinn to stop and turn around to look at me.

Quinn states "Clearly she's more than a friend, what with that song and the kiss this morning. I've had my heart broken before but this takes the cake, Emily so good job."

"Okay, okay. Maya was a girl back in Rosewood I did like as more than a friend but she was seeing someone at the time, I don't separate couples and my thing with Alison was starting up. Maya knows that I had a crush on her and she jokes about it. I'm not the one that got away from her, she doesn't want me back. It's just a joke; we say to get the other to laugh."

"I don't understand."

"All that I need for you to understand is that there is no way Maya and I will ever be more than friends, not ever and especially not now. She wasn't the one I was singing that song to or for today."

Quinn asked, "Are you ready to tell me about what happened to Rosewood?"

"No."

"Then we aren't getting back together until you tell me the truth."

"I know Quinn."

"I'll see you next week Emily," Quinn turned a walked. In annoyance and frustration, I punch the closet locker to me repeatedly, not caring that I was damaging my hand.

* * *

"You're an idiot," I heard a voice say and turning around I see Santana standing there with no Brittany or Quinn insight.

"I know," I say. It had been two weeks since my break up with Quinn, I had barely done anything other than cry and 'A' had been no help.

"If you know then why are you letting someone as amazing as Quinn slip through your fingers? Is this thing that's going on more important to you than Quinn."

"Of course not but I can't tell her. Once I tell her, everything will change, her opinion of me."

"What part of this aren't you getting? Quinn will love you no matter what."

"Answer me this, if I told you I've killed someone, what would you say?"

"I…I," Santana stuttered making my point clear.

"Exactly, I can't tell Quinn until I'm ready to expect that what we had is gone."

"You're still an idiot."

"I'm not disagreeing with you but I need to get this right, there's only one chance to tell someone this and you need to get it right."

"Okay," Santana states before walking away.

Another voice then said "You can't keep blaming yourself," I look up to see Maya standing in front of me with sad eyes.

"I can, I took a person's life."

"You didn't have a choice Em, if you didn't then you would be the one dead," I sigh knowing Maya was right but not being able to agree.

"We should get to glee," I say beginning to walk in that direction.

Maya asked as we walked "What did that Santana chick want?"

"Just to tell me something, I already know but don't know how to fix. Everything is such a mess and I don't know how I'm going to fix it."

"With a little step every day. I know I've been pressuring you to tell Quinn but you need to make sure you're really ready."

"Just like coming out again," I say with a smile.

Maya smiled back and said "Exactly." Shaking my head at Maya as we entered the choir room; I was very shocked to find Quinn and Mercedes wrestling upon the ground. Everyone must've been in shock or didn't know what to do, because they were all just standing there.

Nodding my head at Maya, we both go in bravely to pull the pair a part. Carefully I wrap my arms around Quinn's waist, lift her up onto her feet and drag her away from Mercedes. Placing Quinn down in a chair, I kneel in front of her and see she's just got scratch marks.

"You should be fine," I say pulling a tissue out of my pocket and dabbing gently at her cheek.

Quinn said "You don't need to do that, I can do it," she takes the tissue from my hand.

I replied with "I want to," I take the tissue back and continue my job.

"Thank-you," Quinn said with a smile.

"Why'd you get into it with Mercedes anyway? Aren't you two like friends?"

Quinn sighed and said, "We walked in on them talking shit about you and I couldn't stand hearing them talking about you."

"Oh, well you didn't need to defend me. I'm guessing to them I'm the bad guy because I've hurt you and they care about you a lot. Which I can get and won't hold anything against anyone."

"Why do you have to be so incredibly sweet? It's hard to stay mad at you, when you're so sweet."

"I wish things hadn't gotten so complicated, maybe if I had told you the truth from the start. I don't know," I say with a sigh as sit flatly on the ground. Just as Quinn went to reply, I felt my phone vibrate and there was this feeling my gut that this phone call wasn't going to be good.

"Sorry," I say as I pull my phone out to see Ashley Marin's name on the phone.

"What happened?" I asked answering the phone, knowing something was wrong.

Ashley replied with "Emily, I'm sorry to be calling you but, something's happened."

"Who?" was my question.

"The girls were walking back to school after having lunch at the Apple Rose Grill, and well a car ploughed them down. Apparently, they didn't even try to turn."

"Okay, Who? Please not Hanna again?"

"No, it's Aria."

"Not sweet Aria," I say feeling tears rolling down my cheek.

Ashley spoke "I'm afraid so, she was rushed to surgery as soon as we got to the hospital and everyone's in their own minds. I thought you'd want to know."

"Umm…yeah, thanks. I'm going to try to work out a way to get there."

"That's not really need, Aria has everyone around her."

"Ashley, I'm bloody coming to Rosewood and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise."

Ashley snickered at my determination and said "Okay, well you're welcome to stay at my house."

"Thank-you, I'll ring you back when I'm on the road. Can you please keep me informed?"

"Sure thing Emily, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," I say as I hang up the phone with a sigh. Pushing myself up to stand, I walk over to the nearest wall where people weren't sitting and start smashing into it.

"Emily, Emily!" I heard Maya yell repeatedly but it didn't stop me, I continued to smash the wall.

"Emily, please stop," I heard Quinn's voice say as she placed a hand on my back. Relaxing my eyes, I turn around exhausted to see Quinn with tears in her eyes, scarred for me.

Maya asked, "What happened?"

I replied with "We need to get to Rosewood, now."

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Aria was hit by a car, she's in surgery now. I need to be there, can we use your car please?"

"Of course we can," Maya said as she stepped up to wrap her arms around me.

Maya whispered "She's going to be okay, she'll be extremely happy to see you."

I say "We should grab some stuff from home, I need to tell my parents; they'll understand and Ashley's offered her place."

"Okay, we can do all that," Maya nods her head.

"Emily," I heard Quinn say.

Looking across at Quinn, she said "It's not too late; you can still tell me the truth. My opinion of you will never change and I can say it, because I love you no matter what."

"Okay, but it's too long and I don't have time. I need to get to Rosewood."

"What if I came with you?" Quinn suggested.

"What about your Mum, school, cheerleading?"

"None of that matters and my Mum will understand," glancing across at Maya who nods her head.

Sighing I say, "You can come and I'll tell you along the way."

"What about us?" Santana asked.

Brittany added "You promised to take us to Rosewood."

I asked "Would your parents be okay with you coming? I'm planning to be gone for at least a week or two."

"They'll be fine with it," Santana said honestly.

I replied with "All meet at my place in an hour, be packed for two weeks of stuff. We should be all able to fit in Maya's car."

Santana suggested "What about my car? Maya can still drive if that's easier so we can hear your story and she knows where she's going. But it'll also give us more boot space and leg room for the ones in the back."

"That makes sense," Maya said agreeing.

"Okay, meet at Santana's house and we can load up from there."

"See you soon," Quinn said as the three walked away. Nodding, Maya and I followed behind them and went separate ways not even telling the glee club what was going on.

* * *

"Emmy, are you sure you need to go?" Dad asked.

I replied with "I need to see that she's okay and this is the only way."

"Will you look after our baby girl?" Mum asked looking at Maya.

"Of course Mrs Fields," Maya said with a smile before wrapping an arm around me. I had blazed through the story with my parents; just telling them about Aria begin hit and packing as I went.

In the car Maya asked "Do you think it's A?"

"I don't know Maya, it's a huge coincidence if it's not."

"How much are you going to tell them?"

"As much as I can in three hours, they need to know everything and it's time they knew."

"Okay, I'll help where I can."

"Thank-you, in case I forget to say it, thank-you."

"Anytime Em, you know that."

"I do," I say smiling as we pulled up alongside Santana's house curb. Looking out the window, I saw Brittany, Santana and Quinn packing the car with their stuff.

* * *

Luckily Maya and I pack light, also knowing that if we need clothes; the girls would be happy to lend us some stuff.

"Hey," I say as we walk over to the pair with two bags each.

Santana questioned "That's all you're bringing?"

Maya replied with "Yeah, the girls will lend us stuff if we need," Santana takes our bags and began pushing them into the boot. Looking over to see Quinn standing at the bottom of the driveway, I walk around Maya and make my way back down the driveway.

"You don't have to come if you don't want too."

"What? No, I want to come. I'm just preparing myself for the weight of information I am about to get hit with."

"Good idea, because it's not going to be pretty."

"Santana said she spoke you today and told me, you said you killed someone. Is that true did you really kill someone?"

I replied with "There's more to it than simply killing someone, but yes I am the reason someone is dead."

"Okay," Quinn said as she let out a breath.

"We are ready to go!?" I heard Brittany shout.

I asked, "You still want to come?" I hold my hand out for Quinn.

"Yes," Quinn took my hand and we walk back to the car together. Maya took the driver's seat, I took the front seat, Brittany took the middle seat in the back, Santana sat behind me and Quinn sat behind Maya.

I asked, "You remember how to get there?"

"Yeah, I take it we are going to the hospital."

"At this point yes, I'll ring Ashley to let her know we are on our way and get any information on Aria's situation."

"Alright," Maya said reserving out of the Lopez's driveway.

"Okay, thank-you Ashley," I say hanging up the phone.

Maya asked, "What's the situation?"

"Aria's still in surgery, apparently, there are more complication then last thought. Everyone's there now, if they leave Ashley will text me but it looks like everyone's going to stay."

"They must be in pieces."

I replied with "Yeah. Luckily the parents haven't put two and two together."

"What do they know?"

"They know about us being summoned but not anything else."

"So radio silence with the parents."

"You know it," I say putting my phone away and to start working out how to start telling the girls about everything.

Looking back at the girls, I ask "Now are you sure you want to know what's going?"

"Yes," the three say at the same time.

"Okay, anything I tell you cannot be repeated to anyone. The girls aren't happy I'm telling you guys but they want Quinn and I back together, so if this is what it'll take then they don't care. But still no one in Lima can know, not your parents and not anyone at school."

"We won't tell anyone, we promise," Santana said and the other two nod.

I say, "Strap yourselves in this is going to be a long and complicated story."

Quinn spoke "Just give us the chance Emily."

"Alison, Hanna, Spencer, Aria and I for the last four years have been under threat, I guess would be the correct term, bullied seems to light and easy. It started about a year after I moved to Rosewood, we all go these texts from someone anonymous, all they signed the texted off with was the letter -A. My first text was a threat to be outed, at the time only Alison knew I was gay or that's what I thought. Later down the track, I found out Toby and Jenna knew but that's another story. Anyway, because it was signed with an -A I thought it was Alison, so I approached her and she had no idea what I was talking about. My next guess was Aria but like Alison she had no idea what I was talking about. The rest of them got texts from -A as well; this person knew secrets about us we thought no one knew. It was creepy how much this person knew about us. Not wanting anyone to know our secrets we kept it between us, protecting each other as best we could but we had no idea what we were up against. Texts message were relentless and then they turned into other forms, I once got my cereal filled with A's, lipstick on mirrors, written in foggy windows and any other form you can think of. We tried figuring out who this person was but every guess was wrong, our first guest lead to the murder of Ian Thomas."

"Someone died?" Brittany asked.

I replied with "I replied with "Yeah. He was a guy Melissa had date but also Spencer, Alison was also interested in him at one point. See he would take these videos of us as kids, exchanging different clothes and trying them on; we had no idea we were being filmed. This led to the discovery of the N.A.T Club, members being Ian Thomas, Garret Reynolds, Jason DiLaurentis and we later found out that Melissa was in the club."

Quinn asked, "That's why you don't like Melissa?"

"Sort of, Melissa was only involved because she was with Ian. Melissa didn't know who was in the videos, when she found out she ended things with Ian; since he was perving on her little sister. However, she didn't warn us about them."

"Understandable dislike then," Santana agreed.

Brittany asked, "How did Ian end up being killed though?"

"We had found the videos on a USB; I think -A wanted us to find them. Either, to expose him or to keep us off their tracks. We did think Ian was -A, he had always had this creepy side to him and with these videos it just proved that. Somehow Ian knew we had these videos and wanted them back, he tricked Spencer into bringing them to the church. Ian was trying to get them back but we were trying to get him to admit to being -A, we figured it was our only chance. Spencer went to meet him with us waiting around the block, ready if she called for help. When things took too long, we rung her to see if she was okay and we heard a struggle over the phone. In the church, we found Spencer sobbing up the top, as she looked down at Ian Thomas motionless body, swinging with a bit of rope tied to his neck." I take a deep breath trying to calm my nervous as I remember that dead eye look, upon his face.

Quinn asked, "You saw a dead body?"

I answered with "That was my first time seeing it, however that's wasn't our last time."

At the shocked look upon their faces, I ask "Do you want me to continue?" While still shocked, they nodded their heads.

"Okay, so after calming Spencer down. We called the cops, however they couldn't find the body; apparently, someone had moved it. After that the whole town called us liars, thinking Ian had just runaway and we had helped him. Not even our parents really believed us, it was decided we were too close and the five of us were put on separate time. We weren't allowed to hang out anymore, had to make new friends. That's how I became friends with Maya, I had too basically. However, that was just more of a cover because the girls and I continued to meet up in secret. Five weeks later of separate time and of being called liars, Ian's body was finally found in a barn. There was a gun in his hand and a note in the other, confessing to everything. We were meant to think he was -A, however I worked out that the note was made up of -A texts and things weren't over. Mum was planning on moving us going to Texas because she was missing Dad, I was too but I couldn't leave not with -A still around. Eventually I convinced Mum to let me stay at Hanna's house for however long she would be in Texas for, however this now meant two of us living under the same roof; extremely easy for -A. It was in this time, we watched as Hanna gets ploughed down by a car."

Quinn cut me off with "Wait, Hanna's been in hit by a car and now Aria has too?"

"Yep," Maya said bringing herself into the conversation.

"So it must be the same person then," Santana said working it out.

"Let me continue. Hanna was hit bat the car for thinking she knew who -A was but it was wrong again. Hanna saw Noel Kahn write an -A like message on a car that Aria happened to be in, but he wasn't -A. He was just annoyed that Aria was with another guy, that wasn't him."

"Who was she with?" Brittany asked.

Glancing at Maya before saying with a sigh "Our at the time English teacher."

Santana asked "Aria dated a teacher."

"Still is," I say knowing she was extremely happy with Ezra at the moment.

Looking at the girls, I say "That's only the tip of the iceberg, there's way more to go with this."

"Okay, continue," Quinn instructed.

"For the next month I became -A's next target, I had upped my training to try and get a scholarship to Danby, I had been using this muscle cream to keep my muscles from aching and continue with my training."

Maya spoke up "Even though everyone told her to give up and relax, the scholarship would come on its own and she didn't need to be doing these crazy work outs."

"Shut up," I say before continuing with "However with the stress of -A and swimming everything got too much, I ended up collapsing at school. I was diagnosed with an ulcer, which is this big hole in my stomach."

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked worried.

I replied with "Yeah, I'm fine. Sadly, that wasn't the worse of it; -A had laced my creams with steroids and for an athlete that isn't good. So after this when I went back to swimming that's when I met Paige and had to deal with all of her stuff, which you already know."

Maya quickly cuts in with "Don't you dare try and set me up with her when we get to Rosewood."

"Oh, you know it's Paige and Maya forever or it's McCullers and St. Germain forever."

"I will hit you," Maya warned making me laugh.

"After the incident with Paige, I didn't tell anyone; especially the girls. I didn't tell them because anyone who looked at us weirdly was suddenly on the -A list and I didn't want Paige ending up on that list. Three months later however the girls found out Paige had tried to drown, they didn't know why she had done it but now in their minds Paige had anger issues. Paige's case wasn't helped when they saw her slam her locker door, Paige told me that she had told her parents she was gay that weekend and they hadn't taken it very well. In their minds, Paige was -A and they tried to convince me but I was having none of it and this tore our friendship a part. It was then that I told Maya about -A, she had seen how stressed out I was and that I wasn't hanging with the girls anymore. She wasn't the first we told about -A but she was the first person I told outside of the other four girls."

Brittany asked, "Why did you tell Maya?"

"I trusted her a lot then and she was able to clear my head. I didn't even mean to tell her, it all just came out."

Maya said "I didn't know that was the reason you told me. I'm glad you told me, so I could help out."

"You tried anyway but it was good having another person we could trust on our side."

Quinn asked "Who else knew?"

"Caleb, he is Hanna's boyfriend and really amazing when it comes to anything tech. Ezra, who is Aria's boyfriend our old teacher and Toby, Spencer told him."

"Plus they also thought he was -A as well," Maya added.

Santana asked "Why did you think Toby was -A?"

"I didn't but he was the strange kid of the town or that's what everyone thought he was. Toby and Alison don't exactly get along, so Alison made them convinced it had to be him."

Quinn then asked "Jenna, how did she lose her sight?"

I answer with "Jenna's accident happened when our hide-out place blew up, it was somewhere in the woods that only Toby, Jenna and I knew about. Jenna and I were going to hang out there, the last thing I expect was to see it up in flames and Jenna's lifeless body inside. I managed to save her from dying but her sight was completely gone, -A had wanted to hurt me and well they achieved it."

"Damm," the three said.

"Yeah and that's not even the half of it."

"Please, continue," Santana instructed.

"So after the car accident, the steroids and then the hide-out begin blown up, we began to take -A, a lot serious after that. We made sure to check in every day through text. The next big shake up was Spencer being arrested for the murder of Ian, the police figured since Spencer was the only other person there and her hatred for him; it made sense to them that she had killed him. Spencer's parents being lawyers helped her get out on bail but her room and laptop had to be search, we start hiding anything dangerous we had at each other's house. Especially Aria, she gave me a handbag full of memorabilia of her relationship Ezra, Aria's parents didn't know at the time."

When Maya started laughing, I asked "What's so funny?"

"I'm just remembering that time Ella thought Spencer was the one dating Mr Fitz and then stepped in when Aria tried dancing with him because she was jealous."

"That last bit a little hazy for me," I say."

Maya spoke "That's right you were smashed at that dance."

"Alison bloody fault," I say to which Maya nods her head.

Continuing with "After months of the police thinking it was Spencer who had killed Ian, it was finally discovered Spencer hadn't and that was because of new evidence proving otherwise. Blood was found on Ian's clothing and this crazed cop who had it out for Ashley, he decided it was Hanna's blood. Which he wasn't wrong about; it was Hanna's blood type. We realised sometime -A had snuck in to take blood from Hanna, that was creepy. However, Wilden was murder before any of that could happen, footage showed Ashley running him over with her car but that didn't kill him."

"What did or who did?" Quinn asked.

"A gun killed him and it was in the hands of CeCe Drake. Who turned out of be Jason and Alison sister, they thought she died at birth but was sent to a sanatorium after she tried killing Alison as a baby. CeCe and Wilden had a relationship of some sort but he tried hitting on Alison one summer, driving CeCe insane but him and Ashley drove her even crazier. CeCe did kill him and is now locked up," I glance at Maya who nods her head.

Santana then asked "So who did you kill and why?"

"She killed my ex-boyfriend," Maya spoke looking across at me and then added "But it wasn't her fault, none of it was."

Taking a deep breath before saying, "Maya's parents sent her to rehab facility because of her green smoking habits and there she met this guy, but she broke up with him before coming back to Rosewood. This guy thought Maya and I were dating, he thought I had taken something from him and it was his turn to take something from me. He kidnapped Alison and I, he took us to this cabin. Where he told me, he was going to kill Alison right in front of me and then he'd kill me; slowly too," as I spoke I reach out and place my hand upon Maya's thigh.

I continue with "When he was approaching a scared Alison with a knife, he heard a noise outside and it gave me the chance to take off running with my phone. I made it to a lighthouse; I went to the top for better service and tried ringing nine-one-one. I was successful in getting them but just as I went to say something, I was punched in the face. We fought; I remember knocking the knife out of his hand and diving for it. The next minute it's being stabbed into his stomach and he falls back, bleeding out fast. I'm in shock and scared because I had never killed someone before. Caleb came running up the stairs and he saw me, he hugged me and then a loud bang goes off. Caleb was shot by his own gun, I don't know how but I was in too much shock to hear about it."

"Emily might've killed someone but it was out of self-defence only, Emily would never intentionally hurt someone; not ever," Maya said shaking her head as tears rolled down her cheek. When no one made any noise, I turn around to see them all sitting there in shock.

Clearing my throat, I ask "Do you want me to continue?" They all just nod their heads.

"As a group we continued to try and figure out who -A was. Well doing so, our lives continued. I got a job at the brew, Hanna studied more, Aria and Spencer took classes at Hollis and Alison went shopping. A year had passed and we were still nowhere near figuring out who A was, we were tiring each day. We were always trying to make sure our lies stuck and we never forgot a lie we told. Then one night Spencer was kidnapped, we had to work fast as we had a twenty-four-hour deadline to find her or a bullet would be fired at her head. With the help of Caleb, Toby and Maya, we managed to find her location but just as we got to the building it blew up. The four of us received a message saying try again and next time would be the real deal. We did manage to find a highly dehydrate, shriving and burnt Spencer. Still, we were no closer to figuring out who was -A and that was only beginning of the abduction. Aria was taken next, same deal with Spencer. Hanna followed a month after we found Aria. Alison was next and then it was me. The only people to ever know what happen to each of us, is the five of us. We never told anyone what happened to us, not even Toby, Caleb or Maya know."

Brittany asked, "Is that where the burns came from?"

"Yeah but I don't want to talk about it. After they got me back, Spencer was kidnapped again and we figured this was going to keep happening. Which scared us, we didn't want to keep being tortured like that. This time with Spencer she turned up at Radley sanatorium two weeks later, she didn't even know her name or where she was from. It was only when at her physic test that the doctor recognised her, Doctor Sullivan. Doctor Sullivan was a doctor our parents set us all up; to talk about what was going on and it had been her idea to separate us. Anyway, she informed Spencer's parents who told us, and we went to see her automatically. Eventually Spencer was able to tell us what happened to her and anything new we needed to know, which is that -A is a female and our age."

Maya asked "How did Spencer work out that she was your age again?"

"The person always left early morning and only arrived late afternoon, only school students return at that time."

"Damm Spencer and that brain of hers."

"I know, I'm just grateful for it."

"True," Maya said nodding her head.

"It was Labour Day weekend when I had the chance to finally unmask -A once and for all. The five of us were at Spencer's cabin Labour Day weekend; just enjoy some relaxing time together and no stressing about -A. We had just finished dinner and were playing some board games, when Spencer smelt something and Hanna turned it into a joke. It was nothing to joke about, the ground around the cabin had been set on fire and it was approaching the house. I got separate from the rest, I don't remember why but I went upstairs and I walked into my room to find a black hooded figure. They had their back to me, I didn't know what to do but the others were long gone by then and didn't realise I hadn't followed. When they turned around I saw a girl wearing a mask standing in front of me, she came charging at me and we fought. I remember knocking the mask off and seeing her face but I was knocked out before I could put anything together. I woke up in hospital two weeks later having no memory of the fire, I tried getting it back but it never happened for me."

I continue with "After that we became even closer together then before, always trying to plan to do things together or with another person we trusted. It was at a school dance in the new year we learnt who -A finally was, three years had led to this moment, so many lies had been told because of this person. We were at the welcome back to school dance when we trapped a black hooded figure in a classroom, they had a gun but no way out. When they pointed the gun at Alison, I snapped and tackled this person to the ground. I was able to knock the gun out and reveal the person to be Mona Vanderwaal, M.V," I shake my head at the end.

Santana asked, "Who is she?"

"A girl, I had fought before and held a long grudge against me because of it. Mona had called Alison crazy and some other things as well, which made Alison cry and like the tiger I am, I pounced on Mona."

"What's happened to her?" Quinn asked.

I replied with "She's currently in Radley. We learnt she had multi-personality disorder, which gives her extra smarts and strengthen. Doctor Sullivan isn't even sure if Mona knows what she has done."

I then say "That person who came to your house Santana to see me is some lawyer, she was handing me papers. Which were stating I need to appear in Rosewood court in two months to give a statement as to whether I think Mona can be released?"

Brittany asked, "Can she be released?"

"If she's not a danger to society but we really aren't sure."

"Is that everything?" Quinn asked.

"No. The reason we moved was because of -A, we tried leaving in Rosewood for a year but everyone kept watching and talking about us. My parents got sick of it, Dad asked for a transfer and here we are in Lima. Also, I've been getting -A texts again, but I have no idea who it is from because Mona is definitely still in Radley."

Santana asked, "How can you know for sure?"

"Hanna and Spencer went to see her last week," I say with a shrug.

"Why did they do that?" Maya asked.

"You know how they are about making sure I'm safe and that they are too."

Quinn said, "So you lied about why you moved?"

I replied with "Sort of, my Dad did get transferred he just asked for it. Look I'm sorry that I've had to lie to you all for so long but this is a very big thing, and it's scary; especially if it'd starts up again. I wanted to protect you all."

"I guess we can understand," Santana said but neither Quinn nor Brittany said anything.

Maya said "Well, welcome to Rosewood everyone."

"Are we really here already?" I asked surprised.

"Yep, there's the sign," Maya gestures to the welcome to Rosewood sign.

Looking over my shoulder, I say "See how the white paint for the population, the last number has running paint."

"Yeah," Quinn spoke.

"Mona did that after Ian's death and if she'd had the chance, she'd change it to mark the death of Wilden."

Maya asked "Are we still going to the hospital?"

"Ashley hasn't messaged me since I rang her before leaving, so yeah."

"Do you think Wren still works there?"

"Why fancy your chances?"

"You know me Em, dimples get me every time," I smile and shake my head at Maya's comments.

Santana then asked "So, are you gay, straight, bi?"

"I like people and hate labels," Maya states simply.

"Cool," Brittany said.

"Paige is going to be very disappointed to hear that you'd rather be with Wren then her."

Maya looked over me and said "I'll make you walk to the hospital. No, you'll enjoy it too much; freak."

"Such a charmer and a real lady, no wonder Paige likes you so much."

"Wait, does she actually like me?"

"Why does that make a difference for you?"

"Just answer the question smart ass," Maya states.

I replied with "Well it wasn't me she was checking out at practice, okay it was but after I knew she liked me it stopped. But you became her new focus, the thing she use to say," I snicker for affect.

"Like what?"

"Oh you know locker rooms, what is said in the locker room stays in the locker room." Maya pulls the car to a stop alongside the road we were traveling and turns to look at me, with a dead serious look.

"Tell me, what did Paige say about me?"

Smiling, I say "Nothing. Have you met Paige? It's like pulling teeth when trying to get her to admit something; it took me months to get her to tell me that she had feelings for me."

Maya said "I am going to kill you one day," she shakes her head and starts driving again.

"I just wanted to see where your head was at, but you so like her."

"I do not," Maya argued weakly back.

"Bloody bullshit, you just all but admitted it then. I told you Maya and McCullers forever, I know St. Cullers forever."

"Do not make that a thing!"

"Hanna will love it," I say laughing. Maya reaches over and punches me in the shoulder, giving me a dead arm but not stopping my laughter.

* * *

A/N: Hi, so I've been a crappy post of late, in which I am very sorry for. I keep forgetting my days and being tired that I forget. I've also been doing a lot of Saturday's. So, I am very sorry for not posting when I say I will be. Hopefully next weekend I don't forget but I do have plans. So, sorry in advance if it happens. To make up for my slackness, I gave you two chapters this week. These are big chapters, a lot happens in them and I hope you like them.

Song Reference List:

I Want You Back by The Jackson 5

I hope you like the addition of Maya to the story and look forward to seeing everyone in Rosewood. Thank-you for being patient and I'll see you soon or write to you soon, I don't know. Have a good night or day! ~KJ99!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reaching the hospital, I instructed Maya to park across the road if she could; that way we wouldn't have to pay for parking. The five of us jumped out of the car and began making our way into the hospital. Knowing my way around this hospital from knowledge, it wasn't hard to find the waiting room for surgery based patient.

Walking into view, I say "Someone call for a guardian angel?" I watched as they all heard my voice and looked up confused. Ashley and I decided to keep my homecoming a secret, and to surprise everyone.

"Em," I heard a voice breath out and I looked to see it was Alison.

Smiling, I say "Hey Ali." I watch as Alison stands up and begins running across to me, getting ready to catch her. When Alison jumped, I was prepared and caught her, only needing a couple of steps back. Alison wrapped her legs and arms around me, my arms went around her shaking body.

"You're here," Alison whispers into my ear.

"Yeah, I am," I say taking a deep breath of her intoxicating scent.

"Ali, stop hogging her," I heard Hanna say. Placing Alison back onto her feet, I begin making the rounds of hugs.

After hugging Hanna, Spencer and Melissa, a voice said behind me "Hey lighthouse buddy," turning around I see Caleb standing there.

"Hi lighthouse buddy," I say wrapping my arms around him.

"How have you been?" He asked while wiping at a faint scar above my eye that had come from that night.

Placing a hand on top of where the bullet had gone through him, I say "Good, you?"

"Still got what we were talking about but, you know."

"Yeah, I do," I understood everything he was saying but the others probably didn't. Before that night, Caleb and I were barely close, we were friends because he was dating Hanna but that night bounded us together.

We were then interrupted by Spencer asking, "What are you doing here?" Looking back at everyone I see Jason, Toby, Ezra, Mrs Hastings, Ashley, Ella and Byron are all in this room.

I replied with "Ashley rung to tell me about Aria, I couldn't stay in Lima, not if I had a ride," I gesture my head to Maya who waves.

Ashley spoke "I wasn't expecting you to bring friends," Ashley gestures towards Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"Right introduction time. Everyone these are some of my friends from Lima, we have Quinn, Santana and Brittany," I point each of them out.

I continue with "Quinn, Tana, Brittany these are my people Alison, Jason, Spencer, Hanna, Caleb, Ezra, Mrs Hastings, Ashley, Aria's parents in Ella and Byron. You've already met Toby and Melissa."

"It's nice to finally meet you all," Quinn spoke putting the faces to the names.

Hanna replied with "Likewise, Emily never stops talking about you."

"Same," Brittany said making me smile.

"Has there been any news?" I asked hopeful.

Ella replied with "Sadly not, we haven't heard anything since they rushed her into surgery; almost an hour ago."

"Nodding, I say "Hold in there, it won't be long and we will hear something," I walk over and give Ella another big hug.

"Your hugs are always so warm," Ella said with a smile as I stepped back.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee, magazines or we could sing if you really want," I gesture back to the girls.

Ella spoke "Aria told me you joined a glee club, I laughed when she told me. I couldn't believe swimmer Emily had joined a glee club, furthest thing from my mind."

I replied with "Not what I expect either but it's all working out, so far."

Ezra said, "Aria would love it if you sang in her honour but you know she'll want another performance when she wakes up."

"Of course, any requested?" I asked having a song in mind but open for suggestions.

"Anything Em, anything," Alison said with a nod.

I replied with "Sure, you four want to help?" I turn to look at Quinn, Maya, Brittany and Santana.

"Sure thing Emily," Brittany said with a smile and I looked at the other three.

Maya said, "You never need to ask."

"We are in too," Quinn said as Santana nods. Smiling the five of us grabbed a chair each and move it to the centre to sit, I whisper the song to them and they instantly know it.

Smiling at the group, I say "This one is for Aria, we are all here for you Aria, please come back to us." Looking at the four they nodded their heads and I start the tune upon my phone, which is familiar but no one recognises it yet.

Emily: "You're not alone together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand," I start the song off with a shaky voice but continue as strong as possible.

Quinn: "When it gets cold and it feels like the end," I look across at Quinn who is looking straight ahead at everyone as she sings.

Brittany: "There's no place to go, you know I won't give in, no I won't give in," the five of us sway to the music.

Maya: "Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through," I smile when I feel Maya place a hand upon my shoulder in support.

Santana: "Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here, I'm here for you."

Maya and Brittany: "There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth," I was surprised when Maya's soulful voice and Brittany's high voice went together as nice as it had.

Santana and Emily: "So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through," I stared across at Santana singing this line to her a little bit.

Quinn and Maya: "So far away, I wish you were here. Before it's too late, this could all disappear. Before the doors close and it comes to an end."

Emily: "With you by my side, I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah," as I sang my line I stood up from my chair and made my way towards Alison, Hanna and Spencer.

Brittany: "Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through," I watch Brittany stand up and move towards Ezra, Jason, Toby and Caleb.

Maya: "Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you," Maya stood up and moved to stand in front of Mrs Hastings, Melissa, Ella and Byron.

Quinn and Brittany: "There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth," Quinn walked over to stand next to me.

Santana: "So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through," Santana was the last to stand up and she walked to join Brittany.

Emily and Maya: "Hear me when I say, when I say I believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny," at the same time Maya and I stretch an arm out for each other before pulling it back in.

Quinn and Santana: "Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," Santana and Quinn copied our previous action.

Maya: "La, da, da, da. La, da, da, da. La, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da," the five of us collectively spin around in a circle.

Emily and Brittany: "Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through," Brittany and I reach out towards each other, as my hand drops it bumps Quinn's hand.

Quinn: "Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you," Quinn sings beautifully as always but while singing she takes my hand in hers to hold.

Maya: "There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth," Maya shrugs across at me.

Santana and Brittany: "So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through," I smile when I see Santana wrap her arm around Brittany and sing to her, it's like they are the only ones in the room.

Maya and Santana: "Keep holding on, keep holding on," Santana voice is softer in volume then Maya but that's because Santana is more focused on Brittany.

Emily and Quinn: "There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So, keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through," we finish the song off together very nicely. I had turned to be looking deeply into Quinn's eyes, Quinn had also turn to look up into mine and in the moment in felt right to lean forward and connect our lips together. As we kissed, I could hear cheers going on the background I wasn't sure if it was because of the performance or us kissing; but right now, I didn't care. Pulling back from Quinn's lips, I feel a smile ghosting my lips and looking at Quinn's she is smiling extremely big.

We are pulled out of our moment by a voice asking, "Aria Montgomery's family?" Looking I see it's Wren, I was glad it was someone we knew and could trust to tell us the truth.

"Yes that's us," Byron spoke as everyone crowds around Wren or Dr Kingston.

Wren said "Hello everyone, Emily I didn't expect to see you. Anyway, to Aria, we are just about to bring her up from surgery and place her in the intensive care unit. When the car hit Aria's body, it hit one of her kidney's and that rupture. We had to try and fix the damage; we did manage to save the kidney. Aria will be in a lot of pain over the next couple of days, if not weeks. She's not going to be able to do much; I suggest bed rest for at least a week. We will give Aria an hour in the intensive care unit before the parents can go in and see her. Aria might wake up tonight; she might awake up in a couple of days. Her body has been fighting a lot tonight and needs its rest. So please, when she does awake no loud noises and maybe two at a time; if manageable."

"Thank-you," Byron spoke shaking Wren's hand. After Byron's thank-you, everyone else's rung out, making him smile and nod his head a little.

Wren spoke "It's good to see you Emily. How are you feeling?"

I replied with "You too Wren. I am good, no more ulcers that is for sure."

"Good to hear, how long you here for?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I'll try and get some time off to catch up."

"Sounds good," I say stepping up to hug him.

Wren spoke "I'll let you know when you can see her," he nods his head before walking away to continue his shift. After Wren left, a big sigh of relief was released from everyone and a few smiles broke out.

Ella turned and said "Thank-you all so much for begin here but I think you should all head home for the night, Wren will only let us in tonight and she won't wake up. You can all come back first thing tomorrow morning if you like and we will ring if anything changes."

Hanna asked, "Are you sure?"

"We don't mind staying," Spencer added.

Byron backed Ella up with "We know you girls wouldn't but we don't want you girl tiring yourselves out."

Ashley suggested "They are right. How about you all come over to my house? We can push the couches out the way and you can all sleep on the floor together."

"That's a really good idea, what do you say?" Mrs Hasting asked.

Caleb asked, "Are guys invited too?"

Ashley smiled and said, "Of course but no funny business," Caleb and Toby nodded their heads before high-fiving each other.

"I'm in," Spencer said with a smile.

"Us too," Brittany said while wrapping her arms around Santana and Quinn's shoulder.

"Emily? Maya? Alison?" Hanna questioned.

Ashley states "Han, Emily and Maya are staying at ours while they are here. I'm guessing Quinn, Santana and Brittany are too." Hanna nods her head slowly in realisation, which just makes me smile at classic Hanna.

Alison spoke "Of course I'll be there Hanna."

Jason said "I have work tomorrow, so I can't. Can you please keep me informed?"

"Yeah, I have meetings back in Philly and have to drive back tonight," Melissa added.

Spencer asked, "Where's Ezra gone?" We all looked around and realised Ezra was nowhere in sight, thinking about Ezra and where he would go I figured they'd only be one place.

"I'll go get him," I say walking in the direction of where I thought Ezra was. Walking around the corner, I smile when I see Ezra standing there looking through the window at all the new born babies.

"Hey you," I say walking up behind him.

"Emily, hey," he said almost startled by me.

"What you doing?"

"Just watching the babies, you know Aria and I talked about having kids."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course, it's nothing serious at this point. There is just so much we both want to do before settling down. But all I can think of is what would our baby look like? Would we have a boy or a girl? What would their names be? How many would we have? The thoughts are endless."

"That they are, they are very nice thoughts to have," I state.

"I would like to write a book but the one thing I want more than that is Aria, I want to be with Aria for the rest of my life."

"It'll happen."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me Ezra, there are a lot of things I know and don't know, but this I know. You and Aria are meant to be together, not every couple could survive everything you have had to survive; A aside and all."

"Thanks Emily. I can't wait to see Aria's face when she sees you."

"Me neither, I want to keep it a secret. I don't want anyone telling her, I'm here until I walk into her room."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm going to stay here tonight with Ella and Byron, I don't want to miss anything."

"Understandable, but we are a phone call away if you need."

"Thanks Emily, I forget how sweet you are," Ezra spoke while hugging me.

"I haven't been gone that long."

"Long enough for everyone to miss you."

"I've missed them too."

"Quinn seems really nice."

"She is, I just hope I haven't screwed things up."

"That kiss didn't seem to screw things up."

"Things got complicated with us and we've actually been broken up for two weeks."

"Maybe being here can fix you two."

"Hopefully but I don't want to rush her."

"You better go, thank-you for checking up on me."

"No worries Ez," I say with a smile and walking back to everyone.

Hanna asked as I rounded the corner "Where is he?"

I replied with "The newborn windows, he is going to stay here tonight," everyone nods understanding.

Ashley spoke "We'll see everyone at the house," I smile as everyone said their goodbyes to Ella and Byron before making their way out of the hospital.

* * *

Maya pulled the car to a stop outside of the Marin's house but across the street, I could see Ashley's car and Spencer car already here. Along the way towards the house, I pointed out different things to the girls and giving them a brief description about them. Sliding out the car the five of us began unloading the car, ready to bring everything inside.

"Need a hand?" I heard Spencer ask.

I replied with "Thanks," I hand her a couple of suitcases.

Hanna asked "How long are you planning to stay?"

"I was working on two weeks but it might not be that long," I say putting a bag on my shoulder and grabbing another suitcase, then heading towards the house.

Ashley instructs "Everyone's stuff can go into the office upstairs for now," I nod my head and led the way for Quinn and Brittany whom were right behind me. After going into the office, I followed my way back down the hallway until reaching Hanna's bedroom and walking inside. Instantly I was hit with the smell of her perfume and the mess spread out across her entire room. I smiled when I saw my M.V.P. trophy sitting proudly on her desk with little frame photos of us all surrounding it.

"Hey," I heard a voice say and turning I saw Alison standing in the doorway.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"What are you doing?" Alison walked into the room and over to me.

"Just making sure everything is still the same here."

"Hanna isn't the one for change."

"I know," I say wrapping my arms around Alison once she was close enough.

Alison said "Do you remember when we used to climb out of the window and sit on the roof while the others slept? We used to talk about everything up there."

"Of course I remember, you always froze to death."

"True, you used to say you couldn't be happier than you were up there with me. I think you were wrong, you're happy with her, happier than I've ever seen."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, why don't you?"

"Know I do, it's just nice to have other people notice; you especially."

"Well you've always been an open book to me Emily, so easy to read."

"Likewise Ali," I peck the top of Alison's forehead just as we heard a noise behind us. Turning around I saw Quinn standing there, I couldn't help but smile at seeing her.

I heard Alison whisper "So much happier," I felt her peck my cheek before leaving the room all together.

Quinn states "I was coming to see if you were hungry, I didn't mean to interrupt your moment."

"It wasn't a moment, well it was but a friendship moment."

"Okay, so are you hungry?"

"Always," I say with a smile.

"Well Maya and Spencer are doing a burger run, so you better tell them what you want."

"Maya knows what I want."

"How?" Quinn asked stepping into the room.

"It's just something we know about each other, she knows most things about me."

"Why don't I?"

"Because we are still getting to know each other or at least we were until our break-up."

"Right," Quinn said dragging the word out.

I asked "I don't want to pressure you into making a decision but what are we? Are we friends, do you hate me now? Are we more than friends in an awkward part? Are we girlfriends again? What are we?"

"Everything you told us on the way up was a lot and I now understand why you didn't really want to tell us, or need to be ready. It was just a lot to take in at once. But then we kissed after the song and it was amazing."

"That it was."

"I still have feelings for you Emily that's clear but you hurt me, you hurt my heart in a way it's only been hurt when I lost Beth."

"I'm sorry Quinn."

"I know you are Emily. From now on, can you promise to be honest about everything and not lie to me? Not about this A person, not about anything."

"I promise you this now, no more lies, no more secrets. I promise you I'll be honest about everything from now on."

"Okay then," Quinn said before connecting our lips together. I smiled as we continued to kiss while standing in the middle of Hanna's bedroom with everyone downstairs.

"Quinn there's something you should probably know," I say pulling back from her lips.

Quinn asked, "What is it Emily?"

Smiling I replied with "I love you, I have for a while but I didn't want to say it in case it was to freak you out. I want to be honest about loving you and not lying or hiding it from you, so yeah I love you." Quinn just kept nodding her head while I spoke and it didn't give anything away.

"I love you too Emily," a smile appears upon Quinn's face as she speaks.

"You had me so worried then."

"Sorry, it was payback for worrying me."

"Wait, you love me?" I question just hearing what Quinn said.

"Yep," Quinn nods her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Emily, I am very sure that I love you."

"Cool," I say with a smirk.

"You are so cute," Quinn said before connecting our lips together. Walking downstairs together holding hands and matching the same grinning smiles, I was extremely happy right now and so grateful to Quinn for giving me a second chance. I wasn't going to break it or screw anything up this time, I did not want to hurt her again.

"There you two are," Hanna said as we entered the open space lounge room.

Caleb said "We are trying to work out what movie to watch first."

I nod my head and said "Well, I've got something to say before that."

Toby asked "What's going on?"

"I'd just like to introduce everyone to my girlfriend Quinn," I reply while wrapping my arm Quinn waist.

"Really, you're back together?" Brittany asked hopefully.

Looking down at Quinn who smiled at everyone and said "Yeah, we are," my smile became even bigger after those words.

"I'm happy for you guys," Santana states to which everyone nods their heads. Walking across the room Quinn and I sit down on the floor next to Santana and Brittany who are snuggled up together, which is rather cute. Feeling eyes on me, I look around to see they belong to Alison who is smiling in completely happiness. I smile back at Alison and shrug, Alison shrugs back and I nod my head. Resting my head down upon Quinn's shoulder, I feel her wrap an arm around me and continue her conversation with Brittany and Santana.

* * *

A/N:

Song Reference List:

Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne

Hey! Thanks for reading. I am posting this on Friday because I don't know if I'll be able to tomorrow and I didn't want to miss another week of uploading. So, I hoped you enjoyed, see ya next week! ~KJ99!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

The next morning, I woke early and semi bright, looking at the nearest time which was my phone I saw it a quarter to six in the morning. My body was still on Lima time, in Lima I would be walking to school by now and here in Rosewood I would be getting up ready for swim practice. Smiling to myself, I slowly stand up making sure to kiss Quinn's head. Walking over the sleeping bodies in the room, very careful not to wake anyone up and made my way upstairs to the office.

In the office, I got changed into my old shark's swim suit and then over top my sharks jacket and pants. Once dress I scribbled a note saying where I had gone, which I left on the TV cabinet. With my gym bag across my shoulder, I quietly left the house and began walking in the direction of Rosewood High School. Getting to the school in five minutes, I saw a few cars in the parking lot but I didn't bother trying to work out whose was whose. Pulling the door open to the swimming pool building I smiled when I saw no one was here yet, getting slack McCullers I thought as I walked over to the bleachers.

"I'm sorry this is a private practice," I heard a voice say and turning around I saw my old Coach entering the building.

"Even for me coach, your best swimmer."

Coach looked up and said "Dammit Emily, you know it's always open to you. Early as always, I see but what the bloody hell are you doing here in Rosewood?"

"I got in last night, I came after hearing Aria got hit by a car."

"I heard about that, it's sweet of you to come. Has there been any news?"

I replied with "She's out of surgery and is just resting, that's the last I heard."

"That's good, I hope she recovers soon. Now, are you going to get into the pool or just stand here talking."

"I'm here to swim Coach," I say as I strip my jacket and pants off to place inside my bag and take out my towel, goggles and swim cap.

"Always prepared just what a Coach wants to see," I smile back at Coach and make my way towards the diving blocks. Once I was in precision Coach blew her whistle and I was off the board quickly, I stayed under water for a good twenty-five metres before coming up for my first breath. As I fell into a nice stroke rate, I wondered how fast I was travelling and whether I had gained speed since leaving or lost speed.

Turning in on myself as I push hard against the pool wall and head back down the pool, I make it ten metres before needing another breath of air. After gasping all the air into my lungs as I possibly could, I put my head down and speed up in pace. Gracing the wall with the tips of my fingers, I go into a resting precision and take two big, deep and long breaths.

Pushing myself out of the pool, I heard someone asked "Coach, who's the new recruit?"

Paige then states "There is only one person I know who can swim like that and has bloody tan skin. Is it really her Coach?"

"Of course it is McCullers! Who else could whip your ass without even trying!" I shout while patting myself down with my towel.

"I knew it," Paige shouts with a smile upon her face. Pulling my goggles to a rest on top of my head, I place my towel over the railing and begin making my way over towards the girls.

"Late as always I see," I gesture towards the clock stating Paige was five minutes late.

Paige hits back with "I'm surprised you can still swim that fast, I heard your now a glee club kid."

"You would be correct," I sing out perfectly.

"Fields, what have they done to you?"

I replied with "The school doesn't have a swimming pool and glee club is pretty cool. I get to sing, hang out with my girlfriend and our friends. Just like swimming but with more clothes and less getting wet by water of course."

"Got a girlfriend, took you long enough but nice to see you haven't change. It's good to see you," Paige said wrapping her arms around me for a hug.

"You too," I pat her back a couple of times.

Coach yells "Everyone change, two warm-up laps and we will begin."

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked as we walk to the locker room together.

"Didn't you hear about Aria?"

"No, what happened?"

I explain "She got hit by a car, she had to have surgery."

"Damm," Paige said shocked.

"Yeah, I couldn't exactly stay in Lima."

"How'd you get here?"

"Maya drove us here."

"Whose us?"

"My girlfriend Quinn, Santana and Brittany."

Paige said "Nice, I better get changed or Coach will bite my head off."

"Sure thing," I nod my head and make my way back over to the bleachers. Seeing my phone had messages, I see they are from Quinn and Hanna. They are all stating Aria's has woken up and to meet them at the hospital, once I get this message.

Coach asked, "Are you getting in too?"

"I was but Aria just woke up, I want to go see her before anyone spoils the surprise. I might come back from the after-school session but if not, maybe tomorrow morning. I don't know, a lot of people want to catch up while I'm here."

"Busy person and likeable person, I get it. Go see Aria, give her my best wishes would you."

"Sure thing, I'm just going to change," I say making my way into the locker room. Standing in front of my old locker, I can't help but feel sentimental. I had the same locker in here; I can even see the faint E.F line the masking tape left. Shaking my head, I change out of my slightly wet bathers and get change into a simple shirt and shorts. I pull my sharks jacket and pants over top; they were still the most comfortable thing to wear.

* * *

At the hospital, I had gone into the gift shop, to buy Aria a bunch of roses. It had taken me ten minutes to walk to the hospital from the school; they weren't exactly close; especially on foot. Once I had the flowers, I made my way upstairs to find everyone once again sitting in the same place; minus Ella, Byron and Ezra.

"Hey, have you seen her yet?" I asked walking up.

"Hey," I heard Quinn breathe out while standing up.

Hanna answered with "Not yet, we didn't want to tip her off that you were here."

"You smell like chlorine."

"I had a little swim, still got it apparently to McCullers."

"Good to know," Quinn spoke before pecking my lips for a good morning kiss.

"Emily, hey," I heard Ezra say behind me and after he yawn.

I asked "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No Mum, I didn't."

"Bad boy, bad boy," I say jokingly waving my finger at him.

"Shut up," Ezra said shaking his head with an amused smile.

Ezra asked "Are you all ready to head into see her?"

"Yes," we all said at the same time.

Spencer instructs "Emily, Quinn, Santana and Brittany, why don't you four go in the back and walk in last. It'll be a good way to surprise her, the most."

"Makes sense," Santana commented. Ezra and Hanna took the lead; following them was Caleb, Alison, Spencer, Toby and Maya. This left Quinn, Santana, Brittany and I lastly following behind them all; I was hovering right back. Watching as everyone filed into the room, I could hear Aria saying hello and them saying it back. I managed to stop Quinn, Santana and Brittany from entering the room and hanging on either side of the wings.

I listened as Spencer asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, my side will be bruised for weeks if not for months," Aria explained.

Ezra said, "You'll still look beautiful," I smiled at Ezra smoothed line. I listened over to the conversation, everyone had different questions to ask Aria and it was good hearing her answer them. Looking over at Santana, I mouth 'I'm going in first,' Santana nods her head understanding and whispers the message to Brittany. When there was a drop-in conversation and it went quiet, I decided this was my moment to enter.

Taking a deep breath before stepping into the doorway and sing "I'm coming in, so you better get the party started! Everyone's waiting for me to arrive," I entered further into the room and slide pass everyone. Ezra gladly moves and I sit down next to Aria upon the bed.

"Hey these are for you," I say carefully placing my arm around and handing her the roses.

"They are beautiful," Ella said taking them to put on her side table.

"You're here," Aria said tracing my cheekbone with her finger.

"That I am and I brought friends."

"Really, where?" Aria asked looking for them. On queue Santana, Brittany and Quinn all walked in, I introduce each of them individually but leaving Quinn for last.

Aria asked "So Quinn was your girlfriend but isn't anymore?"

"That was correct but last night we got back together," I explained.

"Good because I'm too sore to beat the crap out of you or her, depending on who messed it up."

"That'd be me," I say quickly.

"Idiot," Aria mumbles making me smile.

Aria then asked "Did you come all the way to Rosewood just because of me?"

"Yep, there was nowhere else I was going to be after Ashley told me and Maya was happy to drive me here."

"You didn't need to come see me."

"I know, I just had to make sure little Aria was okay."

"Only in height, I'm older than you remember," Aria threatens.

"By two months," I state the truth.

"Emily?" Aria asked.

"Yes Aria."

"Can you sing? I want to hear your voice?"

"I think I can manage that, what would you like me to sing?"

"Something happy and upbeat."

"I think that's something I can manage," I smile and start working out which song to sing. Standing up from the bed, I move to stand in front of Aria's hospital bed and look directly into her eyes.

Emily: "If you wake up and don't want to smile, if it takes just a little while. Open your eyes and look at the day, you'll see things in a different way," I begin the song nicely or at least I think so.

Santana: "Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow. Don't stop, it'll soon be here," I was surprised when Santana sang the next line. Looking over my shoulder at her, I saw she was looking directly into Brittany's eyes.

Emily: "It'll be, better than before. Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone," I wink at Aria making her smile as she sits back and enjoys our performance.

Santana: "Why not think about times to come, and not about the thing that you've done. If your life was bad to you, just think what tomorrow will do."

Emily: "Don't stop, think about tomorrow. Don't stop, it'll soon be here. It'll be, better than before. Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone," I smiled across at Aria as I sang all for her.

Quinn: "All I want is to see you smile, if it takes just a little while. I know you don't believe that it's true, I never meant any harm to you." I was even more surprised to hear Quinn start singing, it was a nice surprise. I felt Quinn step up behind me, to wrap her arms around my waist and rest her head upon my shoulder.

Santana: "Don't stop, think about tomorrow. Don't stop, it'll soon be here."

Emily: "It'll be, better than before. Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. Don't you look back, don't you look back." As I sang the last line to the song, I turned around in Quinn's arms and looked deeply into her loving filled eyes. Placing my hand on Quinn's stomach, I was trying to erase her memories of the horrible moment she lost her baby, I knew I really couldn't but I wanted to take that pain away. With the last word beginning sang everyone in the room clapped our performance, which made me smile but I was looking deeply into Quinn's eyes.

"You okay?" I whispered when a smile tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah, you know," Quinn gestured to her stomach.

"I do," leaning forward I peck Quinn's forehead and hold her tight to me.

Santana walked over asking "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we will be back," Quinn said loudly taking Santana's hand and leading her out of the room. Brittany looked at me, I shook my head stopping her from going after them, knowing Quinn wanted to talk to Santana alone.

"Em," I heard Aria say which cause me to turn around with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Thank-you for singing, it was lovely and your voice was beautiful; Santana and Quinn's too."

"Your welcome and thanks," I say nodding my head.

"Good Morning Everyone," we heard Wren say as he entered the room.

Wren then said "I'm sorry but Aria needs her rest," we all groan a little since we just got here but understood it was for Aria's wellbeing.

"What now?" Hanna asked.

Spencer said "We should probably go to school, we'll only miss the first lesson."

"I don't feel like going to school," Alison complained.

"Go to school, learn," I instruct them.

Hanna asked "What are you and the girls going to do?"

I replied with "I was going to show them Rosewood."

"Well I'm catching up with friends, here are the keys to Santana's car, I'll see you sometime later."

"Okay, be safe," I instruct making her shake her head.

Hanna states "Looks like we are going to school."

I smiled and said "Have fun," Alison, Spencer, Hanna and Caleb say their goodbyes and leave the hospital for school.

"Twelve-thirty lunch at the Grill?" Toby asked.

I replied with "Sounds good," Toby and I shake hands before he turns to leave.

Brittany asked, "Where are you going to take us?"

"Just a few places," I say simply.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" Quinn asked walking up to us.

I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Quinn brushed it off.

Nodding, I explain "Aria needs her rest, so the girls and Caleb have gone to school, Maya meeting up with some friends, Toby going to meet us at the grill for lunch and I thought I could show you Rosewood."

Santana spoke "Sounds good," I smiled and begin leading the way out of the room.

* * *

"Where are we?" Quinn asked. I had only taken them to the brew so far, for a coffee and a little pastry each. After the brew, I thought we'd start in my old street and go from there.

"Well the blue house, was my old house," I point the house out.

"That's your house?" Santana asked pointing and I nod my head.

A voice then said, "Thought I heard trouble," turning around I see Garret walking towards us.

"Still living with your parents," I say with a smile.

Garret said "No, I moved out. Live the other side of town now with some cop buddies, but stay here last night for dinner."

"So, you're a copper now?"

"Yep," he did a joking salute.

"Bloody wanker," I say laughing and bringing him in for a hug.

Garret asked "What are you doing here Emily?"

"You heard about Aria, right?"

"First on the scene, didn't the girls tell you."

"No, we haven't had the chance to speak about it yet."

"You going to see Jenna while you're here?"

"What's it to you Garret? She doesn't want to hear from you."

"Come on Emily."

"No Garret, we can talk about anything and everything expected Jenna. You bring Jenna up again and I'll drop you like a bag of shit."

"Okay, okay, I'm backing off. Good to see you too," Garret shakes his head as he heads back to his car and drives away.

Quinn asked, "Who was that?"

"Garret, his parents live in that house and he used to as well. He was a mate of Ian and Jason's in the day and dated Jenna in the day."

"Why don't you like him?" Brittany asked.

"He broke Jenna's heart, guy was a bloody coward. Couldn't handle the fact Jenna was blind, so he dumped her through Toby and I. I don't know who was holding who back that day, Toby and I wanted to kill him for treating Jenna like that."

"Jackass, why so nice to him?" Santana asked.

I replied with "Small towns, it's easier to be nice to everyone even if you dislike them."

"That's understandable," Brittany reasoned.

Quinn asked "Didn't you and Toby live in the same street?"

"Yeah, that one his place," I say pointing to the house Toby parents still lived and him on occasion when he was back in town.

Santana asked as we get back into the car "Where to now?"

"I thought I'd show you where everyone else lives and then a few special places to me," I say turning the ignition on and turning around to drive back out of the street.

* * *

I had shown the girls where everyone lived, the park even taking them down to the kissing rock; where we all did make-out without respective girlfriends. After that I drove to the high school pointing out the building and saying, I'd take them inside one day this week.

Pulling the car up to stop alongside the road, we'd have to walk up the Apple Rose Grill but no one seemed to mind. We were a little late meeting Toby, I knew he wouldn't care. On the walk up, I saw his truck parked across the road. Stopping the girls, I point across at the church and say that's where Spencer had been attack by Ian. They nod their heads before we continue to the restaurant and walk inside together.

"Over here," Toby said waving us over. As we are walking over to Toby, I spotted someone out of the corner of my eye and I don't know whether to go say hi or to just continue walking. Pausing in my steps, which causes the girls to bump into me slightly and try to work out why I stopped.

"Well if it isn't Emily Fields," the person said making me gulp at them seeing me.

"Well aren't you going to say something," they ask.

Sighing in my head, I say "Hello Mrs DiLaurentis, it's so nice to see you again."

Mrs DiLaurentis replied with "Yes, I take it you're here because of Aria being hit by the car. Terrible thing isn't it, to be hit by a car but I guess you won't know."

"No, that is something I have yet to experience and don't wish too," I state for the record.

Mrs DiLaurentis said "Well I see you're here with friends and Toby, don't let me hold you up. Goodbye Emily, do stop by the house before leaving won't you."

I replied with "Of course Mrs DiLaurentis, I'll arrange something with Alison or Jason or maybe I could get in contact with CeCe, you know your other kids." I was impressed with myself as I walked away from her, I managed to hold my nerve and when facing off with Mrs DiLaurentis that is always a good thing. Walking over to the table Toby is sitting at, he is at the head of the table and this allow us to sit either side of the table; next to our girlfriends.

Once Quinn is seated, I sit and say "Thanks for the warning mate, you could've bloody told me she was here."

"Emily I am so sorry, she must've come in after me, I was focused on my book," Toby explained.

Hitting the back of Toby's head, I say "I feel like I need to take three showers after that."

Quinn asked "Who was that lady?"

I replied with "That was the infamous Mrs DiLaurentis, Alison's Mum."

"I thought you said, all Mums like you?" Santana said.

"Mrs DiLaurentis likes me because I was there for Alison, so she didn't have to be. I don't particularly like her; she treats Jason like he is king and Alison well like nothing. We once considered running away, it was after her diagnosis and her Mum had been horrible. The only thing stopping us was reality, in knowing we couldn't survive on the streets."

Toby then asked. "Any who, how's the tour going?"

"Emily took us to the brew first to get coffees, and then she showed us her house and yours," Brittany explained reading the drinks menu.

I concur "Yeah, we also saw Garret he asked about Jenna."

"What did you tell him?" Toby asked alert.

"Nothing, I'm not stupid enough to tell him anything about her."

Toby nods and said "Good."

"Hey," I say smirking when I notice the waitress coming over to us.

"Emily Fields, what the bloody hell are you doing here? I thought we finally got rid of you."

"Here for a visit, you know how it is."

"Yeah but you brought some friends?"

"That I did, Shana this is Santana and her girlfriend Brittany. The beautiful lady sitting to next to me here is my girlfriend, Quinn. Quinn this is Shana, she was a swimmer for a revival team but graduate two years ago, now."

Shana spoke "She's way to beautiful for you Emily, but it's nice to meet you all. Now, what can I get you all to drink?"

Santana spoke "I'll take a diet coke and Britts will have a chocolate milkshake, please."

"Can I have a strawberry milkshake please?" Quinn asked nicely.

"Em and I will have our usual hot chocolates please," Toby offered and Shana wrote it all down.

Shana spoke "I'll be back with your drinks and to take you orders."

"Thanks Shana," I say watching her walk away.

Toby asked "You know she's been visiting Jenna a lot these days, more than me?"

"I'm visiting Jenna more than you are Tobs but you know they were both pretty sweet on each other."

"No they weren't."

"Yes they were, you were too busy flirting with her to notice."

"How'd you know then? She was revival team."

"Well one I always try to know everything about my revivals and two Jenna told me."

"When?" Toby asked shocked.

"I don't know whenever they first meet. She was practically drooling over her but then Garret happened."

"Right, I guess Shana visiting Jenna makes sense now."

"Yep."

Looking at Quinn, I asked "What are you having beautiful?" I leant over to kiss an inch underneath Quinn's ear, making her smile.

"Everything looks good, your right it is kind of like breadsticks."

"Don't say that too loud, Santana might hear you and go crazy," I whisper smiling at Santana craze for breadsticks.

"What are you going to have?"

"Are your lips an option?"

"Smooth Emily, smooth," Quinn pecks my lips before reading the menu once again.

"I'm going to have the rump steak with chips, Tobs and I always have a steak here together but I'll have it with a side of your lips."

"You never quit do you?"

"I'm just really happy, I get to kiss your beautifully kissable lips."

"I'm glad you're happy, now help me decide what to eat."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza but I don't think I can eat it all."

"Well if you struggle to eat it all, Toby and I could finish it off for you or you can get it in a takeaway box for later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I once again kiss an inch underneath Quinn's ear.

"Okay, I'll go with the pizza. Thank-you for helping me decide."

"Anytime. What are you two ladies having?"

"Santana wants the hamburger with the lot," Toby informs me.

Brittany nods confirming it to be true and then saying, "I'll have two pieces of fish with chips and salad."

"Are you having the steak as usual?" I asked Toby.

"Of course, why do you want to know? She'll ask us all in a minute," Toby states.

Smiling, I say "I'll be back," standing up I peck the top of Quinn's head and make my way over towards the counter to see Shana.

"Hey, what are you doing over here?" Shana asked.

"Thought I could offer a hand," I clap making Shana smile.

"Okay, truth time," I say.

"About what?"

"Do you know who hit Aria yesterday?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why would I know?"

I say "Because we both know, you have a lot of knowledge to going on around here and since I wasn't here when it happened; I don't know what happened."

"It kills you not knowing."

"Of course it does, my close friend is in hospital recovering from serious kidney damage."

Shana states "All I know is that this is only the beginning of more to come."

"Whose doing this?" I asked.

"I don't know but it's not Mona or CeCe."

"That's just great, if you hear anything else you contact me, okay?"

"Okay, what do they want to eat."

"Tobs and I will have the rump steak, medium rare with chips, no salad. Quinn will have the Hawaiian pizza, Santana will have the hamburger with the lot and Brittany will have two pieces of fish with chips and salad, please?"

"It'll be ready in twenty minute but Emily fair warning, you shouldn't have come back here. You were out, you were safe."

"Safe from who Shana?"

"I don't know!" Shana whisper yelled.

"Someone going to die again Shana, aren't they?"

"I don't know."

"That's just great Shana," I walk away shaking my head at her.

"Everything okay?" Toby asked as I sat down.

I replied with "Great," I then lean over to Quinn's ear and whisper "Tell you later," to which Quinn nods her head.

"Where are we going after this?" Santana asked.

Toby said, "Haven't you basically taken them everywhere in Rosewood."

I replied with "Yeah, there's just one more place I want to show them."

"Where's that?" Toby asked.

"Don't worry about it Toby," I say relaxed so he doesn't feel alert to the situation. As the conversation continued just talking about different things, I stay mostly out of it unless there was something I need to say. But I just sat back with my arm wrapped around Quinn and listen to the light-hearted conversation.

* * *

After lunch which was light and fine, Toby offered to pay but I helped him out with the cost. We left soon after eating; I wanted to get on the road. It only took us fifteen minutes to arrive at the destination but it was long enough for the three girls to ask me where we were going, I didn't blame them since we were in bush. Pulling the car alongside the road, I take a deep breath and slip out of the car and instructing the girls to do the same.

"What are we doing?" Brittany asked.

I replied with "There's something I want to show you but it won't be pretty, so if you're not up to it I'll understand." When no one made any complaints, I nod my head and walk over to the barbwire fence and slip underneath it.

"Emily, that's someone's property," Quinn said stopping the other two from following.

I say, "Don't worry we won't get into trouble."

Quinn asked, "How can you possibly know that?"

"Because me of all people should be allowed here, and I know the owner so it's fine."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked unsure and worried.

I replied with "Yes, now I'll hold the fence up for you to go through," I do as I said I would and hold the fence open long enough for the three to carefully slip underneath.

Quinn asked, "What's the deal with you and Shana?"

I replied with "Back when A was around, Shana was my main suspect. There were just things about her that never added up to me. It was Shana that told me Spencer had been kidnapped the first time, who else other than A knew that. I didn't tell the girls because I couldn't be sure and people had already died."

"But it was that Mona chick that was A, clearly not Shana," Santana said.

"Explain how she knew about Spencer's kidnapped. I didn't tell the girls but when I was kidnapped, there were two people. They never came in at the same time, it was a one at a time thing and the second one looked shocked to see me. I have no idea who else it could be and we know Mona had people working for her."

Brittany asked. "So if Shana is a helper, why be nice to her?"

"Keep your enemies close right?" Santana questioned.

I replied with "Something like that, I just never know where Shana's head is and its easier staying friends with her because I know what she's doing. Plus, if she doesn't suspect me to be suspecting her, she'll keep telling me stuff. Shana told me that Aria's car accident is only the beginning and that I never should've come back, because I was safe. But I'm not safe unless the girls are safe."

Quinn asked, "Are we going to stay for the two weeks?"

"I don't know, I need to talk to the girls alone first and see what's been going on here."

"What is this place?" Santana asked as we walked up to burn building.

I say "It's safe to enter, just be careful the walls are damaged badly. Stepping carefully inside, I led the girls into the middle until we reach a badly burnt chair that still in tack with ropes attached.

"This is where things get hard. This building, this is the place A took me. They tied me to that chair, it was someone in all black because that's A's thing. I was punched repeatedly in the torso and when I didn't agree to Mona's demand, she broke my knee. Any of the broken bones I told you about, were under her and whoever was with her. I couldn't exactly tell the nurse or doctor about that. I was then stripped of my top clothing and buckets of water were tipped over me, that when the tazer was brought out. I wasn't going to agree to her terms and that pissed her off."  
"What did she want from you?" Quinn asked looking around the building.

"To join the A team, to wear the black hoodie and everything that was happening to me would stop; obviously, Mona didn't know me very well."

Brittany asked, "Did you consider her offer?"

I answered with "No, I would rather it all be happening to me than them. I would take a bullet for each of the girls, if that's what it took and I would die for those girls."

"Damm, that's intense," Santana states.

"Mona didn't like that answer very much, I mean I wasn't very nice about it but she had me tied to a chair; I am allowed not to be nice. In revenge for me saying no, she took me upstairs where she locked me in a room with only that door and a small window. Next thing I know the building starting to burn, the only way out was through the window which needs smashing through. The only person who knows about the building being on fire is Alison, I didn't or couldn't tell the rest. They also don't know that Mona offered me the deal of joining the A team."

"That is insane," Santana said.

I replied with "I told you three, it wasn't pretty. You now know everything that happened to me under the hands of A, I've told you some of the girl's stuff but not much because it's not my place. You should know it got Hanna and Aria a week of being back and in the safety of their own rooms to tell us what happened, I'm sure their boyfriends don't know. I can only tell you the things I know through my own experience, the girls might tell you and if they do that means they trust you."

Quinn spoke "We understand Emily."

Nodding, I say "Okay. I need to get back to the hospital, the girls will be out of school and the five of us are going to talk; alone. I'll drop you off at Hanna's house, if that's okay?"

"That's fine," Brittany said waving it off and the other two nod. As we are walking back to the car, Brittany and Santana are in front of us and Quinn has hang back with me.

Quinn said "Thank-you for showing us, me this place and for telling us everything, I know it must've brought back some memories."

"The nightmares are never gone but fair is fair right, I mean you told me about Beth."

"Still, thank-you for trusting us with this place."

* * *

A/N:

Song Reference List:

Let's Get The Party Started by Pink

Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac

I hoped you enjoy this chapter, see you next week! ~KJ99


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Quinn's P.O.V

I watched from the porch as Emily drove off in the direction of the hospital or at least I think that's the direction, I'm still learning my way around this place. Ashley Hanna's Mum was home, that's what Emily said and pointed Ashley car in the driveway. Walking into the house, I close the door and make my way into the kitchen where Ashley, Santana and Brittany currently were.

"We can go somewhere else, if we are bothering you," I say noticing Ashley was working.

Ashley replied with "No, its fine. With a daughter as loud as Hanna, you learn to adjust. Sadly, Emily never did."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Ashley said, "I take it Emily told you she use to live here for a while," at my nod Ashley continues with "Well for the first month Emily and Hanna shared the same room, I don't think Emily realised how truly annoying Hanna can be. Hanna likes to listen to music while doing homework and that turns into singing, very loud singing. Emily took to studying at the library very quickly after the first week."

I replied with "That sounds like Emily, always stressed and focused about school."

"Not just school, it's everything she does," Ashley said simply.

"Yeah, I see your point," I say knowing Ashley was definitely right.

Santana asked, "Emily said she thinks you are in love with her is that true?" Ashley listen to Santana's questioned and I saw a smile appear upon her face.

"That girl," Ashley shook her head and then said "Yes, I love her very much but as another daughter. As you've probably worked out Emily isn't like most people her age, which comes from being a military brat; however, that's why she's so likeable or loveable."

"I figured that out, especially when she told me, she had never kissed anyone," I say honestly feeling safe with Ashley.

Ashley spoke "Doesn't surprise me that she didn't have her first kiss here, while people here are good friends with her. The only person who could or would date Emily is Alison."

Brittany asked, "Why do you say that?"

"They just have a bond like no other, I mean I'm not trying to hurt you Quinn because believe me when I say, you are perfect for Emily. Alison and Emily got each other better than anyone else, and in a town like Rosewood it's a good thing. However, you've got nothing to worry about, Emily will not cheat on you."

Santana asked protecting me "How do you know?"

Ashley states "Because a thirteen-year-old Emily once offered to beat up my ex-husband, Hanna's father after I found him cheating on me. It took me ages to get that thought out of Emily's head, so don't ever cheat."

"No plans too," I say not feeling offended by the way Ashley tone of voice and understanding she was just looking out for Emily.

Brittany asked, "What else can you tell us about Emily?"

"She always fun to be around, always ready with some joke line up but the most important thing I know about Emily is, she will always protect the ones she loves. Anyone how has ever tried to hurt Hanna or one of the girls, they'd soon regret whatever they did. Emily can be sweet and nice, but no one wants to see her angry."

"Sounds like Emily," I say.

Santana added "Yeah, she stuck up for these two kids she barely knew back in Lima and now she has this bully on her back.

Ashley said, "Emily will always fight for the underdog, no matter what."

"Has she always been so swimming crazed?" I asked curious.

"Well I don't know about before she came to Rosewood, but to Emily she just not swimming. I'm not sure if you know how important Emily's Dad is to her, being in the military meant there weren't many days Emily was with her Dad. So, whenever he was in town, all she wanted to do was be with her Dad. Emily has a pair of goggles she always wears when swimming, no matter if its competition or for fun. To Emily they are lucky because she got them for Christmas when she was about five from Santa but Santa was her Dad. You'll never see a stronger father-daughter duo like Wayne and Emily. Wayne absolutely loves his daughter, it's evident whenever the pair are together."

"Mr Fields is definitely one of the nicest Dad's I've met," Santana said.

Ashley asked "What are your Dads all like?"

"Mine and Santana's are okay, but Quinn's is no good," Brittany spoke truthfully.

"I'm sorry to hear that Quinn," Ashley said.

I replied with "It's okay, I'm glad his out of my life."

"Do you mind me asking why he is no good? You don't have to."

"No, it's okay. My Dad kicked me out of his house when I was sixteen because I fell pregnant, with another guy's baby who wasn't my boyfriend. A lot of lies were told to hide it but being a Christian man, he couldn't accept his daughter to pregnant; especially when I wouldn't consider terminating it. It was at our first sectional performance that my Mum came to see us perform; she told me she was terrible sorry forever letting my Dad kick me out and not protecting me. Our relationship was a little rocky to start with but we bonded over me having this baby, she helped set up a room and everything. Sadly, I ended up losing the baby through a car accident."

Ashley nods and said, "That's a lot to go through at a young age."

"Yes but it's made me a better person, before I was extremely mean because of my own self-hatred."

"For being gay?" Ashley asked.

"A unicorn," Brittany corrected confusing Ashley and making Santana and I laugh at her confusion.

Santana explain "Britts likes to create different meaning of words, for example a unicorn is someone whose gay and a dolphin is someone whose bisexual."

"You teenagers and your names, Emily used to get called mermaid all the time," Ashley said smiling.

I stated "Yeah, Emily mentioned that but she didn't say who by, she just kind of smiled about it."

Ashley said "That's not surprising considering it was Alison, she was Alison mermaid. Emily told me over a midnight hot chocolate fix that Alison called her a mermaid because of how she swam. Alison found swimming beautiful, especially when Emily swam. Mermaid was a shared moment between the pair, like I said they have a bond."

"I can understand her admiring of Emily swimming, it is quite beautiful," I say nodding my head not feeling jealous by Alison having a special name for Emily. Feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket, I pull it out to reveal Emily's face upon the screen.

"Hey sweetie," I say with a smile as I leave the room.

"Hi beautiful, how you doing at Hanna's?"

"Good, Ashley was telling us stories about you."

"Nothing too embarrassing I hope," Emily replied.

"Of course not, at least not yet."

Emily said "Carefully cheeky, I'm sure your Mum has serval stories she could tell me when we get back to Lima."

I asked changing the subject "Was there something you wanted honey?"

"Well dear, I was wondering if you were up to impromptu got back together date?"

"Sounds intriguing."

"Always, so you up for it?"

"With you, of course I am."

Emily said "Great, I'll be at the house within an hour to pick you up."

"Sounds good, still at the hospital?

"Yes, I'll fill you in later. I just wanted to check up, make sure you're doing okay."

"All good here, Ashley is very sweet."

"I'm glad you like here, see you in a little while."

"That you will," I say as I hang up the phone with a smile.

Walking back into the kitchen with a smile from the phone call, Santana asked "And what did sweetie want?"

I replied with "Asking if I wanted to go on a date with her tonight."

"Cute," Ashley states.

While Brittany asked "What are you going to wear?"

"Simple, t-shirt and jeans. It's only an impromptu thing, so no planning or anything. Just us being together."

Ashley then said, "Don't ask me how I know this but Emily loves her girls in t-shirt and jeans," I look at Ashley questioning but she shook her head so I didn't try asking.

"Don't you want to get all dressed up?" Brittany asked.

I state, "You heard Ashley, Emily loves her girls in t-shirt and jean," I smile at my own statement.

"Did she say where she was taking you?" Santana asked.

"No, it's Emily why would she tell me," I say with a smile.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

"How are you liking Rosewood so far?" I asked looking down at Quinn. We were currently at the overlook point watching the sunset and the stars come out. i had bought sandwiches and juice from the apple rose grill before coming to get me. Quinn had instructed me to rest her head upon my lap giving me the perfect chance to run my finger through her smooth, silky, amazing hair.

"So far so good, minus Aria in hospital and the A stuff of course."

"Of course," I said with smile.

Quinn asked, "Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Well Hanna's lending me her car tomorrow, I want to go to swim practice tomorrow and I thought you could come with me. Then after that, I thought we'd make the drive to Philly and see Jenna."

"Sound good," Quinn said with a nod intrigued to meet Jenna.

"What?" I asked after just sitting in silence and me looking into her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Quinn, you can tell me anything?" I sat up and looks into my eyes, it felt like she was searching my soul to find the answer.

"Do you still love her?"

"Who, you mean Alison?"

"Yes," Quinn said.

"A part of me will always love her, she was my first love. No one has showed me more about love then her, that was until I meet you. You showed me what it's like to be so in love that your heart hurts when you're not with that person, which is scary when you've only been dating for a week but I soon learnt that our love was nothing to fear."

"Why didn't you tell me about mermaid? That it was her, who called you that?"

I thought before explaining "Mermaid was kind of a secret, Alison and I shared. The girls didn't even know about mermaid, it's just something I don't talk about."

"Okay."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just hard thing to explain. I love Alison like a friend, friendship is all I want from Alison and I'm barracking for her and Spence to get to together."

"Seriously it's okay Emily; I guess it's like my relationship with Puck. He'll always been important to me, not just because of Beth but we share this bond."

"Yeah, also doesn't help you lost your virginity to him."

"Right I was trying to spare you from that."

"It's okay Quinn. I'm not stupid to believe that you haven't been in any other relationships or you won't be if we were to break up. I can understand the bond you share between Puck, because he was the guy you did trust with your virginity. He was also going to be the father to your daughter, you were going to give life and that's something two people together or not always share. I just remember this, everything that has happened in my life and your life has brought us together; right when we both needed someone."

"Yeah, it's like your reading my mind."

"Lesbian urge to merge, is real," I say with a smile.

"You've been around Santana too much."

"Not over the last few weeks, not that I blame her."

"You don't?" Quinn asked almost surprised,

"Santana was only protecting her best friend, which is you. A few months ago, I was nothing to Santana. Whereas you've been her friend for years, I'd do the same if situation reverse."

"Now you've confirmed it, you have the biggest caring heart. Not a lot people could understand what Santana did."

"Well, we are kind of a like, in a weird way."

"I guess you could be right."

I asked "Are you sure you want to get back together? I mean after everything that I've told you, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to run to the hills or whatever."

"Yes Emily, I am sure. Nothing that you told me has changed the way I feel about you, it's probably made me love you more."

"Are you positive because I think it is starting again and it's worse this time, because A is messaging me in Lima? I don't know what's going to happen and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"Emily please stopped doubting my decision to stay and be with you. If anything, ever changes or gets too much for me, I will tell you. But as of right now, if you don't mind me stealing a line from High School Musical," Quinn then sings "All I wanna do is be with you, I just wanna be with you," I smiled when Quinn poked my nose.

Quinn's P.O.V

"Okay, I just needed to make sure. This is a very intense thing to be a part of."

"Your perspective of me didn't change when I told you about Beth, so none of this A stuff has changed my perspective of you."

Emily smiled and asked, "Are you really sure?"

"Yes Emily, now stop asking me. I want to be with you, no matter what," I smiled at Emily and leant forward to peck her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Emily. I'm just glad to finally know this part of your life."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying that," I said slapping my chest.

"I just feel like I have a lot to apologise for to you, if I had just been honest with you from the start our break-up never would have happened." As I looked up into Emily's eyes which were slightly shielded by her hair but I could see the tears rolling down the side of her face. This shocked me slightly, while I have seen Emily cry once this was different. Emily seemed wounded or something; it made me wonder if she had ever really let any emotion out during or after A. Pushing the hair out of her eyes, Emily eyes glance at me and I can see the pain and sadness inside of them. It breaks my heart to see Emily in this much pain.

"What can I do?" I asked unsure of what to say or really do to make her feel better.

"I'm okay, just give me a minute," Emily pulls away from me and looks up trying to stop herself from crying.

"Okay stop." Taking Emily's hands, I stop her from pulling away too far, I look into her eyes again the pain is still there but Emily is trying to hide it.

"Tell me what's going through your mind?"

"Everything, everything's going through my mind," Emily spoke while still trying to pull away.

"Stop trying to pull away; I only want to help you."

"Sorry," Emily said while standing up from the ground. Pushing myself off the ground, I follow Emily down to the railing and stand next to her. Looking at Emily's face I see this peaceful look on, which was shocking at how quick the pain and sadness had gone.

"You see the way I am with my friends? Always making sure their alright before I even look at myself. That's what it was like with A, I didn't worry about myself. Even after I killed someone, Caleb had gotten shot so it wasn't about me."

I asked "Emily, after everything stopped did you ever, did you ever cry?"

"Not really, I had to make sure the girls were okay."

"You can't keep something like that inside of you."

"Why not?"

"Because it eats away at you, until one day you don't feel anything."

"Is that how you felt after Beth?" Emily looked at me curious, I could see her reading my face but I don't know what she was getting from it.

"Losing Beth the way I did, it broke me completely. I barely ate, talking was a rare occasion. I just felt numb; I couldn't understand why god had taken my innocent child away. I get hurting me, I wasn't a very nice person but it wasn't the babies fault."

"You were going to be a good Mum Quinn."

"How do you know?"

"Because you wouldn't have failed your child, you would've made them feel loved no matter and to me that's what good mothers do."

"Thank-you Emily, but what were your parents like after everything?"

"They didn't take it every well, hence another part why we moved. I don't think they couldn't understand why we had lied, why we just didn't say something."

"You couldn't right, tell anyone?"

"No, we couldn't. No one would've believed us anyway," Emily shrugged.

I asked, "Why haven't you cried yet?"

"My strong mermaid, my brave mermaid," Emily tapped her chest as she spoke.

"I don't understand."

"It's what Alison used to say to me. We would be lying in bed together, my arms wrapped around her and her clinging on tight. She'd whisper it repeatedly. I couldn't cry, I couldn't be weak I had to be strong from them."

"And that's why you haven't cried," I stated connecting the dots.

"Yes."

"Emily, you don't need to be strong all the time and crying doesn't make you weak. It actually makes you stronger."

"Doesn't feel like it?"

"Well it's what Mr Schue said to me after I lost Beth, I didn't believe him either but overtime I began to heal."

"I'm just not good at the whole emotions thing."

"I think you're better than you think you are."

Emily smiled and said "I'm sorry this isn't how I thought tonight would go, I wasn't meant to be sad."

"Don't ever apologise about being sad. One of your best friends is in a hospital bed after being hit by a car, that is scary and sad but you can't keep that kind of emotion in." I watched as Emily's peaceful face turn into one of pain again. The tears fell faster than Emily had been ready for, I turned us to be standing face-to-face and I wrapped my arms around Emily's shaking body. I could feel my shirt getting damp from Emily's tears but I couldn't careless, my first priority was getting Emily through this.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

Walking into the Marin house, a little after nine, it had been a whirlwind of emotions. I couldn't believe this is how tonight had gone; it's not how I planned it to go. Quinn had been amazing, I was a wreck and she was able to make me feel better. I now realise I still have a lot to deal with when it comes to -A, and it's not going to go away just because I say I'm okay. We entered the house as quiet as possible not wanting to wake anyone up, but we walked into the dining room to find Hanna, Santana and Brittany sitting at the table, drinking hot chocolate and talking.

"Hey," I say as Quinn goes to take a seat next to Santana.

"Hi, how'd the get back together date go?" Hanna asked curios.

I replied with "It went. What are you still doing up you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm skipping that tomorrow."

"Over my dead body," I was deadly serious and Hanna knew it.

"No you don't get to be all in charge, you don't live here anymore."

"You're going to school tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

"Caleb and I have made plans."

"Do you really want to keep that answer?"

"Yes, he is not going to cancel. You and him, aren't closer than we are, he is my boyfriend Emily." Nodding my head, I pull my phone out from my pocket and started dialling his number, much to Hanna's disgusted.

"Hey lighthouse buddy," Caleb said all friendly.

"Hey sorry, it's late."

"It's never too late for you, what can I do for you?"

"Ten seconds," I stated.

Caleb sighed and said "What am I doing?"

"Hanna's cancelling her plans with you tomorrow and your both going to school."

"And you're using ten seconds against me."

"I get to use it for however long I know you for, or don't you remember?"

"I remember Emily," Caleb sighed and said "Fine, tell Hanna I'm sorry."

"Will do, I wouldn't be using it if it wasn't important you know that right?"

"Considering you've had options to use it in the past, yeah I know."

"Good, talk to you later?"

"Yeah Em, but as your lighthouse buddy I hope you know what you're doing," I smiled at Caleb's last word as I hung the phone up and looked at Hanna.

Hana asked "What did he say?"

"That whatever you have planned can wait until after school."

"What? No way!"

"Yes way."

"How did you change his mind?"

"Ten seconds," I state shrugging.

"What does that even mean?"

"It took me ten seconds to stop him from bleeding out, which saved his life."

"What?" Hanna asked in shock. Which I didn't blame her for, it had been the paramedics who told us that my quick thinking and work that helped save Caleb's life. As an agreement, we had decided to keep that fact a secret, I didn't need the pressure of being labelled a hero not with killing someone; which Caleb understood.

"It took you and the girls twenty minutes to get to us, it took paramedics fifteen. So, for fifteen minutes I held my jacket to his bullet hole. In ten seconds, I had control of the bleeding and I stopped him from bleeding out and dying. Caleb was able to hold on for the paramedics because of me suppling pressure to it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hanna asked with teared filled eyes.

"I had just killed Maya's ex-boyfriend, the last thing I wanted was to be labelled is a hero," when the word hero came out I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I had it switch on silent at the hospital and kept it that way on my date with Quinn. Pulling the phone from my pocket I look to see it's a message from an unknown number which makes my skin crawl, but I still open it.

-Unknown  
Don't worry Em, you'll never be my hero just my victim. Hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride. -A

"What is it?" Hanna asked seeing my reaction to the text.

I replied with "My least favourite person in the world messaged me," I chuck my phone to Hanna and she's surprisingly caught it.

"What do you think it means?"

"What it always means Hanna; we look over our shoulders for the rest of our lives again."

"Hey, why is Shana calling you?"

"We saw her today, pass it," I say taking the phone from Hanna and answering.

Shana said "I saw her."

"Who?"

"Who do you bloody think? Mona."

"Why did you do that?"

"I had to see if it was her."

"And?"

"She has no idea, I don't even think she wants to leave Radley."

"What do you mean?"

"Think back to when you got those papers, what did the lady look like?"

"I can't remember Shana, I broke up with Quinn that day everything else is a blurry."

"Did any of you get lawyers to look at them?"

"I think Spencer got her Mum too."

"And what did she say?"

"What's with all the twenty questions Shana, if you have something to say spit it out!" I shout annoyed at all the questions.

"Fine, they aren't real."

"They looked pretty real, and we each got served."

"Emily this person wanted you to think this was Mona doing it but it's not, she is happy in Radley."

"How can I trust what you say? You were revival."

"I was only revival because your school didn't have any space left, with you and McCullers speedsters were the last thing you needed anyway."

"Okay, you've got a point. But Shana, I don't trust you as far as I could throw you."

"That's a bit harsh."

"What do you expect Shana?"

"Fine, you entitled to your opinions. Do you remember what you said to me when you found about my dating Jenna?"

"Break her heart, I rip your heart out and then in to pieces."

"Exactly, I would never do anything to hurt Jenna. I'm not Garret or anyone else she's ever dated."

"That has nothing to do with trusting you. You may not be Garret but I still don't trust you with her."

"What is the deal with you and Jenna anyway? It's not like you like her like that or ever have."

"That's true, but she my sister and no one is going to hurt my sister."

"Okay, what can I say to get you to trust me?"

"Shana, don't you get it by now. I don't trust you with Jenna, so I don't trust you at all; no matter what you say."

"Fine, believe whatever you want Emily. Just don't be an idiot and get yourself killed."

"Oh you would just love that wouldn't you."

"It would make things easier but no, I don't want you to die Emily."

"Such heartfelt words, look I'm going to see Jenna tomorrow, anything I can say to her for you?"

"Tell her, I love her and that I should be up this weekend."

"Okay, bye Shana."

"Bye Emily," after hanging up the phone I put it back in my pocket and start analysing what Shana said.

Hanna asked before I had the chance to really think further "What did she want?"

"Just giving me a warning."

"What kind of warning?" Quinn asked. Hearing Quinn's voice reminded me that they were all still in the room and heard my fight with Hanna and anything else.

I replied with "Not to do anything stupid, which ends with me dying."

"That was nice of her," Brittany said with a smile.

Hanna then said "It's late we should all be getting to bed, I have school tomorrow."

Santana asked "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I'm borrowing Hanna's car for the day, so I can drive to see Jenna. Quinn is going to come with me as well as my practice in the morning at the school."

"Practice," Hanna said shaking her head.

I replied with "Swim bag is packed and ready to go."

Santana asked, "What are Brittany and I going to do?"

"That park we saw briefly today has ducks and normally an ice-cream vender, you've got your car and I assume you know how to drive it."

"Duckies!" Brittany shouts excited.

"Thanks," Santana said with a smile.

Hanna asked, "Have you heard from Maya?"

I respond with "Yeah, she's staying at a friend's house. No one could really drive or walk for that matter."

"What does that mean?" Quinn asked.

Hanna asked "Haven't they? You didn't tell them."

"No, she hasn't really done it there."

"How do you know?"

"Because she normally texted me to join her, since being there she's only texted me twice and I've gone."

"San, what are they talking about?" Brittany asked.

Santana replied with "I'm not quite sure Britt."

"Emily?" Brittany questioned.

"Yes Dolphin," I answered.

"What are you talking about?"

Smiling, I say "Maya smokes or eats depending on the form but she smokes weed."

"And you've joined her?" Quinn questioned.

"Only a few times and I only have a few, I'm only stoned for an hour at the least."

"Badass," Santana whispered.

"Why would you smoke weed?"

"For fun Quinn, I'm not addict or anything. I've only had the stuff Maya gets so it's safe and we smoke or eat it together, never alone or with anyone else."

"This is crazy."

"Oh lighten up Q, you've had a couple of puffs but didn't like it," Santana said enlightening me.

"Well that's pretty cool Quinn," I say walking over to Quinn.

"Really?"

"Yes Quinn," I leant forward to kiss Quinn's lip.

"And on that note it's definitely bedtime," Hanna states.

Brittany asked "Where are we sleeping?" Pulling back from Quinn's lips, I turn my head which allows Quinn to kiss my face or anywhere her lips could reach.

I then say, "Quinn and I can sleep in the lounge room again, they can take the spare room."

"Are you sure?" Hanna questioned.

"Do you really want your Mum walking in on them having sex?"

"They wouldn't, would they?"

"We would," Santana said smirking at Hanna's slight disgusted.

"Rooms all yours, we are throwing the sheets away once you are gone," the four of us laughed at Hanna disgusted tone of voice as she left the room.

"Are you sure you don't mind us taking the room?" Santana asked.

"Take it," Quinn mumbled before turning my head to face her lips and latch onto them as soon as she could. Thirty minutes later when we had finally broken away from kissing, we discovered everyone was gone and in the lounge room was a mattress for us; as well as pillows and blankets. We had quickly made the mattress and once ready we lay down under the covers, starting separately before joining in the middle.

With my arm lazily around Quinn's mid-section, I asked "Are you okay going to sleep like this?

"I'm fine Emily."

"I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You're not, I like going to sleep in your arms. I feel really safe and warm."

"Good," I state with a smile.

"Night Emily," Quinn whispered as she turned slightly to peck my lips.

"Night Quinn," I whispered back after the quick peck.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

"Hey Coach," I yell making her jump. I couldn't control my laughter and Coach slipped out a smile before giving me the glare. This morning Quinn and I had woken to my alarm at six in the morning, Quinn had taken a lot of convincing to wake up and go with me. On the way to the pool, we had stopped to get Quinn a coffee and a bacon and egg sandwich. However I still managed to beat Paige here, which was always go.

"Fields you're going to regret that, but who is this lovely young lady with you and what the hell is she doing with you?"

"Always a pleasure Coach, anyway this is Quinn Fabray my girlfriend," I smiled with pride as I said those words.

Coach spoke "Hello Quinn, it's lovely to meet you and welcome to Rosewood."

"Likewise," Quinn smiled shaking Coaches hand.

"Fields locker room, go and change, I am about to make you regret scaring me."

"Whatever you say Coach, old locker?"

"Of course, it was retired after you left. No one but a Fields can use it," I nod my head impressed that Coach was able to manage that.

Turning to Quinn I ask "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I've got my coffee and phone if I get bored."

"No one can get bored watching this one," Coach states patting my back as she left for her office.

"She loves you, I want her to be the cheerio's Coach."

"Sue loves you too, she just doesn't really show it but she does."

"Whatever, go change," Quinn pecked my lips before pushing me to go. Smiling at her, I walked over to the locker room and it felt amazing being in there again. Standing in front of my old locker, it felt good to know no one would ever use this locker again but me. Opening the locker, I shove my gym bag inside and start taking my clothing off, underneath was my swim suit.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here," looking over my shoulder I see Paige. I smile as she opens the locker next to mine, coach had decided as co-captains we should have our lockers next to each other to show solidarity.

"I just figured I'd come to as many morning practices I can."

"Makes sense, who's the blonde in the stands?"

"That's Quinn, my girlfriend."

"She's hot."

"Smoking hot," I say with a smirk.  
"Well I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Anyone you're interested in?"

"No, at least she's not here anymore."

"She is for the moment," I say knowing who she was talking about.

"Well I haven't seen her, so."

"I'll kick her ass when I see her," I pull my goggles and cap out from my gym bag.

"You don't have to do that. It's clear she doesn't feel the same as I do."

"I think she does but I don't think she actually had real feelings for someone before, it's all new to her."

"It's not like I have any experience."

"Yeah but you've at least had loving feelings for someone, meaning me. I don't think she ever had that before."

"I guess that makes sense," Paige states as we make our way out of the locker room.

"Now this is good sight to see," Coach said smiling at seeing us walking out of the locker room together.

"But she ugly Coach," I say making Paige gasp in shock.

Coach then said "Don't be smart Emily or you'll pay with laps, you already have laps."

Paige spoke "You've been back for a day and you've already got laps."

"Had to keep the reputation up," I currently held the record for the most laps given as a punishment, I was quite proud of it.

"Twenty, go," Coach said to both of us.

Paige questioned "Why do I get laps?"

"For being a smart ass, Fields where you going?" Coach asked.

"Just making sure Quinn is okay," I say with a smile as I make my way over to the bleachers.

"Hey," Quinn said looking up at me.

"Hi," I leant forward to peck Quinn's lips. Hearing a noise, I look over my shoulder to see it's Paige jokingly Awing at us.

"Whose that?"

"That would be McCullers, Paige."

"She's not what I expect."

"And what were you expecting?"

"I don't know, she's just extremely pretty."

"Ew, it's McCullers," I say with a smile.

I then heard Paige yell "Today Fields."

"Well got to go swim, Paige and I got given laps," I leant down to peck Quinn's lips once again before leaving to join Paige.

"Race?" Paige question.

"Of course, what will I win?"

"Winner has to pay for dinner," Paige held her hand out.

"You're on," I shake Paige's hand.

* * *

"You suck, you so cheat," Paige states as we walked into the locker room after practice.

"What can I say Paige, you'll never beat me."

"How can you still be so fast, you beat me by two laps! You haven't done any swimming."

"That's not true, Santana has a pool at her house which I'm allowed to use whenever."

"But still, how are you still winning."

"You just suck Paige, it's time to start accepting it," I smirk while drying myself off with the towel.

"You suck," Paige said with a smile.

Paige then asked "I have a free period do you and Quinn want to go get some coffee or something?"

"Maybe another day, we are going to see Jenna today."

"How's she doing?"

"She might be coming back to Rosewood but I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"There's no one here to look out for her."

"You know I can."

"Maybe."

"Well you trust me right."

"Yeah I guess."

"Then it's settled, if Jenna comes back to Rosewood I'll look out for her for you."

"Thanks," I say as I pull my gym bag out from the locker and close it.

"Always a quick changer," Paige acknowledges making me smile.

"Somethings never change but sadly this isn't my place anymore."

"What are you talking about? You'll always be welcome here."

"I know, it's just. Since leaving I've realised while I do miss kicking your ass every day, I don't think I want a swimming career anymore. Which is a scary thought, since I don't know what else I would want to do? Swimming was always the dream and now that dream has changed."

"What's the dream?"

"Marry Quinn and have kids, I never saw myself as the mother type."

"I did."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the most caring person I have ever met, you always go the extra mile for someone and that's why I know you'd make a great Mum."

"But am I crazy for giving up swimming."

"Em, you can still swim but you don't have to make it into your career. Maybe this singing thing is what you're meant to do."

"I don't know, everything is just very scary."

"Understandable, don't make any rush decision."

"Okay, I might see you tomorrow," I say giving Paige a side hug before leaving the locker room. Walking out of the locker room, I smiled when I found Quinn patiently sitting in the bleachers and watching as the rookies of the team swam.

"See you tomorrow Fields."

"Maybe," I say walking straight over to Quinn.

"Hey, I hope you weren't too bored."

"Not at all, I enjoy watching you swim."

"Alright, well you ready to head to Philly?"

"Can we grab some coffee on the way?"

"Sure thing," I smile taking Quinn's hand and helping her stand. With a wave towards Coach we made our way out of the building and across to where I parked Hanna's car this morning.

"With Jenna, she's going to want to feel your face," I say carefully. We had been singing along with the radio and I hadn't had the chance to tell her much about Jenna.

"Why?"

"It's how she sees you in her mind."

"Oh, I get it."

"Yeah, she's also going to want to feel my face and have me sing to her. Now with me visiting it will freak her out, she'll think something's happen to Toby and I'll have to calm her straight away. So don't be alarmed if I ended up holding her in bed during the whole visit."

"I won't, I'll be alarmed if clothes come off."

"Jenna is my sister, that's just gross," I say shaking my head.

"Also Jenna doesn't like talking about the past or how she is blind, so try not to bring that up."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, this is all just important things to know."

"So what's the deal with Jenna and Shana?" Quinn asked not even mentioning or acknowledging what I had just said to her.

"It's another Spencer and Alison situation but with Jenna being here and Shana in Rosewood, it's a little bit harder. But Shana will probably come up in conversation. Jenna also going to be very interested in you, I've told her just about everything there is to tell her about you but she'll want to hear it from you."

"Oh yeah and what did you tell her about me?"

"That's for us to know and you to either find out or not to know."

"Great wording Emily."

"I thought so," I smiled across at Quinn who couldn't stop herself from smiling.

* * *

"Hi, how may I help you today?" A lady smiled at us as she spoke, we had only just walked in.

I replied "Hey, I'm here to see someone," looking at her name tag I saw her name was Ivy.

Ivy asked "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, it was kind of last minute thing and I wanted to surprise her."

"Okay, just give me the patients name and I'll see if they are free."

"Jenna Marshall," I say confidently and wait for details.

Ivy then questioned "You wouldn't happen to be Emily Fields?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked surprised and looked back at Quinn.

"Jenna told us all about her friend who moved, she talks about you constantly and we were on full alert to let you in if you ever came by without an appointment."

Smiling, I say "Sounds like Jenna, so she in her room or?"

Ivy explained "No, I believe she's out in the garden playing the flute."

"Awesome, I haven't heard her play in ages and recordings just aren't the same."

"I can take you to her now if you'd like and is your friend coming as well?" Ivy gestured back to Quinn.

"Yes, this is Quinn Fabray. My girlfriend, Jenna really wants to meet her."

"Well it's lovely for you both to be here, if you just follow me." Nodding our heads as Ivy handed us visitor badges and lead us through the building. Ivy pointed Jenna out to us; we thanked her before she left back for her desk.

Quinn states "She's really playing the flute."

"Yeah, she's grown up playing it. It took forever to get her to keep playing while blind, it took Toby and I attempting to play for her to do so."

"I'm surprised you seem to be good at everything."

"Not really but musical instruments definitely aren't my thing."

"You nervous?" I asked looking back at Quinn.

"I don't know, she seems more intimidating. Like if she doesn't like me, you'll admittedly stop seeing me."

"Well that will never happened, I'd at least fade you out," I tried to keep a straight face while talking but fail miserably.

"I hate you," Quinn shook her head.

"Don't worry, Jenna will love you. Put it this way, she never liked Alison, so you're already upping Alison that way."

"It's not a competition Emily."

"I know, I'm not really good at pep talks unless it's for swimming of course."

"Of course," Quinn smirk.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Quinn states taking my hand and I lead us over to Jenna. Approaching I could hear the familiar tone of song Jenna was playing; it was from our favourite movie growing up. Whenever Jenna was upset, I would watch it with her. Whenever Jenna was happy, I would watch it with her. Whenever Jenna wanted to watch it, I would watch it with her. When it stopped, I looked to see Jenna scolding herself for playing the wrong note even though it sounded fine to us. Jenna composes herself once again and starts over, giving me the perfect opportunity to sing.

Emily: "Baby girl, close your eyes. You don't know the strength you have inside. If I could I'd shelter you from all the pain that we all must go through, but it's up to you," I heard Jenna falter but didn't stop playing probably not believe I was here.

Emily: "The road is long, it twists and turns but everything in life you live and learn. No one ever said that life was easy or that all-in love is pair, but look inside your heart you'll find the answer waiting there." As I continued singing the song, I let go of Quinn's hand and made my way over to crouch in front of Jenna.

Emily: "If you ever lose your way, you don't have to be afraid. Look inside to find a friend, who'll be with you till the end. Many different roads to choose, searching for the strength to make it through, but it was always there in you." This song and the movie in which it was from, was a huge part to Jenna's recover. Since I didn't sing, I'd speak the lyrics to her and continue watching the movie just to make her feel better or help; I thought it helped.

Emily: "Hopes can fail and dream can fade, rain can fall down on your big parade. Maybe love will take your heart or break your heart, there are no guarantees but love will always find you when you just believe." Reaching out I placed my hand on top of Jenna's heart which cause her to stop playing the flute but it didn't stop me from singing.

Emily: "If you ever lose your way, you don't have to be afraid. Look inside to find a friend, who'll be with you till the end. Many different roads to choose, searching for strength to make it through, but it was always there in you." I took a deep breath when Jenna stretches out her hand to touch my face, to really see if it was really me, and I was really here.

Emily: "The strength you're longing to find you know it's true. It was there all the time, if you stand stronger, work hard, reach for the sky. I know you will eventually fly." I wasn't really sure when the tears start to roll down my cheek, or why? for some reason this just seem very emotional to me and I didn't know why.

Emily: "If you ever lose your way, you don't have to be afraid. Look inside to find a friend, who'll be with you till the end. Many different roads to choose, searching for the strength to make it through, but it was always there. It was always there, it was always there, in you." When the song finished, I was instantly pulled into Jenna's strong arms and we cried in each other's arms.

"I can't believe you're here," Jenna whispered and then asked "Is everything okay?"

"Things have been a little crazy, yes."

"What's going on?" Jenna pushed me back to try to read my body language.

"Aria was hit by a car, two days ago now."

"Is she okay?"

"A little shaken and sore, I think she gets out of hospital tomorrow."

"Ezra must be a wreck and the girls, you?"

"You know me."

"Brave face and brave words."

"Something like that," I said with a smile.

Jenna asked "Are we alone?"

"No," I say glancing at Quinn who had been quietly enjoying my moment with Jenna.

"I thought I sensed someone else's presence, who is it?" I then ushered Quinn to my side and had her crouch right next to me, in front of Jenna.

Taking Jenna's hand, I say "Well Jenna Marshall, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray, I'd like you to meet my sister Jenna Marshall," I place Jenna's hand in Quinn's right for them to shake hand; which Quinn understood and took the lead.

"Hi Jenna," Quinn said politely.

"Hello Quinn, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," I smiled at the girls words.

Jenna then asked "Umm…can I feel your face?"

Quinn darts her eyes to me, I nod my head and Quinn spoke "Yes," I watched Jenna hand run up Quinn's up until her finger grazed Quinn's chin.

* * *

Two weeks had certainly passed faster than I wanted them to. Jenna and Quinn had gotten along better than I ever thought they would or could, already exchange address to write letters. Aria was out of hospital with slow recovery, Ezra and Aria's parents were very supportive of Aria's recovery. I had separate conversation with Spencer and Alison about the other; they admit me after a lot of teeth pulling on both parties that they liked the other.

Spencer didn't want to pressure Alison in case she wasn't ready and Alison didn't think she deserved someone like Spencer, and that Spencer could handle her bipolar disorder. It was crazy and insane but they were both as suborn as each other, which left me to think of solutions. I hadn't heard from A or Shana, which I didn't know if it was good or bad. It at least gave me time to enjoy being in Rosewood again and being with the girls.

Going to the morning swimming practice became a regular thing, sometimes with Quinn or alone and others with Brittany and Santana. Who were enjoying their time in Rosewood, spending time with each other as well as Quinn and I. Sadly, it was time for me to leave or at least after the party Hanna was throwing. Like I thought, Hanna had planned a huge party for today which was Saturday but only in the afternoon.

"I hate you," looking through the mirror I saw Hanna had entered her room.

"I know, I'm not exactly fond of me either now."

"But you should go."

"Sadly, my life is in Lima."

"You really like it there?"

"Yes until I remember you and the girls. I hate being away from you all but at the same time Lima was somewhere I need to go."

"If you hadn't gone, you'd never would've met Quinn, Santana and Brittany or realised your passion for singing."

"I didn't really see it coming though, actually liking Lima."

"Well you'll have to show us around, when we come for visit and introduce us to the glee club."

"I can't wait," I say standing up and moving to hug Hanna.

"Hey, make room!" we heard and looking up we saw Aria, Alison and Spencer walking into the room to share our hug.

"I love you girls so much."

"We love you too Em," Alison spoke.

"Without a doubt," Spencer agreed and they all squeezed me tighter.

Aria then states "We should get downstairs, people are arriving."

Hanna questioned "How can so much have changed in so little time?"

"It's okay Han," I nod and watch as Aria leads Hanna out of the room.

When Spencer and Alison go to follow, I say "Not so fast you two," I stand in front of the door which I close.

"What's going on Em?" Alison questioned.

"There's one last thing I have to sort out and get right before leaving," I smiled inwards when they both semi shook their heads.

"Look I love you both but your being idiots, you both feel the same way for each other and are letting stupid things get in the way."

Spencer said, "Emily stop."

"No, I can't stand by and let you just let this go. Love isn't something that comes around all the time, which I have learnt. You two need to deal with your feelings for each other, I don't want to see you two until you work it out," I say leaving the room completely.

"Everything okay?" Quinn questioned when I stepped off the last step.

"Perfect," I say pecking Quinn's lips. Walking into the Marin backyard we found everyone out there interacting with each other, Ashley was with the parents being Mrs Hastings, Mrs DiLaurentis, Ella and Byron. Toby was with Melissa and watching over Jenna and Shana. Paige was talking with Maya; they were making a lot of smile faces towards each other. Hanna, Caleb, Aria and Ezra were talking with Brittany and Santana. Seeing everyone here having a good time, reminded me of all the good people I had to leave behind but I was going back to some pretty amazing people as well.

"Speech!" Hanna shouts and pushes me so everyone can see me.

"Han, speeches are reserved for at the end of the party."

"Well we do things differently, you should know that by now," everyone laughs and waits for me to speak.

Clearing my throat, I say "Umm…what can I say? Umm…thanks for all coming to see me leave Rosewood once again. However, this time is different, not only because I'm leaving with my girlfriend and her friends or our friends. But also, because I want to go to Lima, I never thought I'd say that."

"Never thought we'd hear it!" Caleb shouts getting everyone to laugh.

"Who knew a place without a swimming pool or swim team could feel like home, I never would've thought it was possible. But I guess what they say is true, the people that come into your life can make a difference," I smile as I look over at Brittany, Santana and Quinn.

"However it doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you all so very much. While I didn't come here on the best of terms, but I'm glad I came back," I smiled when I saw Alison and Spencer holding hand as they waked into the backyard together.

"These two weeks have been good and especially when I am proved right once again that's always fun," when everyone looked at me confused I gesture my head over at Spencer and Alison.

"Spencer, what's going on?" Mrs Hastings asked.

Mrs DiLaurentis added on "That's what I was about to ask, Alison?" Both parents in truced on their daughters and when I saw the scared looks upon Spencer and Alison faces, I knew I couldn't just stand there.

Quickly slipping in between the parents and their daughters, I state "Clearly you both warned the wrong person away from your precious daughters," "Sorry," I say directing it towards Spencer and Alison.

Mrs Hastings spoke "No one asked for your two cents worth Emily."

"I'm barely getting started Mrs Hastings," I stated not backing down for a second.

"You did this, you turned my daughter gay," Mrs DiLaurentis points her fingers towards me.

Mrs Hastings added on "And now you've done it to my daughter." Looking back and forward between Mrs Hastings and Mrs DiLaurentis, I tried to work out if they were serious. When I realised they were serious I burst out laughing, shocking a lot of people.

Ella spoke "Now is not the time for this conversation, this a happy occasion."

"No Ella now is the perfect time for this conversation, I've always had a few words about Emily choice to be gay and bringing my daughter down with her," Mrs DiLaurentis spoke.

When Ella went to defend me, I say "No Ella it's fine, I want to hear this. Come on Mrs DiLaurentis, lay it on me," I gesture for her to hit me with her best shot.

Mrs DiLaurentis said "My daughter was perfectly happy before you came into the picture, bringing your ways with you and forcing them on her."

"Which daughter Mrs DiLaurentis?" I asked with a smirk.

"Emily!" Alison yelled.

Looking at Alison, I say "You're right that was a low blow, okay Mrs DiLaurentis please inform me on what I forced your daughter to do?"

"Well first there was your friendship, and then you were in a relationship. You forced her into that relationship, then to kiss and have sex with you."

Nodding my head, I said "Let me ask your daughter some quick questions because I know you won't believe me," Mrs DiLaurentis shrugs not really understanding what I was playing with. Stepping to the side a little so Mrs DiLaurentis could see Alison face, but I was ready to jump in and stop anything that would come.

"Alison, how did we become friends?" I asked.

Alison smiled and said "During your first week of school you were hanging with Toby until you saw people picking on me because I was eating alone. You stood up from your table and sat down next to me, people tried giving you a hard time but you wouldn't let them."

I asked "Alison, who asked who out for our first date?"

"I did, however I was so scared to go anywhere that we ended up having our first date in your closet; so much irony there," Alison said while laughing at the memory.

"Alison, when was our first kiss?" I asked.

I saw Alison scrunch her face up before stating "We never kissed. You said it was weird to even think about kissing me."

I asked "Alison, why did we break up?"

"Because we can't be more the friends, it's too weird to be anything other than just friends," Alison explained.

"Thank-you Alison," I nod my head and turn to Mrs DiLaurentis with a smirk on my face.

I asked "Now Mrs DiLaurentis please inform me, at what point did I force myself onto your daughter?"

When Mrs DiLaurentis didn't say anything, I say "Exactly what I thought, Mrs Hastings I know you have a giant stick up your butt, but tell me what I've done to make you think I turned Spencer gay. It's not something you catch, it's not like I sneezed all over Spencer and she's automatically gay."

"Veronica, I think it's time we left. Would you like to go for coffee?" Mrs DiLaurentis asked Mrs Hastings.

Mrs Hastings replied with "I would love to Jessica. Spencer, honey find a new home until you drop this ridiculous act of being gay," and with that joyful note Mrs Hastings and Mrs DiLaurentis went to leave the party.

"Mrs Hastings! Mrs DiLaurentis!" I shout before they could get far and I moved to block there exits.

"What do you want?" Mrs Hastings spat.

Smiling, I say "I just thought I'd let you know something."

Mrs DiLaurentis spat "What? We don't have time for this girl."

"You both have extremely attractive daughters and yes Mrs DiLaurentis, I mean both daughters," I smirked at the end knowing it was the best way to wind them up.

"You little," Mrs Hastings said as she slapped me.

Smiling, I add "My Mother would be so proud of me right now, she always hated you two," I was met with another slap to the face by Mrs DiLaurentis this time, and then the pair stormed off.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked rushing to my side and checking my face.

"Yeah, I'd say that's my best speech ever, wouldn't you agreed."

Quinn states "You definitely brought the drama to it," I smirked at Quinn.

As music began to play again, Santana walked over saying "I guess two parents really hate you now."

I asked "Can you really class those two as parents?" before stating "They still like me Santana."

"How do you figure that? They both slapped you," Santana said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Power of small towns, Tana," I tap Santana's face lightly before making my way to Spencer and Alison.

"I am so sorry you guys," I say pulling the crying pair into a hug.

Spencer asked "What are we going to do? We are homeless."

"No, you're not," we heard two strong voices say. Stepping back from the pair as Ashely and Ella stood in front of the two girls.

Ashley said "We have a spare room which is available once we get rid of Emily."

"And there is plenty of room on Aria's floor," Ella adds.

"One can stay with me and the other can stay with Ella, either forever or until things at your real homes get better."

Aria said "I could move things around and buy a single bed; it should fit in my room."

Alison said "It's very kind of you all but we can't intrude."

"You won't be sweetie," Ella said placing a careful hand on top of Alison's.

"Okay," Alison said still reluctant but knowing she couldn't say anything to change their minds.

Ashley spoke "Great, so whose house do you want to stay at?"

"Sparia forever!" Aria shouts shocking us all at her loudness. I smiled as Aria wrapped her arms around Spencer, claiming her as hers.

Spencer asked, "Are you okay with me going to Aria's and you at Hanna's?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Alison said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Hanna shouts walking to claim Alison as hers.

Hanna continued with "You'll be a much better housemate than Emily, I won't be woken at six in the morning because of swim practice and you will understand listening to music while studying."

"Hanna," I say kindly.

"Yes?" Hanna questions and straight away I say, "Shut up," Hanna nods her head with a smile. With that the party continued, even though everyone was sad about what had happened with Spencer and Alison parents it didn't stop us all from trying to have a good time.

* * *

"Well, I guess it's time we better get going," I stated standing up. I had made a point of going around and talking to everyone separately, which left Quinn to herself.

Santana said "I'll drive and Maya can navigate that way Britts can sleep, while you and Quinn do whatever you two wanted to do."

"Sounds good," Maya nods her head.

"Thank-you for putting up with us, Ashley," Quinn said politely.

Ashley smiled and said "It was my pleasure girls, your welcome back anytime."

"You going to be okay?" I asked Alison as I walked up behind her.

Alison replied with "I can function without you, you know?"

"That I do, I just wanted to make sure before leaving."

"I can still call if I need to, right?"

"Of course Ali, you know I'm always here for you."

"That goes both ways, you know?"

"Love you Ali."

"I love you to Emily," Alison said while pulling me into a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her," Spencer said walking up behind us.

"I don't doubt that for a second," I smile as I move to hug Spencer.

"Bye Em," Spencer spoke while patting my back.

"Bye Spence," I say enjoying the hug.

* * *

Walking away from Alison, I move across to where Aria and Hanna were currently standing.

"Watch out for them for me, would you?"

"Of course Em, you don't need to ask that," Aria states like it's a no brainer.

Aria then said "Thank-you for coming to see me after the accident, it was really good to see you again; even if it was only for a short period of time."

"There was nowhere else I need to be other than here," I smiled at Aria before pulling her into a quick hug.

Hanna asked "You sure you can't stay any longer?"

I replied with "Sorry Han, we need get back. I don't even want to know how far behind in school work we are."

"Okay, I'm going to miss you every day."

"Wouldn't expect anything else but I'll miss you to Han," I spoke the truth as Hanna and I hugged each other.

* * *

"Home boy, lighthouse buddy, Ez, McCullers over here!" I say calling Toby, Caleb, Ezra and Paige over to where I was currently standing.

"I trust you four to look after my girls."

Ezra said, "We will take good care of them Em."

"Nothing to worry about Fields," Paige added. The five of us smiled before I was wrapped up in each of their arms, tightly to.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Jenna, Shana, Byron and Ella, I made my way over to the last person and that was Ashley.

"Thank-you for the call and for letting us stay here."

"You know you've always been welcome into this house and it'll never change," as Ashley spoke, I couldn't stop myself from looking over at Alison too make sure she was okay.

Ashley's voice then said "She'll be okay, with all of us surrounding her with love; she'll be fine."

"I know but can you still call me if something goes wrong, she's suffered enough and doesn't need anymore. Between you and me, Alison getting away from her mother and into an actual loving home, it'll do Alison a world of good."

"I couldn't agree more with you Emily and of course I'll call you if something goes wrong."

"Thanks Ashley," I say giving her a final hug and making my way over to where Quinn, Santana and Brittany were standing.

* * *

"Maya," I call pulling her attention away from Paige.

"One sec," Maya states before continuing her conversation with Paige. Looking around the backyard one last time at all my friends and family members, I couldn't help but feel warmth wrap around my body. Taking Quinn's hand in mind, I lead them out of the backyard and to the front through the side-gate. Santana and Maya had already packed the car this morning, they were the only ones with patients to try and fit everything in neatly.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Maya said walking from the backyard with everyone following her.

Smiling at everyone, I say "Umm…bye, I guess," I even did an awkward little wave making everyone laugh. Spencer, Alison, Aria and Hanna, all set up to me and we stood in a huddle circle.

Spencer whispered "You'll tell us if there are anymore A messages, right?"

"I promise I will," I state honestly and continued with "One of you needs to keep an eye on Shana, she knows something and won't tell me."

"Don't worry, we'll watch her like a hawk," Aria said.

"Keep being sporty," Alison said towards me.

"Keep being smart," I said to Spencer.

Spencer said towards Hanna "Keep being funny."

Hanna said towards Aria "Keep being Arty."

"Keep being fashion," Aria said lastly towards Alison completing our pact.

"Hands in!" I yell with a laugh.

Together we shout "United by differences, united by heart and united by strength. We are always united!" The five of us laugh as we toss our huddled hands into the air, we created this when we were younger and it became our thing to say.

"I love you weirdos so much," Spencer said.

"Love you too Spence," we say back. Squeezing each other one last time before we broke our circle and I moved towards the car.

"Bye," I say waving at everyone and catching a few blown kisses that came mine direction. Santana got into the driver seat, Maya got into the navigator's seat, Brittany sat in the back behind Santana, Quinn sat in the back behind Maya and this left me with the middle seat. As we drove away from the Marin house, Santana tooted the horn and we all waved before driving out of sight.

Brittany asked "Emily, what was with that circle and those words?"

"It's just this thing we do, it's a way to remind the person who it is given to that no matter what we'll always be friends," I explain.

"That's nice," Quinn said with a smile.

Maya asked "Who did yours?"

"Alison," I answered.

"Probably should've guessed that, what did she say?"

Smiling, I say "Keep being sporty."

Maya asked "Who did you do and what did you say?"

"Spencer and I said keeping being smart," I see Maya nod her head.

Santana then said "Alison and Spencer's parents suck."

"They most certainly do," I agreed.

Brittany asked "Did it hurt when they slapped you?"

I replied with "No, I was ready for them to slap me anyway."

"I knew it!" Maya shouts shocking everyone and continued with "I knew you were winding them up on purpose."

Quinn asked, "Why would you do that?"

I replied with "I needed for Alison and Spencer to see how really bad their parents are, especially for them."

"You don't think their dads will step in?" Maya asked.

"Mr Hastings, maybe but not Mr DiLaurentis," I say.

"You're crazy for deliberately setting people up to slap you," Quinn states with a loving smile.

As Brittany yawned, I asked "Tired?" Brittany answers by nodding her head and laying it on my shoulder. Looking at Santana throw the rear-view mirror, I watch her nod her head and turn to Quinn and she does the same thing. Carefully, I move my arm to wrap around Brittany to hold her while she sleeps.

"I've got another shoulder if you want," I smile up at Quinn.

"I'll take it," she instantly said as she lays her head upon my shoulder. Doing the same for Quinn as I had done for Brittany, wrapping my arm around Quinn's body; it felt amazing to have my arms wrapped around two girls. Resting my head upon Quinn's head, I dozed off myself feeling the emotional drain of today.

* * *

"Emily wake up, we are here," I heard Quinn whisper into my ear and peck the side of my face. Slowly opening my eyes up, I see we are turning into Santana's street now and it's still light outside. Pecking Quinn's lips as I sit up, I smiled at Brittany who was also slowly waking up.

"You two okay up there?" I directed towards Santana and Maya.

Santana replied with "Yes, we had a great conversation while you three slept."

I whispered, "Should we be worried," Quinn smiled at me while also yawning. When the car stopped moving I look to see we have pulled into Santana's driveway. Quinn opened her door and got out before Brittany, so I quickly followed here out and started stretching. As a team the five of us removed everything from the car, putting Santana and Brittany's things on the ground next to the car while taking Maya, Quinn's and my stuff over to Maya's car.

Once the car once unpacked the five of us stood there, Brittany said "Thank-you for showing us Rosewood."

"Thank-you for wanting to see Rosewood," I say back.

Santana spoke "Everything you told us will remain with us, we won't go telling anyone," I nod my head in thanks.

I then offered "Let me help you carry your things inside, I need to thank your parents."

"You don't need to," Santana said.

I replied with "If my Mother finds out I didn't thank your parents, she going to skin me alive. So please let me help carry your bags."

"Okay," Santana said with a smile in surrender. Picking up a bag each, the five of us walked into the house.

Santana yelled "Mama! Papa! I'm back," we heard noise in the living room. After placing the bags carefully next to the stairs, we walked into living room together to find Santana's parents.

"Santana," Mrs Lopez said standing up to hug their daughter and Mr Lopez was quick to do the same.

"Welcome back girls," Mrs Lopez spoke before hugging us as well.

I replied with "Thank-you Mrs Lopez, it's good to be back in Lima."

Mr Lopez questioned "You won't miss Rosewood?"

"Oh everyday Sir, but I also have amazing people here that make Lima not so lonely anymore," I try my best to explain.

"Always good to have people around you," Mr Lopez said as he sat down.

Mrs Lopez asked "How is your friend doing?"

I replied with "She is much better thank-you, out of hospital and hoping to return to school next week."

Mrs Lopez said "Good to hear, we were thinking of her while you were away."

"Aria will be grateful for your support," I nod my head in thanks.

Clearing my throat, I then say "Thank-you for allowing Santana to come with us to Rosewood and letting us use her car for the two weeks."

"You don't need to thank us Emily," Mr Lopez said simply.

"While you may think that, I just want to make my gratefulness known. I'd be happy to wash and clean the car out, if it helps."

"Not necessary Emily, Santana is more than capable," Mrs Lopez said making us laugh as Santana's head fell.

"Hey, I just had an idea!" Brittany shouts causing us all to jump.

Quinn asked "What is it Brittany?"

Brittany explained "We should do a group number in glee on Monday, since we've been gone for two weeks."

"That's a great idea," Santana states.

"And I have the perfect song we can do," I say with a big smirk on my face.

Santana asked "Do you guys want to come here tomorrow say at noon and we can rehearse the song."

"Sounds good," Quinn, Maya and I echoed after each other.

Mrs Lopez said "You three must be tired, go home and we'll see you tomorrow." The three of us exchanged goodbyes with Santana's parents and to Santana and Brittany.

* * *

It wasn't long after that, in which we pulled up to Quinn's house. I got out of the car to help Quinn with her bags and asked Maya nicely to drive around the block a couple of times.

"Where is she going?" Quinn asked.

"She'll be back," I say with a smile making Quinn smile.

"Thank-you for giving me the chance to explain why everything happened the way it did, I can never say how sorry I am for us breaking up. That was the worst weeks of my life but you understand why it happened, now right?"

"Yeah. I understand Emily. Thank-you for letting me in and helping me understand so much more about you."

"I love you, you know?" I question.

"I know you do Emily and I love you too," Quinn stepped up to place a kiss upon my lips.

With a smile, I say "I'll help you carry your things inside."

"Thanks," Quinn spoke as I picked up two her bags and we walked up to the house together.

"Mum, I'm home!" Quinn shouted as I followed her into the house.

"Quinny, is that you!" Judy shouted from the kitchen. Placing Quinn's bags next to the staircase, Quinn took my hand and lead me into the kitchen.

"Hi Mum," Quinn spoke and went to hug her Mum.

Judy replied with "Welcome back honey."

"Hi Mrs Fabray," I said unsure of how much Quinn's Mum knew of our break up and how she felt about me.

"Hello Emily," Judy spoke in an unfriendly voice.

Quinn spoke before I had the chance with "Mum, it's okay. Emily has explained what happened and why she broke up with me. We are back together," I smiled at Quinn's words and even bigger when she placed her arms around me.

Judy asked, "And what did happen?"

I spoke before Quinn could this time "I had some unresolved things happening in Rosewood, things that I can't really explain. I didn't know how Quinn would take these things, so I regretfully broke up with Quinn and assumed a lot of things about Quinn. Which I now know was wrong and I am very sorry for the heartache I caused Quinn, I am so grateful for her giving me a second chance."

"Okay. Welcome back to Lima, Emily," Judy spoke nicely this time.

"Thank-you Mrs Fabray, it's good to be back."

Judy said "No Emily, I am not Mrs Fabray, I am Judy, remember?"

"Right, sorry Judy," I say with a smile making her smile.

Quinn looked at me and said "You should go, Maya is probably tired."

"Yeah your right, do you need help taking your bags upstairs?"

"No, I can manage thank-you."

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Santana's."

"That you will," Quinn said with a smile before leaning up to kiss me.

After the kiss, I said "Goodbye Judy, thank-you for allowing Quinn to come with me to Rosewood."

"Goodnight Emily and it's okay," I nod my head at Judy's words and make my way out of the house.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is a day late, once again I completely forgot. It's birthday week/month and I've been thinking of that. I've also started a volunteer job, so I was recovering from that. I am sorry.

Song Reference List:

Always There In You - Valli Girls

Thanks for reading and sticking with this story ~KJ99!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

By Monday morning, I was still tired but I would be able to manage it. Rehearsal at Santana's house on Sunday had gone well; they all liked the song and found the irony in the song. Quinn had gotten in contact with Mr Schue, telling him we were back and with a number to perform. Mr Schue managed to arrange a special glee club meeting first thing Monday. The five of us now hid underneath Mr Schue desk, waiting and watching as everyone entered the glee club room. Probably confused, not only because Mr Schue was early but also because this meeting was called out of nowhere. The five of us arrived earlier to tell the band our song, make sure we knew what we were doing in the song and saying hello to Mr Schue.

Mr Schue said "Thank-you all for coming this morning, we have something very important we need to discuss."

"What's going on Mr Schue?" We heard a voice question but none of us recognised. The five of us slowly crawled towards the door, Santana glanced out the window carefully not to give us away and saw Mr Schue had taken a seat. The band played the opening music tune but no one pick it up and looked even more confused. Standing up, I pulled Mr Schue office door open fast but no one walked out.

Santana: "Everybody, yeah," Santana sang as she walked to the furthest side of the room.

Maya: "Rock your body, yeah," Maya did the same as Santana but stopped closer to Mr Schue office.

Brittany: "Everybody, yeah," Brittany stepped out and went to stand next to Santana; they high-fived each other.

Quinn: "Rock your body, yeah," Quinn smiled at me before walking out and standing next to Maya.

Emily: "Backstreet's back, alright," I run out to stand in between Quinn and Brittany. I completed the five backstreet boys; we were all wearing white shirts different from each other and with white pants to match. When I had sung my line the whole choir room cheered, realising we were back and liking the song; I assumed.

Brittany and Santana: Hey, yeah. On my god, we're back again. Brothers, sisters, everybody sing," as the two sang, we step to the left and thrust our hands backwards. Stepped back clapped, we then stepped to the right and thrust our hands backwards.

Quinn: "Gotta bring the flavour, show you how. Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah," the four of us stepped backwards as Quinn sang giving her the spot light.

Maya and Emily: "Am I original? Yeah," Quinn stepped back while Maya and I stepped forward to sing together.

Quinn and Brittany: "Am I the only one? Yeah," we stepped back while Quinn and Brittany stepped forward.

Santana: "Am I sexual? Yeah," as Santana stepped forward to sing her line, she stepped forward and walked to the other side of the room. The four of us took a step to the left allowing Santana to slot back into line.

Emily: "Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now," together the five of us rocked our bodies forward.

Maya: "Everybody, yeah. Rock your body yeah," with Maya solo her and Quinn took each other's hands and spun around so that Maya took the middle precision.

The group: "Everybody, rock your body right. Backstreet's back, alright, alright," we step to the left and thrust our hands backwards. Stepped back fist pump the air, we then stepped to the right and thrust our hands backwards.

Emily and Brittany: "Now throw your hands up in the air, wave them around like you just don't care," Brittany and I did as the lyrics told us to but also switch place, so that Brittany was now in between Maya and I.

Santana and Quinn: "If you wanna party let me hear you yell," Maya, Brittany and I encouraged everyone to make noise and they made cheering noises as Santana and Quinn traded places.

Maya: "Cause we got it going on again yeah," Maya fisted pumped the air by herself this time.

Emily and Quinn: "Am I original? Yeah," Quinn and my voice gelled really well together. We stepped forward while singing and traded places, when we meet in front of Maya we hugged and spun to walk the opposite way.

Santana and Maya: "Am I the only one? Yeah," Maya stepped back as Santana side stepped to take Maya's precision. Once Santana was standing in front of Maya, Maya side stepped to stand next to me and we high-fived.

Brittany: "Am I sexual? Yeah?" As Brittany sung Santana, Quinn and I all dropped to the group leaving Brittany and Maya the only one standing. Maya stepped back and Brittany went forward, they side stepped all the way into their new precisions.

Quinn: "Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now," Quinn stood up with a jump and a clap.

Emily: "Everybody, yeah," following Quinn's lead I stood up with a jump and a clap.

Santana: "Rock your body, yeah," Santana did the same thing in standing up with a jump and a clap.

Maya and Quinn: Everybody, rock your body right," singing together Maya took Quinn's hand and spun while walking; so they traded places.

Brittany: "Backstreet's back, alright, alright," Santana and Brittany high-fived each other as the swapped placed.

Santana and Emily: "So everybody, everywhere. Don't be afraid, don't have no fear," I was always amazed at how well Santana and I sounded together was a thought I had as I stepped forward and side stepped at the same time as Santana.

Maya and Brittany: "I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand," the two punctured their words really well together.

Quinn: "As long as there'll be music, we'll be coming back again," as Quinn sung her and Santana moved to switch places. I couldn't help but smile at Quinn when she was standing next to me and she smiled back at me.

Santana: "Everybody, yeah," we all clapped at the same time while Santana sung.

Brittany: "Rock your body, yeah," while Santana, Maya and I clapped together, Quinn and Brittany traded place so that Brittany was now on the end.

Maya: "Everybody, rock your body right, rock your body right," we all clapped at the same time again but while Maya was sing.

Emily: "Backstreet's back," as I drew my line out we all moved to our original places. Which was Santana, Brittany, myself, Quinn and Maya.

The Group: "Everybody, everybody. Yeah, rock your body. Rock your body, everybody. Yeah, everybody rock your body. Everybody, everybody, rock your body. Rock your body right, everybody," as we sang together, we step to the left and thrust our hands backwards. Stepping back, we wave our hands in the arm from side-to-side, before we then stepped to the right and thrust our hands backwards.

Emily: "Backstreets back, alright," I puncture the last three words of the song and as I did so, we all jumped one hundred and eighty degrees to be facing away from everyone. When the music cut away, I fist pumped the air leaving my hand raised in the air and we all dropped our heads at the same time.

Turning around to face the Glee club again, signalling the end of our performance. Everyone was up on their feet cheering for us, as well as coming over to welcome us back.

"Who's the new kid?" Santana asked gesturing to the guy standing closely to Kurt.

Kurt replied with "Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Maya and Emily, this is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson, Blaine this is Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Maya and Emily," he pointed us all out to Blaine.

Blaine spoke "Hi, it's nice to meet you all. I was a Dalton Warbler but after our team lost sectional, Kurt suggest I transfer here and join New Directions," the five of us nod our heads.

Mr Schue spoke "Great performance girls and welcome back to Lima."

"Thanks Mr Schue," the five of us say at the same time. We all moved to take a seat and Quinn had me sit upon her lap, which I was more than happy to do.

Mr Schue spoke "Okay, when Quinn rung me the other day to tell me they were back and what song they were going to perform. It got me thinking about what this week's group assignment is going to be."

"Groups," he said while writing the word on the white board.

Mr Schue continued with "However it's not boy vs girls, you'll also notice we are an uneven group. Which means I'll be on one of the teams, and we'll have Mrs Pillsbury and Coach Beastie as our judges," we all clapped excited about not being the simple boys vs girls teams.

Mr Schue spoke "If I call your name please move to this side of the room and at the end if you haven't heard your name move to the other side of the room," he pointed which ways to go.

"Okay, here we go, Emily, Brittany, Blaine, Finn, Mercedes, Maya, Puck and Tina," as I moved to the left side of the room. I was hoping he'd say Quinn's name but when he didn't, I bowed my head in annoyance.

Mr Schue spoke "And on the other team is, Quinn, Santana, Kurt, Rachel, Sam, Artie, Mike and myself," he walked over to join his team. Looking at the two teams, I saw they were both very strong and it was going to be interesting.

Mr Schue said, "Each team must sing one song each; the winning team song will be the group number at Regionals with the winners soloing," that seemed to spark everyone up. However, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and I all mirrored the same face. Taking Brittany's hand, I pulled her to the middle of the room and Quinn and Santana walked over to us.

"This sucks," Santana states.

Quinn added "I know, I'm finally back with Emily and now we have to spend a week a part."

"Only during glee club, any other time we can hang out."

"You promise?" Quinn asked.

"I pinkie promise," I rose my pinkie finger up and Quinn was quick to join her finger with my.

Mr Schue spoke "Okay each group must be ready to perform by Friday, now you better get to your lessons."

"Come on Emily, we've got home economics," Santana said.

I asked "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at Lunch."

"I'll be the one with the foods," I smiled one last time at Quinn before leaving the choir room with Santana.

* * *

When I arrived at the cafeteria for lunch I saw that neither Quinn, Santana or Brittany had arrived yet, so I made my way to the line for food and intended to get food for both Quinn and I to share. After paying the nice lunch lady, I looked around for somewhere to sit while waiting for the girls, I couldn't see any open tables but what I did see was some jock picking on kids.

It took me a minute to work out these were glee club kids, I felt my blood just boil turning around and asked if the lunch lady would kindly look after my tray while I go deal with some kids. The lady was more than happy to do it, even telling me to go get them and making me smile.

Walking straight over to the table, I can see at the table is Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, Artie and Kurt. Glancing around I can see everyone's watching but not doing anything to stop it. There are currently four jocks surrounding the five of them, all bigger and an uglier than the next one.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" I shout when one went to punch Kurt.

"Oh look who it is guys, Emily," Tony turned around and I couldn't help but groan out loudly.

I say not scared "Man, I'm sick of fighting your ass."

Tony replied with "Well if I remember last time you got your ass handed to you."

"Only because you out numbered her," Rachel said bravely standing up for me.

"Can it, Berry," A jock yells nudging Rachel in the back to sit back down.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I yell at the guy but Tony blocks me from running around to stop it.

I then asked, "Can I asked you guys like a serious question if you can handle it?"

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"What sport team are you guys on? Like I assume you're on a team of sorts since you have the letterman jacket."

"We are on the rugby team," Tony states quite proudly.

Smiling, I say "Well then you guys must suck because I can't think of any other reason why'd you want to pick on a successful team, such as glee club," I shrugged at the end.

"That's it!" Tony yelled before charging at me. Luckily, I saw it coming and was able to step to the right in time, I watched him run straight pass me and keep going. Laughing was a bad mistake as two of Tony's mates came towards me. The first one went to punch my face; I blocked it off with my wrist however I wasn't prepared for the kick into my stomach. Even though I was feeling winded, I continued. Striking the first guy twice in the face and twice in the stomach, I moved to the second guy and did the same thing. While the two guys stepped back the last one stepped up towards me, he looked evil and hateful towards me.

"Let's go, big guy," I say with my fist ready to go but what I didn't see was Tony coming up behind me. Tony wrapped his arms around my waist, he squeezed tightly as he lifted me up off the ground. A pain shot straight away, it felt like I almost couldn't breathe and that really started to be a problem. Tony dropped me to the ground hard and I took every second I could to take in deep breaths. Two of the jocks took either one of my arms and pulled me back onto my feet. They held tightly onto my arms leaving my torso completely exposed. Tony began punching my torso constantly, looking around I saw people were recording this but seeing the glee club was safe, that was all that mattered.

"Had enough?" Tony asked.

"Never," I breathed out and Tony moved his assault from my torso to my face. While blood dripped from my mouth I didn't care, I was protecting the glee club and that's all that matter.

"Everybody stop!" I heard a voice yell and I saw Tony and his mates shrink back in fear. I watched as the four of them took off running for the exit, which took them a while to break through the crowd.

"I don't think so," I heard Santana's voice say.

They went for the next door and I heard Quinn's voice say, "I don't think so," at the next one I heard Finn's voice. After trying each door, they were unsuccessful in leaving, looking around for the voice that had made them stop I see Coach Sue Sylvester enter through Quinn's door with Becky Jackson closely behind her.

"Are you okay?" Sue asked me which shocked me.

"Never better," I say grossly spitting to the side to empty the blood from my mouth and I quickly say, "I'll clean that up, I promise."

"Becky towel," Sue said and Becky handed her the towel; which Sue then gave to me.

"Thanks," I say wiping the blood away from my lower face.

Sue then yelled "You four march yourself to Figgins office now and tell him what you've done!" I watched as Sue walk over to them and the six of them left through Finn's door.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" I asked the five of them.

"Yes, thank-you Emily. Ever since you left town they have been harassing us," Rachel said.

"Emily!" I heard Quinn shout.

"Over here," I wave to make it easier for her to find me.

When Quinn reaches me, she yells "We've been back for a day and you've already gotten yourself into a fight!"

"They start it," I say with a very high pitched voice.

"That doesn't matter," Quinn proceed to hit me in the head and said "You could've gotten seriously hurt."

"I'm okay Quinn."

"Yeah your face doesn't look okay."

"That's because it's bleeding but once the bleeding stops it'll be fine," I start patting my lip with the towel again.

I asked "How'd you know I was in the fight anyway?"

"They texted me," Quinn gestured to the five glee club members all being concealed by other glee club members.

"Right and Sue?"

"Santana, Brittany and I were in a meeting with her when I got the text, we knew the only way to stop the fight was bring her with us."

"Well thank-you," I say smiling at Quinn.

"Your welcome, give me the towel," I hand Quinn the towel and she takes over cleaning for me.

Quinn asked "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's fine. I don't even know why it's bleeding."

"Probably just too many punches directed at the same place."

"Okay, I think it's stop bleeding," Quinn pulls the towel from my face and we wait a couple of seconds, when no blood comes gushing out we know my lips has finally stopped bleeding.

"Do you need a Band-Aid?" Rachel asked.

Smiling, I say "No but thank-you."

"Thanks for saving us," Mercedes said sounding relieved.

Mike spoke "Thanks for not letting them hurt Tina," I smiled even wider as Mike hugged Tina tighter.

"Don't sweat it, guys," I shrug trying not to make it a big deal.

Blaine questioned "Seriously Emily, how did you know you could take on four guys bigger than you?"

"I didn't know, I just couldn't continue on my way and not tried to stop them. It's no big deal, seriously."

Sam said, "But it is a big deal."

"You're like a hero," Finn said with a cheesy grin.

"Not like a hero Finn, she is a hero," Artie correct.

Sam asked, "What would her costume be?"

"It'd have to be blue and white," Santana stated which they all nodded.

"Look, all I did was stop a couple of guys from picking on people half their size. It's not a big deal, so just drop it," I say trying to stop the madness before, but I was too late as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

-Unknown  
Oh come on Em, your their hero. I wonder would you still be their hero, if they knew the truth? Murder, just because you left doesn't mean I'm ever going to leave you alone. -A

"Hey, what's going on?" I looked up as Maya ran into the glee club circle.

Mercedes said, "Emily just saved us."

"Yeah, she's our hero," Kurt explained.

Maya asked, "Have you?" I nod my head and shove my phone into her hand.

Looking at the group, I demand "Stop calling me that, I am no hero," I shake my head as I walk away. I could hear everyone calling after me but I sprinted away before anyone could catch up with me.

* * *

As I sat with my leg dangling off the stage edge, I couldn't stop myself from singing it became my thing to do now when I'm sad or angry.

Emily: "I'm no hero, I'm just a regular person, who makes mistakes and gets into fights. I'm no hero; I'm just trying to be a regular person. You need to understand, that I am not the hero, I'm not the person, who saves the day. I'm not that person, I am not someone you can look up to or admire, and I am not a hero. I am just a regular person. You need to see, I've made mistake, and I can't go back to change them. I'm no hero, never was, and I never will be. So please, so please, just stop calling me a hero." I used to sing this song to the girls all the time, when they were asleep of course. It would be after something big had happened; they were asleep and started whimpering this song used to relax them.

"That was beautiful," I heard a voice say making me jump in fright. Looking around for the voice, I relaxed when I saw Rachel walking out from one of the wings.

"Thanks, I guess," I say still feeling uneasy.

"You guess."

"How did you find me anyway?"

"Well I figure you're like me, in the sense we like to go somewhere quiet, where we think no one will find us; just so we can be sad or angry. We don't have a swimming pool as you've said plenty of times, so the only logical place you'd come is the auditrom."

"Good guess," I say shrugging.

Rachel then asked, "Is it still happening?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll take that as a yes but I'll explain. I like to know everything I can about new team members, you'd be surprised what you can find on the internet when one searches your name and Rosewood."

"Oh, so you know about?"

"About A and that guy you killed in self-defence, oh yeah that I've known have for months."

I asked "Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Well it's a very private thing, I didn't think you had told Quinn yet so."

"Thanks for giving me time, to tell Quinn."

"I like seeing Quinn happy and she is with you, so I wasn't going to ruin it. I was almost going to tell her when you broke up but you guys left before I had the chance."

"I just didn't know how Quinn was going to react to her girlfriend being a murderer."

"But you're not a murderer Emily."

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't believe you, a lot of people have said that to me."

"Then you should believe them, especially Maya. It was her ex-boyfriend you killed and if she said it was self-defence then that's what it was."

"You might have a point there," I say unsure of what to believe.

Rachel said "Then get ready to believe my other points. Not a lot of people do what you do, step in when they see something isn't right. You've stood up for me twice against bullies and you don't know anything about me."

"Well I know you don't deserve to be picked on, like you are."

"They don't know any better. I'm the kid with two gay dads, not exactly killer looks and knows she wants to be on Broadway," Rachel explained.

I asked "You have two dads?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"No," I say shaking my head and add on "That would be so cool."

"Another point that makes you different for a good reason, that's not exactly everyone else's responds to me having gay parents."

"They are losers if they don't understand, how cool that would be."

"While we know this, they don't get it."

"I feel sorry for them," I say making Rachel laugh.

Rachel states "Your kind-heart is too much sometimes, which makes you a perfect hero."

"I'm not a hero, Rachel."

"But you are, the way you stand up for others and even the ones who don't deserve. It makes you a special and a hero."

"Stop, didn't you listen to that song."

"Yeah it outlines you're not so good qualities but there's barely any. You have more good qualities than bad ones."

"Like what?"

"Your kind-heart for one thing, you have a killer voice and dance moves; which even I'm jealous."

"You're jealous of my voice?"

"No your dance moves, you move so freely. Like you don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Why should I care what they think?"

Rachel smiled and said "You killer protective of the ones you love, you can swim faster than anyone I've ever seen and the fact you can fit all that hair into a swim cap is impressive."

"Takes years to learn how to."

"You're modest but at the same time you're not, you're happy when others accomplishments things and that's everything I know from watching from a far. I'm sure Quinn or your friends back in Rosewood would know more than I do."

"These still don't make me a hero."

"Well you're an idiot if you don't believe me after all that."

"I'd rather be called an idiot than a hero," I saw Rachel shaking her head at me but she didn't get the chance to say anything because Quinn came racing in.

I watched Rachel stand as she said to Quinn "Your girlfriends an idiot, an idiot hero," she then leaves.

"Not funny Berry!" I yell and can hear her laughing.

Quinn asked, "What does she mean?"

"She doesn't mean anything, she was trying to be funny and it wasn't working."

"What happened Emily? Everyone was being nice, why'd you freak out?"

"Because they kept calling me a hero, which I didn't like and politely ask them to stop but they wouldn't."

"They were trying to let you know how appreciative they were for you stepping in and protecting them, even though you could've walked away."

"Like walking away was an actual option."

"For most people it is. Can you please explain to me why you don't like to be called a hero?"

"Because I am no one was hero, because of Rosewood, because of freaking A, take your pick."

"Maya, showed me the text you received from A."

"I knew I was going to get it, after all A hears and see all."

"How scary is it?" Quinn asked surprising me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how scary is it to always having to look over your shoulder."

"Very scary, you try to act normal but in the end that is your new normal. In Rosewood, I had the girls to look after but here, I'm all alone and having to deal with it by myself."

"You're not alone Emily."

"I know, I'm not. I just wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you because of something from my past."

"I'm a big girl Emily, I can protect myself."

Sighing, I say "I know Quinn, it's just a principal of things."

"Understandable," Quinn spoke as the bell rang making us both groan out loud.

"I wanted today to be relaxing, but instead I'm thinking," I shake my head not being able to think about it.

"Thinking about what Emily?"

"I'm just thinking maybe it'd be easier if they knew."

"You mean tell glee club about A."

"Yeah, it might make things easier."

"Or harder, depending on how they react."

"Rachel seems to be taking it well."

"Rachel, as in Berry, how does she know?"

"She searched my name and Rosewood online, apparently a lot comes up. Which isn't surprising, considering everything that happened got written about, she knows about A and the guy I killed."

"Wow, I wish I thought of doing that but it was probably best hearing it from you."

"Yeah, they don't paint a colourful picture of us. But anyway, if Rachel can handle everything they told her, surely the others will."

"Why don't you wait a few weeks? See what happens, they might not call you a hero again and if they do then definitely tell them."

"Maybe, I just hate all this."

"I know you do sweetie," Quinn spoke while placing a comforting hand upon my knee.

I then say, "We should get to class," Quinn nods her head and together we leave the auditrom.

* * *

"Why are we meeting here?" I asked walking into a classroom that had Blaine, Finn and Tina sitting inside. Maya and Brittany had entered the classroom with me; since we shared our last class together it made sense to walk together.

Blaine explained "We thought it would be safer to have our own glee club meeting to discuss song choice."

Finn states "We just have to wait for Puck and Mercedes," I nod my head and take a seat up the back with Maya and Brittany.

Tina asked "Emily, are you okay?"

I replied with "Yes I'm fine," I smile across at them.

"We're sorry Emily, we should've drop it and not continued," Blaine said apologetic.

Finn added "We just wanted to tell you how grateful we were for protecting our partners when we weren't there to do it, ourselves."

Sighing, I say while looking at them "Guys, you don't have to apologise, I should be the one apologizing. I overacted. I guess I'm like my Dad; he doesn't like to be called a hero for what he does. He just doing a job like anyone else, he doesn't want medals or recognition for what he does and I guess I'm the same."

"That's understandable," Blaine continued with "But there's still nothing wrong with being called a hero, especially when you do things that not a lot of people would do."

Nodding my head, I say "I know there's nothing wrong with it, I just don't want to be called a hero," I shrug.

Tina said "So we won't call you a hero anymore."

"But don't get mad if we want to celebrate or praise you for what you do, we just won't use the 'H' word," Blaine added with a sneaky smile.

"What up losers," Puck spoke as he and Mercedes entered the classroom.

Finn asked "Are you two dating again?"

"Wait they date?" I questioned completely shocked.

"Yep, it was ages ago. Way before Santana had come out. Santana and Puck were an on/off thing, so when Mercedes started dating Puck; it brought out the jealousy side of Santana," Tina explained.

Mercedes states "Puck and I are not dating, never again will we date."

I nod my head and say, "Besides there's your whole thing with Sam."

"You and Sam what?" Tina questioned, by the surprised look upon Mercedes face I realised she didn't know that I knew.

Mercedes then asked, "How did you know?"

Looking at Maya, I asked "So how's McCullers?"

"Oh, I so hate you," Maya said while glaring at me.

"Nothing new there but you're the one who has been texting her non-stop since we left."

"How do you even know that? You were asleep the entire car ride home."

Smiling, I state "Thanks for confirming you have a thing going on with McCullers. I was only half sure because of the way she was looking at you, at the going away party but now."

"Damm it Emily," Maya stated annoyed and then asked "How was she looking at me?"

"Well how she used to look at me, longingly, hopeful for a single glance her way."

"Oh, so how you looked at Alison."

"Shut up," I say pushing her.

Maya states "Not so fun when it's put back on you, is it."

Mercedes then interrupted with "This is all very fascinating but you didn't answer my question, how did you know about Sam and I?"

Looking at Maya, who sighed and said "It's annoying but Emily seems to know everything about everyone, she can read body language better than anyone."

"No way," Finn said shaking his head in disbelief.

Smirking at Maya, I then said "Okay Finn, so you want to have sex with Rachel but Rachel wants to wait; amicable decision on Rachel's part. So, my question is, why are you pressuring Rachel into having sex? Do you think it'll be good, because it won't be? Not to say Rachel won't be good in bed, I don't know, I assume she will be. However, if you force her into consenting to having sex, it won't be good because she won't want it. Rachel will just think that is the only way to keep you and that Finn, is called emotional abuse. So, after you and Rachel have sex, which you force her into having, she'll yell at you to leave. To which will confuse you, because it was good for you; so why wasn't it for her. You'll think flowers and vegan chocolates will make up for it, especially because you remembered she was vegan. Rachel will tell you everything is fine, however it's not and you will eventually break up. It'd take Rachel forever to think of trusting a man again because the one she did love and think about spending the rest of her life with, basically raped her. Now Finn which scenario would you rather, waiting for your girlfriend to be ready in her own time, even if that means waiting till marriage or would you rather put more pressure on a very fragile topic and end up being labelled a rapist in Rachel's and my mind?" I took a deep breath having not intended for all of it to come spewing out but glad it did.

Finn then said "Gez Emily, I just doubted you. I didn't need your whole life story, just because that happened to you; it doesn't mean that Rachel will make the same decision." Looking at Finn in shock I couldn't believe he was that stupid, I felt like slapping the stupidity out of him but that wouldn't get us anywhere.

"Who said this happened to me Finn? I'm gay remember."

"So it wasn't a guy, it was a girl. That doesn't change a thing; Rachel's not you and doesn't think the same as you." Turning to look at Maya and Brittany, they two were wearing the same face as me and I was glad I wasn't the only one.

Shaking my head, I say "Finn the only other person I've dated is my best friend Alison and you can't even call that a relationship, we didn't even kiss; not once. My first kiss was with my current girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. I'm still a bloody virgin. So, for your theory to work, I would have to be a liar and that's the one thing I am not," I thought about adding anymore but that wouldn't help my case.

Finn questioned "Then how do you know Rachel would think of me as a rapist, even though she consented to having sex?"

"Because Finn, if that was too happened to anyone I care about that's what I'd say. Of course, I'd comfort them to my best abilities but when they could handle it, I'd tell them they were raped."

Finn states "That's you putting your thoughts onto someone else, how would they get there without you telling them." Taking a deep breath, I realised I wasn't getting through to Finn and needed help. Pulling my phone out, I dial one number which will help me right now.

"Hello," Quinn spoke confused.

"Hi, umm…where are you guys rehearsing now?"

"Choir room, why?" she sounded confused which is understandable.

I replied with "We will all be there soon," I hang up the phone before she could get a word in.

"Follow," I say looking mainly at Finn but at everyone as well. Standing up from the stool, I leave the room and am happy they're following after me.

* * *

Walking into the choir room we found the group sitting in their seat while Mr Schue stood in front teaching them, however from the rosy cheeks that everyone had it was clear they had been working hard.

"Hey guys," Mr Schue said casually.

Ignoring him, I look at Santana I ask "Can I come to your place after school to swim? I need it after this conversation."

"Yeah, of course," Santana said a little confused.

Quinn then asked "Emily, what's going on?"

I respond with "I'm educating."

Turning my groups, I say "Take a seat," they all do and eventually Mr Schue takes a seat as well.

Looking at the group, I say carefully "I'm about to say some uncomforting things, I don't mean anything by what I'm saying. I'm just trying to educate Finn."

Once everyone nods their heads slightly confused, I walk over to stand in front of Artie and asked "Artie, when you were dating Brittany and you learnt she was sleeping with Santana. Was Brittany cheating on you?"

"Yes but she didn't know," Artie spoke carefully glancing at Santana.

Walking to stand in front of Quinn, I asked more carefully "When you were dating Finn, did you sleep with Puck?"

"Yes, I did," Quinn said honestly.

Carefully, I say "So you cheated on Finn," Quinn nods her head and I make my way over towards Tina and Mike.

Looking at Tina, I asked "When you thought Mike was cheating on you with Brittany, did you try to cheat on him with Artie?"

"Yes," Tina said carefully but when Mike didn't snap; I knew everything was okay between them.

Finn then snapped "Emily, what does this have to do with anything we were talking about? I'm not cheating on Rachel."

Ignoring Finn, I asked Rachel "When Finn kissed you in the auditorium while still dating Quinn, is that cheating?"

"Yes," Rachel said then looked guilty at Quinn.

Standing in front of Mr Schue, I asked "When you and Mrs Pillsbury started dating, did you make-out with Shelby?"

"Yes but how did you know that?" Mr Schue asked confused.

Rachel then asked, "Mr Schue you made out with my Mum?" Mr Schue whipped his head to Rachel and looked like a deer caught in headlight.

Walking to stand in front of Puck, I asked him "I ask this carefully but did you get Quinn drunk, so she would sleep with you and cheat on one of your best friends?"

"Yes," Puck said looking down guilty. Giving him a supportive smile, I move to stand in front of Mercedes and Sam.

I then say "From my understanding you two have neither cheated on anyone, though Sam you were the victim of cheating. This just tells me, Sam you're so far innocent and as are you Mercedes. The way I knew you two were together was because I saw the way you looked at each other, the way you tried to be careful not to show anything had changed. I'm happy for both of you," I smiled down at the pair.

Quinn then asked "Wait Sam and Mercedes are dating?"

Smiling, I say "There's time for that later."

Moving to stand in front of Blaine and Kurt, I say "I don't know if you two have ever been cheated on before or cheated on someone, you don't seem like the type of people that would cheat on people."

"I haven't," Kurt said and Blaine nods his head agreeing.

"Emily, I still don't understand," Finn said confused.

Standing in front of him, I say "Everyone in this room barring Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt and I have had some form of cheating happen in our pervious relationships. Cheating is another form of emotional abuse, making the decision to cheat on someone you are with it's an emotional choice. Then approaching someone who's in a relationship and getting them to cheat on the person they are with, that is emotional abuse. Rachel, do you agree with what I said?"

Rachel analysed my words again before answering "Yes, cheating is definitely a form of emotional abuse." Finn looked between Rachel and I a couple of times, I watched as it hit him and it hit him hard. His eyes widen, his shoulder slacked more than they already were and I saw sweat starting to be prejudiced rapidly.

Staring Finn in the eye, I say "I rest my point," I cross my arms as Finn nods his head agreeing with me.

"What point?" Mike asked confused.

Kurt added "All you did was come in here, point out the people who have cheated, been cheated on, or haven't had either."

Maya then said "Emily just needed more people to help out, she needed the couples to all be in the same room."

"Well I'm confused," Santana said honestly.

Tina spoke "Don't worry, some of us understand and have been taught; a very hard lesson," I watched as she looked up at Finn.

Puck added "Yes, we definitely have."

Finn then asked looking at me "Is there a way, it can change?"

Blaine spoke before I could "Yeah just stop doing it."

"And do something nice," Brittany added on.

Mercedes said "Also say those four magical words," at Finn's confused face she leant forward and whispered them into his ear.

"Gotcha," Finn said nodding before looking up and saying "Thank-you Emily, seriously."

Maya said "And now her head gets even bigger," Finn, Puck, Tina, Mercedes, Maya, Blaine, Brittany and I laughed together, something had been created between us in that moment and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

Looking at Finn, I say "If none of what they suggested works, try talking to someone. Your Mum or Mrs Pillsbury, they can help you better than I can," Finn nods his head understanding.

Mr Schue said, "And on that note, I say we call it a day," his group all nod their heads confused as to what's happened and they start packing up. Maya, Tina, Blaine, Finn, Mercedes, Brittany, Puck and I all huddled in a circle together.

I quickly say, "I'm sorry we didn't get anything done."

"Anything done, are you kidding me?" Blaine questioned.

Tina added "We can use this in our performance."

"And it's brought us closer as a group," Mercedes states.

Finn then suggests "Since most of us have people in the other groups we like, maybe we could do a slow ballad song in their honour."

I asked "You want to dedicate this performance to Rachel don't you?"

"Kind of, yeah," he buckled quickly.

Maya asked "Thoughts, people?"

Mercedes quickly replies with "I'm in."

"Us too," Blaine said pointing to himself and Tina.

Puck questioned "Wait, who am I going to sing to? I'm the only single one here."

Brittany suggested "Maybe this can be the start of a change for you."

Tina said "Surely what Emily said, has changed your thoughts on how you are."

"Maybe slightly," Puck said not really wanting to admit it.

"Sing whatever song we chose like your saying sorry to all the women you've treated badly," I said.

Puck nods his head thinking it's a good idea, Brittany then said "Alright, hands in," we all smiled putting our hand in the middle of our circle.

Finn said "Change on three," we nod our head.

Collectively we shout "One, two, three, change!" We toss our hands up at the same time all sharing a secretive and confident smile.

Brittany, Maya and I broke away from the group walking over to join a waiting Quinn and Santana. Brittany and I both kissed our girlfriends in greeting; the five of us began making our way to the exit of school.

Santana asked "Emily, are you still wanting to swim?"

"Yes, if it's possible," I say.

"Course it is, are you all coming over?" Santana questioned.

Maya said, "I can't, I'm skyping with Paige tonight and I need a smoke first; so I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Make good choice and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I shout after Maya.

Brittany said, "I'm in."

We all looked at Quinn who said sadly "Mum wants to have a Mother-daughter shopping afternoon, I don't have a choice in the matter, and she also wants to have dinner."

"What did you do wrong?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, I think she just missed me while I was away," Quinn said with a shrug. Getting outside of the school, I stopped Quinn before she could walk away and Brittany ushers Santana towards her car.

Quinn asked, "What was going on with your group?"

"It's nothing, I'm sorry if I was harsh on you with what I said. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know you didn't sweetie, I'm not stupid to think none of it didn't happen. I made some very pour decision, decision I regret but I must live with."

"I don't know what I would've done in your precision. You did what was best for you and I can understand that."

"You are such an understanding person, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now, will you please tell me what was going on? What were you trying to educate Finn on?"

"I'd rather not talk about Finn and his stupidity."

"I thought we were done with secrets."

"We are. All that was going on was that, Finn was trying to talk Rachel into having sex with him and that's a form of emotional abuse. Finn didn't believe me; he wasn't accepting my opinion was the same as Rachel's. I had to use something like cheating, to prove my point without revealing to everyone else what was going on."

"So it worked then."

"Yes, Finn has seen the errors of his thinking and will hopefully apologise to Rachel."

"You have such a big heart, it was really nice of you to do that."

"Rachel was sort of there for me today and during a break up, I figure the least I can do is talk some sense into Finn for her."

"Yo! Fields, let's go!" We then hear and looking up I saw Santana's car in the front, she was beeping the horn and reviving a little.

I asked, "You okay to walk to your car?"

"Yes Emily, I've done it many times before."

"I just wanted to make sure. I hope you and your Mum have fun shopping."

"It'll be loads of fun," Quinn said sarcastically making me smile.

"Have fun swimming."

"I will swimming is always fun, call me when you're finished?"

"Will do," Quinn and I share a quick kiss before going different ways. I got into Santana's car and watched as Quinn walked to hers. We watch Quinn start her car up and drive off, she drove out the gates before us. I was relived she had driven off without any problems, I could semi relax.

* * *

A/N: Hey, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A twist or a surprise that I had told you about at the start, kind of starts in this chapter but won't be revealed until next chapter or the one after. So, stay tuned for that. Thank you so much for reading

Song Reference List:

Everybody by Backstreet Boys

~KJ99!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

The next morning, I was at school early, I don't know why I began walking so early. Quinn had offered to drive me this morning but I politely decline saying I needed the walk to clear my head. Walking down the hallway towards my locker, which was near the choir room and I could hear music. Intrigued I look into the choir room and saw Rachel standing in the middle, getting ready to sing a song I knew but I didn't understand why she was singing this song. Quietly as possible I opened the door and entered the choir room; I made my way towards the seats and sat to watch Rachel in her moment.

Rachel: "I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams come true, guess she gave things I didn't give you. Old friend, why are you so shy? Aint like you told hold back or hide from the light," as I watched Rachel singing there was this really rawness to her voice that I hadn't heard yet.

Rachel: "I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over."

Rachel: "Never mind, I'll find some like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too, don't forget me, I beg. I'll remember you said, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, sometime it lasts in love but sometimes it hurt instead." There was something in this that Rachel was trying to get out or express but I couldn't pick what it was.

Rachel: "You know how the time files; only yesterday was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summer haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days."

Rachel: "I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I could fight it. I'd hope you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over." When Rachel opened her eyes for the first time, she sees me sitting there watching and is surprised at first but continues with the song.

Rachel: "Never mind, I'll find some like you; I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I'll remember you said, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Nothing compares no worries or cares. Regrets and mistakes, they are memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?" Looking deeply into Rachel's eyes, I searched for the hidden message and when I found it, it hit me hard.

Rachel: "Never mind, I'll find someone like you; I wish nothing but the best for you. Don't forget me, I beg, I'll remember you said, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you. Don't forget me, I beg, I'll remember you sad, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." Rachel sang the last part of the song beautifully as always, she had given her all and I wasn't surprised when she collapsed to the ground exhausted emotionally.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and move to crouch in front of Rachel; I asked my one question "How long have you loved her?"

"Since I met her, since forever," Rachel said sitting up to look at me with tears rolling down her cheek.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before now, it was so obvious."

"I'm good at hiding."

"Have you told Finn?"

"After everything you said in glee club yesterday, I thought about it and I was going to his place. However, he was on my front door step, he apologized for pressuring me into having sex. I realised it was unfair of me to keep this wonderful guy, when he wasn't what I wanted."

"Do you want her?" I asked nervous about her answer.

"While I love her and a part of me will always love her, I meant what I said yesterday. I want Quinn to be happy, she's happy with you. Bring my feelings into the picture would only cause her pain and I don't want that."

"What did you tell him?"

"He doesn't know about my feelings for Quinn, he just knows that I'm gay. That I've always been gay, I've always known but I am only facing up to it now."

"Was last night the first time you said, you were gay out loud?"

"Yeah, it's quite a powerful moment. Saying those words out loud, for everyone to hear. I mean it was only Finn but still, saying them; it's like nothing else I've experienced."

"I remember that feeling, it's like you can run a million miles or swim a million laps but at the same time you want to throw up."

"Who did you first tell you were gay?"

"Alison, she already knew. She had known for a long time but she allowed me the chance to come out to her."

I then asked, "Have you told your Dads?"

"They wanted to know why Finn and I broke up, we've had a pretty open relationship and so I told them. They still accept and love me, they are always going to be my Dads and will always be there, if I need them."

"That's amazing Rachel, it really is."

"Yeah, I don't think Finn thinks that way."

"How did he react?"

"He was very calm, calmer than I've ever seen before. I don't know if it's sunken in," I nod my head going over in my head what to say if I was approached by him.

I asked, "Are you going to tell the glee club?"

"I don't know. Part of me wants to tell them and another part wants to wait. Just soak in what it felt like to tell my ex-boyfriend and Dads."

"That's understandable. I didn't tell my parents for a while after I told my closest friends, the ones I could trust at the time."

"How did they react?"

"They weren't thrilled; I am a military brat after all. There was yelling, lots of staying at my friend's houses."

"That must've been terrible, I feel so lucky to have the Dads I have."

"Lucky, I have two friends in Rosewood who have just been kicked out for being gay. Their Mums actually blamed them being gay on me."

"Now that's rough, I'm going to hug my Dads when I get home."

"I haven't heard from them since leaving but they aren't living on the streets."

Well that's something, I guess," Rachel said nodding her head.

I then asked, "So are you okay?"

"I'm still trying to take everything in, but you don't have to worry. I'm not going to tell Quinn or anyone for that matter."

"Rachel, I don't mind if you tell Quinn or anyone. To say if Quinn would want to be with you instead, I wouldn't stand in her way. Her happiness is the most important thing to me as well, I'm not going to stand in the way of that."

"You really are one of the kindest people I have ever met, I don't think anyone could say that."

"Look you should tell Quinn, she really likes honesty. If things go well for you then I won't stand in the way and if it doesn't go well for you, then I know the great getting over someone cure."

"Okay now you're just going for saint of the year."

"I am definitely no saint, definitely not a saint."

Rachel asked, "Do you think that's because of Lyndon?"

"How can I be called a saint or a hero after what I did to him? He was a living, breathing person and I took that away. He is dead because of what I did. I didn't even try helping him, I was so scared that I didn't try to stop him from bleeding out."

"Emily, he was going to continue bleeding out and there wasn't much you could do to save him. You didn't do anything wrong, you were protecting yourself from him. He would've done the same to you in a heartbeat and you could've been the one dead."

"I'll never be able to forget what I did."

"Which is understandable but you have to forgive yourself, you need to forgive yourself Emily."

"That's a lot harder than it sounds."

"I know, you just need to try."

"I can try," I say nodding my head.

Rachel then said "My Dads are going away in a few weekend times and they don't want me staying home alone, they just worry. I was thinking about asking the glee girls and Kurt over to sleepover that weekend, but with you knowing about my feelings for Quinn, I'd understand if you'd rather me not ask her."

"Rachel ask her to the sleepover, she'll love it and I will to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we should probably get ready for classes."

"I've got everything I need for my morning classes."

Nodding my head, I say "I would offer to walk you to your first class but I need to go to my locker and get some books."

"Well then I can I walk you to your locker?"

"Sounds good," I push myself to my feet and offer a hand to help Rachel stand up as well.

* * *

Walking into the choir room at lunch time, I was very shock when I felt a fist connect to my face and from shock I fell backwards. Looking up while holding my eye, I see Finn standing there and he didn't look very happy. I had received a message from Finn saying our group was having a meeting at lunch in the choir room, I assumed everyone got one and I now realise it was a set up.

"What the hell?" I asked pissed off.

Finn begins to rant "I thought you were doing me a good thing but I should've known it was for personal gain."

"What are you talking about? Personal gain."

"Rachel, I saw you this morning. You two being all close, it makes me sick."

"Okay, can you catch me up here Finn?"

"You want Rachel; you want to be with Rachel. Everything you said yesterday was just a ploy to get her to your side. There is no way Rachel was gay until you came here, she was perfectly happy with me. I was so stupid to think what you were saying yesterday was true; you just wanted me thinking about something else. Things were just fine before you came here, you know what why don't you go back to wherever the hell it is you came from," I was in complete shock when a cold liquid tipped over my head.

Wiping the slushy from my eyes, I look in time to see Finn walking out of the choir room with a football player. I was very confused as to what had just happened, how Finn got it into his mind that I wanted to be with Rachel. Standing up slowly from the ground, I walk out into the hallway and try to work out what I was going to do. Walking down the hallway, I entered the closet bathroom to the choir room and was surprised to find Mercedes and Tina inside.

"Oh my, Emily are you okay?" Tina asked as they both swarmed over me.

I replied with "It's just slushy believe me chlorine in the eyes hurts a lot more than this."

"Really?" Mercedes asked surprised.

"Yeah, when I first started swimming people thought I was on some form of drug because my eyes were bloodshot red," I say as I began wiping at my neck with paper towel.

Tina asked, "Who did this?"

"I don't really know, apparently I deserve it," I shrug not wanting them to know it was Finn; especially since I wasn't sure if they'd believe me or not

"Do you have any spare clothing?" Mercedes then asked.

I answered with "No, I don't but if the person wants me to be covered in slushy then that's what I'll do for the rest of the day. Of course, Quinn's going to be piss, crap we share the next lesson together."

Tina asked "Are you sure you want to continue wearing slushy covered clothes? It gets sticky."

"Again this is nothing, my Coach back at Rosewood. Once made me spend two whole school days wearing water soaked clothes, she had me jumped into the pool wearing proper clothes and then had me stay in them for the rest of the day."

"She sounds worse than Sue," Tina spoke.

I replied with a smile "It was kind of fun, different and I deserved it. It was my punishment for missing a week of practice through suspension."

Mercedes spoke "Yeah we have very different ideas on what is fun," I laughed at Mercedes words thinking that was probably true. Raising my shirt up to reveal my flat stomach, looking through the mirror I can see it's purple and not liking the liquid coming through my shirt.

"That looks painful," Mercedes commented.

"It is but it was worth it," I shrug as I begin to lightly dub at my stomach with paper towel. Feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket, I stop everything I was doing to pull out my phone to see Quinn was calling me.

"Hey," I say trying to act as normal as possible.

"Hey, where are you? I'm with Maya and Brittany, they don't know anything about a practice for your group."

"Yeah it was a setup of sorts."

"What are you talking about?"

"It'll be easier explaining it in person, I'm in the girls bathroom closet to the choir room."

"Okay, be there soon," Quinn said quickly before hanging up the phone.

Tina said "You look to have things cover here, we'll leave you to it."

"Thanks for the help guys," I say appreciative and they both walk out of the bathroom.

Five minutes later I heard Quinn's voice ask behind the close door "Emily, are you in here?" Walking quickly over to the door I pull it open and allow Quinn inside. Once inside I lock the door and turn around to face Quinn.

"What happened to your shirt?"

"I was slushed."

"By who?"

"Finn."

"Why would Finn slushy you?"

"Wait you believe me?" I asked surprised at someone believing me that it was Finn.

"Of course I do Emily, why wouldn't I?"

"Sorry, I just didn't think anyone would believe me."

"That's understandable but I'm not anyone. Anyway, why did he slushy you?"

"He also punched me in the face," I point to the slightly more swollen eye.

"I don't get why Finn would do this."

"Finn and Rachel, they broke up last night."

"What why?"

"I can't tell you why, I know why because she told me but she has to be the one to tell you and in her own time."

"Okay, I trust you."

"So until you know that, I can't really explain his reasoning but in his mind it makes perfect sense."

"What can I do then? I have a spare shirt, it might be tight on you but it might be better than a sticky shirt."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind wearing a sticky shirt but do you know what I'd love to wear one day soon?" I asked stepping up closer to Quinn

"What's that sweetie?"

Wrapping my arms around Quinn's body and I whisper "My extremely hot, sexy girlfriends letterman jacket. You know the one she gets for being on the cheerleading squad."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Yeah."

"Definitely."

"I wondered what I'd look like in nothing but your lettermen jacket and what you'd look like in nothing but my shark's jacket." I watched as Quinn's eyes widen and she released a deep breath, her cheeks went all red and she had to blink serval times.

Stepping back nervous that Quinn hadn't said anything, I say "Sorry was that too much too soon?"

"No definitely not. I just got caught up with the idea of what those images would look for."

"Right, but we're not ready for that are we?"

"No Emily, I'm not ready but there's no reason why we can't fantasise with each other and talk about it."

"You'd be okay with that?"

"Yes Emily," Quinn spoke nodding her head intensely.

"Cool," a smirk comes to my face and Quinn smiles back at me. Just as I was about kiss Quinn the school bell rung making us both sigh in annoyance.

"Can I walk you to your class?"

"Emily, we have the same class."

"Okay then can I walk you to our class?"

"Yes you can."

"Awesome," I say while taking Quinn's hand and leading her out of the bathroom.

* * *

Walking into the choir room for a third time that day, I was flanked by Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Maya. Mr Schue had text us all during our second to last lesson of the day that glee club members all had to meet in the choir this afternoon. Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were already in the choir room by the time we walked in, I was surprised not to see Rachel; she's always here early.

The five of us took some seats up the back; we all discussed what was going on confused as to why we were all here. Sam, Puck, Artie, Tina and Mike all entered the room five minutes after we had, apologizing to us saying their teacher held them back for a bit. When I saw, Rachel enter the room, she looked conflicted us to where to sit.

I yell "Rachel, over here," I usher her over to us and she takes the seat in front of me.

"Good classes?" I asked.

"Pretty average," Rachel said to which I nod my head. The teaching in Lima was nothing compared to Rosewood but there were a lot of things different about both places. Soon Mr Schue and Finn walked into the room together, I saw Rachel tense a little up at seeing him and I reach down to place a comforting hand upon her shoulder. When Rachel looks back up at me, she smiles her thanks and we both receive glares from Finn.

Kurt then asked, "Mr Schue, what are we all doing here?"

"Yeah, why aren't we in our groups rehearsing?" Mercedes added on.

Mr Schue brought a chair into the middle of us and looked up at us with apologise eyes, he goes onto say "Guys, we are going to forgo this competition."

"What!? Why!?" Is shouted, it's hard to pinpoint who said it first.

Mr Schue said, "I know you guys are disappointed but I've been met with some complaints about it, while I could switch people around it wouldn't be fair to the groups," looking across at Finn who was still glaring at me. Smirking to myself, I shake my head and lean back in my chair. Wrapping my arm around Quinn, who lays her head upon my shoulder and I kiss the top of Quinn's head. This only intensive Finn's glare and my smirk grow even bigger.

Mr Schue then said "However, I've come up with a way to solve the problem. Instead of groups, it's pairs; which will be chosen from the magical hat. Prize is still the same, it's just the duet solos instead of the group number," there are a few more complaints and some agreeing comments.

"Okay, Sam come on down," Mr Schue said holding the hat out. Collectively we move our feet to make a drum roll sound.

Sam pulls a name out and said "Mike," they both nod their head and move to sit next to each other.

"Blaine," Mr Schue ushered.

We continued the foot drum roll sound, which was very fun and Blaine reads his piece of paper out "Brittany," I watch as Brittany clings onto Santana. Blaine picks his bag up and move to take the seat next to Brittany.

"Maya," as Maya stands up she flicks my ear jokingly and lovingly.

Maya pulls out her piece of paper and reads out "Mercedes," I see they share a collective nod. Maya moves to sit with Mercedes, they automatically have a whispered conversation.

"Puck," Mr Schue calls.

Puck struts down to him and pulls out a piece of paper out, he said "Alright bros forever, I got Artie," they both high-fived happy about getting paired up together.

"Finn," Mr Schue said offering the hat to Finn's outstretched arm.

Finn then reads out "Mr Schue," I silently laugh in my head but I notice Rachel shoulders relax instantly at not having to work with him.

"Emily, you're up," Mr Schue said.

I disconnect myself from Quinn, placing a small kiss upon her head and whispering "I love you," before moving down to Mr Schue. Pulling the piece of paper out, I unfold it and I am disappointed not to see Quinn's name upon this piece of paper.

"Rachel," I read out slightly upset but glad it's someone I get along with. Walking back up to my chair, I kiss Quinn's lips before squeezing Rachel's shoulder lightly.

"Santana," Mr Schue calls. I watch laughingly as Santana tires to disconnect herself from a clinging Brittany, in the end they both walk up to the front together.

Santana reaches into the hat, pulls a piece of paper out and reads "Quinn," I feel Quinn nod her head happy she's working with a friend but still sad we don't get to work together.

Mr Schue spoke "That just leaves Tina and Kurt, please move to sit properly with your pairs," I see him look directly at Brittany. Standing up from my seat, I move to sit down next to Rachel but on the floor which allows me to hold onto Quinn's feet once she's moved up a bit.

"Perfect," Mr Schue said happy once we'd all moved.

Mr Schue continued on with "Okay, everyone needs to be ready to go by Friday. However to fit everyone in will have to have a lesson first thing Friday and then again in the afternoon. Alright, you can choose to work or go home," he dismissed us and move to the drum set where Finn was sitting.

Looking up to see what the others were going to do, Quinn spoke "We have cheerios this afternoon," I nod my head remembering it was Tuesday afternoon. Quinn kissed my lips quickly before leaving with Santana and Brittany for cheerios practices. Mike, Artie, Sam, Finn and Puck all left afterwards for football practice; though the team did suck.

Mercedes then asked "Do you guys want to go to The Lima Bean, hang out and maybe do some homework?"

"Yes, I'm in desperate need for a fix," Kurt said diva like but I found it funny.

Blaine spoke "I go where Kurt goes," he shrugged which was extremely adorable.

"Sounds good, I'll need a lift though," Tina said to which Kurt quickly said "I've got room in my car."

Maya spoke "Count me in," everyone then turns to look at Rachel and I.

"I'm in, Rachel what about you?" I say.

Rachel replied with "Thanks for the invite but I've got some homework to do."

Mercedes said "We are going there to do homework," we all give her a look that said yeah right.

I say "Come on Rachel, I'll buy you a herbal tea or whatever tea it is you drink."

Rachel said back "How can one refuse that offer," she stood up walking away from me.

"Worked on the girls back in Rosewood but come on, it'll be fun," I stand up to follow her.

Rachel asked "You're not going to quit until I say yes, are you?"

"You would be correct, I could always do my final trick which gets everyone to go."

"And what's that?" Rachel asked curious.

"Stupid question," I heard Maya shout as I bent down and lift Rachel up onto my shoulder.

"Emily, Emily!" Rachel screech while laughing. When I safely had her in my arms and knew I wouldn't lose my grip, I begin spinning around in circle which only makes her scream.

Rachel then screamed "Okay, okay, I'll go! Just stop spinning," I slow my spinning down and stop us to be facing the group.

"Always works," I say with a shrug and still holding onto Rachel.

Maya said "Never ask Emily that question, I don't know how many times she's done that to me."

Looking up at Rachel, I asked "Do you need a lift to the Lima Bean?"

"Yes please, my cars in the shop," Rachel said still catching her breath.

"Maya," I said looking at her and she's already nodding her head.

"Let's go," Mercedes spoke clapping her hands. I placed Rachel carefully back onto her feet, I didn't let go until I knew she could stand on her own. We all grab our bags and collectively leave for the parking lot.

* * *

At the Lima Bean, we all placed our drink orders, which we collected before going to find a table, big enough. We took a table with the fabric sofas, Blaine and Kurt shared a seat, Mercedes and Tina shared a seat, Rachel took a seat by herself, Maya and I shared a seat together. We had table in between the four chairs which gave us enough space to do homework. When I went to ask Maya what she is studying, I wasn't surprise to find her nose buried in her phone and not suspecting of anything. Always liking the chance to mess with her, I am quick to snatch the phone out of her hand and hold it at a length where she can't reach.

"Emily give it back," Maya whined.

"No," I say typing a message on her phone to Paige.

"What are you writing?" Maya asked.

"Oh you know, how I'm the better swimmer and that you agree," I smiled and laughed when Paige started ringing.

"Oh cute photo of you two," I say before answering with "Hey McCullers."

Paige said "I knew you had her phone as soon as I received that text."

"You did not, you were ringing to defend yourself but we both know I'm the better swimmer."

"I hate you so much."

"Such a sweet thing to say McCullers," I say laughing at Maya's attempts to reach for the phone.

Paige then asked "Why did you stealing her phone?"

"Just want to mess with her, she is so easy to winded up but you should know better than I."

"Can you please put her on the phone?"

"Sure thing," I say handing Maya her phone back.

"Hey baby," Maya spoke while standing up and walking outside.

Tina then asked "Why'd you do that to her?"

I replied with "Because it's fun, but don't worry I get as good as I give. I just mess with her more often than she does to me, I'm her annoying little sister and she wouldn't have me any other way."

Wanting to turn the focus, I asked "What was with Mr Schue changing his mind about the groups? He seemed so for it yesterday."

"Who knows what goes through that man's brain," Mercedes said shaking her head.

Kurt spoke "I don't get it either but pairs should be fun."

Blaine asked "Does anyone have any song ideas?"

I looked across at Rachel and asked "Any ideas Rach?"

"A few," Rachel shrugged.

Mercedes spoke "Watch out Emily, you'll be singing show tunes before you know it."

I replied with "There's nothing wrong with show tunes, it's not my type of music but I can't stop anyone from liking the music. Plus, I've seen half a dozen musicals; which you can thank Alison for."

Tina asked, "Who's Alison?"

"You haven't told them about Alison yet, that's a long story," Maya said walking back over to join our group.

Kurt said, "Does perfect Emily have some secrets?"

I replied with "I'm not perfect but it's nothing like that, Alison is just my ex-girlfriend of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Mercedes questioned.

"Alison and I have been friends for years, we thought it'd made sense to start dating and while we didn't fight or anything bad like that. It was just weird going from being friends to more than friends, we ended it before anything happened and remained good friends."

"That's the simple version of their relationship," Maya states.

I replied with "Shut up."

When Maya gives me a look I say, "Okay, Alison was my first girlfriend and we happened to be freakishly linked. I just happened to know a lot about her, but again I know a lot about people. Alison and I went through a lot together, it binds you together and that's what happened to Alison and I."

"What kind of stuff?" Mercedes asked curious. Looking between Rachel and Maya, I see their concerned looks up at me and they both take a sip of their drinks.

I replied with "Just normal things teenagers go through."

Kurt then said "Damm, I thought you were going to spill the beans there."

"Right," Mercedes added.

Tina asked "How can one person be so perfect?"

Maya spoke "Emily's aint perfect, she definitely aint pretty in the morning," I smiled my thanks at Maya because I knew what she was trying to do.

Before they ask anything else, I asked Maya "How's McCullers?"

"Paige is good, she's got a met this week."

"Anchoring?"

"Yeah, but she told me not to tell you."

"That's just stupid, I'm happy that she gets to be anchor. She wants Yale or Danby, way more than I ever wanted it," I say quickly before my phone starts to ring. When I see it's Hanna, I almost don't answer, I wanted to know how Ali and Spencer were going; so, I decided to answer.

"Thank god, how long does it take you to answer a phone," Hanna said sounding relieved but angry.

"Hanna calm down, what's going on?"

"Ali, she's lock herself in the bathroom. She's crying, I don't know what's going on in there."

"Hanna you need to get in there, just knock the door down. I'll pay for the door to be fixed, just get in there and hand Ali your phone."

"Em, I can't knock down this locked door."

"Yes you can Hanna. We did it once before this is no different, you can do it."

"I hate to point this out to you but Emily you were the one who knocked that door down last time."

"We go on three."

"Emily, no! I can't do this."

"We go on three," I say more intense.

"Fine, we go on three."

"One, two, three!" We say together Hanna was louder than I. Through the phone, I hear the door snapping in half and Hanna bursting through the door.

"Oh my god," I heard Hanna say.

"What is it Hanna?"

"Emily there's blood."

"What? Where?"

"Her wrist, she cut them."

"Okay Hanna, listen carefully. I need you to give Alison your phone, and then you need to go call 911, your Mum and Spencer. After that you need to get some towels and place them upon Alison's arms."

"Hello," I heard Alison whisper through the phone.

"Thank god," I whisper letting out my own deep breath at hearing Alison's voice.

"Em."

"Hey, what happened? You promised this wouldn't happen again."

"I'm sorry Emily."

"It's okay, it's okay. Just tell me why?"

"They don't care about me Em, they never did. I just wanted them to care."

"Who Ali, who?"

"My parents."

"Did you see them again?"

"No, sort of. Dad came around early this morning, to drop everything from my old room to here; he also gave Ashley legal papers. They've signed custody of me over to Ashley, they don't want me and if they don't want me then who else would want me."

"It's there lost Ali and a lot of people want you. There's me for starters, you've been my best friend. I was the new kid that no one wanted to know and you were the crazy kid, together we stood up to them. Then there's Spencer, she loves you, which she might not be ready to say but she does love you. What about Aria and Hanna, they certainly don't want you to go away. There's also Ashley, Ella, Byron, Jason, Melissa, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Maya and Paige."

"But what about my parents?"

"Who needs parents, it's a little overrated."

"I just want everything to stop, I want to stop hurting."

"I know you do Ali but this isn't the way. I know and understand why you chose this, you just can't because one day it might be too late and I can't lose you Ali."

"Em, I should go."

"What? Why?"

"The paramedics are here.

"Okay, tell Hanna to keep me informed. I love you Ali."

"I love you to Em," Ali said before the dial tone went dead. Placing my phone on the table, I sit back and let out a frustrated breath.

Maya asked "Em, what's going on?"

"My friend just tried to kill herself again," I say before standing up and moving away from the group.

"Hey stranger," I heard a voice say and when I turned around I found Quinn standing there. Back at the table, I saw Brittany and Santana.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Practice finished, Mercedes told me you were here and might need us. What's going on? You don't look good."

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure," Quinn said supportively.

Walking back to the table, I look at Rachel and asked, "Does the choir room again tomorrow morning suit you?" Rachel nods her head; I pick my phone up off the table and lead Quinn to the exit; where we begin our walk.

* * *

It had been a long night last night, I spent majority of it on the phone; either to Quinn or Hanna/Alison/Spencer/Aria. I was too worried about Alison to get any sleep; luckily the girls and Quinn felt the same way. However, when it got to 3:00am, I told Quinn to go to bed knowing she needed the sleep before school. I sat waiting in the choir room for Rachel, I was a little early but that was only because I had been bored at home. Ashley had just called to tell me, Alison was going into seventy-two hours of watch and would be assessed during that time. I didn't know what they were going to determine, Alison definitely needs a lot more help but what could anyone really do.

"Hey, I'm surprised to see you here," Rachel said walking into the choir room.

I replied with "I wanted to go back to Rosewood, Maya even offered to drive me there but it's one of those times where they need to start dealing with things without me being there."

"That kind of makes sense."

"Yeah, besides if I go you might have to solo with Finn and we can't have that," I smiled across at Rachel why smiles back but shakes her head.

"About that, you got any ideas on what we should sing?"

"No clue, I'd hoped you'd know a song."

"A song came to mind yesterday when you were talking with Alison, it might be emotional."

"While I love my dancing, I guess I can slow things down."

"Great, let's get started Fields," I smiled at Rachel's reference to my last name. Spencer, Paige and Coach are the only ones who really call me that and it was nice to hear it here.

"Alright Berry," I say as she hands me my lyrics sheet with her parts and my parts clearly indicated.

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry it's a day late. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are liking the story thus far.

Song Reference List:

Someone Like You by Adele

I hope you guys are having a good weekend and then keep on having a good week. I'll see you next week ~KJ99


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Before anyone really knew it, Friday Morning was upon us, Mr Schue had made a list with who was singing in the morning and in the afternoon. Rachel was very happy when she found out we were going to be one of the last to perform. Quinn and Santana however was in the group going first, which didn't seem to faze her. I had been getting constant updates on Alison but so far nothing had really been declared.

Everything that was going on with Alison made it hard to focus on tasks at hand, like singing how Rachel wanted and doing school work but I was getting there. Word about the Finn and Rachel breakup had spread fast, no one knew why the broke up and this made excellent debating conversation; according to Maya anyway. Walking into the auditrom with Quinn on my arm, Santana, Brittany and Maya were trailing behind us. Quinn was whispering different little things into my ear, some making me laugh/smile and others making me look at her like she had two heads.

"Fields!" I heard being shouted from the staged and I looked up to see Rachel waving me over to her. However, Rachel's appearance was throwing me off, her hair was no longer brown and it was now bright red. Rachel was also wearing a baggy white shirt with a flannel on top of it, blue jeans and black sneakers finished her look off.

"That's new," Maya states.

I smile and say, "I can't believe she actually did it."

"Was that was your idea?" Quinn asked confused.

I replied with "Sort of, it was a stupid bet. I wasn't actually going to hold her to it, I never do." I shake my head and make my way up stage to where Rachel was standing.

"I can't believe you actually went through with it," I say once closer.

Rachel replied with "I wasn't, I know you'd never hold me to it. But I just needed a change; you know a new look with this new me. Does it really look good?"

"Heck yes, I welcome you to the stereotype," I smile making Rachel tip her head back with laughter.

Mr Schue then walked out onto the stage saying "Alright, everyone. Thank-you for being on time, can you please take a seat." Everyone moves to take a seat, I go to sit next to Quinn who instantly wraps an arm around my shoulder and I am more than happy to rest my head upon her shoulder.

"Please welcome our judges," we clap our hands when Coach Beastie and Ms Pillsbury walked out on stage. The pair took a seat in the front room, designated for them.

Mr Schue explained "Both judge will rate each performance out of ten; they will keep it to themselves. At the end of everyone performance scores will be revealed, if there is a tied score then the pair will battle it out with a new song; right on the spot." The rules seemed fair; there was a plan in case a tie was to happen.

Mr Schue spoke "Finn and I are going first," I nod my head already knowing that. Mr Schue probably wanted to see us all perform without having to focus on his own performance, so it did make sense. The pair grabbed a stool and once they were ready with microphones in hands, they signal the band and music began playing.

Finn: "I won't lie to you; I know she's just not right for you. And you can tell me if I'm off, but I see it on your face when you say that she's the one that you want." I wasn't surprised that Finn had chosen this song, or that he would start the song. By the look upon Mr Schue face he had no idea Finn was going to change the lyrics from he too she.

Mr Schue: "And you're spending all your time, in this wrong situation and anytime you want it to stop," while Mr Schue performed he looked a little confused.

Finn and Mr Schue: "I know I can treat you better than she can and any girl like you deserves a gentleman. Tell me why are we wasting time, on all your wasted crying. When you should be with me instead, I know I can treat you better, better than she can." Their voice did blend nicely to each other however Mr Schue appeared to have no idea what he was singing about anymore. Lucky for Finn's sake he was able to mask it and change the lyrics as they sang.

Finn: "I'll stop time for you, the second you say you'd like me to," Finn was really starting to puncture his words at Rachel, he sang directly at Rachel.

Mr Schue: "I just wanna give you the loving you're missing. Baby, just wake up with you."

Finn: "Would be everything I need and this could be so different; tell me what you want to do."

Finn and Mr Schue: "Cause I know I can treat you better than she can and any girl like you deserves a gentleman. Tell me why are we wasting time, on all your wasted crying. When you should be with me instead, I know I can treat you better, better than she can." This time during the chorus, Finn stood up knocking his stool backwards; scaring a few people. As the song, intensive so did Finn and his enthusiasm to the song.

Finn: "Better than she can," he actually point to me and everyone turned to look at me; I did nothing in response for now.

Mr Schue: "Give me a sign, take my hand, we'll be fine."

Finn: "Promise I won't let you down, just know that you don't. Have to do this alone, promise I'll never let you down."

Finn and Mr Schue: "Cause I know I can treat you better than she can and any girl like you deserves a gentleman. Tell me why are we wasting time, on all your wasted crying. When you should be with me instead, I know I can treat you better, better than she can." Finn moved to stand in front of Rachel but still up on the stage, he looked to be pleading her for something. I hadn't been able see Rachel's face throughout this whole performance which was annoying; however, I could feel Quinn tense up at any time when Finn glared up at me.

Finn: "Better than she can, better than she can." As Finn sang the last two lines of the song he punctured it by once again pointing back at me. With the music drifting away some people clapped and others didn't, I was one who didn't clap not liking what Finn had done. Glancing down at Rachel, who happened to look back at me at the right time? I watched as Rachel led her eyes and then faked yawn, making me smile and covering my mouth with my hand to stop any laughter from falling out. When my eyes contacted Finn, I knew then he had saw my interaction with Rachel and wasn't happy about it. However, he wasn't stupid to out Rachel then, even though he kind of did but didn't at the same time.

Mr Schue then said, "Maya and Mercedes you're up," Kurt clapped and screamed making Mercedes blush as she stood up and made her way up stage with Maya. Grabbing my phone out while the two deliberated, I decided to record their performance to send to Paige.

* * *

After Maya and Mercedes finished singing their song which was 'Bang, Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj,' we clapped for them enjoying the upbeat performance. After them was Tina and Kurt who had decided to sing 'Ugly Hear by G.R. L' stating it wasn't about anyone, they both just really liked the song. Their voice had blended nicely together, which surprised me I didn't expected them to blend like it they had.

"Up next, Santana and Quinn," Mr Schue read out, to which Brittany and I screamed and clapped; making our girlfriends smile as the head up onto stage.

Quinn said with smirk "This one is for our girlfriends Emily and Brittany."

"We love you," Santana said as the soft melody music began to play.

Quinn: "It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, without saying a word; you can light up the dark," Quinn start off singing and she sang directly towards me, I was completely mesmerised by her.

Santana: "Try as I may, I could never explain, what I head when you don't say a thing." I watched as Santana sang towards Brittany, with complete truth and honesty; it was very vulnerable of her.

Quinn and Santana: "The smile on your face, let's me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me." Never I feel myself mumble making Quinn smile when she sees it. I would never leave Quinn; it'd take an army for me to ever leave Quinn.

Santana: "The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall, you says it best when you say nothing at all."

Quinn: "All day long I can hear people talking out loud, but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd." When Quinn sung, I could see this whole new side to her, it was amazing to see her be this vulnerable not just for me but in front of others.

Santana: "Try as they may, they can never define what's been said between your heart and mine."

Quinn and Santana: "The smile on your face, let's me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me." Looking across at Brittany who glanced at me, we both shared a smile. We knew that this was very hard for our girlfriends but they continued and it felt amazing. We both turned back to looked at our respective girlfriends and continued watching this beautiful performance.

Quinn: "The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall, you say it best when you say nothing at all."

Quinn and Santana: "The smile on your face, let's me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall, you say it best when you say nothing at all."

Santana: "You say it best when you say nothing at all; you say it best when you say nothing at all."

Quinn: "That smile on your face, the truth in your eyes, the touch of your hand, let's me know that you need me."

Santana: "You say it best when you say nothing at all; you say it best when you say nothing at all."

Quinn and Santana: "The smile on your face, the look in your eyes, the touch of your hand, let's me know that you need me." As Quinn and Santana proudly finished the song together, Brittany and I were the first ones on your feet and the only ones. After a few moments clapping, we both rush to the stage to give our girlfriends a big hug and kiss.

"I love you Quinn," I whisper into Quinn's ear making her smile and pull me closer to her.

Mr Schue then breaks the moment by saying "That concludes the first part of the competition, please make your way to your classes and we will meet back here during the last lesson of the day.

Quinn then whined "I don't want to go to class."

"Sooner you go to class, the sooner you'll see me again," I reasoned.

"Fine," Quinn said. Quinn gave me a quick peck on the lips and made her way to the exit, I smiled at her dramatics but it warmed me up. I soon found myself alone in the auditrom; I looked out at the crowd and wondered if this was where I was meant to be. Whether singing and dancing was my true dream, or was it still swimming.

"Emily," I heard Rachel say as she walked back into the auditrom.

"What's up?" I asked confused, Rachel never missed a class.

"We have to change our song; I need for Finn to know. I never meant to hurt him and that you and I are just friend; nothing more and nothing less."

"I don't know if I song can say all that Rachel."

"Yes it can, I've thought up a new song. We just need to rehearse it, are you up to missing class?"

"Okay Rachel," I say knowing she was determined to do this no matter what I said.

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria at lunch with Rachel, we had spent the whole morning rehearsing the new song which did say everything Rachel wanted to say to Finn. Looking around I found Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Maya all sitting at a table again. When I heard Rachel make a sound I look to where she was looking to see Finn was sitting at the glee club table.

I then suggest "Why don't you come sit with us today?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on," I say escorting her over to our table.

"Hey beautiful and everyone else," I say pecking the top of Quinn's head and sitting down next to her.

"Hi," Quinn said back.

Santana then asked me "Emily, why is Manhands sitting with us?"

"Santana!" I yelled at her and then proceed to glare at her.

"Alright calm down tiger," Maya said in a joking matter but I wasn't having it any of it, I continued glaring at Santana.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Why is Rachel sitting with us?"

I respond with "It's not me you have to apologise to."

Santana sighed and looked at Rachel before saying "I'm sorry for calling you that Rachel."

"It's fine," Rachel said with a shrug.

Santana looks at me expectant; I say, "Rachel's sitting with us because Finn's at the glee table."

Brittany asked, "What was up with that song he sung and changing the lyrics?" The table all looked at Rachel for answer, who definitely didn't want to explain.

I questioned "Do we all really want to analysis what goes through that boys mind?"

"Good point," Quinn said making the others nod and continue on with a different subject.

"Hey guys," I heard Mercedes ask as she walked over to our table.

"Hi," we all said at different times.

Mercedes continued with "Kurt and I were just discussing about having a glee girls sleepover at my house tonight, we were wondering if any of you would like to come?"

"Can we San, can we?" Brittany asked Santana. I laughed when Brittany brought out her pout knowing Santana didn't stand a chance against Brittany's pout.

Santana said "Shut it Emily, and yeah Britts and I'll be there."

Maya asked "Can I bring my laptop?"

I comment "That's an odd thing to ask."

Maya explained "Paige and I were meant to have a skype date tonight; they can all meet her through my laptop?"

Mercedes said "That'd be nice, to see what she looks and sounds like. We can even connect the laptop up to the flat screen TV."

"Awesome, I'm there. I'll just go ring Paige now to tell her."

"Say hi to McCullers for me," I yell as Maya walks away.

Mercedes asked, "What about you three?" she gestured to Quinn, Rachel and I.

I asked "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun but we don't have to go."

"We will be there Mercedes."

"Cool, what about you Rachel?" Turning to Rachel, I could see she was analysing it in her mind and trying to work out what to say.

Leaning across I whisper into her ear "If they try to ask you question that make you uncomfortable, I'll get them to stop. If you don't want them to know yet, they won't."

Rachel whispered into my ear "I don't care if they know; I just wanted Quinn to be the next one to know. After all it affects her a lot more than the others."

"She'll be there Mercedes," I say answering for Rachel.

"Awesome, I'll text you all the details," Mercedes said with a smile before leaving.

"Emily, why did you do that?" Rachel asked slapping my shoulder and I could see she was freaking out.

Standing up, I say "Quinn and Rachel, please follow me," Quinn looks at me weirdly and so does Rachel.

"I said please," I add on. The two then stand up and I lead them out of the cafeteria and out to Quinn's car.

Quinn asked, "Why are we out here?"

I explained "Rachel has something to tell you and I figured it was better out here, where no one can hear her." I watch as Quinn turns to look at Rachel, who looks scared.

"Emily, I don't think I can say it out loud," Rachel said looking at me.

I replied with "I know it's hard, believe me I do. Just take a deep breath and say it, Quinn isn't going to judge you."

Looking at Quinn, who take the hint and said, "Emily's right, I'm not going to judge you." Rachel glanced up at us to see the truth written upon our faces.

Rachel took a deep breath before saying "The, the reason why Finn and I broke up was because I was sick of lying to him and to myself. I didn't want to continue living a lie, so I was honest. I broke up with Finn because he isn't who I want to be with, he isn't my type. He isn't my type because I don't like boys, I never have. I'm gay," there they were those two big words. I was extremely proud of Rachel for saying those words out loud. Rachel then looked at me, she asked me a question through her eyes and that was for me to tell Quinn the rest.

"Finn thinks Rachel is only saying she's gay because I told her to, he doesn't think Rachel is actually gay. Finn thinks Rachel is in love with me and that I feel the same; however, he keeps forgetting that I'm in love with you. Rachel is in love with someone, he just doesn't realise that it's you Quinn."

Quinn then questioned "You mean to tell me, the girl I've liked since pre-school is gay and is in love with me."

Rachel asked "You like me? I thought you hated me."

"I've never hated you Rachel, I did all that to hide my feelings for you. Crap, Emily I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Looking at Rachel, I asked "Are your Dads out of town again this weekend?"

"Yeah they are but why does that matter?"

I replied with "Because the three of us have a lot to discuss and it's going to be easier without other people around, so I'm going to go tell Mercedes that something has come up for the three of us."

"Wait, I don't understand."

"It's okay Quinn, you'll understand tonight," I say pecking her lips before leaving to go find Mercedes.

* * *

Walking back into the auditrom again but this time I wasn't with Quinn and I didn't sit next to her either, I sat on the wing, away from everyone. I needed to process everything in my head, make sure it made sense before I tried explaining it to Quinn and Rachel. I had told Mercedes that Quinn and I were going on a special date tonight, which I was trying to make a surprise and that Rachel's Dads needed her home tonight. Mercedes understood and said we'd have to have another sleepover when the three of us can come, I agreed completely.

Mr Schue spoke "Okay, thank-you for coming back. Up first we have Blaine and Brittany," we clapped as the two took to the stage. I don't really know what Blaine and Brittany, or Puck, Artie, Sam and Mike had sung, I was too busy in my head thinking about what was going to happen tonight.

Mr Schue said, "That just leaves Rachel and Emily," I look up when my name is called and realise it's my turn. Taking a deep breath, I stand up and make my way up to the stage. I sit down on a stool next to Rachel and get ready to start singing.

Emily: "I drew a broken heart, right on your window pane. Waited for your reply, here in the pouring rain. Just breathe against the glass, leave me some kind of sign. I know the hurt won't pass, yeah. Just tell me it's not the end of the line, just tell me it's not the end of the line." looking out at everyone I can see their shocked by the choice of song and wondering what we are going to do. After I finish singing I pick up my stool and move it to the wing; where I stand during Rachel's part.

Rachel: "I never meant to break your heart, now I won't let this plane go down. I never meant to make you cry, I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh. You gotta hold on," from the wing I watch Rachel. I can see she's sings the first part of her solo to Finn but her focus is soon on Quinn. Once Rachel finishes singing like I she picks up her stool and walks to the opposite wing. Suddenly the music changes from it fast tempo to a very slow and very different beat.

I then walk out onto stage singing; Emily: "Heart beats fast, colours and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall but watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow." While singing I walked across the whole length of stage to reach Rachel and I finished with my hand out stretch to her.

Rachel bravely reaches out and takes my hand; Rachel: One step closer," we walk to the middle of the stage. I stand behind Rachel and we face the audience, I can see confusion which is good and bad.  
Rachel: "I have died every day waiting for you," we sway at the same time and I can tell Rachel's eyes are trained on Quinn.

Emily: "Darling, don't be afraid," I sing this line to encourage Rachel.

Rachel: "I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more." Taking each of Rachel's hand in mine, we begin our little dance. Rachel takes a step to her left and I go right, letting go of her eft hand; we spread as far as we can without letting go.

The tempo picks up once again and we sing together; Rachel and Emily: "Hold on to what you're feeling, that feeling is the best thing. The best thing, alright," at this point we drop our hands at the same point and begin walking back up the stage; still facing the audience.

Emily: "I'm gonna place my beat on us, I know this love is heading in the same direction; that up," I wink out at Quinn when I sing. Even though we were about to go through this thing, we were going to face it together no matter what. Rachel went to sing when suddenly the music stopped, I looked at the band to see Finn had removed the cord from the amps and taken the drummers drumsticks.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

Finn yells "This is a one song competition not do a mash-up."

I replied with "Then wait to the end of the performance to tell us."

Mr Schue walks up onto stage and said "Finn is right, it was only meant to be one song; it unfair to use two songs."

Rachel asked "So what we can't perform at all?"

Mr Schue explained "Either pick one of the two songs to sing, chose another song or don't sing at all." Taking Rachel's hand, I lead her off the stage and to the end, so we can talk privately without Finn intervening.

I asked "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I want to sing but I don't want to pick between those two songs."

"Okay, so we pick a new song?"

Rachel nods saying "I guess that's our only option but what song do we sing?"

"I can't think of a song that we could do which would be better than what we had planned."

"So we forfeit?"

"I don't want to but I think anything we do is just going to be a joke compared to what we had planned."

"Your right, this sucks."

"I'm with you. Hey what time should Quinn and I come over tonight?" I whisper the last part not wanting anyone to hear.

"Five-thirty, did you know she liked me before you know about me?"

"Yeah she kind of told me before we even started dating."

"So what is the deal with tonight?"

"The three of us just need to talk."

"Okay, we better get back out there."

"Yeah," I sigh and Rachel nods her head feeling the same way. Walking back out onto stage, we see Finn and Mr Schue still on the stage and everyone's just talking.

Finn asked "What's your decision?"

"If we can't do what we had planned then we aren't going to perform at all, which is your lose because it was amazing," I say knowing Rachel hate to admit defeat.

"Yeah right," I heard Finn mumble under his breath and if it wasn't for my phone ringing I would've ripped his head out.

"What?" I ask/yell as I answer my phone.

I then hear Spencer's voice say, "Wow calm down it's only me."

"Oh my god, Spence I am so sorry," at the mention of her name I see Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Maya are now looking at me concerned.

"It's okay, Hanna said you've been trying to ring me. My phones been off."

"That's understandable; I just wanted to know how you are."

"I feel dead inside."

"Yeah, I feel the same."

"They said this isn't her first attempt, you've been here before with her, right?"

"Umm…yeah, this is her third attempt. It's not anything we do, it's what they do, her parents."

"I get that, it just."

"Hurts," I finish for Spencer. When I feel a hand on my shoulder I look up to see Quinn is now standing next to me, Brittany, Santana, Maya and Rachel are all surrounding me.

"Yeah, how'd you do it?"

"I kept telling myself that she was just sick that this wasn't her and one day she was going to beat this, I wanted to be there for that day."

Spencer then said "I wondered why you and Wren always had a good friendship, it confused me until now."

"Yep, I was the one who found her the first time. I drove her to the hospital, he was the first person I saw and I didn't want anyone else but him helping her. Then, the next time I called him and he helped me."

"And now he is doing it again."

"Yeah," I say letting out a sigh.

Mr Schue then interrupted our circle by saying "Sorry ladies, now isn't the time for this. We have other things to get to."

I heard Spencer whispered, "Dude about to get hurt."

Looking at Mr Schue I say "Well I'm sorry that one of my best friend's third suicide attempt is getting in the way of your busy schedule. Did she not plan it to your liking, when would you like her to do it again? When does it suit you?"

I then hear another voice which breaks the tears that had been threatening to fall "Spence, why can I hear Emily shouting?"

"Ali?" I question still in shock at hearing her voice.

"Em?" I hear a little ruffing telling me she's taken the phone from Spencer.

"You're okay, you can't keep doing this Ali because one day. One day you won't come back to us," I say sitting down unable to stand up anymore.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I'm sorry Emily," I can hear Ali beginning to cry and I cry with her.

"I love you Ali, I want you to get better, I need for you to get better."

"I'm going to try Em, I really am and I love you to."

"That's all I need to hear, now repeat that to your beautiful and scared girlfriend. I'll speak to you again soon," I say hanging up the phone.

Looking at the people circled around me, I say "She's okay, she's got a long way to recover but she'll do it."

"That's amazing Emily," Quinn said around a sob, I can now see the pain in Quinn's eyes. The others to actually, my friends had really become a part of their lives.

Pushing myself to my meet, I say "Okay, moving on from that. Mr Schue stage is all yours," I move off the stage and take my sit up the back again. Anything and everything Mr Schue said is just a blur because I was silently crying up the back, when Quinn stood up and sat down next to me I was surprised. When Quinn pulled me into her arms, I was shocked and just let the silent tears turn into loud tears.

"What now?" Quinn asked once it was just the two of us in the auditrom. Santana and Quinn had been announced as the winners, which was awesome but we didn't feel like celebrating but the other did.

"I think I need to run, I just need to get this out before Rachel's."

"I completely understand, so I'll meet you at Rachel's then?"

"Yeah that's probably for the best."

"Don't sweat it, I want you to be fully focused Emily."

"Okay, I'll see you later," I say leaning forward to peck Quinn's lips.

"Yeah," Quinn said with a smile. After giving her a quick smile back, I leave the auditrom and begin a slow jog to my house to change before going jogging around town.

* * *

A/N: Hey! So, the reason this is being posted on a Friday instead of Saturday is because I am busy all day and don't want to leave you wanting for another chapter. I hope you enjoyed said chapter and the story I am telling.

Song Reference List:

Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes

Bang, Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nikki Manaj

Ugly Heart by G.R.L

When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating

Up by Olly Murs

A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

See you guys next week! KJ99 :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Arriving at Rachel's with my overnight bag across my shoulder, I looked up at the house it seemed so intimidating at this point. I already knew Quinn was here by her car being parked out the front. Something was about to change in this house, I don't know if it was for the better or what but it wasn't going to be the same that's for sure.

I take a deep breath before reaching up and pressing the doorbell. A couple minutes later a nervous looking Rachel opens the door, she's throws an awkward smile on as she invites me inside. I follow Rachel upstairs and into her bedroom where I find an even nervous looking Quinn, I walk over to Quinn and peck her cheek in the hopes it's enough to relax her.

"So Emily, can you put us out of our misery and tell us what this is all about?" Rachel questioned on behalf of herself and Quinn.

"Okay, you both know my past, everything in Rosewood was a secret and I don't want it to be like that here; which means I'm just going to be honest with you two." Rachel and Quinn took in what I was saying before nodding their heads understanding why I was going to be honest.

"Quinn, I love you so much, I never want to hurt you; I just don't. Rachel over the last couple of weeks, I feel like we've became such good friends. We've opened up to each other and I really value that." I take a minute to process my next words and make sure they've took in my words.

With a deep breath I continue with "Finn isn't completely wrong, in parts he is but in other he is. What he said before punching me wasn't wrong but what he said was wrong. I do like you as more than a friend and I think within time, I could fall in love with you. I don't think he can treat you better than I could. However, Quinn, I know I love you, I know that we are soulmates."

Quinn asked, "Do you know how insane you sound right now?"

"Believe me, I do. That's why I've taken a lot of time to think, watch and process."

"Watch what?" Rachel asked.

"After you told me about breaking up with Finn and how you are in love with Quinn, I watched how you two interacted with each other and at times I would've thought you two were the couple."

I asked Quinn "When Rachel told you today, that she was gay and is in love with you, how did that make you feel?" I watched as Quinn bite her lip, she glanced at me and then across at Rachel, I knew she was questioning what she should say and I hoped she told the truth.

Quinn said "It felt good, it felt good to know that the feelings I had been feeling weren't one side. But then I felt, I don't know what the emotion was, it felt like I had cheated on you but I hadn't."

"And Rachel?" I asked looking at Rachel.

"It did feel good to hear that Quinn had felt the same, however I knew Quinn was with you and I wasn't going to do anything to get in the way of that."

I nod my head and said "That's very nobble of you Rachel, but what if I told you there's a way you could be with Quinn and have me not be jealous?"

"I'd say you're insane."

"Second that," Quinn added.

"Well, my idea is that we try a three-way relationship. However, for it to work, we all have to want this and be truthful with each other at all times."

Quinn asked "What would that mean exactly?" I looked at Quinn to see she looked confused and when I looked at Rachel she looked the same.

"It would mean, our feelings for Rachel and Rachel's feelings for us would all be okay. We'd take each other out on dates at breadstick; we'd hold hands, sing trio's together, and exchange jackets or other clothing. We would be in a normal relationship there's just three of us."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Rachel asked.

"Since the moment Finn punched me and sung that song this morning."

"How would it even work?"

"However we want it to work, if this isn't something you both want then that fine but this is the only way I can think of where no gets hurt."

Rachel spoke "It's just a lot to take in, I'm still coming to terms with my sexuality, and I'm not even out yet."

"At this point, who knows?" Quinn asked.

"My Dad's, Finn and you guys."

"That's not a bad at this stage, do you want to come out to glee?" Quinn questioned her again.

"I do, I just don't want to hurt Finn."

I asked "But what's more important, keeping Finn happy and from being hurt or your happiness? I know the answer to that one."

"I understand what you're saying Emily, I do. It's just I used Finn, he was my cover, he was my beard and I feel bad for using him like that."

"Again I get that, we've all had beards. Even I had one but it doesn't mean they determine what happens in your life. Finn is going to meet someone one day, he might not think that way now but it will happen."

Quinn then asked, "You had a beard?"

"Yep, it's not something I like to talk about because of how it ended but I'm willing to share with you two."

"Only if you're comfortable, you don't have to," Rachel said shaking her head.

"It's okay, this was at the very beginning of -A. The only people that I thought or knew I was gay was, Maya, Alison and this A person. However, there was one other person who knew and like everyone else he just guessed, I don't know how he knew he just did. I was sort of dating this guy named Ben, he was on the swim team and I was on the swim team; it just made sense. Alison wasn't happy when she found out I was dating a guy, especially because I hadn't told her, I hadn't because she would've made a big deal. So, we've been dating for about two months and Ben starts asking when can we have sex, I kept defending them off until one day I told everyone we had sex. Suicide attempt two by Ali was made and it was all my fault, others tried to tell me that it wasn't but Ali and I knew it was my fault. The only people who knew I was lying were myself, Ben and Ali, I don't know if Maya knew or not. Ben was happy to go along with it because people thought he had taken Emily Fields virginity, which was made a big deal of. So, his mates were no longer thinking he was a wimp but a true man or whatever goes on in the guy's head. Then Ben got impatient, he snuck up behind me when I was changing alone in the female locker room after swim practice. Ben figured we should make the rumour true, which I didn't want and Ben wasn't going to take no for an answer this time. He was tall and a strong guy, so there was no way I could push him off. But my savour got there just in time, I don't know what he was doing there and I wasn't going to question it. Toby saved me from Ben, he tackled Ben to the other side lockers and punched him a few times, received a few as well. When I had yelled at them to stop it, I told Ben I was breaking up with him and then I thanked Toby before leaving still semi-dressed. Later that night I had a visit at my window it was Toby, he had come to check-up on me. I hadn't told the girls, I didn't know how to tell them, and they were going to rip Ben's head off; which I got but didn't need. When I saw Toby, it reminded me of what happened and how close I was to being in that situation, I cried and Toby held me. Toby told me everything was going to be alright and it was after I found out Ben had moved to the other side of the world."

"That's a lot," Quinn said getting an agreeing nod from Rachel.

I replied with "It was but I'm over it, when we were forced to see a counsellor, I was able to get that all out and process through it."

I then asked "Getting back to what I said before all this about the three-way relationship, what are your thoughts?"

Rachel said "The way you and I have been connecting this last week; I've never felt that connected to someone before. The ways in which you keep protecting me, from bullies, from Finn, I can't help but think what would be if we were together. I've always loved you Quinn, it's never change and probably never will."

We turned to look at Quinn who spoke "I feel like you two have had a while to think about this, which I know isn't true for you Rachel I'm just confused. The girl I grew up loving now loves me and the girl I love now, is saying she love another person but is it wrong if we both love the same person."

"It's okay to feel this way Quinn, that's what tonight, the rest of the week and maybe weeks to come are for. It's for us to work through all this together; we aren't going to do anything unless everyone's is comfortable with the situation."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone," Quinn said sounding scared.

Reaching across I take Quinn's hand into mine and I say "Just be honest, tell us how you feel or think and we can go from there."

"Okay," Quinn said nodding her head.

Quinn then said "Rachel when you told me you are gay and are in love with me today, all I could think about was if before Emily had gotten here if I had just asked you out, what would've happened. I wondered what it would be like to kiss you, be your girlfriend, have my arm wrapped around you and other stupid things like that." I could see Rachel glow from those words and Quinn was trying to work out how I was feeling about hearing her talk about another girl like that.

"So the general consumption is that we all like each other as more friends and you two seem nervous about a three-way relationship. Which I get and thought ahead about, I am going to cook us dinner while you two talk about everything." I smile at the pair as I stand, looking down at them I decide to kiss them both on the top of the head before leaving Rachel's room.

* * *

Quinn's P. O.V

When Emily kissed us both on the top of the head, I found it sweet of her and I definitely leaned into the nice warm feeling. I saw Rachel do the same exact thing. I didn't know what to think about Emily's idea of having a three-way relationship, I didn't know they were a thing but I guess if everyone is okay with it then there's nothing wrong with it. Before I meet Emily, all I wanted was to be in a relationship with Rachel and then Emily came along. Emily is everything I've ever wanted, she treats me right and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. However now that I do know about Rachel's feelings for me, her feelings for Emily and Emily's feelings for Rachel. It's crazy but at the same time, it doesn't seem that crazy.

"What's going through your mind?" Rachel asked.

"That I'm crazy for thinking that this situation isn't crazy, that it might actual be okay."

"So you do want to be in a three-way relationship? You do like me?"

"Yeah, I guess that is what I am saying. I more than like you Rachel."

"Cool," Rachel said seemingly taking everything in.

Rachel then asked, "Can Emily even cook?"

"It's an experience that's for sure."

"I don't know whether that's good or bad."

"She's never given me food poisoning before." Rachel smiled across at me, when I heard a strange noise I look to see Emily's phone had fallen out of her pocket. Reaching across I smile when I see Hanna's face upon the screen, I show Rachel before answering.

I say into the phone "Hey sweetie."

"Well this is a surprise, I wasn't expecting to hear your voice."

"A nice surprise."

"Definitely, where's Em?"

"She's cooking."

"You sure that's safe."

Laughing I say "I don't mind her cooking."

"Aww Ems cooked for you, I taught her well."

I asked "Was there something from Emily?"

"No, I was calling to check in. Spencer told me, she spoke to Ali and that normally messes her up."

"Messes her up how?" I asked concerned.

Hanna replied with "I'm not dobbing Em in; I just think you need to be aware of how she gets. Alison doesn't know this and that's because we are protecting her, the last time Ali tried to kill herself. Emily went out and got completely smashed, then spent two days getting high with Maya. The only time Em stop was when Ali needed her and now that she's there and Ali's here, I don't know how she's going to be."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on her. She went for a run today, I don't know how long for I'll try to get her to Santana's a bit for the use of the pool."

"That sounds all great, sorry Quinn I have to go Aria's here to take me to the hospital."

"Say hi to Alison and Spencer from Emily and I."

"Will do," Hanna said before hanging up and I did the same thing.

Rachel asked "What was she saying about Emily?"

"The last time Ali attempt to kill herself, Emily went out and got smashed, then spent the next few days high with Maya."

"High, as in?"

"She smoked weed."

"I didn't realise they did that."

"They don't, I've never seen them use. Emily only does it when messed up things like this happen. Hanna was saying we should just keep a close eye on Emily."

"Yeah definitely. Do you and Emily want to stay the whole weekend, my Dad won't be back until Monday and I think we need to work this thing out."

"I'm in and I reckon Emily is to," I say not really knowing what Emily's answer would be.

"Should we go join her downstairs?"

"Yeah sounds good," I say standing up with Rachel and following her downstairs to the kitchen.

Walking down into the kitchen I was hit instantly with the smell of pizza, which was very nice because Emily makes good pizza.

"Hey," Emily said looking up from chopping some tomatoes up.

"Hi, your phone fell out of your pocket and it rung. I hope you don't mind me answering it, it was Hanna."

"Yeah that's fine, does she want me to call her back?"

"No, she just wanted to check-up and make sure you're okay; she's on the way to the hospital."

"Right and how much did she tell you?"

I replied with "She told me how you got drunk and high the last time it happened."

"I'm not mad at Hanna for telling you that because it's the truth, however there was more going on than just Alison killing herself."

"Like what?" Rachel asked from her sitting precision on the floor in front of the oven.

Emily said "I will answer your question, just firstly what are you doing?"

Rachel smiled and said "I like watching things cook in the oven, it's weird I know but it's always keeps me entertained."

Emily asked with a smirk "Not much TV growing up, hey?"

"Actually Rachel had watched every musical by the time she was six," I explained.

Rachel looked at me in amazement as she said "I can't believe you remember that."

I resort back "How could I not? You said it while wearing a tutu, that's very memorable."

"Your forgetting that tutu didn't last much longer that day."

"No not with Puck pushing you into mad to get the tutu dirty, you were so disheartened."

"And then you told him off, before offering me your juice box," Rachel said with a smile.

"Cute," Emily said with a smile aimed at both of us.

Rachel then said "Emily you haven't answered my question, what was going on at that time?"

I see Emily smile go from a happy one to a sad one, she then said "I had just gotten back from being kidnapped, I got back to find out A made them think I was dead and Ali had killed herself. Maya had found me and I just want to see Alison, she was cold when I found her in the bath tub. I was able to get her to Wren in time; he was able to save her again. The sharks lost during those two weeks I was kidnapped and since no one knew I was kidnapped, they blamed me for the lost. I also came back to find my Dad was needed and was being shipped out, I only had five minutes to say goodbye to my Dad. So, drinking and getting high was how I dealt with it for two days, then Ali woke up and she needed me more than anything else." When I heard a ding sound, I knew that meant the pizza was done and Emily had finished cutting the salad up. We leave that like it was and move to get everything ready, I get plates and cuts out, Rachel gets the drink and Emily gets the pizza as well as dishing it up.

Rachel then suggest "Why don't we go down into the den, there's a karaoke machine down there."

"Sounds good," Emily and I say at the same time. With plates, full of pizza and salad we make our way downstairs; where Rachel sets the karaoke machine up.

"Who's going first?" Rachel asked.

"I will if no one else does," Emily volunteered. We both nod our heads for Emily to go first, so she leaves her plate on the table and decides what to sing.

"Here we go," Emily said standing with the microphone in her hand.

Emily: "Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, and think of you. Caught up in circles confusion, is nothing new. Flashback, warm night, almost left behind, suitcases of memories, time after." I wasn't surprised that Emily had chosen a sad song; it's just where her head is at in this moment.

Emily: "Sometimes you picture me; I'm walking to far ahead. You're calling to me; I can't hear what you've said. Then you say go slow, I fall behind, the second hand unwinds. If you're lost you can look and you will find me, time after time. If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time." looking at Rachel I can see she's really gotten into Emily's performance, which was her just singing with raw emotion and that was a sight.

Emily: "After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray, watching through window, you're wondering if I'm okay. Secrets stolen from deep inside, the drum beat out of time. If you're lost, you said go slowly, the second hand unwinds. If you're lost, time after time. Time after time, time after time, time after time." Emily finishes the song off beautiful and once the music stops, Rachel and I instantly begin clapping; having really enjoyed her voice with that song.

"Who's up next?" Emily asked as she moves to sit in between us and eat her dinner.

"I'll go," Rachel said standing up to choose which song she was going to sing.

* * *

Maya's P. O.V

Sitting back relaxing as I watched Kurt and Mercedes sang together, it surprised me how well their voice sounded together. Tonight, had been fun after a stressful week of worrying about things back in Rosewood, it was good to relax a little and not think about anything massive for a night. I laughed a long with the rest of the glee club girls and Kurt, it was weird not having Emily and Quinn here but I knew they'd be having fun whatever Emily had planned for them.

When I arrived, Mercedes had me set the laptop up straight away, Paige was a little reluctant to be on video call for everyone to see but after I talked her around she finally agreed to do it; she was excited to meet some of the glee club. We applaud as Kurt and Mercedes finished up their song, with a glee club sleepover of course there's going to be singing which I didn't mind one bit.

"Hey guys," Santana spoke as she and Brittany arrive late but apparently that was expected.

"Glad you could make it," Mercedes said welcoming them into the den.

"Hey Stranger," Brittany said while sitting in my lap to hug me but then didn't move.

Brittany asked "You missing your partner in crime?"

I replied with "It's certainly weird being here without her, I've never really been to sleepovers without Emily."

"Seriously?" Tina asked eavesdropping on our conversation and getting everyone to turn to look at us.

"Well, yeah, I was the weird kid and nobody wanted to hang out with the weird kid. It wasn't until I meet Emily that I actually made a proper friend, one that would protect me from anything and I'd do the same," I say in a serious tone which registers with Santana and Brittany more than anyone else.

"You are definitely a glee cub kid then," Kurt said making everyone smile including myself.

Santana asked "Did Emily tell you what she had planned for Quinn tonight?"

I replied with "No and that's Emily, if it's something really special she won't tell anyone."

Mercedes asked "How romantic is Emily?"

"Massive, Emily is a complete cheese ball when it comes to the romantics or even wanting to make someone feel special. For Alison birthday, Emily filled her own room up with all of Alison's favourite things, she wanted to do it in Alison room but her parents wouldn't let her. They spent the whole day in that room together, I don't really know what they did but Alison said it was her best birthday by far."

"Does Emily love Alison?" Kurt asked.

"Yes and no, you have to see them together to understand. When I meet Emily, she was head over hills in love with Alison, but then Emily started to have feelings for me. They didn't go anywhere because I had boyfriend at the time, but it opened Emily's eyes up to other people that weren't Alison."

Tina then asked, "Can I ask a personal question?"

"Go ahead; I'll do my best to answer it."

Tina nods and asked, "Why did Alison try to kill herself?"

I replied with "That's a loaded question, it's for complicated reason. Alison has just recently come out as dating Spencer, one of Emily's closest friends and that's fine by Emily; she was the first to call it. However, Alison's parents do not accept it, it was her Mum leading the way and her Dad followed her Mums lead. Spencer's parents are also not okay with them being together or Spencer being gay. When Emily came out, I didn't know this but Spencer's Mum warned Emily away; saying that Emily could not date her daughter, I guess she warned away the wrong friend. They both are now currently living in different housew, it's all really sad and hard for Alison; especially knowing her parents never wanted her in the first place."

"That really sad," Mercedes said.

Kurt added "So we almost lose another gay person to suicide due to their parents not accepting them," Kurt sounded angry and I couldn't blame him, I was angry at the way Spencer and Alison parents were treating them.

Tina then asked "Does every LGBT kid think of suicide because they don't think their families will understand?"

"I did," both Kurt and Santana say at the same time. I'm not surprised by Santana saying that, I've meet her parents and they are very scary people. Kurt on the other hand was a surprise, just because of how much I've heard he isn't afraid to back down from anything.

Kurt goes onto say "It wasn't because I thought my Dad wouldn't accept me, it was more so everyone else at school, it's a very dark thought to have. Ending your life, it's huge and way too big for kids our age to be having."

Santana asked, "Did you ever go through with it?"

"I wrote a note for my Dad, telling him why and I was just about to. When he walked in, telling me I could pick what we were having for dinner. He saw the pills and the alcohol. He didn't understand so I read him the note, he then took me to get food before taking me to the hospital. I was placed under seventy-two-hour watch, where a counsellor talked to me and then my Dad. It wasn't an easy ride but my Dad and I managed to get through it. Only Blaine and my family know which includes Finn."

"Kurt," Mercedes spoke with tears running down her eyes. I watched as Mercedes stood up and hugged Kurt, she sat next to him and held him for a while.

Santana cleared her throat, she looked to be close to tears as she said "I only thought about it, which like Kurt said is a very dark thought to have. I was weighing my options in my head, would I be missed, would anyone care if I died and those are very dark thoughts as well. There was one thing, one person that pulled me back from the darkness." They way in which Santana looked at Brittany told us all it had been Brittany. Brittany stood up from sitting in my lap and moved to sit with Santana, Brittany encouraged Santana to continue.

Santana continued with "It was school night, middle of the week, like three in the morning and I receive a text message. It's from Brittany, my Brittany, my beautiful, talented, sweet Brittany. She was telling me to come outside, so I did and I found her standing in my front lawn. I asked what she was doing her and she said, I needed to tell you something and Brittany for the first time tells me she loves me that she doesn't want to imagine her life without me. I cried, which scared Brittany and I told Brittany what I had been thinking about before she texted me. Brittany was even more scared; she told me that she'd care if I died and that a part of her would die if I did. Brittany then processed to pull her necklace off; on this necklace was Mickey-Mouse ring which her Dad won for her at Disneyland when she was a kid. Brittany promised to always love me, to always care for me and she'd do her best to give me the world. All I need to do in return was to not die and seek help. I took the necklace and I wear it every day, but after that moment I brought Brittany inside and had her wait in the lounge room. I went and woke my parents up, I then told them everything. I told them about Brittany and how we've always been more than friends and I told them about how not coming out was affecting my wellbeing. It wasn't easy but they eventually understood, they had me see a counsellor and we did family counselling to; which really helped." By the end of Santana story we were all in a fit of tears, it was hard to imagine Santana going through all that, she's always so brave and confident.

Taking a deep breath to control my emotions, I say "If Emily was here, she would be saying that we need to sing and turn these emotions into something powerful."

Brittany said "That sounds like Emily," I smile at Brittany.

Kurt said "While singing a song now is good, we should talk to Mr Schue and make it this week's topic of song."

"Great idea Kurt," Tina said with a smile.

Santana asked "What song should we sing now?"

"I have the perfect song," Mercedes said standing up and moving to put the song on. When the music began, we smile at each other knowingly and waited for the start of the song.

Mercedes: "Oh uh-huh, if you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you." Mercedes started the song with very high intensity which started the song off well; it was surprising considering what we had just been talking about.

Maya: "If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you," I stood and moved to stand next to Mercedes. As I sung, I sung directly to Kurt and Santana just trying to tell them that I was always here for them.

Tina: "We find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need," Tina stood up and walked to join Mercedes and I.

The Group: "You can count on me like 1, 2, 3. I'll be there and I know when I need it, I can count on you like 4, 3, 2. You'll be there cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah. Oh, oh yeah, yeah," the rest of the group stood up and join us. We stand in a circle singing to each other and supporting each other.

Santana and Brittany: "If you're tossing and you're turning and you just can't fall asleep, I'll sing a song beside you." The couple share a sweet moment together, I watched as Brittany looked into Santana eyes as she sung and just reminded Santana she was always here for her.

Kurt: "And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me, every day I will remind you."

Mercedes "h, we find out what we're made off, when we are called to help our friends in need."

The Group: "You can count on me like 1, 2, 3. I'll be there and I know when I need it, I can count on you like 4, 3, 2. You'll be there cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah. Oh, oh yeah, yeah," we all sung to different people in the group but the message was the same each time.

Maya: "You'll always have my shoulder when you cry."

Tina: "I'll never let go, never say goodbye, you know."

Brittany: "You can count on me like 1, 2, 3, I'll be there."

Santana: "And I know when I need it, I can count on you like 4, 3, 2."

Kurt: "You'll be there, cause that's what friend are supposed to do, oh yeah.

Santana and Kurt: "Oh, oh, you can count on me, cause I can count on you," the two shared the last of the song together and it was really sweet. When the music drifted off we all cheered and clapped excited about what he had just sung, and the bond which had just been formed between us.

* * *

It was an hour later that I received a text from Paige telling me she was ready to skype, I grabbed everyone's attention and asked if they were ready to meet my girlfriend; I was met with excited cheers. After signing into my skype account I was quick to receive a skype call requested from Paige, which I answered and there was a little loading before Paige face appeared on the TV screen.

"Hey," Paige said with a smile. I smile back noticing Paige's hair was currently wet, I could see she was wearing a shark's tracksuit like Emily's however Paige's had McCullers on the back.

"Hi," I said before asking "Why is your hair wet?"

Paige replied with "I just got home from practice, I couldn't be bothered showering so I decided to call you straight away."

I asked "Have you been pushing yourself again? I thought without Emily there, you'd slow down."

"Just because Fields isn't here doesn't mean I can't slow down, I need to speed up. Especially if she comes back to Rosewood I can't have her beating me again."

"You two and your rivalry," I say shaking my head.

"Think of it this way, at least we are friend and not bitter enemies."

"Emily bitter yeah right," I say laughing causing Paige to join me.

Paige then said "Enough about me, introduce me to your new friends."

"Right," I said before pointing each of them out and saying their names.

Paige smiled and said "It's nice to meet you all, hopefully one day we can meet in person."

"That'd be nice," Kurt said on behalf of the group.

"Where's Fields at?" Paige asking noticing Emily wasn't in the room.

I replied with "Date night with Quinn."

"Nice to hear those two are still together."

Mercedes said, "I don't know how long for though."

Santana asked, "What makes you say that?"

"They didn't sit together during the last part of the songs, something just seems off there. Emily also seems particularly close to Rachel lately," Mercedes explained

"Emily wouldn't cheat," I say.

Mercedes said "I didn't say that she is, I was just stating a fact. They are together at school a lot, Emily always seems to be rescuing her from bullies and Rachel has a habit of stealing Quinn's dates."

Brittany then said, "Rachel's not even gay."

"Then why did she break up with Finn?" Kurt questioned.

Tina responded "Maybe she just wasn't into Finn anymore or Finn wasn't into her. Either way we shouldn't be analysing other people's relationships, especially our friends."

Santana spoke "Tina's right and besides we have a guest," she gestured to the screen at Paige who looked to be trying to follow the conversation but was failing.

"Sorry babe," I say apologizing and Paige just shrugs it off.

Paige asked "Who won the sing pairs competition?"

"Quinn and I did," Santana said quite proud of herself.

"Nice job, hopefully I'll be able to see you guys perform at regionals."

I asked "Wait, you're thinking of coming down?"

Paige then explained "I've been trying to work out with Emily and her family, when I can come down and stay with them. I was thinking of coming for the week before regionals, traveling with you guys to regionals and then going home after the competition."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up in case my parents or Emily's said no and Emily wanted to make it a surprise."

I asked confused "Why did she want to make it a surprise? It's not my birthday."

Paige replied with "I'll explain later but it's such an Emily thing to do."

"I'll take your word for it."

I asked, "Have you heard any more about Alison?"

"Other than she woke up, no I haven't. Aria said she'd keep me informed in case, Emily was to ring me wanting to talk; you know how she is."

I replied with "It's good that Aria's keeping you informed Alison."

"Yeah, I just can't believe after everything I do care about Alison; never thought I'd be saying that. Dammit, Emily and her ability to make people care," Paige said shocked by her own words.

Laughing I say, "Emily definitely has that effect on people."

"But given my history with Alison, how did I suddenly become concerned of Alison's wellbeing?"

"Because you are a good person and like the rest of us, you'd do anything to keep Emily happy and smiling," I reasoned.

Kurt then asked, "You don't like Alison?" By the look on Kurt and Mercedes faces they were just searching for gossip, which I couldn't blame them for, Emily was certainly an interesting person.

Paige replied with "I don't know how much Emily has told you about Alison or me for that matter, but I was in love with Emily at the same time Alison was. However, Emily never felt that way for me, she didn't even really know but Alison sure did. Alison just made sure I knew Emily was hers. However, things have changed since then, we are both seeing different people and Emily's even seeing someone else. We've both just made a silent agreement to be friends for Emily's sake."

Paige then turned to me and asked, "Did Emily give you any hint that Alison and Spencer would be a thing?"

"You're forgetting I already moved before it came out that Emily was moving, when we talked it wasn't really about that stuff," I say and Paige nods her head.

Tina asked "Maya, why did you move to Lima? I understand Emily moving but why did you move?"

"We were living in North Carolina at the time when Mum heard Emily's family had moved here. It wasn't that far, so Mum arranged everything we needed before we moved. My Mum absolutely loves Emily; I think she was hoping we'd hook up."

"Say what?" comes from the screen and I look to see Paige looking confused.

I replied with "Don't worry, Mum was disappoint when she found out Emily had a girlfriend here and she loves you just as much."

"I should think so," Paige said crossing her arms making me augh at her cuteness.

Mercedes question "So let me get this straight, you move to a nothing town because your Mum loves one of your friends so much?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"My parents would never do that," Tina said.

I asked "You guys have meet Emily, right? She's awesome and even more so when it comes to parents."

Santana asked "Wait, does your Mum love Emily more than me?"

I replied with "Can you blame her Santana? The first time you're at the house, you broke a glass and Emily offered to pay for it and you just said sorry."

"I didn't know about this," Brittany said turning to look at an embarrass Santana.

Santana mumble "She doesn't have to like Emily so much."

"Don't worry Santana, I know how you feel. I'm fairly sure my Mum wants to replace me with Emily."

Paige then said, "Emily never got on with my Dad."

"That's not really fair, considering what your Dad is like."

Santana asked, "But Emily said all her friend's parents love her and no one has disagreed with her."

I replied with "We all just try to forget Paige's Dad when asked about parents."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

I look at Paige, who sighs before explaining "My Dad once put Emily in the hospital. He is a very tough guy to understand. When my Mum was pregnant the doctor told them they were having a boy, Dad was crazy happy to have a son who would go play sport. You can imagine the shock when a baby girl came out instead of a boy. However, Dad was happy to have a kid, he taught me sports and that became our thing. I used to be on the hockey team before I took up swimming. Dad just wants the best out of me, so when he found out I didn't get anchor and it went to Emily, who happened to be gay. Dad thought the school had wronged me; it caused a big fight between us. Everyone knew the difficulties Emily faced when coming out, so I wasn't going to let my Dad have ago at Emily or the school; especially when Emily has always swum better than me. Dad and I had a huge fight, he was saying all these horrible homophobic things and I couldn't take it anymore; so, I came out. Dad was furious he stormed out of the house, I wanted to go after him and I wish I had but my Mum stopped me. My Dad got drunk; in his drunken stated he saw Emily on the phone talking to someone. He told me she was laughing; he thought she were rubbing it in that I was gay. All this anger just surged through his body and he took it out on Emily, before running off. Have you ever heard Emily talk about the gutter?"

Santana replied with "Yeah, she mentioned it a few times. She said it was just a couple of guys who didn't like the fact that she was gay."

Paige nods and said "That's a cover for my Dad. The only people who know are me, Maya, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Alison, Toby, my Mum and you guys."

"So that guys still out there?" Kurt asked.

"Sort of. We found out a few weeks later that my Dad had been having an affair with some chick; he left my Mum for that chick. I talked Emily out of going to the police because my Mum had been through enough, Emily hates causing anyone pain and so she agreed. I haven't heard from my Dad since and I hope to keep it that way."

Paige then looked at me and said, "It's been a long day, I'm going to head to bed."

"No you're not," I smile knowing Paige and I continue with "You're going to go swim but you don't want me to worry, which will never happen."

"You know me so well."

"I do, it's okay. Go and enjoy your swim, call me if you need it."

"I will, it was nice meeting you all," Paige said waving and blowing me a kiss before signing off.

Kurt spoke first "That brutal."

"Yeah but you can't tell anyone what you heard, I don't think Emily has told Quinn."

"What makes you think she hasn't?" Santana asked.

"Emily doesn't exactly want to talk about the time one of her friends Dad almost beaten her to death."

"Death, was it that serious?" Tina asked concerned.

I replied with "Why do you think it took a couple of weeks for Emily and Paige to talk, Emily was in a coma for those weeks."

"Poor Emily," Brittany spoke worried about Emily.

I say, "Emily wouldn't want us feeling sorry for her."

Mercedes then said, "This has been a very emotional sleepover."

Kurt spoke "Well there's only one thing to do, Santana truth or dare?" We all laughed before agreeing to start a game of truth or dare.

* * *

A/N:

Song Reference List:

Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper

Count On Me by Bruno Mars

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the direction in which I am heading in ~KJ99


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Emily's P. O.V

We all laughed as Quinn finished up her choice of song, we had finished eating and were now just singing. The awkwardness in the room grew, as the topic that was on all our minds approach to spill out. I looked at Quinn and then at Rachel wanting one of them to speak first but they looked to be hoping the same from me.

"Yes or no, that's all you two need to say," I state looking between the two.

Rachel bravely said "Yes, I am in. If I don't say yes, then I'm going to be wondering what would've happened for the rest of my life." We both turned to look at Quinn, I knew she had doubts; I just wasn't sure how deep they were.

"Okay, I'm in to. It's like Rachel said, if I don't we will be wondering what could've been."

"So you like me to?" Rachel asked Quinn with a smile shadowing her face.

"Yeah," Quinn said with a blush.

"What now, Emily?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, I didn't expect you guys to say yes and so I didn't plan what to do next."

"Emily," Quinn said slapping me when she sees me smile.

Rachel said "I'm confused."

Quinn explained "Emily was lying, she does know what to do next but she's holding off because she doesn't want to push or rush us."

"Well that's sweet," Rachel said looking across at me.

"Whatever, do you have water?" I asked not wanting all the focus on me.

"Up in the fridge," nodding my head I make my way upstairs to grab a water bottle.

"You okay?" Quinn asked following me upstairs.

"It's just a lot of emotions; I know I brought this up. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"I know Emily," Quinn wrapped her arms around me. Tipping my head down, I buried my head into her shoulder; enjoying her scent.

Quinn then said, "You have such a caring heart and you put others before yourself, but this is one of those times where you need to speak up about how you feel because your feelings do matter."

"You guys okay?" We heard Rachel asked walking upstairs.

"Come here," I say ushering Rachel over. Quinn and I part from each other to allow Rachel to join us. When Rachel steps in, we instantly wrap our arms around her and Rachel wraps her arms around us as well. Standing in a three-person hug felt nice and different, but warm.

Quinn explains "Emily is good at making sure the people around her are okay but she doesn't let the others know when she's not okay. Whether it be because she is sad or stress out about school work, which is something that happens a lot. She doesn't show her true emotion, especially when she's unsure."

"So are you unsure about this relationship?" Rachel asked me.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

Quinn spoke "As long as we are always open and honest with each other, it should work, shouldn't it?"

"It sounds like a good plan and somewhere to start," Rachel said.

I asked "Are we going to keep this a secret or tell people?"

Quinn replied with "I'm not ashamed of this, I just think we should know what this is before telling other people."

"Agreed," Rachel and I said at the same time. When the doorbell rang, Rachel instantly groaned not wanting to deal with the outside world.

"I'll go," I say while pecking both on the forehead. Walking to the front door, I open it to find a shocked looking Finn.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Finn asked instantly angry.

I replied with "I'm hanging out with my girlfriend and a friend, didn't you see Quinn's car on your walk up," I point out Quinn's car.

"Whatever, I'm just here to see Rachel."

"She doesn't want to see you Finn," I say knowing my jealousy was coming to the surface.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I do Finn, she doesn't want to see you. Now back off," I block the door more.

"No, I want to see my girlfriend."

"She's not your girlfriend Finn, she dumped you and I know that's rough but be a man and accept it."

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me see Rachel."

"Well it's not going to happen Finn," I stand my ground even further. I watch as Finn's whole face turns a darker shade and I was ready this time. Finn swung his out to punch me, I dodge it quickly and sung back to get my own two punches in. Finn shook off my punches, he then swung his leg around and hitting below my knee so I fell over.

"Thanks," Finn said entering the house. Standing back up, I rush after him but knowing the house better I take another hallway and manage to get in front of the girls before Finn can either enter the room. By the look on both of their faces, I can tell they're scared and I know then that I can't let him touch either of them. I held back laughter when I see Finn enter to see me already there, he was confused and even looked behind him.

"All I want to do is talk to Rachel."

"That's not happening."

When Finn start charging towards me, I yelled "Move," and once the girls had moved Finn made impact to my midsection. He tackled me to ground and started landing punch after punch. I could hear Rachel screaming out for Finn to stop but he wouldn't stop. On one of his weaker punches I managed to grab a hold of his hand, block the next one and manoeuvre my body in a way that allowed me to roll on top of him. Releasing his arms, I punch him three times in the face before standing up. Backing up to be standing in front of the girls, I watch as Finn pushes himself back up onto his feet while trying to feel the damage I had done to his face.

"You'll pay for that," Finn said angry pointing at me.

"Bring it on, Finn," I say challenging him and walking closer to him.

"Emily, no," Rachel yelled. I turned to look back at her, to see her face was in Quinn's chest but had peaked out at me. I could see the fear on her face and I knew, I couldn't attack Finn unless I was defending myself. When I felt, something hit me hard, I knew Finn had taken this opportunity to tackle me back to the ground again. While Finn punched me wherever he could reach, I looked at Rachel waiting for her to look and under Quinn's words she did look up at me. With every punch Finn lands, I can see Rachel loses breath and flinch in pain. Looking in Quinn's eyes, I can see the pain and that she's feeling the punches as well.

"Get him Emily," Quinn said but I don't listen needing to hear it from Rachel instead.

"Get him Emily," Rachel whispered but nodded in clarification. When Finn stopped punching me, I was surprised but he starts again this time slower, not allowing me any opportunity to grab a hold of his arms.

"She'll never love you, the way she loves me," Finn said landing a harder blow.

"Well that's the thing Finn, she never loved you," I smirked up at him as he punched me again not feeling a thing.

"You fucking, dyke!" Finn yelled as he stood up and began kicking me all over.

"You. Stupid. Fucking. Dyke," Finn yelled puncturing his words with a kick. When Finn swung his leg back, I rolled away and pushed my body back up from the ground. Even though I was in pain, I wasn't going to allow Finn to see me hurt or get anywhere near my girls. This time when Finn came charging at me, I was ready and all he got was a right hook to the face, followed by a left to knock him to the ground. Moving quickly, I pinned his arm to his back which made him cry out in pain. I pulled him to his feet and began walking him to the door. I threw him outside to the ground and waited to see what he'd do.  
Finn then said to Rachel who was now standing over my shoulder "She won't always be around to protect you and you'll get what's coming to you."

"Get a life Finn," I yell as I step back slamming the door shut and locking it.

Turning around to face Quinn and Rachel, I asked "Now where were we?" The pair looked at each other before shaking their heads and rushing over to hug me.

"Quinn, I'm fine."

"Emily, you were just in a fight with a guy twice your size and your face is starting to bruise, you are not fine."

I replied with "You don't need to keep fussing over my face; it will heal in plenty of time."

"Good because we can't have you looking like that for Regionals," Rachel said with a smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked towards Rachel.

"You're the one who was just in the fight, I'm fine."

"That doesn't matter and bullshit you're okay." We had moved upstairs to Rachel room, we decided to get ready for bed and we'd share Rachel's bed. I was currently laying in the middle but when I saw in Rachel's eyes she wasn't okay, I used all the muscle strength I could to precision myself on top of Rachel but not in a sexual way; more looking like I was about to do a push up.

"Is this really needed?" Rachel asked blushing.

I replied with "No unless this is making you feel uncomfortable then I can move."

"No, it's fine," Rachel said wrapping her arms around my back and carefully pulling me down on top of her.

Looking across at Quinn, I asked "Are you okay?"

Quinn said "For this to work you two need to be comfortable to touch each other in front of me, like to hug and stuff. The same goes for Rachel and I, or you and me. Plus, the view is amazing from here."

"She's right Emily," Rachel said pressing her lips to my temple.

"I just don't want to make anyone uncomfortable," I state.

"Which she sweet," Quinn said while reaching out to place her hand upon my shoulder.

Rachel added on "But you're not."

"Okay," I say moving down further.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked worried.

Quinn then said, "Don't worry this is a thing she does." I kept moving lower until my feet hit the edge of the bed, I rested my head down on top of Rachel's heart and listen as it beat.

"Why?" I heard Rachel asked Quinn.

Quinn replied with "She's just has to make sure that your heart is okay."

"How can she tell?" Rachel asked.

I answered with "If your heart isn't okay, it'd be beating faster than usual," I crawled back up Rachel to my original precision.

"Okay," Rachel said making me laugh.

"That's what I said," Quinn commented.

I then asked while looking into Rachel's eyes "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you Emily," Rachel said rubbing my back.

Looking across at Quinn, who said "Yes, Emily I trust you." Turning back to Rachel, I looked deeply into her eyes and I found nothing but trust for me. Leaning in slowly I gave Rachel an out but her hands moved up from my back, her hands pushed my head down faster. We took a deep breath as our lips joined; I saw the same fireworks as I had when I first kissed Quinn. Pulling back from Rachel, I see her eyes are still closed and a small smile comes upon her face. Falling to lay the other side of Rachel, who shuffles closer to Quinn and I do the same.

Quinn asked "How was it?"

"Good, her lips are surprisingly soft."

"Yeah that took me for surprise when we first kissed."

Rachel asked looking back at me "Do you trust me?"

"Yes Rachel, I trust you," I laid a little peck on the back of Rachel's neck.

Rachel asked Quinn "Do you trust me?"

"Yes Rach, I trust you," I smiled at Quinn abbreviating Rachel's nice. I watched closely as Rachel leant up and forward towards Quinn's lips. I could hear them both breath in before their lips connect. Quinn hand reached over Rachel's shoulder and went searching for my hand. Quinn took my hand and pulled me closer to Rachel, when the paired pulled away Quinn leant across to kiss me.

As Quinn and I kissed, we heard Rachel whisper "That's hot," Quinn and I broke away to begin laughing.

Rachel said "I didn't mean for you guys to stop."

"Sorry Rach but if you say that, it's going to make one or both of us laugh," Quinn state making me nod my head, which was resting on Rachel's arms.

Swallowing my laughter, I asked Rachel in a serious voice "How does it feel to kiss Quinn?" I smiled when Quinn kissed the hand she was still holding.

"Good really good, amazing actually," Rachel said.

Quinn asked directed at me "Did you like watching us kiss?"

"Yes, very much," I say very quickly.

"This is really happening isn't it?" Rachel asked.

"Do you want it to?" Quinn asked.

Rachel replied with "When Emily brought this up, I thought she was crazy but with the little time I've had to think about it. With the time we spent together tonight, then watching Finn hurt Emily and now all this kissing. It's a lot to take in, a lot to process but I don't think Emily is crazy anymore. I've got real feelings for you both and I really want to continue this, to see where it goes."

"I couldn't say it better myself," Quinn said with a nod.

"We should get some sleep," I say knowing it was very late.

Rachel asked, "Can we snuggle to sleep?"

"Of course, that one over there loves her snuggles," Quinn said while sliding her arm underneath Rachel. I did the same thing and with our other arms, we place them over top of Rachel and held hands. Rachel wrapped herself in Quinn's arm but placed a spare hand on top ours. Once we were all comfortable, we drifted off to our own sleeping world.

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

The next morning, I woke up to find none of us had moved in our sleep, I was still wrapped up in two beautiful girls arm and I couldn't feel any better. Even though Emily and I had only become friends recently and I could see she had this softer side, especially when it came to Quinn or her friends back in Rosewood. But seeing it morph to me so quickly was impressive, I don't even know what I did to deserve it. Emily was strong but sweet, the way she keeps making sure we are okay before herself, makes me like her a whole lot more. Quinn, well I've always loved Quinn.

Our history is rocky but I knew that Quinn was hiding from fear. When Emily came to Ohio she brought this out of Quinn, it had slowly been coming out before but with Emily it was quicker. In every way, they were perfect for each other, they were both tough and hard on the outside but inside they were soft and gooey. I loved having the chance to see the inside of their relationship but now I'm a part of it. I never saw that happening. I didn't realise what I had been feeling for Emily over the last week, would turn into this. I had really hoped Quinn didn't seem me as a threat to their relationship and in the end, she hasn't. Quinn at this point isn't jealous of Emily and I, whether that stay I wasn't sure.

"Ssh," I heard Emily whisper making me jump because I didn't realise she was awake.

Emily continued with "Your thinking too loudly, just relaxed." Emily brought her lips down to the back of my neck, I felt the tension realise instantly.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"It's okay. Just trust in Quinn, she knows what she wants and so do I."

"What time is it?" we heard Quinn mumble out.

"Ten in the morning," Emily whispered making Quinn grumble that it's too early to be awake.

"Quinn wake up," Emily said squeezing Quinn's hand which I felt.

"Why?" Quinn asked picking her head up to look over me at Emily.

Emily asked, "Now that we've all slept on it, how we feeling about everything that happened last night?"

"Concerned by the sight of your face," Quinn said making me turn around to see Emily face for the first time this morning. Emily's left eye was swollen and there was a massive bruise running along her jawline.

"How are you able to talk?" I asked.

"It's fine," Emily said standing up from the bed to go look at her face in my cupboard mirror. Sitting up I watched as Emily lift her shirt completely off, I could see a massive bruise forming on Emily's back from when Finn kicked her.

I then state, "There's cream on that cupboard which helps with injuries."

Quinn asked concerned "Why do you have it?"

Emily asked, "It'd be from dancing wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I suffered serval twisted ankles. Pirouettes aren't exactly easy to keep doing repeatedly, especially on regular bases too."

"How did you know?" Quinn asked looking at Emily.

"Brittany has the same cream," Emily shrugged.

"You've got a massive bruise on your back," I stated standing up while taking the cream from Emily's hands.

"Thanks," Emily said as I start rubbing in the cream.

Quinn spoke "To answer your question Emily, no I haven't changed my mind about this three-way relationship."

"Same here," I add.

"Good," Emily said smiling.

Quinn asked "So you feel the same way we do?"

"Yes Quinn," Emily spoke.

"Do you know what we should do?" I then said sounding excited.

Quinn replied with "What's that Rach?"

I suggest "We should go for a run, it's always good to do when emotions are running high and it would get us to focus on something else."

"I'm completely down for that," Emily said with a smirk.

"Are you going to be okay to run like that?" Quinn asked gesturing to Emily's face and body.

Emily rolled her eyes saying "Quinn chlorine would hurt this more than sweat would, but it doesn't mean you can stop me from swimming. I am so asking to borrow Santana's pool during the week."

I asked, "So are we all going for a run?" I looked at Quinn who didn't look keen but with some puppy-eyes from Emily and I, she was quick to agree.

"Do you both have sweats?" I asked, ready to offer in case they didn't.

"I've got some sharks stuff," Emily is quick to say before making her way over to her bag.

Looking a Quinn, who smiled and said, "I've got my cheerio sweats."

"Great," I smiled at them both being prepared for anything. I couldn't help but laugh at Emily's comfortableness around us, when she began pulling her pants off only to reveal a pair of short-shorts.

Quinn spoke "You've got a habit of making yourself feel comfortable wherever you go, don't you."

"Well with friends like I did in Rosewood, it's kind of hard not to be comfy anywhere. Besides I don't see you two complaining."

"Not at all," I said embarrassingly quick but it only made Emily smile bigger than she already was to start with. Grabbing our own pair of sweat, Quinn left to use the spare bathroom and I went to use the one attach to my bedroom.

"I won't take it personally," I heard Emily say.

"Sorry," I say stopping at the door.

Emily smiled and spoke "It's all good but you're beautiful, you know that right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"You're a stunner Rachel Berry and I'm going to have you believing it, Quinn too."

"I don't know about that but I do know that you've got an incredible big heart," I reached out and placed my hand upon Emily's heart. I was surprised at the warm radiating from Emily's body; she'd been shirtless for some time now but was still warm. Emily took my hand in hers and pulled me closer to her; because of our height difference I was able to tuck my head underneath her chin. We stay like this for a couple of minutes before needing to get changed so we weren't to keep Quinn waiting.

* * *

A/N: Hello and Happy Saturday! I hope you are having a wonderful day or night, depending on when you are reading this. Thank-you for reading 20 chapters of this story, I hope you are liking the new plot twist.

Welcome to the new relationship of Emily, Quinn and Rachel ~KJ99


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

The weekend seemed to come and go, so quickly; especially for the three of us. One minute it was Friday and the next it was Monday. Quinn and I had stayed the whole weekend, what with Rachel's Dads only getting back Monday afternoon. We hadn't really talked about what we were going to do school wise, especially with Quinn and I already dating being a factor at school. If we stop being affectionate with each other people will know something's up but if we do, and then it's only going to hurt Rachel. We just figured we'd take it all one day at time, see what comes our way and face it together; plus, there's always after school and weekends.

"Come on Fields, we've got to go!" I heard Rachel call up the stairs. They had both woken up before me, even cooking me breakfast, a thank-you for bring this all up in the first place and I just hope they stayed thankful. Quinn and Rachel had showered before I had, leaving me with not much time to get ready. Not that I really needed that much time but I wanted to look go for our first day at school after this weekend. I decided to wear my shark's sweats today with a shirt Hanna had given me before leaving the second time. I almost looked like Coach, which brought a sad smile to my face.

"You can do this Fields, just remember we all right behind you. No matter what and you'll always be a shark no matter what," these were the last words that coach said to before leaving the first time. It was my last ever practice, a chance for the girls to say goodbye and for me to swim. In the last minute, she gave me the speech before circling us up and shouting sharks as our hands went to the sky. Shaking my head, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, grabbed my bag off Rachel's bed and made my way downstairs where Rachel and Quinn were waiting.

Quinn asked "Are you feeling alright? Your hairs up."

"I'm fine," I say confidently knowing I was extremely nervous about today.

Rachel asked "Wait, Emily having her hair up is a sign she's not okay?"

"No," I said while Quinn said "Yes."

Quinn continued with "I noticed when her hairs up, she's either stressed or nervous. Emily puts her hair up, so she can't play with it."

I replied with "Says miss fingernail biting."

"Oh, just for that you can drive while Rachel and I cuddle in the backseat," Quinn said dumping her car keys in my hand and taking Rachel's hand. Rachel laughed at our democracy but didn't seem to be complaining about getting some cuddle time with Quinn before school, who would could complain though?

In the car, Rachel asked "How are you feeling after that fight with Finn?"

"I'm hoping his worse off than I am but since I took more hits than he did, I don't see that being possible."

"Well your face is looking better if that helps," Quinn states.

"Thanks beautiful," I say while blowing her a kiss through the mirror.

Walking into this morning's Spanish lesson, we found everyone from glee already here and sitting together funnily enough. When I saw Finn, he had a nice black eye; which hadn't healed as fast as mine. Rachel saw Quinn and I smiling at Finn's black eye and quickly glared at us, only causing us to burst out laughing.

"You two are hopeless," Rachel said walking over to Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey guys," Santana said waving us over.

"Hi," Quinn said leading us over to them.

"What happen to your face?" Maya asked standing up to begin poking at it.

I replied with "I run into a door," I slap Maya's hand away.

"You are a terrible liar, what really happened?"

"Fine, it's just embarrassing," I say alert Quinn to look at me.

"Come on tell us," Brittany said smiling.

"Quinn accidently whacked my face with her elbow; she didn't know my face was there. I was just coming to peck her cheek but I got an elbow to the face. I told you they wouldn't believe me beautiful," I say wrapping my arm around Quinn.

Quinn blushed saying "You promised me, you wouldn't tell them."

I state "That was only if they didn't believe me, which they didn't."

Maya said "Well anyone who injuries this one accidently, is okay in my books," I watched as Maya high-fived Quinn.

The three went back to talking and Quinn whispered "I forget, how good at lying you are."

I whispered back "Well had to do it for four years, you'd want me to be good."

"True, it's just scary."

"I promise, I'll never lie to you."

"What about Rachel?"

"I won't lie to her either, trust and communication two key things in having this work."

"That's right," Quinn said smiling across at me. When there was a knock on the door, we were all surprised since class wasn't due to start for another five minutes; Mr Schue wasn't even here.

The guy asked holding a medium package "Is there an Emily Fields here?"

"Just up the back," Puck spoke pointing me out.

"What this?" I asked surprised.

"Special delivery, I don't get told what's inside, I just deliver them," he spoke getting me to sign for it.

"Fair enough," I say signing the dotted line and taking the package from him, while watching him leave.

Santana spoke "Don't keep us waiting, open it." Standing up, I place the package carefully on the table and rip the tape up. Looking inside without anyone else seeing, I found three black hoodies with a pink piece of paper. Taking the paper out, I unfold it to read.

"Nice recruiting over the weekend, I hope I got Rachel's size right. She is a lot smaller than you are but do you notice this piece of paper, a lot easier to get measurements currently if you see other clothing in that size. I'll be seeing you three around –A."

"Well," Santana asked.

I replied with "It's nothing," picking up the box. I take it down throw it in the bin and walk over to one of the known skanks.

"What do you want?"

"Can I borrow your lighter?"

"It'll cost."

"Whatever," I say pulling out a twenty dollar note from my wallet.

The Skank spoke "For that much you can keep it," she said taking the money and happily giving me the lighter. Taking a blank piece of paper, I set it on fire and throw it carefully on top of the hoodies. I watch as the hoodies catch a light and start to burn, I just stand there watching them burn.

"Emily!" I heard Mr Schue shout as he pushed me back from the fire I had created and threw his bottle of water on top of it.

"What are you doing!?" Mr Schue yells.

"Back off!" I yell back.

"Not until you tell me, what's going on?"

"I said, back off," I yell once again but this time pushing Mr Schue to the ground. Mr Schue lies there in shocked and I'm shocked to, I never meant for him to fall. Taking a deep breath, I offer my hand out to Mr Schue who looks at it carefully before taking it and I help him back to his feet.

"Sorry," I say.

"It's okay, why don't you take a seat?" He suggested nodding my head, I make my way back to Quinn.

"What happened?" Quinn whispered as Mr Schue began his lesson.

"This," I say handing the note over to Quinn. When Quinn finished reading the note, we looked at each other before looking over at Rachel, who was looking our way. Rachel asked a question through her eyes and at my nod, I saw her nostrils flare in anger but she kept it under wraps.

I asked "Do you think she can handle this side of the relationship?"

"Only time can tell Emily but she's a strong person, we at least need to give her a chance to handle it."

"Your right, I just don't want you two to get hurt because of me."

"We won't Emily, you need to relax," Quinn said wrapping an arm around my shoulder and tries to get me to relax.

* * *

Walking into glee that afternoon, Quinn and I had spent the day trying to forget about the note. Rachel had wanted to know what it had said but we explained, we'd talk about it after school. The rest of the day had gone alright, Quinn and I only held hands and gave each other cheek pecks to say goodbye when we were leaving the other.

Rachel and I shared the last lesson together, I had asked Rachel if she wanted a piggyback ride to glee club and she denied at first before agreeing. We entered the room to find Quinn already there with a flirting Finn in front of her, other glee clubber where there watching the boy and I saw a few give him sorry looking eyes. I could see Quinn wasn't interested, especially when she saw Rachel and I walk in together.

Rachel whispered sliding off my back "Give him hell for the both us," I smiled at Rachel's words and watch as she once again joined Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey beautiful," I say sliding in from the side and kissing Quinn fully on the lips.

"Hi sweetie, I missed you," Quinn said trying not to laugh at my jealousy.

I asked "What were you and Finn talking about?"

"Finn was just asking me on a date, somehow forgetting I'm dating you."

"Oh, I see."

Finn said "But everyone knows your cheating on her with Rachel."

"Really Finn?" I asked.

"You're all but admitting it now, why else would you have been at her house Friday night? When everyone else was at Mercedes having a girl's sleepover."

"What?" Mercedes asked confused.

Looking at Mercedes I said "I'm sorry, we didn't lie to you. I did have something planned but Rachel called upset, what were we meant to? Leave her crying alone all night."

"You're such a liar!" Finn screamed at me.

"How would you know Finn? Or are you stalking Rachel now?"

"What no? This isn't even about me; it's about you and your consent lying, it's ripping this glee club a part."

"You are such an idiot Finn, how did you get people to date you? No offence Quinn or Rachel."

"You little bitch," Finn said as he slapped me.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled as Puck pushed Finn away from me.

Quinn asked, "You okay Emily?"

"I've had worse," I say standing up and walking over to Finn.

"Rachel broke up with you, be a man and get over it. She doesn't want to date you, get over it and leave her alone. Stay away from my girlfriend," I yell at him.

"Guys break it up," Mr Schue yelled as he entered the choir room.

"What's going on?" Mr Schue asked looking between Finn and I for answers.

Puck stepped in say "Don't worry Mr Schue, it's all sorted," he grabbed Finn by his arm and pulled him to the other side. After glaring at Finn for a few seconds, I shook my head and made my way back to my original seat next to Quinn. Quinn was quick to wrap her arm around me and I rested my head upon her shoulder.

Mr Schue said "Okay, to this week's lesson," he went to the board and began writing something upon the board. We all tapped our feet excited to see what this week assignment was, when Mr Schue stepped away from the board the only word on the board was 'trio.'

Mr Schue explained "Building on from last week's success, I want you guys to compete in groups of three for the group solo. The song needs to be strong, so I've already given each group a song which they must perform on Friday afternoon in the auditrom, production value must be big. Now groups, I've already made them up. When you hear your name please move straight towards each other." We all nodded our heads thinking it simple; I like the idea of not having to find a song as well. Looking around the room, I can see a few people looking at me and I wonder if it's because they know I'm good at the production side of performances. Mr Schue looks up at us and we begin doing a drum roll with our feet, like always and it was fun.

"First up we have, the three M's, Maya, Mercedes and Mike," The three looked surprised at being picked to sing together but seem happy as well.

Mr Schue continues "You three will be singing Fight Song by Rachel Platten."

"Great song," Kurt said annoyed he wouldn't get to sing it.

"Next is, Brittany, Kurt and Tina, you guys will be singing What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger by Kelly Clarkson," Mr Schue said. Brittany seemed sad not to be working with Santana; it would suck not getting to work with people you really like.

"Artie, Finn and Blaine, you will be singing a classic, Man In The Mirror by Michael Jackson," we clapped at the famous name being spoken. Blaine seemed the only one hesitant about the song, which was probably only because it was Michael.

"Emily, Rachel and Quinn, you will be singing Same Love by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis," I looked at Quinn surprised that we were paired together and then with Rachel, I wondered if Mr Schue knew or something.

"Hey," Rachel whispered as she sat down next to us.

Mr Schue said "This just leaves Sam, Santana and Puck, you guys will be singing Everybody Hurts by R.E.M." Santana slowly stood up and move to sit next to the two guys, I felt extremely bad for her; knowing those two don't like practicing.

Mr Schue said "That's all I've got, you can either start working or get going."

"Actually, Mr Schue," Rachel spoke while raising her hand.

"Yes Rachel," Mr Schue answered.

Rachel explained "There's something I need to say or sing rather, it needs to be to everyone."

Mr Schue looked to see no one had moved, so he said "Alright the floors all yours."

"Quinn, Emily would you help me?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," We said instantly. The three of us grabbed a stool, Rachel told Quinn and I the song and where she wanted us to sing. The three of us sat in the centre of the floor with Rachel in between us, we both knew what Rachel was going to say and we hoped she could handle it.

Rachel then said "This song won't explain much but it's the non-cheesy way of doing this," Rachel nods her head towards the band who begin to play.

Rachel: "Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain, I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days."

Quinn: "She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones, seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone."

Emily: "And I'll be gone, gone tonight. The ground beneath my feet is open wide, the way that I been holding on too tight, with nothing in between." As I sung I could see confusion upon everyone's face they had no idea what Rachel was trying to get across.

The three of us: "The story of my life, I take her home. I drive all night, to keep her warm and this is frozen. The story of my life, I give her hope. I spend her love until she's broke inside, the story of my life."

Quinn: "Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change, leave my heart open but it stays right her in its cage."

Emily: "I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill, although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still."

Rachel: "And I'll be gone, gone tonight. The fire beneath my feet is burning bright, they that I been holding on so tight, with nothing in between."

Rachel: "The story of my life, I take her home. I drive all night, to keep her warm and time is frozen."

Quinn: "The story of my life, I give her hope. I spend her love until she's broke inside, the story of my life."

Emily: "And I been waiting for this time to come around but baby running after you is like chasing the clouds.

The three of us: "The story of my life, I take her home. I drive all night to keep her warm and time is frozen. The story of my life," I could still see the confusion, nobody was getting the message.

Emily and Quinn: "I give her hope, I spend her love. Until she's broke inside, the story of my life," I smiled across at Quinn but also at Rachel.

Rachel: "The story of my, the story of my life, the story of my life," Rachel finished off the song as well as she had start but still no one understood.

Kurt asked, "What were we supposed to be getting from this song?"

"You can do it Rachel," I say encouragingly when I see Rachel backing off.

"We are right behind you," Quinn added and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Rachel took a deep breath before saying the two words, all LGBTQI people fear, "I'm gay," I watched as this massive weight lifts off of Rachel's shoulders. I couldn't help myself; I stood up from my stool and walked across to Rachel. I gave her a big and tight hug, one I'm sure hurt but still.

Mr Schue spoke "Well Rachel let me be the first to say thank-you for sharing this with us."

"Thank-you Mr Schue," Rachel said smiling as I stepped back from hugging her.

Kurt spoke up next "You shouldn't have felt the need to hide this from us though."

"Yeah we would support you, no matter what," Mercedes added. I smiled when the two stood up to give Rachel a hug; it was soon gone when the sound of a chair breaking echoed in the room. I went to look but I soon found myself pressed up against the wall via the hands of Finn.

"This is all your fault!" Finn yelled.

"When are you going to get over yourself," I say trying to push Finn backwards.

"Dude get off her!" I heard Puck yell while trying to pull him off me. Working together the two of us, managed to push Finn away but it didn't stop him from trying to charge back at me. With Sam's help, the two moved Finn back across the room and away from me.

Finn shouts, "She wouldn't be this way, if you hadn't of showed up!" I went charging at Finn ready to punch him, but Santana annoyingly cut me off and held me back.

Santana said "Quinn, I'm taking your girlfriend to my house. I think she needs to swim," I saw Quinn nod her head and as soon as Santana saw that she pushed me towards the exit.

"Okay, I'm following," I say slapping Santana's hand away.

Santana asked "What's the deal with you and Finn anyway?"

"Nothing," I said while punching a locker in anger.

"Calm down, it was only a question and you don't even have to answer it," Santana said holding her hands up in defence.

"Sorry," I say glancing up at Santana as we got to her car.

"It's fine Emily," Santana smiled across at me.

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

I watched from the back window, as Santana handed Emily a clean towel and asking if she was okay. I could see the swim had relaxed Emily enough but she still seemed in her head. It had been a crazy four days that's for sure, I never would've thought this would happen. Rachel joining our relationship but I'm glad it's happened. After Santana and Emily left, everyone was confused asking Rachel questions since Finn had stormed off.

I tried my best to protect Rachel, without looking weird but Brittany picked up on it. Mr Schue had everyone leave, running the second he could. Brittany and Maya took our hands pulling us from the room and into a spare room, where they asked what was going on. Rachel didn't want to lie to them and neither did I, it was a stupid thing to do; Brittany always knows when someone is lying. Brittany and Maya seemed to understand, not thinking we were crazy. We decided to get some pizza's, go to Santana's house, tell her and then just chill out.

"Are you coming?" Rachel asked concerned looking back up at me.

"Yeah, of course," I say following her out. Maya held two boxes of pizza and Britany was holding two bottles of diet coke.

"Hey," Emily said as soon as she saw us, signature smile in place.

Rachel asked, "How was the swim?"

"Good," Emily spoke as she removed her swim cap and her wavy hair falls out.

Emily then asked "What's going on?"

Maya explained "We thought pizza was needed after a long, hard and tough day."

"Plus we know," Brittany added confusing Emily. Walking across to Rachel, I pick up her hand and together we walk across to Emily. Standing in front of Emily, we both take her hand and drop each other hands. We step into Emily, who eventually gets the message to wrap her arm around us and we leant our heads onto Emily's shoulder, smiling across at each other.

"So they know?" Emily asked.

"Yes," I said watching Emily's facial expression to see her reaction.

Santana spoke up "We know and we are okay with it."

"We're going to support you three, no matter what," Brittany added.

"Thank-you," Rachel said smiling across at the other three.

Emily asked, "One thing though?"

"What is it?" I asked scared.

"Are we going to start eating or what?" Emily asked with a smile making us all laugh.

Maya yells "No body get in the way of Emily and her pizza, you won't survive." We all laughed at Maya's words and knowing that she once bite Aria, we knew it was the truth.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V.

We were all sitting in Santana's bedroom, talking about how this relationship started and what it meant. The reasons for keeping it a secret, from glee club and others. The pizza was also long gone, I think I amazed Rachel by eating five pieces of pizza in a row.

Santana asked "Do you guys want to spend the night here? There should be room on the floor down there."

"I'm in," Maya said happy. I looked at both Rachel and Quinn, trying to read what they were going to say. Quinn looked keen but Rachel seemed unsure of what to stay.

"You don't have to if you don't want too," I say.

Rachel said "Sorry, I do want to stay. I'm just nervous."

"What about sweetie?" Quinn asked concerned for Rachel. When Rachel went answer, I felt my phone starting to ring and pulling it out of my pocket I discovered it was Shana.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked.

I replied with "It's Shana."

Maya asked, "Why is she ringing you?"

"I don't know," I say shrugging while standing up to take the call outside.

"Hi," I answered.

Shana asked, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to move away."

"It's fine you answered. Look I have something to tell you."

Shana went onto explain "Your sister is being released from Radley and she's on her way to Ohio."

"What do you mean?"

"Mrs DiLaurentis hasn't just cut ties with Alison, but also Jason and now CeCe. Radley won't keep CeCe on without the money from the DiLaurentis, the police don't seem to care anymore since it's come out that Wilden wasn't a good cop. So, she's on her way to Ohio, to see you."

"Thanks for the heads up, Shana."

"Well I want you to start trusting me and this is a good start."

"It's a good start, I'm sorry I'm not making it easy."

"It's fine Emily. Your protective, they don't call you tiger or killer for nothing."

"True, I better go. I'm at a friend's place."

"Sure thing," Shana said before hanging up. Releasing a deep breath, I try processing the information that Shana just told me but struggling to do so. Shaking my head, I re-enter Santana's bedroom to see them all laughing and having fun.

"Hey, what did Shana want?" Maya asked being the first to see me.

Looking down at Quinn, I asked "You remember when you asked me, if I had any siblings?"

"Yeah, you said you're an only child," Quinn answered.

I replied with "Well once again I've lied to you but for good reason."

Maya asked "Em, what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, I explain "I have a half-sister."

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"One at a time," I say holding my hand up before continuing with "I only found two years ago and because I didn't see her all the time, I didn't tell anyone. Only the girls know and they don't want to know, half the time."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you told me everything," Maya spoke upset.

I replied with "It's like I said, I didn't tell anyone or want anyone to know."

Rachel asked, "Who is your half-sister?"

"CeCe Drake, whose real name is Charles DiLaurentis or really Charles Fields."

"CeCe, is your sister?" Maya almost shouted in shock and it was followed up by "How is that possible?"

Sitting down on Santana's desk chair, I explained "Before my Mum met my Dad, she was living in New York; singing at small bars and restaurants and that's where I get my singing voice from. One night after a show, she was leaving a bar and a drunk customer cornered her in an alleyway. Anyway, my Mum was raped by some random guy, she's never known who it was and doesn't want to either. Mum moved back to her hometown which is Rosewood, where she meet my Dad and they fell in love. It was going great until Mum fell pregnant with the drunken customer's baby. Mum couldn't stand the thought of abortion and she knew the DiLaurentis were trying but kept failing. My parents approached them and the plan was formed, they would privately adopt the baby and no one would know it was my Mums baby."

"So what happened after that?" Brittany asked.

"Mum gave birth to a baby boy, which was great but Mrs DiLaurentis fell pregnant with Jason and they kept both boys. The DiLaurentis always wanted just two kids, so a few years later when Mrs DiLaurentis fell pregnant with Alison; it was time to get rid of the third kid that wasn't there's. They tried giving him back but Mum didn't want him, so Charles went to Radley for a lot of money. Charles has only told me this, he had never felt so alone in that place, like no one cared about him. He didn't make friends in Radley, especially because he was different and knew it. Charles is MTF and through more payments from the DiLaurentis, he could get the changes he needed to become a girl. So, Charles became CeCe. The staff granted CeCe day release and that's how she met, Alison and us. No one knew who she was neither the DiLaurentis or my parents, I didn't know I had a sister; who I got along great with."

"CeCe had been threating Wilden, with information she had on him; which would show him for the bad cop he was. Wilden lead CeCe to the woods that night, saying he was going to admit the truth to her. His real plan was to kill CeCe but it was the other way around. However, Wilden had given a friend information about who CeCe really was and if anything was to happen, to release it. Which they did, CeCe was arrested for killing Wilden but instead of going to jail she went back to Radley. My parents told me the truth, I was shock to learn I had a sister and trying to process it all was extremely hard. I did the only thing I could think of and that was to go see CeCe, we got along great. I thought she hate me, I was the daughter they wanted and she wasn't; but she didn't resent me. I continue to see her every odd month, so the girls wouldn't be suspicious but eventually -A told them I was going there."

Maya asked, "How'd they react?"

I replied with "Not great to another secret but understanding why I did it." Looking at Rachel and Quinn for the first time since I started to explain, I couldn't read them at all.

Rachel then asked, "What does this have to do with that Shana girl ringing you?"

"Right, I forgot that part. Since everything with Alison, Mrs DiLaurentis is cutting off all the kids which includes Jason and CeCe. CeCe is being released from Radley and is on her way here."

"Why is she moving here?" Santana asked.

I replied with "I'm not entirely sure, I'm hoping it's to see me."

Brittany then said "We are going to give you guys some space," she took Maya and Santana's hands and practically dragged them from the room.

"I'd understand if you guys are mad at me," I say slipping down onto the ground to sit next to both of them.

Quinn explained "I'm not mad but I am confused."

I looked at Rachel to see what she was thinking and she spoke "I don't think it's my place to say anything, I've only just enter this."

I cut Rachel off with "And your opinion matters. This affects you just as much as it does Quinn."

"Well in that case, I'm happy for you Emily. You get your sister back and that's all that matters," Rachel said placing a comforting hand on my arm.

Turning to look at Quinn, I say "When we moved here, I made a promise to Mum that no one here would know. Mum's not ashamed of CeCe but she is about how she acted and dealt with everything back then, not wanting to raise her own child because of how they were conceived. Mum just wanted a fresh start, everyone in Rosewood knows CeCe is her kid and she turned her back on that. She didn't want people here, judging her without knowing the full story."

"I guess I could understand that," Quinn said.

"I should've been honest with you and I'm sorry I wasn't, but once I make a promise I try to keep them."

Quinn asked "You are forgiven Emily, is that everything? Is there anything at all you haven't told me?"

I replied with "Yeah you remember when I told you about that time Toby found me in the gutter and I said it was because of these homophobic guys wanted to teach me a lesson."

"I think I briefly remember it," Quinn said squinting at the memory.

"Well Toby did find me in a gutter and it was at the hands of a homophobic person, it just happened to a friend's Dad. Paige's Dad didn't take to well to her daughter being gay, and since I am on the swim team and known as being gay; he blamed me."

Quinn looked at me, she then began running her fingers through my hair and said "You've been through so much and had such a hard time. The fact that you are one of the kind-heartiest people that I have ever meant, is incredible. I love you so much."

"You do? Even after everything."

"Yes, you dork," Quinn said before leaning in and kissing me on the lips. When we pulled back from each other we both turned to look at Rachel, who was giving us the biggest smile.

"What?" Quinn asked smiling back.

Rachel replied with "Nothing, just my two girls being all cute and adorable."

"Girls, hey? I like the sound of that," I commented.

We then heard Santana shout through the door "Stop being gross, it's ruining my room," we all burst out laughing as Santana, Brittany and Maya walked into the room.

Maya asked "Is everything sorted?"

"Yep," Quinn said with a smile while wrapping her arm around me.

Rachel said "Now, we just have to win the trio challenge," I smiled as I wrapped my arm around

"Yeah, keep dreaming," Santana spoke.

Maya said "Clearly the three M's are going to win."

"Kurt, Tina and I have the better song, so we are going to win," Brittany said with a smile.

"Keep dreaming Brittany," I say instantly getting a pillow thrown at me via Santana just making me laugh.

* * *

A/N:

Song Reference List:

Story Of My Life by One Direction

Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. See you next week! ~KJ99


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

The next morning Rachel and I found ourselves in choir room practicing our song for the trio competition, Quinn wanted to be here but she had early morning cheerio practices. Last night had gone great, it was easy, relaxed just hanging out with mates. Rachel and were currently going through our song Same Love, trying to work out who would sing which part.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Rachel suddenly asked.

"Go right ahead, you never have to ask or be afraid of asking."

"When your sister gets here, whenever that maybe, are you going to tell her about our relationship?"

"If I'm being honest, I don't know. It depends on how she's feeling and what her motives are for coming here."

"Did she know about the stuff with -A?"

"I don't know how much she knew, there was a time when she was suspect but then again everyone was suspect."

"It must've been hard not knowing who you could trust and who you couldn't."

"It certainly wasn't the easest thing."

"Did you ever expect each other as A?"

"When it first started, yes but that soon went away because none of us wanted to harm the other."

"I don't know what I would've done if I was in your guys precision."

"Well, be thankful, you'll never have to know and I don't want you to know what it was like."

"Emily?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes Rachel."

"Can you sing for me?"

"Of course, is there anything you want to hear me sing?"

"Just anything."

"Okay, give me a minute," I say turning to look at my phone hopeful I'd find a song.

"Here we go," I say finding the perfect song. Taking a stool from the side of the room, I place it in the centre and have Rachel sit on the chair in front of me.

Emily: "The full moon is shining like a spotlight, I could just sit and listen to you talking all night. When you whisper, yeah, baby, when you lean in. I get a crazy, crazy good king of feeling," I winked at Rachel making her smile.

Emily: "It's like Amen from the back of the choir, sweet home of freedom underneath the tires. Kicked back sitting by a crackling fire, strumming them guitar string and like an old song on the radio. That you grew up to and everybody knows. Rushing of the water when the river rolls, winding wild and free."

Emily: "Baby, you sound good to me. Baby, you sound so good to me. Mm-m-mm like a melody. Baby, you sound good to me," as the chorus came in I stood up from the stool and began dancing around the room. I was carefree and it felt amazing.

Emily: "Tell me all of your stories and don't you leave nothing out cause baby, I aint in a hurry," when the beat slowed down I sat down next to Rachel and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, we began swaying from side to side.

Emily: "Everything little thing you say, got a real nice ring to it. The way it rolls off your lips and oh, when you give me that kiss," I couldn't help but poke Rachel's nose causing her to laugh.

Emily: "It's like Amen from the back of the choir, sweet home of freedom underneath the tires. Kicked back sitting by a crackling fire, strumming them guitar strings," standing back up, I circled around Rachel before crouching down in front of her.

Emily: "Like an old song on the radio, that you grew up to and everybody knows. Rushing of the water when the river rolls, winding, wild and free."

Emily: "Baby, you sound good to me. Baby, you sound so good to me. Mm-m-mm like a melody. Baby, you sound good to me," pushing back up to stand. I begin dancing again this time with actual rhythm. I take a step to the left, clap and spin back to the right; which I continue doing.

Emily: "Baby, you sound good to me. Baby, you sound so good to me. Mm-m-mm like a melody. Baby, mm-mm," I changed the dance so I stepped to the right, clapped and spun to the left.

Emily: "Like an Amen from the back of the choir, sweet home of freedom underneath the tires. Kicked back sitting by a crackling fire, strumming them guitar strings. Like an old song on the radio, that you grew up to and everybody knows. Rushing of the water when the river rolls, winding wild and free," I offered my hand out to Rachel who smiled but still took it.

Emily: "Baby, you sound good to me. Baby, you sound so good to me. Mm-m-mm like a melody. Baby, you sound good, sound so good," while facing each other. Rachel mirrored my moves we stepped the same way clapping before spinning back to where we were, and then we went in the opposite directions.

Emily: "Baby, you sound good to me, sound so good. Baby, you sound so good to me, sound so good. Mm-m-mm like a melody. Baby, you sound good to me," I belted out the last line while Rachel clapped in the motion of dance. When the music drifted away, Rachel applauded my performance before wrapping her arms around me for a hug.

"You are such a good singer, you can sing anything," Rachel said sounding amazed.

"Thank-you," I say squeezing Rachel tighter.

Rachel asked, "How did you even find a song like that?"

I explained "Aria loves country music, I walked in on her listening to it and I was obsessed with it for like two weeks."

"I can understand the obsession, anyway we better get to class."

"Can I walk you?"

"I was hoping you'd asked."

"Let's go," I say taking the lead out of the classroom.

* * *

"Hey, how was practice this morning?" I asked when Quinn walked out onto stage. The three of us had agreed to meet here for lunch, have some private couple time. Since I had a free period before lunch today, it gave me the advantage of being here before the others.

"It was hard and painful, my feet are dying."

"Would you like a foot massage?"

"I can't ask you to do that."

"And you're not, I'm offering."

"Well then if you don't mind." I smiled patting the top of my leg. Quinn sat down, took off her shoes and placed them across my leg. I got straight to work on rubbing Quinn's feet, hoping I was helping and not making them worse.

"Hey, you two," Rachel said as entered through the door.

"Hi," Quinn said while smiling.

"Hello," I said waving.

"Don't stop," Quinn almost shouted.

"Sorry," I said continuing my work.

I asked, "Is everything okay?" Rachel joined us on stage, sitting behind Quinn who was quick to lay back on Rachel. Rachel smiled down at Quinn and began running her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Finn just cornered me at my locker," Rachel explained.

Quinn asked, "What did he want?" I smiled at the tone in Quinn's voice, this time I wasn't the jealous one.

Rachel replied with "He was trying to get me back."

"Good luck," I breathed out making Quinn laugh.

"What are we going to do about him? His not going to give up anytime soon and you can't keep getting into fights with him," Rachel said concerned.

Quinn said, "He will eventually move on."

"And I promise not to fight with him, unless he starts it or are hurting you two," I add on trying to relieve Rachel's concern.

Rachel said, "I guess that will have to do."

"Don't let him get to you sweetie," Quinn said raising her hand up to run through Rachel's hair.

* * *

Walking into the choir that afternoon, Mr Schue had messaged us all saying we needed to meet in the choir room before we could work with our trios. I had my arm wrapped around Quinn with her head resting upon my shoulder, everyone had managed to beat us here. I smiled when I saw Rachel sitting in front of Quinn and my regular seats, talking with Maya.

"Hey guys," Santana said waving us over. We walked over and began having a conversation easy, all talking and laughing together; just like last night.

A voice then said "Now that's a sound I just love to hear," I looked up to see CeCe standing in the door way.

CeCe asked "Aren't you going to greet your big sister?"

"Oh my god, Charles," I say standing up and sprinting over to her.

"That's more like it," CeCe said being able to catch me when I jumped. CeCe spun me around in a circle, making me laugh and hold on tighter.

When CeCe stopped, I spoke "I can't believe you here, in the flesh, standing in front of me."

"I didn't think I was going to see you again," CeCe replied.

"I'm sorry," I say laying my head on CeCe shoulders.

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am here now and I'm going to make everything better." Standing back on the ground, I looked CeCe up and down, seeing she looked okay physical but mentally that was hard to tell.

I then asked "What's with the red coat?"

"I thought I'd wear it for novity sake," CeCe said and then asked "Does it still freak you out?"

"You know it does, Charles," I say looking down at the ground.

CeCe placed her fingers on the bottom of my chin and said "Don't be like that, I'll get rid of it." I watch as CeCe takes the coat off and throws it into the bin.

CeCe asked "So, have you missed me?"

"You know I have," I say pulling her into another hug.

"Ah, sorry I'm late guys," an out of breath Mr Schue said walking into the room.

Mr Schue then said "Ms DiLaurentis if you want to keep your job, I suggest you don't hug the students, it doesn't send out a good message."

I asked "Job?" While CeCe said "My last name is Fields, not DiLaurentis."

CeCe looked down at me and said "I thought I might as well get a job at your school."

"You're a Fields now?"

"Well I hadn't asked your Dad but seeing it was him who suggest I move here, I figured he wouldn't mind."

Kurt then asked "Mr Schue what's going on?"

Mr Schue replied with "Ms Fields, is our new choir assistant."

I asked CeCe "Do you even know anything about choirs?"

"Yeah you sing in a group," CeCe said making me laugh.

"Such an idiot," I say shaking my head.

Mr Schue yelled "Emily, that is no way to treat a member of the staff."

Santana then asked "Surely he is not that dumb?"

"Santana!" Mr Schue yelled glaring back at Santana, who had been having a whispered conversation with Brittany.

Mr Schue asked, "Ms Fields, what would you like the students to call you?"

"CeCe will be fine," she said winking at me.

"Emily can you please take a seat?" Mr Schue requested politely.

"But," I say looking up at CeCe.

CeCe said "No buts, we will get to hang out after school. I want to go to breadsticks, you've been raving about it, I need to see it for myself."

"This sucks," I say crossing my arms.

"Em, no pouting," CeCe said laughing.

I replied with "I hate you Charles."

CeCe said "Aww Mum would be so proud finally acting like a normal teenagers and not a fifty year old, wise person."

While CeCe saw the joke in my words Mr Schue didn't, he said "Emily, I won't warn you again. Start treating the staff with respect, she had requested to be called CeCe. Not Charles, clearly she is a female and you calling her Charles is offensive." I had never snapped my head so fast before in my life, I couldn't believe the words that just fell from Mr Schue's mouth.

When I stepped towards him ready to punch his daylights out, CeCe stepped in saying "Em, it's not worth it."

"But he insulted you, it's not right!" I yell glaring at Mr Schue.

"Em, look at me, not him," CeCe requested placing her fingertips on my chin. When I looked at CeCe, she was calm and relaxed; which helped me relax a little.

CeCe spoke "I'm okay, it's okay."

"Charles," I say feeling tears prick at my eyes.

"I know Em, I know," CeCe leant down to pick me up bridal style. She carried me over to my sit next to Quinn, she sat down with me in her lap. It was an odd sight for the others in the room, still having no idea what was going on.

CeCe whispered "You must be Quinn."

"Hi," Quinn said a little confused.

"Emily's told me all about you and sent me a photo, she wasn't lying when she said you were beautiful."

"She said that to you?" Quinn asked.

"Yep," CeCe said making Quinn smile.

"Love you," Quinn whispered kissing the top of my forehead.

Mr Schue asked, "Do you two know each other?" I couldn't help but laugh when everyone turned to look at him, trying to work out if he was serious.

Mercedes explained "Emily's last name is Fields and CeCe's last name is Fields, hmm…" I smiled at Mercedes phrasing, it was clever.

"You two are relate," Mr Schue said cluing himself in.

Santana spoke "Around of applause for the genius," everyone then clapped.

CeCe said "Emily is my baby sister, we haven't seen each other in a while."

Blaine asked "Why does Emily call you Charles?"

"I'm MTF and we don't want to forget that side of me."

"Gotcha," Kurt and Blaine said while the others looked confused.

Mr Schue said "Anyway to the lesson, I was appalled by the way we ended yesterday in a fight. Emily, you attacked Finn for no reason, that is not what a team player does." I stood up so fast from CeCe, I almost fell over. I couldn't believe Mr Schue was blaming the fight on me, Finn had pressed me up against the wall. Even with full strengthen I don't think I could push Finn up against the wall, unless he was already standing in front of one.

"Em calm down," CeCe said pulling me back down onto her lap.

Mr Schue continued with "The level of hostility in this room isn't acceptable and if we don't get rid of it, we can kiss our hopes of going to Nationals goodbye. I found this song that I want Finn and Emily to sing together right now, get all the feuding out and once the song is over, I don't want to hear of it again." I saw Rachel and Quinn look at my concerned but I was willing to do this, if it meant glee club could be fun again and we go on to win Nationals.

Mr Schue said, "This song is a mash-up of two iconic boy bands in the 90s, NSYNC's Bye, Bye, Bye and The Backstreet Boys I Want It That Way," everyone cheered at the mention of the two boy bands in the one sentence.

"Finn, which group do you want?" Mr Schue asked looking at Finn.

"I'll take Backstreet Boys," Finn said. Mr Schue nodded ushering us over to him, he handed Finn one music sheet and me the other; it just highlighted where we'd sing. I stood one side of the room and Finn stood the other as we faced everyone, I saw Rachel and Quinn mouth 'good luck to me' which made me smile.

Emily: "Hey, hey. Bye, bye, bye. Bye, bye. Bye, bye," I sang my opening line which got a few screams boosting my confidence to another level.

Emily: "Oh, oh, I'm doing this tonight. You're probably gonna start a fight, I know this can't be right. Hey baby come on, I loved you endlessly, when you weren't there for me. So now it's time to leave and make it alone," I did my best attempt of the dance, I only seen the video once and was going off that memory.

Emily: "I know that I can't take no more, it aint no lie. I wanna see you out that door, baby, bye, bye, bye," seeing the girls smile during my solo helped.

Finn: "You are my fire, the one desire. Believe when I say, I want it that way," Finn stepped up into the spotlight. Holding up one finger when he sung one desire.

Emily: "Bye, bye. Don't wanna be a fool for you, just another player in your game for two. You may hate me but it aint no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye," I walked over to Finn during this part stating this was his game and that I knew he hated me but I didn't care.

Emily: "Bye, bye. Don't really wanna make tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. It might sound crazy but it aint no lie. Baby, bye, bye, bye, tell me why," I walked backwards away from Finn on higher ground.

Finn: "Aint nothing but a heartache," Finn came back with.

Emily: "Tell me why."

Finn: "Aint nothing but a mistake."

Emily and Finn: "Tell me why," we came face to face as we sung together.

Finn: "I never wanna hear you say."

Emily and Finn: "I want it that way."

Finn: "You are my fire, the one desire. You are, you are, you are, you are," Finn look back to the crowd as he sung looking like he was backing out of the fight.

Emily: "Don't wanna hear you say," I stepped around Finn to walk across the other side of the room.

Finn: "Aint nothing but a heartache."

Emily: "Bye, bye, bye," I turn around to face Finn and did the hand gesture I knew that NSYNC did in the video.

Finn: "Aint nothing."

Emily: "Make it tough."

Finn: "But it aint no lie."

Emily: "Bye, bye. Bye, bye, Baby. Don't wanna be a fool for you," I point at Finn as I began shuffling from side to side.

Finn: "You are my fire," I watched as Finn copied my movements.

Emily: "Just another player in your game for two."

Finn: "Tell me why."

Emily: "You may hate me but it aint no lie.

Finn: "I want it that way," when I saw Finn nod his head at Rachel with his stupid smile, I want to hurt him.

Emily: "Baby, bye, bye, bye. Bye, bye," I moved to stand in front of Rachel and sung, saying to him Rachel would never be his again.

Emily: "Don't really wanna make it tough," I shrugged at Finn as I stood centre stage or floor.

Finn: "My one desire," he sung but not as strong as before.

Emily: "I just wanna tell you that I had enough."

Finn: "Tell me why?" Finn pushed my shoulder to have me turn and look at him.

Emily: "It might sound crazy but it aint no lie." I sung right at Finn, angry.

Finn: "I want it that way."

Emily: "Baby bye, bye, bye."

Finn: "Bye, bye," Finn sung the last line of the song. When the music faded everyone in the room clapped, they didn't stand but looked to be waiting on bait breathe.

Mr Schue stood up saying "Great job, you two. Now I think this feud is officially over," he placed a hand on both of our shoulders smiling.

Pushing Mr Schue hand off, I say "I'll sing with him but don't expect me to get along with him."

Finn yelled "What is your problem?"

"What is my problem? Hmm…how about you!" I shout back. When Finn and I went to charge at each other, we had people pulling us back. Finn was being pulled back by Puck and CeCe was pulling me back. CeCe was struggling to hold me back, I wanted to hit Finn so badly but when I heard a voice say my name; I turned to look at Rachel.

Rachel then said, "You promised."

"Right sorry," I say calming down much to CeCe relief.

CeCe then asked, "When did you get so strong?"

I didn't get to answer because Mr Schue yelled "Emily, what is the matter with you? Finn was happy to move pass this for the sake of the team, but clearly you can't," I rolled my eyes at Mr Schue speech always ready to protect Finn.

Ignoring him, I turn towards the group and asked, "Do you want to go to breadsticks?"

"I'm in," Maya said more than happy to go.

"We'll come," Mercedes said pointing at herself and Kurt. Sam, Tina, Mike, Puck, Artie and Blaine all agreed, along with Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel.

"Awesome, meet there in ten minutes."

"Sounds good," Sam spoke leaving with Puck and Artie. As everyone left Mr Schue looked to say something but shook his head and left, Finn followed behind him.

Quinn asked walking over "Do you two need a lift?"

"Yes please," CeCe answered.

"See you there," Santana said leading Brittany and Maya out of the room.

I asked, "Ready to go?" CeCe nods her head. I take Quinn's hand and the four of us beginning walking out of the school.

* * *

Quinn and I walked into breadsticks holding hands, we had Rachel and CeCe walking behind us. I could see everyone was already here and had gotten tables pushed together, so we could all sit with each other. At the table, I had Quinn sitting on my left and then CeCe on my right; Rachel said on Quinn's left side.

"Oh hey Maya," CeCe said noticing Maya.

"Hey CeCe," Maya said hugging CeCe back.

CeCe spoke "I didn't realise you were living in Ohio as well," I saw Maya whisper something into CeCe ears, which made CeCe nod and look at me.

Tina asked "So you two are sister?"

I replied with "Technically we are half-sister but we are sisters."

"How come you've never mentioned her before?" Kurt asked.

"No one asked, you assumed I was an only child and I didn't correct it, plus Charles is very hard to explain," I say.

"Thanks Sis," CeCe said making everyone laugh.

CeCe then said "Other than that Finn guy, Quinn and Emily, I don't know anyone's names."

Puck spoke first "My real name is Noah but everyone calls me Puck."

"I'm Sam and this is my girlfriend Mercedes," I smiled when Sam wrapped his arm proudly around Mercedes.

"This is my boyfriend Kurt and I'm Blaine, I've only just joined the new directions," Blaine introduced himself.

Tina said "Hi, I'm Tina and this is my boyfriend Mike."

"I'm Santana and this is my girlfriend Brittany." Santana said and I was quite proud of her.

When Santana saw how I was looking at her, she said "Shut it you."

"I said nothing," I put my hands up in defence.

"I'm Rachel," Rachel introduced herself.

"And I'm Artie."

CeCe said "It's nice to meet you all."

"Hi," Brittany said waving and then asked, "Are you a dolphin or a unicorn?" Everyone laughed when CeCe looked confused.

I explained "She is asking if your gay or bi?"

"Oh, well then I'm neither."

Kurt asked, "But your MTF right?"

CeCe replied with "Yes I am."

"So your straight then?" Blaine asked carefully.

"I just don't like labels. As a female, I have date both guys and women, it's easier if I don't label myself."

Sam asked, "I must ask but what is MTF?"

I explained "It means male-to-female."

"Which means I was born a boy but I never felt like a boy, I saw myself as a girl," CeCe explained.

Puck said "Right, so at one stage you had a penis." We all smiled at Puck's ability to ask a hard question, seem so easy.

"Yes Puck, I did have that organ but I've since had surgery to change that," CeCe said trying to be classy.

I asked, "Did you see Alison before leaving?"

CeCe replied with "Yeah, I was able to sneak myself in to see her, late last night. She's very pale and small. I thought all her issues were dealt with."

"It's complicated Charles, you know that."

"I do, I just figured with Spencer she'd be okay."

"She will be Charles. It's just going to take time."

"I just care for her."

"Charles I know you do. I do too. We will get her through it."

A waitress then walked over and asked, "Are you ready to order?" We all nodded our head and each place our own order in.

After the waitress left, CeCe asked "So Maya, you are seeing anyone?"

"I'm surprised that one hasn't told you," Maya spoke gesturing to me.

CeCe said "Well come on who is it? Boy or girl."

"Girl, you remember Paige?"

"Hard to forget, she did try to drown my sister," CeCe said a little angry and alerting the table.

I explained "She was dealing with a lot back then, it's all good now though. We are friends."

Mercedes asked, "How do you become friends with someone who tries to drown you?"

Quinn answered "It's a simple answer, it's Emily. She'll befriend anyone," I smiled over at Quinn before pecking the top of her head.

I replied with "In a town like Rosewood, it's just easier being friend with everyone then have enemies; don't want to give the neighbours more to talk about."

Quinn asked, "So your job as assistant, what does that mean?"

"I don't really know, it was just the only job on offer that would allow me to see Emily full-time," CeCe said.

"Are you going to stay with us?" I asked.

CeCe replied with "No, I've gotten my own apartment. I still need my space Em but your welcome at the apartment anytime," CeCe then hand over a spare key.

"Thanks," I say already thinking it was a good hang out for Quinn, Rachel and I. Feeling my phone ringing in my pocket, I pull it out to see Alison face upon the screen.

"Ali," I say answering the phone while walking away from the table.

"Em, hey," Alison said sounding relieved to hear my voice and the feeling was mutual.

Aria voice then came across the phone "We have something to tell you."

"Good or bad?" I asked.

Spencer replied with "We're not sure."

Hanna then said "CeCe's out of Radley."

"Yeah, I know."

Alison asked, "How do you know?"

I replied with "Because I was just sitting at a table with her."

"What she's there?" Aria asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, she's moved to Ohio and is the glee club's new assistant; whatever that means."

Spencer spoke "Well you could've told us."

"Sorry, everything's been hectic here."

Hanna asked, "It's not -A is it?"

"I can handle that bitch, I've just got some personal things going on."

"Like what?" Alison asked.

I replied with "Now's not the time to discuss it. But just so you know, I knew of CeCe's release last night."

"How?" Spencer asked.

I answered with "Shana rang to tell me."

"How did she know?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask. I was just happy my sister was being released."

"But she killed someone," Aria said.

I replied with "And so did I, does that mean I should be locked up too."

Alison said, "That's not what she was meaning Em."

"I know, sorry Aria. I'm just stressed."

"Yeah, you sound it," Spencer said.

Hanna asked, "Why did Shana ring to tell you that CeCe was getting out?"

"She's trying to get me to trust her, she thought telling me that would be a good start."

"Why does she want you to trust her?" Spencer asked.

I replied with "Because she wants to date Jenna, without the fear of me hurting her if she screws up or hurts Jenna."

Alison asked, "Have you been getting anymore -A messages?"

I replied with "Yeah, I keep getting black hoodies. -A even gave me an extra one for Quinn, I burnt them. So, I'm just waiting for the shoe to drop on that decision."

"Why does -A keep giving you hoodies?" Spencer asked.

"I think it's supposed to be rubbing it in or something like that."

"I don't understand," Aria said confused.

I whispered "Back when I was kidnapped by -A, I mean Mona. She offered me to join her, all I had to do was wear a black hoodie."

"Why didn't you tell us?" they all screamed at me.

"Because, I had turned it down and I didn't want to upset you guys. Are you guys getting any messages?"

Hanna replied with "No, other than Aria getting hit by the car, nothing has been out of the usual."

I say, "Great, it's pick on Emily time."

Spencer said "I would suggested you need to have a massage to relax but I know you won't go back."

"You've got that right, maybe I can ask Quinn," I say thinking.

"Too much information Em," Alison said getting us to laugh.

I replied with "It wouldn't be like that, we haven't even gone there."

"But you've been together for months," Hanna said.

"She's not ready and neither am I, we are both happy with how things are going."

Spencer states "She's rambling."

"She is too, which is a clear sign she's lying," Aria added.

I replied with "We are not going there. Quinn and I have talked about this, she's not ready and I'm not going to push her. I'm not a jerk or an idiot for that matter."

"No you're not, you're a sweet heart," Alison said.

"Hey Emily," I heard a voice say behind me and when I turned around I was hit square in the face. As soon as the fisted hits, I fall to the ground and I don't remember anything other than darkness.

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry for being a day late in posting. I completely forgot to post before going to work. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Song Reference List:

You Sound Good To Me by Lucy Hale

Bye, Bye, Bye by NSYNC

I Want It That Way by The Backstreet Boys

I'll see you all Saturday next week! ~KJ99


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

Alison's P.O.V

Through the phone, we heard someone call out for Emily but we didn't recognise the voice, which isn't shocking with Emily being in Ohio; there's people there we don't know yet. When we hear a thud, we panic, looking at each other we didn't know what to do.

"Em, you there?" Hanna question.

Aria shouts "Em?"

"Emily answers us," Spencer ordered but Emily doesn't reply.

They look at me to say something, "Em, Emily? Please answer me, it's Ali," but still no answer.

Aria then said, "Call Maya," she was looking at Hanna who nodded her head knowing that was the rational thing to do.

Hanna put the phone of speaker, so we heard Maya answer "Hey Hanna, this is a surprise."

"Yeah, umm…are you with Emily?" Hanna asked trying to be calm.

Maya replied with "Your good, she's just outside on the phone to Alison."

Hanna asked, "Can anyone else hear us?"

"No, why?" Maya asked a little panicked.

Hanna explained "Well we were all talking to Emily through Ali's phone, talking about CeCe and what not. We heard someone call out for Emily before this loud thud sound."

"Oh okay, you want me to go check on her."

"Yes please," Hanna said desperate.

* * *

Maya's P.O.V

We were all having a really good time, chatting away while we waited for your food. Emily had been gone for ten minutes, talking with Alison but that normally took a while. When my phone rung, I looked expecting to see Paige but instead it was Hanna.

I answered still at the table "Hey Hanna, this is a surprise."

"Yeah, umm…are you with Emily?" By Hanna's tone of voice, I knew something wasn't right.

I replied with "Your good, she's just outside on the phone to Alison."

Hanna weirdly asked, "Can anyone hear us?"

"No, why?" I asked confused but also scared.

Hanna started to explain "Well we were all talking to Emily through Ali's phone, talking about CeCe and what not. We heard someone call out for Emily before this loud thud sound," this did not sound good I thought. Looking across the table my eyes connected with Quinn and Rachel, who knew something wasn't right the instant I looked at them. Moving to look at CeCe, she was asking through her eyes what's going on.

I say, "Oh okay, you want me to go check on her," when I said that the three ears pricked up and they looked towards the door.

"Yes please," Hanna said desperate.

Quinn asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," I say making my way towards the door with basically everyone following. Walking out of breadsticks, I look around trying to find Emily and when I see her I feel sick. Emily was currently lying on the ground bleeding while Finn and that Tony guy stood over her, kicking her over and over. I looked at Puck, Sam and Mike, who nod their heads and go running over to the guys. The two-start running away but aren't quick enough to escape the three guys.

Hanna asked through the phone "What's going on?"

I replied with "Umm…two guys were beating on Emily."

"Oh my god, how bad?"

"I don't know Hanna," I say honestly not sure.

Hanna said "Okay, I think we are going to come to Ohio."

"Hanna."

"No Maya, don't talk me out of this. Emily was here for Aria, now it's our time for us to be there for her."

"Okay Hanna, I'll keep you update."

"Thanks Maya," Hanna said before hanging up the phone. I looked down at Emily motionless body being cradle by Quinn and Rachel. Mercedes looked to be assessing the injuries while Kurt rung the ambulance and Blaine rung the cops. Sam, Mike and Puck were currently bringing Finn and Tony back towards us, with a firm grip. When they saw, Emily was out they smiled or smirk, which Rachel and Santana saw. I watched as Rachel stood up walked over to Finn, who was almost trying to hold back a laugh.

Rachel then slapped Finn across the face and asked "Do you feel better now? Did it feel good knocking someone whose half your size unconscious? Do you feel like a big strong man?"

When Tony laughed, Santana asked "What you are laughing at fool?" Santana then punched Tony square in the nose causing it to bleed and no one was doing anything about it.

Finn reasoned "Rach, I did it for you, for us. So that we could be together, I want us to be together." Is he insane? I thought to myself and it looked to be the same thing everyone was asking themselves.

Rachel said "Finn, I'm gay. You hurting Emily, isn't going to change that. You hurting anyone, isn't going to change that. Nothing is going to change me, I am gay, Finn."

Finn asked, "But you're with her right?" he gestured towards Emily. Rachel turned to look down at Emily and Quinn, Quinn was looking up at Rachel and I saw her nod her head.

"No Finn, I'm with them."

"Them?" Finn asked confused. I watched as Brittany took over cradling Emily's body while Quinn stood up to wrap a protective arm around Rachel's waist.

Quinn said, "She's with us."

"I don't understand," Finn said.

Rachel said "When we broke up, I told you I had been in love with Quinn my entire life. I told you it was Quinn I wanted to be with, but you thought because Emily is the new gay person in town it was her making me say this. Yes, Emily made me realise a lot but I was in love with Quinn."

Quinn spoke "On Friday instead of going to the sleepover, Emily and I were at Rachel's house. I had learnt that lunch that Rachel was gay and in love with me. I was completely thrown off by it, especially since Emily knew. You see Finn, I was in love with Rachel. While we were dating, I wanted to with Rachel. I wanted to date Rachel but I feared everyone's reactions. So, I stayed with you, cheated on you with Puck, I got pregnant and lied to you. When I meet Emily, it was my new fresh start. She didn't know my past and even when I told her about Beth, about you and about Rachel; she didn't judge me. She loved me even more," I smiled to myself that's Emily.

Quinn continued with "On Friday night everything changed for Emily, Rachel and I. It was a night of learning and being truthful. That night Emily told me, she was starting to have loving feelings for Rachel. Since Emily knew where Rachel and I stood on loving feelings for each other, she knew I loved her but what she didn't know was how Rachel felt for her."

Rachel spoke "On Friday night at my house, the three of us began a three-person relationship and I haven't regret anything since. Yes, this is new and no, we weren't ready to tell people but by you we've been force to tell people. Finn, I was never yours not really. That person who dated you wasn't me, it was the scared Rachel. I'm no longer afraid Finn, who would be with Quinn and Emily arms around them," Rachel and Quinn turned away from Finn and went back to caring for Emily. I thought to myself, well Emily you'd be proud and you've done good.

Finn said in disbelief "I can't believe I was right, Emily and you are together. I was right."

Tina said, "Actually you were wrong, it's Emily, Rachel and Quinn together," I watched as Tina place a supportive hand on Quinn shoulder.

I said looking at Finn "They're going to be together for a long time, longer than you ever were with Rachel or can go in bed; so, I've heard." When Finn went to charge at me, he was pulled sharply back by Puck, I nod my thanks a Puck before going to find CeCe who had run off.  
I had found CeCe just a few blocks from Breadsticks, she looked lost as she stood there with vomit next to her.

"CeCe!" I shout walking up behind her.

"I couldn't stay, looking at her motionless body."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm her big sister, I'm supposed to look after her, I failed her."

"You haven't and Emily wouldn't want you speaking like this."

CeCe said "I wasn't there when she needed me."

"None of us were but we can fix that."

"I'm scared."

"I am too CeCe."

"I can't lose her."

"And you won't. We should get to the hospital, there's no point going back. I'll text Mercedes that we are walking there."

"Okay," CeCe said letting me lead the way to the hospital.

CeCe cried "I haven't even told her, I love her."

"You will get your chance, I promise," I wrapped an arm around CeCe trying my best to comfort her but feeling like I was failing.

* * *

Alison's P.O.V

Hanna had taken the phone off of speaker, so none of us could hear the conversation but by the look on her face and the words; it wasn't good.

When Hanna hung up, Aria asked "What's going on?"

"Maya said two-guys were beating on Emily, she doesn't know how bad it is. Are you guys up for a trip to Ohio?"

"Yes," Spencer and Aria instantly said.

They looked at me and I said, "I want to go but is your Mum going to let me, she said I wasn't allowed out of the house."

Hanna said, "Let's go ask her." I had been let out of hospital a few days ago with the promise I wouldn't leave the house for two weeks and would see a counsellor.

"Mum!" Hanna called as we walked downstairs.

"In the kitchen," Ashley called back.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Ashley asked until she saw our face and then asked, "What's wrong?"

Spencer said, "Emily's been beaten up."

Hanna added "She's completely out of it, Maya doesn't know how bad it is."

"So, I'm guessing you all want to go see her?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," we all echoed.

"What about school?"

"Our friend needs us," Aria said.

Ashley asked, "What about your counselling Alison?"

I replied with "I'll talk with Emily, she's definitely my counsellor."

"Plus, she'll have us," Spencer said wrapping her arm around me.

"I don't know, would it just be you four? I don't know how I feel about you travelling that far."

Hanna said, "Caleb's bound to want to come."

"Ezra too," Aria spoke.

Spencer added "There's also Toby and Paige."

Ashley sighed and said "If Ella gives permission, those four go as well and you promise to speak up if you feel overwhelmed then I guess I can allow you to go."

"Thanks Mum," Hanna said hugging Ashley.

"Thank-you," I say.

Aria said "Spencer and I'll go back to my house, ask my Mum who will probably say yes since Emily drove to see me. We will pack and come back here."

Hanna spoke "Okay, we will start packing as well. I can ring the four tell them what's going on."

Spencer said, "Sounds like we have a plan," I nod my head. After kissing Spencer goodbye, she left with Aria while Hanna headed upstairs, Ashley wanted to talk to me.

Ashley asked, "I know how you feel about Emily, are you sure your up to this?"

"Yes, I need to go Ashley. I can't be the only one left here and plus a change of scene might do me some good," I say.

"Okay."

"Your still unsure?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Alison but yes I am."

"I can understand, what if a doctor came with us?"

"Who?"

"Wren, he knows everything I've gone through. He has been my doctor for all three of my attempts. He loves Emily like a little sister, he'd want to know what's going on and he is a doctor who knows how to explain things so we will understand."

Ashley spoke "I guess that would make me feel better."

"Okay, I'll ring him," I say beginning to head upstairs.

"Alison!" Hanna called when I walked passed her room.

"Yeah," I say.

Hanna said "I hope you're not lying to her. Emily would understand if you didn't come."

"I'm not going to say I'm okay because that would be a lie and I know Emily would understand. But this is something I need to do, I need to be there for Spencer and Emily."

"Okay, so who are you ringing?"

"Wren, I thought it might be good for him to come as well."

"Good thinking," Hanna said before adding "Caleb is definitely coming packing a bag as we speak.

I replied with "Well Emily is his lighthouse buddy," I saw the sadness in Hanna's eyes which was understandable.

"You better start packing," Hanna said.

* * *

"I hope I'm not late," a thick English voice spoke. Toby, Paige and Ezra had all agreed to come, as had Wren when I rung him. He wanted to come for my sake but also to see Emily. Ella had taken a little to agree with Spencer and Aria going but after she knew more were going, she allowed them to go. We were currently working out the car situations, we almost had more cars than people.

Hanna said, "How about Toby drives his truck down with all of our bags and he can be accompanied by Paige?" Most of the girls all had two bags while the guys had one bag, which hopefully would all fit in the back of Toby's truck.

Paige "I'm good with that," Toby nods his head and begins loading up.

"Okay, so will take both mine and Aria's car," Hanna confirmed.

Aria said, "I can take Ezra and Wren."

Hanna said "And I take, Caleb, Spencer and Alison."

"That sounds good," I say nodding my head.

Caleb asked "Han, do you want me to drive?"

"Yes please," Hanna said.

Ezra said "Toby can be lead car, since he knows where to go."

Spencer reasoned "We should still have navigation people in the front seat."

Aria spoke "Ezra, do you mind driving and I can give you directions?"

"Sure things Aria," Ezra spoke pecking Aria upon her head.

Hanna asked "Spencer, do you think you can be our navigations?"

"Of course Hanna," Spencer said seeing that it made sense.

Ashley walked out saying "I see your almost ready to go. Here is some water bottles and boxes of snacks."

"Thanks Mum," Hanna said while Caleb, Ezra and Wren went to collect them from her.

Toby yelled "Is that everything?" We all nodded our heads, I looked to see everything had fitted perfectly into Toby's truck.

Hanna said, "I guess it's time to hit the road."

Ashley asked, "Who's driving?" Toby, Ezra and Caleb all rose their hands.

Ashley said "Okay, drive safe, do not speed or break any rules. Stay safe in Ohio, don't cause Pam any trouble and most importantly look after each other."

"We will," we all echoed knowing she needed to hear it from all of us. The nine of us got into the right cars and began driving with Ohio are one-stop destination. Please be okay Emily, I whispered to myself.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

I feel weird, hazy. I can feel hands holding onto either hands. I try opening my eyes but that is taking a lot of effort, so I stop trying. Using my ears, I wondered if this is how Jenna felt when she woke up blind. Am I blind? I asked in my head, I can't be blind. Listening I can hear, the sound of beeping machines, the only place you hear beeping machines at is the hospital. So, I'm in the hospital. Now, how did I get here? What's the last thing I remember, talking to the girls back in Rosewood, we were talking about Quinn. I heard a voice say my name and then that's it.

I then hear someone crying and begin to say "Emily, please awake. I can't lose you, I only just got you and I can't lose you," it's Rachel. Why does Rachel think she's going to lose me? Right I'm in the hospital, I say to myself when the beeping is back.

Another voice spoke "We must stay strong Rach, for Emily," it's Quinn. I'm happy to hear they are both here, I have amazing girlfriends.

Quinn said again "She's going to pull through this and she wouldn't want us being upset."

"Your right," Rachel spoke while sniffling.

"Emily if your listening, I need for you to wake up. Rachel's not believing me, she's just saying what she thinks I want to hear. I need you to help me convince her. Oh, one last thing, I love you," I laughed in my head at Quinn's final words.

Rachel asked "Do you think she can hear us?"

"I think she can," Quinn confirmed.

"Well then, I know I've only just come into this relationship and it might be too early to say, but I have to say it. Emily, I love you. I really love you. I think I fell in love with you, the moment you walked into the office one your first day of school. But then you got with Quinn, I don't think my hearts every hurt as much as it did, when I heard that you two got together. My first and second love getting together, I didn't think I could survive. When you defended me against that bully, you were my superhero. While you were my superhero, I saw this emotional side of you, one I didn't know you had. It was only when you sung 'Mad World' that I knew this new side of you, you cried which was new. I didn't know what to think when you looked out for me, after my break up with Finn. I knew you were still with Quinn but there was still this feeling in my heart, that kept hoping. I hate seeing you get into fights but I know it's something you do, to protect the ones you love. That night you and Quinn came to my house, I had no idea what you were going to say. Three-person relationship, it was completely off what I was thinking. When you said those words, my heart skipped serval beats. As it did when Quinn said she wanted this too, my first and second love actually wanted to be with me, it was crazy. I love you Emily and I'm going to tell you when you wake up." Hearing Rachel speaking through tears, I wanted nothing more than to open my eyes but they wouldn't open; I couldn't open them and it was frustrating.

* * *

"Hey Em," I heard a new voice say. Quinn and Rachel's parents had convinced them to go home and get sleep. From what I could tell it was just my Mum in the room. This new voice belonged to CeCe, well Charles; so, I definitely hadn't imagined her coming to Ohio.

"Hi Charles," CeCe said back.

I heard a sniffle as CeCe continued "Our conversation aren't right if we don't say hello to each other first. So, with that out the way, you need to wake up. I don't know what to say to you or Quinn, or anyone. You've got a lot of people who care about you, I didn't realise until now. Everyone wants to know how Emily is going, has she woken up yet and I don't know what to tell them. This is selfish but I need you to wake up, I need you to tell me what I should say. You always know what to say, you need to teach me that trick. I know I'm the older sister and you're the younger one but mentally you are the older sister. We don't deserve someone as wise and thoughtful like you are. You are kind, considerate, heart-felt, nice, beautiful and smart. You have the biggest heart, I've ever met. You're always willing to give people a go and second chance. I don't know how you do it. I love you Emily and I need you to wake up." I felt CeCe lean forward and kiss my cheek, I want nothing more to kiss her back but I couldn't move.

"That was beautiful CeCe," I heard my Mum say. I wondered if they were okay being in the same room together, were they just putting things aside for my sake or were things okay.

"Emmy, you've got a lot of people who want to see you," Mum said squeezing my hand. I put all my focus into squeezing her hand back but nothing happened and I was disappointed.

CeCe asked "Ready to swap?"

Mum replied with "No, but we need to give other people a shot at getting through to her."

"Always stubborn our girl," CeCe said making the two laugh.

"I'll be right outside Emmy," Mum pecked my forehead before leaving the room with CeCe.

* * *

A new voice said "San, she's so little," I'd know that voice anywhere and there's only person who calls Santana, San; Brittany.

"I know Britt," I felt someone hold both my hands again telling me they were either side of this bed.

Santana spoke "Emily, I hope you can hear this because I'm only going to say this once. I've never met anyone like you before, someone who is all about the giving and not receiving anything in return. You believed in me when I didn't in myself. You've helped me so much since being here. You've managed to help me accept that being gay is okay, that it's okay to stand up for myself. I'm sorry how I treated you when you broke up with Quinn or she broke up with you, I can't remember how it happened. I just know that I was a bitch to you. You were going through your own hell and I wasn't helping much, with my demands of telling me what was going on. I was happy when you got back together with Quinn, I didn't tell you because I can't admit that stuff; it's still hard for me to do. Even though I had been a bitch, you still treated me like nothing had happened. I've never had a sister, I've always wanted one and you are like my older sister. I know I'm older than you but you're the older sister Emily, you've protect me more than I have you. If you tell anyone I said this, I'll, I probably won't do anything. But I love you Emily, you're in my heart forever and I hate you so much for it."

"That was beautiful San," I smiled in my head at Brittany's supportive words.

Santana replied with "I hope you don't think, I want to get with her."

Brittany laughed and said "Santana, you just called Emily your sister. I think we are safe in me not thinking anything else would happen there."

"Right, sorry."

"It's okay."

"Emily?" Brittany questioned.

Santana spoke "She's not going to answer Britt."

"I'd hope she answer with, yes dolphin, she always does."

"Emily is in a coma, she won't wake up until her brain has healed," Santana explained and I nod my head now understanding why I wasn't waking up.

Brittany said "I hate this, everyone crying and upset. I hate not being able to make them feel better, I'm normally so good at it. But I can't cheer people up because, I'm not happy. I'm not happy that your hurt and in hospital. Someone who is kind and sweet as you doesn't deserve bad things always happening to them, you don't deserve to be in hospital. I'm sorry this happened to you Emily. But enough about that, I'm supposed to be telling you what it is you mean to me. You mean everything to me, obviously, I'm in love with Santana and want to be with Santana. But it doesn't mean others can't be just as important than her. Everyone whoever meets me calls me stupid or dumb, not once have you ever done that. You don't talk down to me and when I need things explained to me, you do it with ease; not caring if it's the fifth time you've had do it. When you wake up and get out of here, I want to dance with you because dancing with you is fun. I always have fun with you, you make me laugh. You're like my sister too, not an older or a younger but a twin, yeah you are my twin Emily. I love you Emily," I felt Brittany kiss my forehead. This sucked hearing everyone's words but not being able to respond, I wanted to cry but once again it was something I couldn't do.

Santana asked, "Is that everything?"

"Yeah," Brittany said.

"There are more people who want to come in, so we will be back when we can Emily," Santana squeezed my hand and left the room.

* * *

"Oh, my god," I heard the voice breath out, it took a bit to pick it but it was Mercedes voice.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned for his girlfriend, which made me smile.

Mercedes replied with "I just didn't expect her to be so small or pale."

"Me neither," Kurt agreed. I was surprised to hear Kurt, so far it had been two and now it was three.

Blaine said, "Hey Emily," okay so four people; that's a lot.

Kurt spoke "I can't believe his done this, I'm never going to forgive him for this."

"Not now Kurt," Mercedes hushed. I wondered who they were talking about, obviously, the person who attacked me but I don't remember seeing anyone.

Sam said "Since you've been here Emily, we haven't really hang out together; which needs to change. You need to come to a games night, I think you'd enjoy it," I tried nodding my head but I couldn't.

Sam continued with "Anyway, you knew about my relationship with Mercedes before anyone else did. I have no idea how you knew, Maya said it's just something you know and can read; but Mercedes and I were good at hiding it. You could've told people, confront us about it but you didn't do that; which was cool. While you did in the end tell people but we were ready for people to know, another thing you sensed. I wonder if you have super powers, you'd make a cool superhero."

"Sam," Mercedes said.

"What she would," Sam argued back.

Blaine added "She would. She brave, kind and wise; all the things you need to be a hero," I smiled when the two high-fived.

Kurt spoke "Ignore them. I just wanted to say, thank-you. I know you don't like being thanked for your random acts of kindness but there not random. While we haven't talked much, action speak louder than words. You've protected me for bullies more than once. You've taken two slushy attacks for me. You've done your best to look interested when I talked to you about clothes, even though it's not your thing and you even put input. We are two different people bounded by one common thing, we are both gay. We also don't hide that which has caused uproar at school but we haven't cared, it hasn't changed us. I want to say thank-you for protecting me, for being another ally, a friend, someone I can turn to when the pressures of high school get to much. You are wise beyond your years Emily Fields and we are lucky that we get to know you, call you our friend." I felt Kurt hug me, which was sweet of him to do.

Blaine said, "You are always so quick to sing to make someone feel better, so we wanted to sing something for you and hoped it helps you recover."

"This is for you Emily," Mercedes added. The sound of a guitar began to play, I knew it was Sam since the others didn't know how to play guitar.  
Blaine: "Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow," I smiled instantly knowing this song and feeling blessed by these four people for singing it.

Kurt: "But if we are, we know that there's always tomorrow," I could hear a little flutter in Kurt's voice but he continue on strong.

Mercedes: "Lean on me when you're not strong, I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on."

Sam: "For it won't be long til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on."

Blaine and Mercedes: "Please swallow your pride, if I have things you need to borrow," I was surprised at how good the two sounded together.

Sam and Kurt: "For no one fill those of your needs, that you won't let show."

Kurt: "You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand."

Mercedes: "We all need somebody to lean on."

Blaine "I just might have a problem that you'll understand," I felt someone grabbed my hand but I couldn't tell who it was.

Sam: "We all need somebody to lean on," I heard the strengthen in Sam voice and it was breathtaking.

"The Group: "Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long, til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on," they all sounded amazing together.

Sam: "You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand."

Kurt: "Well all need somebody to lean on."

Mercedes: "I just might have a problem that you'll understand."

Blaine: "We all need somebody to lean on."

Mercedes and Kurt: "If there is a load you have to bear, that you can't carry."

Sam and Blaine: "I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me."

The group: "Call me if you need a friend. Call me, call me, uh-huh. Call me when you need a friend. Call me if you ever need a friend. Call me, call me. Call me, call me. Call me, call me. Call me, call me. Call me if you need a friend."

Kurt: "Call me, call me."

Mercedes: "Call me, call me."

Sam: "Call me, call me."

Blaine: "Call me, call me."

The group: "Call me," as they finished off the song as strong as they started; all I could think was how beautiful it was.

Sam was the first to speak "We hope you liked that song and the performance, Emily."

"Please wake up soon," Kurt spoke.

Mercedes added "Yeah, what they said."

"We need you Emily," Blaine said before the four of them left the room.

* * *

"Hey Emily," I heard a girl's voice say and I recognised it as Tina.

"Hi Emily," Artie spoke.

Hi," Mike said.

Hey Emily," Puck said. So those four came into see me together, I wondered what they were going to say.

Tina spoke "We are sorry this happened to you."

"You didn't deserve this," Puck added.

Mika said, "When you recover, I'd be honoured if you danced with me."

"Yeah, I want to sing with you. I reckon our voice would gel nicely together," Artie said I had to agree with him.

Puck spoke "We don't really know what to say, you are a cool chick. I wished we'd hang out more, I haven't really gotten to know you yet. Quinn's been hogging you, which I get. By now, you know Quinn and I use to be a thing and that I got her pregnant. We lost the baby and I blamed Quinn for it. I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't her fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. I bring this up because I want you to know, I'm not a bad guy. I was though, I was a bully and used to pick on kids because I couldn't deal with my own issues. I couldn't deal with not having a Dad and I didn't want to face being a Lima-loser. I've changed a lot since joining glee club, but I'm still using girls for sex. I don't like doing it. So, with Mike, Tina and Artie as my witnesses I vouch, Emily if you wake up. I promise not to sleep with anyone unless I have genuine feelings for them." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, again I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't; this coma was really starting to bug me.

* * *

A/N:

Song Reference List:

Lean On Me by Bill Withers

~KJ99


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

Alison's P.O.V

The tripped to Lima was a long and quiet, everyone was extremely worried about Emily. We had since rung Maya, coming to the realisation we didn't know where the hospital was. Maya had agreed to drive her car to the Lima town sign, where she'd greet us and then lead us to the hospital. Up ahead, I could see the sign and a car sitting in front it. I noticed Maya leaning against the car. Toby pulled his car up behind her and Paige practically jumped out of a moving vehicle to get to Maya. The couple reunited with hugs and kissed, which was incredible sweet. I may have had my issues with Paige in the past but they had long gone by now, too much had happened and changed. If she could forgive, forget and move on, then so could I.

They pair then got into Maya's car and we began the game of follow the leader. I began to feel nervous which Hanna sensed since she placed her hand upon mine, I clung to it for dear life. I didn't know what we were going to walk into, it was going to be crazy. When the car stopped, I looked up to see we were already at the hospital, we saw Toby continue to the paid parking car park; probably wanted to keep our things safe. We waited for Toby to come back out and when he did as a group we walked in. Paige had her arm wrapped tightly around Maya's shoulder, as she whispered silent it's going to be okay.

Hanna and Aria were wrapped up tight in their boyfriend's arms, they weren't say anything because they were both equally as worried for Emily as their girlfriends were. My head rest on Spencer's shoulder and we held hands, trying our best to be there for each other. Looking over Spencer shoulder at Toby, he looked deeply in thought and it sucked Melissa couldn't be here for him. I saw Wren had the same look but, I think he just wanted to get inside and read Emily's medical chart.

"Wow," Aria, Hanna and I said at the same time. We had entered the waiting room and all you could see were teenagers, kids our age, all looking the same.

Maya asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I didn't realise Emily had so many friends," Aria explained.

"She's definitely a popular person," Maya said.

"Guys," Maya said loudly getting everyone's attention.

"Girls," Mrs Fields spoke standing up and rushing over to hug all three of us.

Mrs Fields went onto say "I'm glad you girls could make it, Emily is going to be so happy to see you."

Spencer asked "Is she awake?"

"No, she's still in a coma," Mrs Fields spoke wiping her fallen tears.

When her attention turned to me, Mrs Fields asked "Alison, how are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm getting there Mrs Fields, I just couldn't stay in Rosewood; I had to be here for Emily."

"I understand Alison. She's been worried all week, threatening to walk back to Rosewood; just to see you."

"Such a sweetheart," I say making Mrs Fields nod her head.

"Alison, Hanna, Spencer, Aria," Quinn spoke walking over. Her eyes were bloodshot red, her cheeks were puffy and she looked exhausted.

"Hey," Hanna said stepping up to hug her. Behind her stood Santana and Brittany, who looked the same as Quinn had. Emily had really found people here who cared for her, I shouldn't be surprised Emily was amazing person to be around. I watched as Hanna guided Quinn over to a seat, the pair hugged while Hanna comforted Quinn.

Santana spoke after clearing her throat "It's good you came."

"Introduction," Maya spoke.

Maya continued with "Everyone this is, Alison, Spencer, Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Ezra, Paige, Wren and you've already met Toby. Guys this is, Artie, Tina, Mike, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Mr Schue and Mrs Pillsbury, I think that's everyone," Maya pointed out each person it was good to put names to face.

Aria then asked, "What about her?" I saw Aria point to a small girl sitting in the back corner just staring at the floor in her own world.

"Right, that's Rachel," Maya said looking at Quinn who looked up when she heard Rachel's name.

"Oh, hi," we heard a voice say behind us. We looked back to see CeCe standing there, she looked surprised to see us standing there and a little scared. I watched as Hanna stood up, stroll across the room to CeCe and slapped CeCe across the face; shocking everyone.

Hanna said, "That's for making my Mum go to jail for something she didn't do, she lost her job, her friends because of you."

"Hanna," CeCe said.

"Save it. I'm over it, I just wanted to get that out the way. Your Emily's sister now and that's cool, or whatever," Hanna said stepping back to Caleb.

"Alison," an English voice said behind me.

"Yes Wren?"

"I'm going to go find, Emily's doctor, see if I can get a look at her medical chart. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, go, we need to know what's going on with Emily; that's more important."

"Okay," Wren said before leaving.

Mrs Fields spoke "I'm glad you brought him with you, he is a good doctor."

I replied with "Definitely helped me through a lot." Seeing movement out the corner of my eye, I saw Quinn stand up and walked over to that Rachel girl. They were  
close, way too close for my liking and when they kissed; I was at boiling point.

I went to go storming over to her, as did the other girls but Santana stepped in saying "It's okay."

"No, she's cheating on our friend while in hospital," Hanna yelled.

Maya stepped in for support "Really, it's okay. I thought Emily would've told you."

"Told us what?" Paige asked coming to Emily's defence as well.

A voice then said "Emily, wouldn't have told them. She did promise to keep it a secret, the people who have told has been Quinn and I. Emily knows how to keep a secret," it had been Rachel. As she spoke Quinn and her walked over to us. I looked at Mrs Fields to see she wasn't angry at what was going on, she obviously knew something we didn't.

Toby asked, "What's going on?"

CeCe spoke "Well Emily, Quinn and Rachel, are," she looked around for help.

Brittany said, "They're together."

"I don't understand," I say confused.

"We are in a three-person relationship," Quinn clarified.

Toby tapped Spencer shoulder and said "You're sister calling me, I have to take it, she doesn't know what's going on but can you get information on that for me."

"Sure thing," Spencer said with a smile.

"Hey baby," Toby answered while walking away to take the phone call.

Aria asked "So, you're all together like a normal couple?"

"Yeah pretty much," Quinn said nodding her head. After Quinn replied there was silence before four phones beeped at the same time, I took in a deep breath as I looked over at the other girls to see the same panic on their faces.

Mrs Fields said "Oh, that's probably just your parents checking up on you."

"Probably, Mum was worried about us taking the trip," Hanna explained. We watched as Mrs Fields turned to sit back down. The four of us sigh at the same time, taking our phones from our pocket and looking.

Together we whispered "You girls like making things easy for me don't you, all being in the one place at the one time. Do you remember the five little pigs, I wonder if that can be used in this situation? One is already down and out -A." As soon as we stood reading the texts louding beeping was heard, serval nurses or doctors run into a room and seeing the worried look upon everyone's face, we knew that was Emily's room.

When Wren came running through, I yelled "Wren! Wren!" he stood to look back at us. Wren looked conflicted as to whether he should help Emily or me.

"Go, go!" I yell waving for him to continue.

Caleb asked "How is this happening again? It must be a joke."

"It's not," Hanna said looking up at Caleb guilty.

Ezra asked, "What are you girls not telling us?"

Spencer answered, "Emily's been getting text from -A, for a while now."

"What?" CeCe asked.

Hanna added on "And were fairly sure Aria being hit by the car was at the hands of -A."

"This is crazy," Ezra said rubbing his brow.

Caleb spoke "It must be Mona, she's snuck out of Radley and gotten her hands on a phone."

"It's not Mona," Spencer and Hanna say at the same time.

"How can you possibly know?" Caleb asked.

"We've seen her and so has Shana," Spencer spoke.

"Like we are going to believe Shana's word," Ezra said.

Paige asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't think it was anything, so far it's been texts and hoodies; nothing harmless," Aria spoke.

Toby walked back over saying "Sorry, Melissa is talking to her boss now and getting time off work to come see Emily."

"That's great, you need someone here for you," Spencer said placing a supportive hand upon Toby's shoulder.

"Why is everyone so tense?" Toby asked seeing the looks on Caleb and Ezra's face.

"It's happening again," Caleb said annoyed.

Toby looked at us, asking "What? Wait you don't mean."

Ezra spoke "Yes that." We were about start having that conversation again when we saw people coming out of Emily's hospital room.

Wren walked over to us with a pale face, I was thinking the worse but he said, "She's tiny in that bed."

I asked "Is she going to be okay?"

"During the fight Emily was kicked serval times to head and chest area, her head is currently okay but her heart wasn't able to hold on. Emily died for a second before we could revive her."

"Oh my god," the whole group said at the same time. I felt my knees go weak, if it wasn't for Spencer strong built I would've fallen to the ground. I was brought over to a chair, Wren began checking my pulse.

"I'm fine, I'm just in shock about Emily."

Wren asked, "When was your last meal?"

"I don't know, lunchtime."

"Alison, you know you can't go without meals; not in your state. Spencer, can you please take Alison to the cafeteria and make her eat."

"Sure thing," Spencer said.

Toby spoke "I'll come too," he wrapped an arm around my back and helped me walk.

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

I couldn't believe Emily had died for a second, we couldn't lose her like that again; we just couldn't. My concern had quickly turned to Alison when she almost faint, I was glad they did bring Wren; he was good with Aria and now with Emily. Alison, Spencer and Toby left for the cafeteria.

"Wren, is Emily going to be okay?" I asked scared.

"At this point their keeping a close eye on her, she's not out of the woods but not in danger either. Hearing familiar voices might help though," Wren explained.

Hanna asked, "Can she hear us though?"

"I did," Caleb spoke up before going on "After I was shot, I was in this hazy bubble but I could still hear everyone's voice. I just focused on yours and Emily's." I watched as Hanna hugged Caleb, still not over Caleb being shot and I'd probably be the same with Emily. I never want Emily to get into another fight but I know that's not possible, if Emily sees something wrong then she's going to stand up and fight.

Aria asked, "Can we see her?"

Wren replied with "Yeah, maybe two at time though," we nodded our head understanding the need for quietness when seeing Emily.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

If I thought I felt hazy before then I didn't know what I had been feeling before. I could hear worried voice but I stll couldn't open my eyes which was frustrating.

"I'm glad you're still with us Emily," I heard a thick English accent say and I only know one person with that voice.

Wren spoke again "You gave us a fright, we thought you were gone but thank god you're not. I'm probably guessing your wondering why I'm here, I'm here because I had to make sure you're okay. But I'm not the only one here, Alison here and I had to make sure she was going to be okay. Spencer, Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Toby and Paige are here. You have a lot of people here Emily, you care deeply for you, so you need to get better and come back to us," I felt a hand squeeze mine and I wanted to squeeze it back but I couldn't.

"I need to go update everyone, they're going to worried about you," Wren said before leaving the room. All I wanted to do was wake up and give everyone a big hug, say thank-you for coming to see me and spend time with each of them.

"Hi Em," I heard a voice barely above a whisper say, it was Hanna.

"Hi lighthouse buddy," I smiled in my head at hearing Caleb's voice as well. I felt them both give me a hug as they sat either side of me and held my hand.

Hanna kissed my hand saying, "I know you wanted us to come to Lima but I really didn't want to come like this."

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked after hearing Hanna sniff, my concern was also focused in on Hanna as well.

"I'm fine, she's just so little. It reminds me of when we found her after she was kidnapped, she was so tiny laying in her bed and now here she's the same."

"I know it's scary Hanna," Caleb started standing up and moved around to her and continued with "But we need to be strong for her, that's the only way we are all going to make it through."

"You're right," I smiled in my head at the pair. They work so well together, I didn't even mind that they started to kiss.

"Em, why didn't you tell us you were having relationship dramas?" Hanna asked confusing me, I had no idea what she knew or didn't know.

Caleb spoke "Maybe, she just wanted to sort things out in her head."

"But she normally talks to me about these kind of things, I had no idea that she was having feelings for another girl." I could her the sadness and maybe distrust in Hanna's voice, I did feel bad for not telling them but it's not the easiest thing to explain over the phone.

Hanna asked "How can you love two girls at once? I don't understand Em, I wish you could replied."

"So do I," I say in my head wishing Hanna could hear it.

"I don't want you to get hurt Emily and I can see this ending badly."

Caleb said "Just trust Emily knows what she's doing. She wouldn't do something or start it, if she didn't know what she was doing. Emily's never done something half-hearted, she's always be all in or nothing."

"That's true, I just want to talk to her about it."

"And you will, Emily will be awake before you know it."

Hanna then said, "We should give the others a chance to see her."

"You sure you're ready to leave, I'm sure they won't mind you staying in a little longer."

"It's okay Caleb, I'm a little hungry."

"Okay, let's go to the cafeteria."

"Bye for now Emily, we'll be back," I imagine I leant forward when Hanna peck my forehead before leaving.

"Rest up lighthouse buddy," Caleb squeezed my hand before walking Hanna out of my hospital room. I was happy they were here and they're boyfriends were here for them, they really needed support while I wasn't up to doing it.

"She looks smaller than I do," I hear a voice say and I know it's Aria.

"It's hard to imagine Emily as small," Ezra spoke.

"Hi Em, I've missed you," I smiled when I felt Aria lay down next to me in the bed. Being small herself she was able to fit easily on the bed and mould herself to fir.

Ezra spoke "If you wanted us to come to Lima, you only had to ask and not be all dramatic."

"Yeah Em, you should know by now that we'd do anything you'd ask us too."

Aria spoke again "Emily, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my world. I'd probably have no interested in sport whatsoever, I don't have a big interested now but at least I care about them. I feel like we've been through everything together and I only got through half od the stuff we went through because of you. You somehow always knew when I need a pep talk, to be left alone or just need some good fashion fun. I still remember that time you try to teach me how to play basketball."

"Seriously? How'd that go?" Ezra asked shocked.

"I was terrible, the worse basketball player you could ever see but Emily made it so much fun. It wasn't about teaching me, it was about getting me to laugh and be silly. Then there's what that day when we went for a bike ride, we stopped in the middle of nowhere place and talked. We talked about you, Alison and -A, just basically everything. While it was all serious, Emily found a way to make it fun. You always do that Emily, you make everything fun, special and unique. I don't know how you do everything you do but I'm glad you do because I don't know where I'd be today if I didn't have an Emily Fields in my life." I felt very happy about hearing Aria talk like this about me, I was finding out how everyone was feeling about me and it was amazing to hear.

"Emily's a very special person," Ezra said.

"Very special," Aria agreed.

Ezra then spoke "Emily while you were shocked about hearing of my relationship with Aria, you were nothing but supportive. Seeing things from our angle and making us feel like we weren't crazy for our we felt. You've always given everyone unconditionally love, which is why I see you as my little sister. You are just easy to love and have a good time with, I can't wait till your legal age and we can have a beer together."

"I look forward to it," I thought to myself wanting to have a beer with him.


End file.
